


The Scios Totalus Of Legend - Elpin

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Not Nice!Gryffindors, Torture (Mostly Magical), Violence, child abuse (not sexual)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 133,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Scios Totalus De La Leyenda  / Autor original: Elpin/ Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Snape encuentra a Harry presenciando su humillación en el pensadero [en el quinto año], pero antes de expulsar al chico, usa un artefacto muy antiguo y mítico para vengarse, solo que no resulta como lo había planeado. No gráfico antes de que HP tenga 17





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scios Totalus Of Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446927) by Elpin. 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3765622

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape entró a regañadientes en su oficina. Sí, has leído bien, abrió la puerta a _regañadientes_ y entró en su oficina. La razón de su estado de ánimo actual fue el hecho de que cierto _idiota_ de cabello revuelto del color de los cuervos, ojos verdes, con cicatrices y con gafas estaba invadiendo en ese momento su espacio personal.

Cuando el profesor Snape fue llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dijeron que administrara lecciones privadas a un tal Harry James Potter, hizo todo lo posible para no hacer algo que finalmente lo llevaría a Azkaban, donde debería haber estado hace mucho tiempo. En cambio, había aceptado, a _regañadientes_ , la palabra no era lo suficientemente buena como para describir cómo se sentía. Él estaría en contacto con Potter _íntimamente_ y viceversa. Esto, concluyó rápidamente, sería un problema serio.

Porque, no importa cuántas veces Severus Snape le contara a Harry Potter sobre su arrogante y horrible padre, no quería que el pequeño imbécil lo viera de primera mano, a expensas de Snape. También significaría que _otras cosas_ podrían estar en peligro de ser reveladas. Cosas tan secretas que ni siquiera el propio Snape conocía su verdadera naturaleza.

Habiendo alcanzado esta angustiosa conclusión, optó por la solución más lógica; Para proteger sus recuerdos y sueños contra la invasión, simplemente los retiraría de su mente. Parecía infalible en ese momento...

Es por eso por lo que Severus se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en, sospechosamente, diez meses casi exactamente, cuando él, como se dijo a si mismo antes, pero declaro de nuevo, entró a regañadientes en su oficina para encontrarla completamente vacía, el suave brillo del pensadero atrayendo su mirada casi de inmediato.

Ahora, el Maestro de Pociones no era un hombre apresurado, ciertamente no a su edad, aunque hay que admitir que había hecho algunas cosas bastante estúpidas cuando era más joven, pero años de dificultades lo habían hecho reflexionar antes de actuar. Por lo tanto, probablemente le sorprendió más que a los demás que inmediatamente se acercó a su escritorio y sacó su varita. Murmuró un largo encantamiento que al Señor Oscuro le costaría romper, si _pudiera_ , y abrió el cajón. En el interior yacía un solo objeto; del tamaño de una snitch y del mismo color dorado. De hecho, muchos lo confundirían con una snitch, si no fuera por las extrañas marcas rúnicas que cubrían cada pulgada, junto con el agujero redondo y oscuro, no más grande que una uña del pulgar, que parece identificar su “frente”.

Severus lo tomó y se lo guardó rápidamente antes de, finalmente, dirigirse al maldito pensadero. Miró en sus profundidades y vio exactamente lo que temía. Harry Potter estaba presenciando su humillación. Lo enfrió y horrorizó tanto que, por un momento, se quedó sin habla y sin poder moverse. Respiró con un breve jadeo y, sin embargo, no pudo apartar los ojos más de lo que podía hacerlo el chico que estaba dentro.

Obligando a sus extremidades a moverse, una tarea a la que estaba bastante acostumbrado durante las sesiones de tortura en su “otra” ocupación, hundió la cabeza y entró en el pensativo. Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, sus dedos apretando la pequeña bola fría, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Potter, el más joven. Ignorando la escena que se acercaba a lo asqueroso, colocó una mano firmemente en un hombro huesudo. No estaba tan satisfecho con el chillido de Potter como debería haber estado cuando se inclinó y susurró:

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Potter? — Las palabras se volvieron maliciosas por su propia voluntad. Esta criatura que estaba detrás del niño aterrorizado no era ningún hombre. Una rabia se apoderó de él cuando vio a Potter, el mayor por el rabillo del ojo, una vez más riéndose de sus problemas con sus amigos, ahora que la escena había terminado y que Lily no estaba en ningún lugar para impresionar o aplacar. Sin embargo, incluso cuando sacó a Potter de la memoria, logró sacar la bola dorada de su bolsillo y abrir su mano detrás de la cabeza de Potter, los ojos verdes demasiado fijos en el propio Snape como para notar que ya se había producido una retribución.

La bolita extendió sus pequeñas alas y parecía estar lista para alejarse como la snitch a la que se parecía, pero en su lugar revoloteaba sobre la cabeza del Gryffindor. Por un momento, el pequeño agujero se lanzó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como buscando algo. Luego se asentó en la cabeza de Potter y, con un suave “clic” que nadie escuchó sobre el tartamudeo de Potter o la rabia de Snape, desapareció.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró de golpe en perfecta armonía para el choque del frasco que Severus había arrojado en su justa indignación, se dejó caer sin gracia en su silla. Parecía que toda la rabia lo había dejado, junto con todas las demás emociones. Potter había visto el peor recuerdo de Snape. Había tantas, muchas razones por las que eso era inquietante, que ni siquiera podía comenzar a contarlas. No se había sentido tan humillado y emasculado en mucho tiempo. ¡Y trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore simultáneamente!

Sus pensamientos se volvieron lentamente hacia la bola de oro y una sonrisa sombría, más como una mueca de disgusto (¿quizás como él mismo?), comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Era uno de esos secretos que ni el Señor Oscuro, ni Dumbledore conocían; la única cosa que guardó para sí mismo, tal vez como símbolo de su rebelión silenciosa e ineficaz contra ambos maestros, tal vez simplemente porque lo había deseado. Esto último era más probable.

Una vez, el Señor Oscuro le había dicho a Snape que fuera a una misión, solo. La solicitud era inusual ya que Severus normalmente se habría quedado y hecho pociones para ambos lados de la guerra. Aun así, ninguno de los Mortífagos tenía su experiencia en... bueno, en algo realmente. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que Snape debería irse, pero devolver el artefacto al lado de la Luz obviamente, y decirle a Voldemort que no pudo encontrarlo.

Lo había encontrado y le había dado la respuesta correcta al Señor Oscuro, desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de quién lo viera, le había dicho lo mismo a Dumbledore. Y ahora acababa de poner el artefacto a trabajar en el Niño-Que-Vivió. Si no iba a ir al infierno antes, esto solo le había reservado una suite propia.

El _Scios Totalus_ era un artefacto mítico. Era realmente irónico que Severus, el espía, fuera el que lo encontrara, porque era el dispositivo _perfecto_ para un espía. Seguía al objetivo a su alrededor, totalmente invisible e indetectable por cualquier otro medio mágico, y le permitía ver y saber _todo_ , incluso los pensamientos de la persona si lo deseaba. Obviamente, era algo bueno que tales dispositivos no fueran fabricados por el Ministerio o Voldemort. Acabaría con toda libertad y privacidad.

Después de haberle dicho a Dumbledore y Voldemort que no era más que material de leyendas, lo había encerrado, esperando el momento oportuno para usarlo contra uno de sus maestros, lo más probable; para acabar finalmente con la guerra. Luego entró en su oficina y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba presenciando su secreto mejor guardado. Apresuradamente, había agarrado el Scios Totalus, considerándolo la manera perfecta de obtener retribución de Potter. Él sabría los secretos de Potter tal como Potter ahora conocía uno de los suyos. Y si el pequeño mocoso de Gryffindor decidía compartir su información recién adquirida sobre el odiado profesor, bueno, ¡Severus estaría listo!

Con este pensamiento firmemente en mente, agitó su varita sobre su escritorio y dijo el hechizo correcto. Casi al instante apareció un agujero, casi cubriendo su escritorio, y Severus se recostó en su silla mientras miraba hacia él. Volvió a lanzar su varita y la imagen como un cuadro, se levantó para que estuviera frente a él y pudiera verla más fácilmente. Quería estar cómodo.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter, jadeando y sonrojado, presionando su espalda contra la pared como si quisiera desaparecer en ella. Severus se burló de la imagen. Potter obviamente estaba muerto de miedo. Patético. ¿Y este era el futuro héroe del mundo mágico? Volvió a lanzar su varita y los pensamientos de Harry se escucharon en la mente de Severus, casi como si tuviera un teléfono en la oreja, aunque esa comparación se le escapó.

 _“Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda”_ , pensó Harry desesperadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de disipar la imagen de las piernas desnudas de Snape en el aire. _“Snape tenía razón, todo el tiempo. ¡Dios!”_ una lágrima logró escaparse de un ojo y se le pasó inadvertida por la mejilla. En su oficina, Snape frunció el ceño, pero volvió a formular comentarios, incluso mentalmente. _“Ojalá ese tarro me hubiera golpeado. Mi padre humilló a Snape como Dudley solía acosarme... ¿qué estoy diciendo? Como Dudley todavía me acosa. James Potter era tan arrogante como Snape dijo. Mi Dios, ¿y si soy así? No es de extrañar que Snape me odie”._

Ahora Snape estaba realmente pensativo. Apagó el monólogo interior de Potter cuando el adolescente finalmente se apartó de la pared y comenzó a regresar a la Torre. Severus se había deleitado cuando, al ver en la mente del mocoso, había descubierto que Potter había sido acosado en esa escuela muggle en su juventud, y aunque una parte de Severus se lo había preguntado, después no lo había pensado mucho. Había demasiadas otras cosas de las que preocuparse, una de las cuales acababa de suceder. El último pensamiento que había pasado por Potter lo intrigó más. Casi parecía que Potter lamentaba que Severus lo odiara... pero eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Acurrucándose (no es que Snape haya usado una palabra así) en su silla para sentirse cómodo, Severus hechizo los pensamientos de Potter y se echó hacia atrás para mirar un poco más antes de la noche. Potter acababa de entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor... y sus pensamientos se estaban poniendo _realmente_ interesantes...

* * *

Harry suspiró al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. _“Joder, no creo que pueda manejar nada esta noche”._ Pensó cansado. _“Tal vez pueda pasar a cada uno sin mucha molestia y simplemente irme a la cama... tal vez primero dibuje un poco”._

— _Altus_ —Murmuró la contraseña. Notó con tristeza, como casi siempre hacía cuando pasaba por el agujero del retrato, que apenas tenía que agacharse para pasar. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes en su año habían tenido brotes de crecimiento durante el verano y habían crecido mucho durante el año hasta ahora, pero no Harry Potter. Oh, no, por supuesto que no. _“¿Por qué siempre soy diferente? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar el mundo cuando soy más pequeño que un Primer Año? Ok, exagero, lo sé, pero tengo derecho a quejarme un poco, al menos en privado. Merlín, sálvame... probablemente es culpa de los Dursleys. Mantener a un niño en un armario debe haber hecho algo mal, todo lo demás que hicieron lo hizo”._

Perdido en sus gruñidos internos, Harry no notó las acaloradas miradas que los muchachos enviaban hacia él desde su dormitorio. Se sobresaltó cuando de repente caminó directamente hacia Ron, quien ahora estaba sobre él. Harry miró a la pelirroja con recelo y dio un paso atrás por si acaso. Mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, notando que el resto de la sala común estaba vacía. Los años superiores probablemente todavía estaban en la biblioteca o en las salas de estudio trabajando para sus exámenes finales, mientras que los años más jóvenes estaban en la cama. Harry tragó saliva cuando el grupo de tres (Neville no estaba allí) hizo un semicírculo frente a él, bloqueando su camino hacia el dormitorio.

—Entonces, pequeño maricón, ¿cómo estuvo tu velada con Snapey? — Seamus escupió venenoso, mirando a la derecha de Ron. Dean Thomas se quedó mirando con frialdad desde la izquierda del pelirrojo—Apuesto a que perdiste un montón de puntos de Gryffindor, ¿no? — Harry negó con la cabeza, su boca se había secado. Estaba mirando el pergamino enroscado en el puño derecho de Ron. Parecía aterradoramente familiar.

—Lo reconoces, ¿verdad? —Ron preguntó mientras levantaba su puño, acercándolo a la cara de Harry—Sí, lo encontramos en tu cama, pequeño maricón. Te podría haber perdonado por ser un niño marica, ¡pero esto es demasiado desagradable para las palabras! — Los otros dos muchachos asintieron vigorosamente ante eso e hicieron una mueca.

 _“'Oh, mierda. Debe haberse caído de mi cuaderno cuando lo guardé”_ , pensó Harry tristemente. _“Me pregunto cuál es...”_

—Tomarlo por el culo es casi lo menos Gryffindor que puedes conseguir—Declaró Seamus con seriedad—¡Pero tomándolo de un Slytherin! ¿No tienes _ninguna_ moral o normas, Potter? —.

—¡No solo un Slytherin, sino un Malfoy, no menos! — Ron bramó de repente. Ya estaba tan rojo como su cabello, vibrando con la necesidad de lastimar a su antiguo mejor amigo— _“Ok... así que, obviamente, uno donde dibujé a Malfoy entonces...”_ Harry apenas podía hacer nada mientras los insultos continuaban golpeándolo; Eran tres, él era uno. Se había enfrentado a Voldemort el año pasado, pero eso había sido en un duelo justo... más o menos. El repentino gancho de derecha de Ron era todo menos justo.

A través de la neblina de dolor y enrojecimiento, Harry escuchó vagamente palabras como _“monstruo”_ y _“bastardo enfermo”_ , y por lo tanto, naturalmente asumió que estaba en Privet Drive. Por lo tanto, dejó que los puños lo golpearan en el suelo, como solía hacer cuando Vernon tenía ganas de sacarle la magia. Se quedó muy quieto cuando todo terminó, porque si se movía demasiado pronto, Vernon decidiría que no había aprendido la lección. Mientras sangraba, la sangre roja que se filtraba y desaparecía en la profunda alfombra roja, pensó vagamente: _“Probablemente lo merecía”._

Cuando las cosas estuvieron tranquilas durante un tiempo seguro, Harry intentó mantener sus gemidos al mínimo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba cojeando hacia los dormitorios. Afortunadamente estaba vacío, pero le tomó un tiempo subir las escaleras. _“No está tan mal, sin embargo, Vernon da un golpe más fuerte que los tres juntos. Y con Dudley, podrían haber derrotado a un mago en una pelea física cualquier día de la semana. Probablemente sea su peso... y probablemente también por qué a Dudley le gusta sentarse mucho sobre mí”._

Guardando tales pensamientos, Harry se metió en la cama, pero no antes de quitarse la ropa primero. Sabía de primera mano que dejárselos encima, haría que fuera muy doloroso pelarlos de sus heridas secas en la mañana. _“Esa fue una lección dolorosa de aprender”_. Pensó malhumorado mientras se metía con cautela en la cama, sobre las sábanas. _“Espero que hayan destruido esa imagen...”_ fue el último pensamiento que se filtró en su mente antes de que se desmayara.

* * *

Severus se sentó como si estuviera hecho de piedra en su oficina, mirando el agujero oscuro, ya que Potter sin varita, y quizás incluso inconscientemente, hechizó las cortinas. ¡La barba de merlín! De todos los secretos que Severus había esperado, quiso y rezó para descubrir, esto estaba tan lejos de esa marca que sorprendió a la mente, y la mente de Snape no era fácil de sorprender.

Había estado tan completa y absolutamente sorprendido que acababa de mirar cuando los tres Quintos Años de Gryffindor comenzaron a golpear a su buscador estrella y Elegido. Y los pensamientos de Harry durante y después de los golpes seguían resonando en su mente. ¡El chico no había pensado que era tan malo! Severus estaba considerando seriamente ir allí y llevar al chico a Madame Pomfrey. ¡Potter seguramente tendría una hemorragia interna después de una sesión como esa!

Y la razón de ello fue aún más desconcertante. No se decía que la homosexualidad no sería bien recibida en la menguante población de la comunidad de magos, pero Severus habría pensado que si alguien podía salirse con la suya, seguramente el Niño-Que-Vivió podría hacerlo. Y habían sido sus propios amigos “de mente abierta Gryffindor” quienes lo habían rechazado.

La escena picó algo profundo dentro de Severus, que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Probablemente el episodio fue inquietantemente similar a uno de su propia juventud. Sus pensamientos iban en tantas direcciones al mismo tiempo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Severus se levantó de su silla y prácticamente tropezó en su habitación después de cancelar el hechizo del Scios Totalus. Cayó en la cama con la ropa puesta, invocando una poción para dormir de su colección privada y tomándosela con tragos profundos.

Su último pensamiento fue: _“¿Dónde diablos está el hijo de James Potter? ¿Y quién es este Harry?”_


	2. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry gruñó fuertemente cuando se despertó. Le dolía todo. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error cuando un furioso Ron Weasley abrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama de un tirón y se le quedó mirando.

—Cállate Potter—Gruñó el pelirrojo—No vamos a tolerar su Alteza de nuevo. Seamus tenía la idea correcta desde el principio. Todo lo que quieres es atención. Bien, no voy a seguir escuchando tus excusas—Se giró rápidamente y fue hacia el baño. Los otros dos chicos gruñeron y le dirigieron unos cuantos insultos a Harry mientras ellos también pasaban al lado de su cama. Harry se limitó a permanecer allí tan quieto como le era posible. Giró la cabeza lentamente y consiguió extender su mano hacia su varita sobre la mesa.

Un rápido Tempus le dijo que probablemente iba a llegar tarde a clases por sus heridas. Lo que iba a costarle puntos, lo que iba a ganarle otra paliza seguramente. Cerró los ojos y simplemente esperó a que los chicos se fueran. Le pareció oír a Neville dudando, diciendo algo sobre esperar por él, pero los demás rápidamente le arrastraron con ellos y le dijeron que ya le explicarían las cosas de camino a clase.

Harry no se movió una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Estaba intentando con todo lo que tenía no echarse a llorar. Pero cuanto más rato estaba allí, la realidad de lo que pasó la noche anterior se le echaba encima como una ola. Sintió que se estaba ahogando, y cuando el primer sollozo llegó estaba seguro de que se estaba atragantando. Jadeó y tomó aire mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos, pero solo acabó llorando aún más. Ni siquiera podía girarse sobre su costado y hacerse un ovillo, porque sabía que eso le haría mucho más daño.

En su lugar se quedó ahí quieto sobre su espalda tratando en vano de no llorar por el hecho que sus mejores amigos ahora le odiaban. El hecho que nadie más fuera de su dormitorio supiera sobre su sexualidad o sus dibujos no era ninguna consolación. Sabía que la razón de que los chicos no lo hubieran esparcido, era porque no quería que Harry arruinara la reputación de su Casa más de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus historias sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Y ahora Ron probablemente tampoco le creía sobre eso.

Cuando sintió que podía ponerse en pie sin derrumbarse, con cuidado y extremadamente lento, se sentó y puso los pies en el frío suelo. Apretó las mandíbulas mientras se levantaba y trató de no hacer ruido aunque no había nadie que fuera a echarle bronca por ello. Ahora ya era un hábito, integrado por una niñez que ir de puntillas al baño para limpiar la sangre durante las noches en casa de los Dursley. Cojeó hacia el baño, agarrando el uniforme escolar por el camino y se paró frente el espejo, usando el lavabo para mantener el equilibrio.

 _“Mierda, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía este tipo de moretones”_. Pensó mientras se miraba el torso. Era prácticamente morado por todas partes; una buena cantidad de rojo en algunos lugares también. _“No desde el primer día del último verano … él siempre es peor el primer día que estoy de vuelta. Después normalmente me deja curarme y entonces me hace trabajar. Este tipo de paliza solo me haría trabajar con más lentitud … y por supuesto él nunca iba a golpearme el día antes de que empiecen las clases. No quisiera que alguien sospechara, ¿cierto?”_ Harry era consciente de lo amargos que era sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. _“Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar cuando vuelva a casa todo morado. Probablemente va a estar encantado”._

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y lo graduó para que la temperatura fuera confortable. Lentamente puso sus manos bajo el grifo y se inclinó para mojarse la cara. A medio camino su cuerpo se quedó rígido por el dolor y gritó. EL agua cayó al suelo cuando sus manos se agarraron al lavabo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se quedó temblando sin saber qué hacer. Trató de enderezarse, pero el más mínimo movimiento le hacía gritar de dolor.

 “Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?” Pensó desesperado. Sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. No iba a quedarse en el baño llorando como una niña por un poco de dolor. Como un maricón… las crueles palabras de Ron empezaron a resonar por su cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando de repente recordó sus carcajadas mientras le golpeaba.

Después de una buen rato de simplemente estar allí respirando. Harry pensó que podía intentarlo de nuevo. Las clases debían haber empezado hacía tiempo, pero a lo mejor podía llegar a la siguiente si conseguía enderezarse. ¡Podía conseguirlo, maldita sea!

—¡Ah!—Gritó al más mínimo cambio, justo como antes. El grito se convirtió en un sollozo a medias y dejó caer su cabeza avergonzado por su propia patética existencia. Se dio cuenta que no podía dejar caer la cabeza como era debido por el dolor, y solo consiguió un pequeño cabeceo. Sollozó de nuevo y se agarró al lavabo, sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en pie durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente ahora, cayendo al lavabo y desapareciendo por el desagüe. Harry deseó poder seguirlas.

* * *

Severus miró como el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraban en el aula. Miró a Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas en especial, tomando nota de la manera en la que iban susurrando cosas a Longbottom, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos con algo inidentificable en la mirada.

—¡Siéntense!—Les ladró Severus y se separaron con rapidez. Weasley se sentó al lado de Granger, quien había estado perdida en un libro hasta el momento y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Fue entonces que Severus se dio cuenta que Potter no estaba por ninguna parte—¿Dónde está Potter, Weasley?—Preguntó con voz rígida. El pelirrojo tuvo el valor de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé—Dijo. Eso hizo que Granger frunciera el ceño y mirara a su amigo extrañada. Severus podía ver que quería preguntarle, pero que nunca hablaría en clase, ni siquiera para preguntar en susurros por su mejor amigo.

—Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor por tu descaro y veinte más por la ausencia de Potter—Dijo Snape ignorando los gruñidos de los leones, algo en lo que normalmente se regocijaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado notando el frío brillo en los ojos de los chicos de Quinto Año mientras todos ellos, excepto Longbottom, intercambiaban miradas—¡Empiecen a trabajar!—Ordenó mientras agitaba la varita hacia el pizarrón. Las instrucciones aparecieron y miró sin ver como los alumnos se esforzaban en ello. Tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a preparar la poción del día, todo los que Severus podía pensar era _“¿Dónde está Potter?”_ ¿Estaría saltándose la clase? Después de la paliza de la noche anterior no sería muy sorprendente, pero Snape todavía estaba enfadado que el chico no hubiera ido a ver a Pomfrey, ya que ella se lo hubiera comentado seguramente. Aún arrogante, entonces, aun con el pequeño vistazo de… ¿era eso esperanza? No, no realmente… algo que había marcado a Severus la noche anterior. Había pensado que a lo mejor Potter era diferente de cómo había pensado, pero obviamente no lo era, aun después de la gran paliza que le pegaron sus compañera de cuarto.

Severus casi se encogió ante sus propios pensamientos. Potter no se lo había merecido, sin importar lo arrogante que fuera. Y la sensación en su estómago empeoró. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Potter, esa era la única manera de que la sensación se fuera, de eso estaba seguro, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Casi se abofeteó a sí mismo en la cabeza en medio de la clase cuando recordó el Scios Totalus. ¡Podía ir a su despacho y dar un vistazo, por Merlín!

—Debo encargarme de algo. Sr. Malfoy, asegúrese que nadie haga ninguna estupidez—El chico rubio sonrió maliciosamente cuando le dio el honor, pero Severus apenas lo vio. Se fue rápidamente por la puerta que llevaba directamente a su despacho y se aseguró de levantar hechizos de silencio en ella. Corrió a la mesa y no se molestó en sentarse, solo lanzo el hechizo en la superficie.

Harry Potter apareció, en todo su morado esplendor, sollozando incontrolablemente y agarrándose con desesperación al lavabo delante de él. Severus hizo una mueca al ver los horribles moretones, cortesía de los amigos del chico, en la complexión enfermizamente pálida de Potter. Severus se dio cuenta que no había visto nunca a Potter nadar en el lago en los pocos días cálidos que había. El chico siempre se cubría con la túnica y el uniforme, incluso cuando otros por lo menos se quitaban las túnicas, y se remangaban las mangas de las camisas.

— _Audite Totalus_ —Murmuró Severus a la imagen y los pensamientos de Harry llegaron de inmediato a su mente.

 _“Ow, ow, ow, ow. ¡Joder, esto no funciona! ¡Para de llorar, tu gran bebé! ¡Consigue sostenerte!¡Por lo menos levántate! levántate, levántate, levántate…”_ Incluso mientras Potter lo repetía, Severus podía ver que se intentaba mover, pero en el momento en que se enderezaba más de un par de centímetros gritaba y volvía a inclinarse en la posición original.

—Estúpido Gryffindor arrogante—Murmuró Severus con enfado. Había otras maneras de salir de esa posición. La más lógica sería pedir ayuda. Severus sabía del elfo doméstico chiflado que prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que pasaba Potter. Incluso si ahora trabajaba para Hogwarts, seguramente le escucharía y le ayudaría encantado. Pero no, el chico iba a probar que Severus tenía razón y era arrogante. Aun cuando Severus pensaba eso, sabía que en el fondo no era así. La situación de Potter no era fácil, y no era su culpa.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía limitarse a ir a los dormitorios de Gryffindor y rescatar a Potter. Iban a haber demasiadas preguntas. Y él sabía que aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, no podía dejar al chico como estaba. De nuevo la respuesta le abofeteó en la cara. Era tan simple que era casi Slytherin.

Severus agitó la varita y la imagen de Potter sollozando desapareció de su mesa. Se giró y fue hacia la chimenea, donde se arrodilló con elegancia y tomó algo de polvos flu del bote de cerámica que había allí. Tirándolo esperó que su cabeza apareciera en el despacho de Dumbledore. Afortunadamente el director estaba en su despacho leyendo papeles. Levantó la mirada cuando el Flu se activó.

—¿Severus? ¿No tienes clases?—.

—Si las tengo, Albus—Dijo Severus, dejando que su voz se llenara de irritación que curiosamente no estaba sintiendo—Pero pensé que te gustaría saber que tu mocoso favorito está desaparecido—.

—¿Harry ha desaparecido?—Preguntó Dumbledore enseguida, con preocupación mostrándose en sus ojos de inmediato—Explica—.

—No ha venido a clases y Weasley no sabe dónde está, y tampoco ninguno de los otros Gryffindor aparentemente. Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Así que, si eso es todo tengo que volver a mi clase…—Severus empezó a retirarse mientras hablaba.

—Espera—Dumbledore le hizo parar—Si estás seguro de que ha desaparecido entonces debemos encontrarle lo antes posible Severus. Voldemort podría haber plantado algo en su mente por ahora—Severus suspiró de modo muy convincente y asintió con pesar.

—Voy a buscarle si es lo que quieres—Dijo—Ya que siempre quieres que sea yo el que le salve el pellejo—Dumbledore asintió gravemente.

—Eres el mejor encontrando cosas escondidas, Severus. Sé rápido—Severus asintió un vez y se retiró a su despacho. Meneó la cabeza para sí mismo. ¿Siempre había manipulado a Dumbledore con tanta facilidad? Eso había sido más fácil que el Señor Oscuro… seguro que el viejo entrometido no había visto nada en los ojos de Severus. No, estaba seguro de que el director no sabía nada. Por lo menos no había habido ningún brillo de ojos sospechoso.

Se levantó y usó el hechizo del Scios Totalus solo para asegurarse. Ahí estaba Potter, que ahora solo estaba llorando en silencio, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse como estaba. Chico tonto. Severus apagó la imagen y salió de su despacho por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Severus nunca lo iba a admitir, pero nunca había llegado a la parte superior del castillo tan rápido en toda su vida. Entró en la Torre usando la contraseña que todos los profesores sabían sin importar la Casa a la que pertenecía, y fue rápidamente al dormitorio de los chicos de Quinto Año. Abrió la puerta del baño. La espalda horriblemente llena de moratones de Potter estaba hacia él, pero sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

—¡Profesor!—Gritó Potter, y entonces gritó de nuevo pero de dolor cuando intentó enderezarse automáticamente para cubrirse. Se tambaleó cuando sus músculos empezaban a tener espasmos y soltó el lavabo, haciendo que se moviera de nuevo y por ello causando aún más dolor. Severus fue hacia allí antes de darse cuenta y agarró el delgado cuerpo de Potter cuando éste por fin se cayó. El chico gruñó, gritó y sollozó a la vez, el sonido era casi como los gritos de las víctimas de la tortura del Señor Oscuro.

—Quédate quieto—Le ordenó Snape, su voz firme, pero por alguna razón suave también. Potter parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y miró al hombre que le estaba sosteniendo.

—¿Profesor Snape?—Preguntó incrédulo—No, déjeme—Se quejó de repente, pero en el momento que empezó a resistirse al agarre de Severus, este gruñó de nuevo.

—Por amor a Merlín Potter. Quédate quieto. Voy a usar magia para llevarte a la Enfermería porque eso va a dejarte quieto—.

—No, por favor, no deje… ¡ah! ¡No deje que nadie me vea!—Gritó Potter. Severus solo rodó los ojos.

—No te voy a llevar flotando delante de todo el mundo en bóxers, chico idiota—Dijo Severus. Ambos parecieron darse cuenta de exactamente lo que llevaba puesto Harry en ese momento, y el chico se sonrojó, haciendo que el corazón de Severus latiera de manera extraña ante él. El momento se fue tan pronto llegó.

—Por favor, solo suélteme—Gimió Potter patéticamente y el lado malicioso de Severus apareció de inmediato. Se enderezó de repente junto a Potter, haciendo que el chico tuviera espasmos de dolor de nuevo y que se cayera hacia delante. Severus lo agarró de la cintura.

—¿Alguna otra petición estúpida, Potter?—Preguntó Severus sarcásticamente aun mientras Potter seguía temblando de dolor.

—¡No!—Soltó el Gryffindor a través de sus nuevas lágrimas. Severus se dio cuenta que él debía estar haciéndole daño y aliviándolo al mismo tiempo, ya que sin duda estaba presionando un buen número de moretones. No estaría sorprendido si tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas. Quería regañar al chico por pensar más en su reputación que en su salud. Entonces se le ocurrió algo; se había equivocado antes… ¿sería eso realmente lo que el chico estaba pensando? ¿Su reputación? Y ese sonrojo había sido interesante. Rápida y silenciosamente usó el hechizo para oír los pensamientos.

_“Solo mátame ahora, por favor. El Cruciatus era mejor, por lo menos estabas demasiado ido para notar la humillación encima de todo. ¡Dios, y lo peor es que me lo merezco! Cada segundo. Snape debería hacerme flotar delante de todo el mundo en la escuela. ¡Eso es lo que me merezco por mirar dentro de ese maldito Pensadero!”_

Severus pestañeó. ¿ Cruciatus? No se había molestado en escuchar los detalles del último encuentro entre el chico y el Señor Oscuro. ¡Le habían sometido al Cruciatus! Y el chico pensaba que se merecía el dolor y la humillación… incluso estaba muy arrepentido por invadir la privacidad de Severus, La idea era tan shockeante que Severus casi olvidó al chico que tenía en brazos, pero entonces más de los pensamientos de Potter interrumpieron su línea de pensamientos.

 _“Oh, por favor por lo menos haz algo. No puedo aguantar limitarme a estar aquí en tus brazos sin poder hacer nada, prácticamente desnudo”_. Severus notó como se sonrojaba; afortunadamente Potter no lo podía ver, cuando escuchó a su alumno pensando la palabra desnudo. Rápidamente apuntó su varita a Potter y usó un _Mobilicorpus_. Potter casi gritó cuando quedó en posición horizontal delante de Snape.

_“Me equivocaba. ¡Esto es aún peor!”_

—Cállate, mocoso—Regañó Severus, refiriéndose a los gritos de dolor y los pensamientos. Su voz era suave de nuevo—Voy a ponerte en un coma mágico ya que no tengo anestésicos a mano. No te preocupes, nadie te va a ver—Severus no tenía ni idea de por qué había añadido la última parte. Justo cuando usó el hechizo, escuchó los últimos pensamientos conscientes de Potter.

 _“Merlín, espero que no trate de vengarse de mí por lo del Pensadero mirando en mi baúl … si encontrara los dibujos...”_ Severus estaba un poco molesto que Potter tuviera una opinión tan mala de él … aun si el chico no tenía ningún motivo para pensar otra cosa. Pero lo que Potter pensaba no era lo peor. La peor parte fue que él no miró en el baúl buscando los dibujos… aunque si hubiera sido ayer lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Era estúpido e irracional ya que el Scios Totalus era un centenar de veces peor, pero aun así no buscó en el baúl.

Usó el Flu en la sala común después de cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con su túnica y los llevó a los dos a la Enfermería. La exclamación de shock de Madame Pomfrey al ver el cuerpo maltratado realmente describió la situación mejor que nada de lo que Snape pudiera decir.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry tenía una sensación de calidez y suavidad a su alrededor, lo que fue un cambio agradable. No había ningún sonido que viniera de sus compañeros de habitación al despertarse tampoco. De hecho todo estaba muy silencioso. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y se acurrucó aún más en la suave cama. Entonces se dio cuenta. El olor. Un olor que siempre iba a ser capaz de identificar. El olor de la Enfermería; una mezcla de pociones de limpieza y curativas, junto a ese olor a habitación abierta, que le decía que no estaba en el pequeño espacio de su cama o habitación, sino en una sala grande con muchas camas blancas.

Tampoco le era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que había alguien ahí esperando a que se despertara. Se había despertado muy a menudo con alguien esperando por él. Esta vez, dejó que la persona esperara. Se había vuelto bastante bueno haciendo parecer que estaba dormido para evitar la atención de la Dama Dragón.

La mente de Harry revisó los eventos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Recordaba que Snape le había encontrado en el baño, lo que era raro, pensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Snape en la Torre? Debería haber estado dando clases. Era un enigma que Harry no tenía esperanzas de resolver. Odiaba al hombre tanto como el desagradable Maestro de Pociones le odiaba a él…sin importar cierta afición… De repente la imagen de Snape sujetándole le vino a la mente… Snape había sido amable y cruel a la vez… lo que se ajustaba al enigma que era Severus Snape.

Recordando la manera en que su espalda dolió cuando Snape le había enderezado a la fuerza, Harry trató de moverse un poco, fingiendo que solo se estaba moviendo mientras dormía. Nada. Ningún tipo de dolor, pero eso era de esperar. Puede que no le gustaran las costumbres de Madame Pomfrey, pero respetaba sus habilidades.

—¿Harry?—La suave voz de su amiga asustó a Harry de modo que abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, con mirada preocupada. Tenía un libro en el regazo, lo que no era una sorpresa. Su mochila estaba a su lado en el suelo, llena hasta arriba con más libros.

—Hola—Dijo Harry, aclarándose la voz justo después de escuchar lo débil que sonaba. Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, en caso de que no estuviera curado del todo todavía. Hermione le estaba frunciendo el ceño, su mirada preocupada dando paso a una mirada curiosa.

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Estoy bien—Contestó Harry, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que ella iba preguntar por lo que había pasado.

—¿Es verdad?—Preguntó Hermione de repente, su voz inexpresiva. Aunque Harry no necesitaba preguntar para saber de lo que hablaba, se hizo el tonto.

—¿Si es verdad qué?—Agarró una pelusa invisible de sus sabanas.

—¿Los chicos te dieron una paliza porque descubrieron que estabas teniendo una tórrido romance con Malfoy?—.

—¿Qué?—La cabeza la Harry se giró tan rápido que pensó que se le había salido la espalda de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le había contado Ron? Abrió la boca para negarlo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierta bruja con aspecto de sapo y túnica rosa llamada Dolores Umbridge.

—Ah, Sr. Potter, esta despierto—Dijo Umbridge con alegría mientras entraba en la Enfermería. Justo en ese momento Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina para chequear a su paciente. Al ver a la Suprema Inquisidora, se dio prisa a ir al lado de la cama de Potter.

—Mucho me temo que debo insistir en que el Sr. Potter descanse un poco más—Dijo. Harry frunció el ceño confuso ante su extraño comportamiento. Ella normalmente permanecía profesional sin falta. Ahora estaba delante de Umbridge comportándose como si Harry fuera su hijo y estuviera tratando desesperadamente de protegerlo. Umbridge ni siquiera la miró.

—Creo que no, Madame Pomfrey. Si el Sr. Potter está lo suficientemente bien para hablar con su amiga, entonces ciertamente está bien para hablar conmigo—Se paró a los pies de la cama de Harry—Señorita Granger, ¿cierto? Mucho me temo que el Sr. Potter no va a tener más visitas. Por favor, váyase—Hermione abrió la boca, obviamente para protestar, por lo menos eso pensó Harry hasta que ella dijo:

—¿Puedo por lo menos dejarle a Harry su tarea?—Preguntó.

—Eso no va a ser necesario—Dijo Umbridge en un raro tono tosco, pero a Harry todavía no le gustaba la manera en que lo dijo. Hermione parpadeó y luego se inclinó para recoger su mochila. Ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Harry antes de salir de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey todavía estaba al lado de la cama de Harry. Lucía como si estuviera desesperada por protestar de nuevo a favor de Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Preguntó Harry, mirando de una a la otra.

—Sr. Potter, no hay duda de que estaba inconsciente cuando pasó, así que se lo contare—Declaró Umbridge, una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce en los labios. Harry casi vomitó—Me han nombrado Directora de Hogwarts—.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué paso con Dumbledore?—Exclamó Harry de inmediato—¿Dónde está?—¿Dumbledore no le había dejado sin decir una palabra, cierto? ¿Mientras Harry estaba inconsciente? Por lo menos podría haber dejado una nota o una carta de algún tipo, pero no había nada en la cama de Harry.

—Ese hombre se resistió al intento del Ministerio de capturarle para preguntarle algo concerniendo a cierto Ejercito… ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Sr. Potter?—Harry negó con la cabeza. El Ejercito había dejado de reunirse después de que Seamus, Ron y Dean descubrieron su secreto. O más exactamente, Seamus lo descubriera y triunfantemente le dijera a los otros dos que les estaba enseñando un maricón. Eso había sido hacía casi un mes.

>> No importa—Continuó Umbridge. Cogió un pergamino casi excitada. Harry tuvo mucha dificultad a la hora de decidir si realmente podía soportar mirar la mujer a la cara, así que su mirada se dirigió al pergamino—Tengo algo más de lo que informarle—.

—Debe esperar hasta que esté curado del todo—Le interrumpió Madame Pomfrey—Él…—.

—Debes ser un estudiante de esta escuela para que reciba tratamiento de ella—Dijo Umbridge por encima de la Sanadora y a Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Miró estúpidamente como Umbridge desenrollaba el pergamino en sus manos—Sr. Harry James Potter. Acaba de ser expulsado, sin posibilidad de apelar, de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Tiene veinticuatro horas para retirar su persona y sus pertenencias de la escuela. Como es menor de edad, le vamos a retirar la varita y luego la vamos a romper—Umbridge mantuvo la sonrisa dulce mientras le mostraba a Harry los papeles sobre su expulsión. La expresión de Harry se mantuvo vacía, reflejando sus emociones. No se movió para tomar el pergamino.

—¿Por qué motivos?—Insistió Pomfrey. Lucía como si fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero Harry no la vio. Umbridge estuvo feliz de poderla informar.

—Por los motivos de pelearse con varios alumnos, sospecha de haber creado una sociedad ilegal, tener demasiadas detenciones en un semestre para presentar los exámenes…—.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No tiene tantas!—Exclamó Pomfrey.

—La cantidad máxima—Dijo Umbridge remarcando la palabra y mirando mal a Pomfrey por interrumpirla—De detenciones que un alumno puede tener acaba de ser reducida, y el Sr. Potter tiene, si no me equivoco, dos más de las permitidas… Ahora, ¿por dónde iba? Oh, si, además en la lista de crímenes, está la exhibición indecente…—.

—¿Qué?—Harry encontró su voz de repente. No estaba seguro de si audición estaba bien. Ninguna de sus extremidades parecía funcionar, y su visión era un poco borrosa. Se sentía como cera fundida y un bloque de hielo al mismo tiempo.

—Un alumno se ha quejado, un alumno masculino, de que estaba recibiendo atención no deseada del Sr. Potter. No voy a tolerar semejante comportamiento libertino en Hogwarts. Y eso, creo, es todo. Oh, por supuesto, ¡no lo puedo olvidar!—Extendió la mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo un caramelo a un niño—Su varita—Los ojos de Harry escanearon inmediatamente la mesita de noche. No estaba allí. Miró a Madame Pomfrey.

—No estaba contigo cuando llegaste—Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la última vez que había usado su varita, pero no podía. Todo estaba envuelto en niebla, incluso sus memorias. Umbridge hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Le voy a encontrar en el Salón de Entrada cuando se vaya, Sr. Potter. Lleve la varita consigo entonces—Con eso, se giró y se fue de la habitación. Harry se le quedó mirando.

—¿Dónde voy a ir?—Le preguntó a nadie en particular. De vuelta a los Dursley, probablemente. Sin su varita iba a ser un blanco fácil, así que necesitaba la protección de sangre. Aunque en el momento en que cumpliera los 17, estaba muerto. Pomfrey soltó un sollozo ahogado y Harry la miró. Le quería preguntar dónde estaba Dumbledore. ¿Cómo había podido el mago dejar que eso pasara? ¿Cómo le había podido dar la escuela al sapo?—Muchas gracias por curarme la espalda—Acabó diciendo. Eso, aparentemente, fue lo último que la medi-bruja pudo soportar, porque se derrumbó y se puso a llorar contra un pañuelo. Se giró y corrió a encerrarse en su oficina después de tratar de pedir perdón entre sus sollozos.

Harry caminó de vuelta a la Torre en los pijamas que le habían cedido en la Enfermería, con los pies descalzos.

* * *

Severus estaba sentado frotándose las sienes; encorvado en la silla de su despacho. Suspiró cansado por lo que debía ser la millonésima vez, Las cosas no podía estar peor, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore se había ido, esa horrible mujer era la Directora, y Harry Potter expulsado. Ni siquiera podía apelar. Aparentemente los Gobernadores podían decidir por ellos mismos si les apetecía o no escuchar las apelaciones de un alumno, y Severus no dudaba quien tenía tantas ganas de que expulsaran a Potter.

Y ahora el chico estaba prácticamente sentenciado a muerte. Sin varita, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort encontrara algún modo de pasar las barreras de sangre, o simplemente decidiera esperar hasta que ya no fuera efectivas. Severus realmente deseaba que Dumbledore hubiera elegido otro momento para desaparecer.

Había cosas que Severus había oído en la mente de Potter con la ayuda del Scios Totalus. No le gustaba como sonabas sus parientes. Y por alguna razón, su estómago se sentía pesado ante el pensamiento de hacer volver a Potter con ellos. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba fuera de sus manos. Dumbledore simplemente iba a tener que tratar de arreglar las cosas una vez volviera. El trabajo de Snape era solo tener que proteger a Potter si Dumbledore se lo ordenaba. Y eso era _todo_.

Aun así, ¿una última mirada no podía hacer daño? Agitó la varita sobre su mesa, murmurando los hechizos de ver y escuchar. Potter apareció, en pijamas, mirando su baúl abierto. Los otros alumnos estaban cenando aún, por suerte. Por alguna razón Severus sintió una puñalada en su pecho ante la mirada completamente vacía en la cara de Potter. Era como si toda la voluntad de vivir se hubiera ido del normalmente feroz Gryffindor.

 _“Seguramente debería vestirme”_. Pensó Potter, pero no se movió para hacerlo. _“Necesito irme esta noche. Ahora. Si los chicos vuelven y me encuentran aquí me van a matar. A lo mejor debería dejarles. O mejor aún, hacer que Malfoy me lleve hasta su padre. Estoy seguro de que Lucius estaría contento de presentarme ante el viejo Voldy. Por lo menos voy a morir con un grito…”_

Severus miró como Potter finalmente empezaba a vestirse, aunque miró a un lado cuando el chico estuvo completamente desnudo. El chico se vistió con ropa extra grande, gastada y gris, y guardó el resto de sus cosas lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando cada objeto. Dobló lo que obviamente era una capa de invisibilidad (aquí Severus hizo un gesto de triunfo) y la metió en su bolsillo, el material fino cabiendo sin problemas en el bolsillo de los pantalones extra grandes. Debajo de su colchón, sacó un cuaderno delgado con muchos papeles sueltos metidos. Esos, obviamente eran sus dibujos. Los metió en el baúl también. Se metió la varita rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, y luego fue hacia la ventana. En el momento en que la abrió, una hermosa lechuza blanca entró.

—Hey, chica—Dijo Potter suavemente, acariciando al pájaro—Parece que voy a tener que volver con los Dursley un poco temprano—La lechuza ululó comprensivamente—¿Crees que puedes volver por ti misma?—La lechuza ululó una vez, mordió con afecto la mejilla de Potter y se fue volando. Potter agarró su baúl y se dirigió a la puerta sin dar una mirada atrás.

 _“Bien, supongo que esto el adiós”_. Los pensamientos se volvieron claros de nuevo cuando llegó al Salón de Entrada. Miró la puerta que llevaba al Gran Comedor con cautela mientras escuchaba hablar a los alumnos que había en él. _“Siempre vas a ser mi primer hogar”_. Severus se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba hablando con Hogwarts misma, y sintió la extraña necesidad de subir a decir adiós. Hogwarts siempre había sido su única hogar también... pero a él le habían dado la oportunidad de volver...

 _“Te voy a echar de menos... Me pregunto si tengo tiempo de pasarme por donde Hagrid. A lo mejor me puede dar algo de consejo…”_ Los pensamientos de Potter se interrumpieron cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió con un horrible chirrido y Umbridge salió. Harry enderezó la espalda inconscientemente. Sus talones hicieron un horrible sonido contra el suelo cuando ella se le acercó prácticamente saltando.

—Sr. Potter, ¿tiene la varita ahora?—Harry apretó los dientes mientras sacaba la varita de acebo y se la dio. Ella la estudió un momento—Esta será destruida por las autoridades apropiadas. Por favor váyase ahora, Sr. Potter—.

 _“Hasta nunca, perra. Por lo menos no voy a tener que lidiar con tus instrumentos de tortura”_. Pensó Potter amargamente, haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño en su despacho. ¿Instrumentos de tortura? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque Potter acababa de arrastrar su baúl fuera del castillo. Severus vio como Potter se iba, casi orgulloso, pero a lo mejor solo desesperado por no parecer derrotado, a través de los terrenos hacia la puerta. Solo miró hacia atrás una vez, sus pensamientos concentrados en lo horrible que lucía la imagen de Hogwarts con esa asquerosa mancha rosa en su puerta. Con una última, triste y amarga despedida Potter se dio la vuelta y se fue por el camino a Hogsmeade para tomar el Expreso de vuelta a Londres.

Severus canceló el hechizo. El silencio de su despacho le rodeaba. El castillo entero parecía mucho más silencioso de repente que hacía unos segundos... se preguntó cuál sería la causa.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se dirigió a Hogsmeade y, “afortunadamente”, el tren salía en tres horas. Solo había viajes cada dos días, ya que el tráfico entre Hogsmeade y el resto de Gran Bretaña no era tan grande. Pero a las familias les gustaba hacer excursiones a Londres en ocasiones, y algunas veces los chicos necesitaban irse temprano a casa de la escuela.

Se sentó en un banco de la estación, mirando los rieles que se extendían más allá del borde de la plataforma. Su mente evocó la imagen de arrojarse frente al Express. Se sacudió a sí mismo. No tenía sentido matarse a sí mismo por algo como esto. Todavía era un Gryffindor en el corazón, simplemente sobreviviría, como siempre hacía, y tomaría las cosas como vinieran...

Lo que lo llevó a los Dursleys. Harry no estaba exactamente esperando tocar el timbre de su puerta a mediados de abril, pero ¿a dónde más podría ir? No tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con nadie en el mundo mágico. Se maldijo por haber despedido a Hedwig. Estaba demasiado preocupado por salir antes de que Ron volviera de la cena. Sirius seguramente aún lo recibiría en Grimmauld Place, ¿no? Harry todavía era el ahijado de Sirius, a pesar de no ser un mago nunca más. Harry se mordió el labio mientras imaginaba el labio de Sirius curvándose con disgusto y decepción. _“¡Tu padre y yo obtuvimos cientos de detenciones, pero nos aseguramos de no ser expulsados Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Eres una desgracia para tus padres!”._

No, Sirius no diría cosas así. Pero lo que sea que Sirius diría o no, era irrelevante, porque Harry no tenía a dónde ir sino a Privet Drive. No podía entrar en otro lugar con la esperanza de contactar a alguien pronto, porque era un pato sentado sin una varita... no iría a los Weasley... no podía, no se atrevía, en caso de que Ron se enterara y lo expusiera a todo el clan Weasley. Tenían una enemistad con los Malfoy, y Ron se aseguraría de contarles todo sobre el “affaire” de Harry.

Harry se sentó meditando, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a las profundidades de la desesperación y regreso varias veces antes de que el tren finalmente llegara. Tenía suficiente dinero para el tren y, con suerte, el autobús noctambulo de regreso a Privet Drive. Todo el viaje lo paso mirando por la ventana, pero sin ver realmente. Lo único que pudo ver fue la alegre sonrisa de Umbridge cuando un Auror quebrara su varita...

* * *

Severus había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore toda la noche, pero sería más fácil ponerse en contacto con el propio Merlín usando técnicas muggle. Umbridge no había perdido tiempo en hacerse cargo de la escuela por completo, y al final de la cena, ningún alumno dudó de que el reinado de sol y mariposas de Dumbledore estaba por terminar.

Severus había tratado de convencer a Umbridge de que quería estar presente durante la destrucción de la varita de Potter, pero su odio bastante descarado hacia ella a través del año no la había calentado para darle algo.

Se había sentado toda la noche meditando, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer. Siempre le había gustado considerarse independiente y fuerte, pero en realidad eso era un montón de basura, y solo ahora estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba perdido sin las órdenes de Dumbledore, o en el pasado, de las ordenes de Voldemort.

El sol seguramente estaba saliendo ya, y Potter estaba sin duda en Surrey. Severus se levantó del sofá en su sala de estar y se encerró en su oficina. Se puso cómodo al menos físicamente y lanzó los hechizos necesarios para activar el Scios Totalus...

Harry fue sacudido bruscamente. No había dormido mucho en el autobús noctambulo, y ahora el sol ardiente se estaba burlando de él. Bajó del autobús y miró a tientas. No podía estar seguro de que estaba en la calle correcta porque todas se veían igual. El autobús había estado sorprendentemente lleno de gente por todo el lugar. Harry había estado un poco molesto por eso después del largo viaje en tren, pero ahora deseaba estar todavía en el autobús.

 _“No tiene sentido aplazar lo inevitable”_. Harry se quejó por dentro y se puso a caminar por la calle después de verificar el nombre, el cual era correcto. Arrastró su baúl pesadamente detrás de él y contó los números en las casas como si estuviera contando para su propia ejecución. Ahí estaba el número 4, en todo su esplendor. Harry respiró hondo antes de caminar por el camino de grava.

El golpe, le sonaba a Harry como si estuviera señalando su muerte, fue un poco débil, pero la gente en el interior parecía haberlo escuchado, no obstante. La puerta se abrió imperiosamente y reveló a Vernon Dursley. Debió haberse levantado porque sus ojos pequeños se entrecerraron por un largo momento antes de volverse un poco anchos en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho? —Le ladró. Harry tragó saliva, maldiciendo su continua suerte de haber atrapado al hombre antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Por qué no había comprobado la hora antes de llamar? Oh, sí, él no tenía una varita con la que lanzar _Tempus_ , y nunca se había molestado con un reloj de pulsera.

—Tío Vernon—Saludó Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su voz completamente nivelada. _“¿Qué debería decir?”_ pensó desesperadamente, y entonces se le ocurrió, claro como el sol irritante—Me han echado de la escuela—Declaró con una voz sorprendentemente neutral. Vernon parpadeó. En su oficina, Snape estaba en el borde de su asiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre, probablemente seguro de que debió haber oído mal—Espera... Petunia! —Harry se encogió justo cuando Vernon se giró para gritar dentro de la casa. Pronto su tía entró en el pasillo desde la cocina y sus ojos se ensancharon inmediatamente al ver a Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Siseó ella, parándose frente a Vernon y agarrando la puerta, manteniéndola lista para cerrarla en la cara de Harry, sin duda. Ella miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle.

—Me han echado de la escuela—Repitió Harry. —No soy un mago después de todo—Esta vez los dos Dursleys parpadearon.

—¿Qué? —Fue Petunia esta vez.

—Aparentemente no soy bueno como mago. No me queda magia, por eso me enviaron a casa—Harry estaba asombrado de lo sincero que sonaba, como si nunca hubiera hecho nada más que mentir toda su vida.

—Te enviaron… ¿no tienes ninguna… —La voz de Petunia se redujo a un susurro—…magia? —Harry asintió varias veces.

—Ellos rompieron mi varita—Agregó como una buena medida. Eso seguramente haría que lo dejaran entrar. Petunia pareció debatirse consigo misma por un momento y luego, con otra mirada hacia arriba y hacia abajo, soltó la puerta.

—Bueno, entra antes de que los vecinos vean. ¡En la cocina! —Harry obedeció fácilmente, sorprendido de que no le hubieran dicho que se perdiera y se cuidara solo. Arrastró su baúl a la cocina y se volvió para mirar a sus familiares. Se preguntó si Dudley se había ido a la escuela todavía... probablemente todavía durmiendo.

>> Ahora—Comenzó Petunia, levantando un poco la nariz—Si realmente te echaron—Asintió Harry de nuevo—Entonces debes prometernos algunas cosas si quieres vivir aquí todo el año—Harry resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante su previsibilidad. Esperaba que fueran demasiado estúpidos para pedir mucho. Sólo las tareas habituales y esas cosas. ¿Tal vez Vernon no lo golpearía tanto si tuviera que trabajar todo el tiempo? _“Sí, claro, con mi suerte?”_

>> Harás todo lo que te digamos _sin discusión_ —Subrayó Petunia—Permanecerás _en silencio_ en tu habitación en cualquier otro momento, y bajo _ninguna circunstancia_ harás magia en esta casa otra vez, ¿está claro? —.

—Sí, tía Petunia—Dijo Harry obedientemente, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados para asegurarse de que no pensara que él estaba mintiendo—Ya no puedo hacer magia, así que eso no es un problema—Ambos Dursleys aún parecían muy sospechosos de él, pero supuso que siempre serían así, sin importar qué.

—¿Qué pasa con el baúl del chico? —Vernon habló, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia eso. Harry lo miró. ¿Realmente tenía algún sentido mantener los libros viejos u otros útiles escolares? Incluso si de alguna manera milagrosamente tuviera otra varita, nunca volvería a Hogwarts, así que no tenía sentido mantenerlo. Aun así, su voz vaciló por primera vez desde que llamó cuando habló.

—Puedes quemarlo todo—Dijo mientras lo miraba—Excepto una cosa—Tenía su capa en el bolsillo, junto con su llave de Gringotts, y había dejado su bolsa de fuego en el cobertizo de Quidditch y su álbum en la mesilla de noche en su aturdimiento al salir, así que solo había otra cosa que necesitaba. Petunia y, tal vez especialmente, Vernon se mostraron muy contentos ante la perspectiva. Y al ver la mirada derrotada de Harry, lo tomó como una señal segura de que el chico nunca volvería a la escuela de nuevo. Harry se agachó y abrió el maletero. Sacó su libreta de dibujos, lo que realmente fue la causa de su expulsión, pero aún seguía siendo algo de lo que no querría desprenderse, tal vez por ese hecho.

—¿Qué es eso? —Petunia preguntó, sus ojos volvieron a sospechar en un instante.

—Mi cuaderno—Dijo Harry, asomando la cabeza por otra buena historia. Obviamente estaba teniendo un día creativo—Uno de los motivos por los que decidieron que no era lo suficientemente mágico. Mis dibujos no se mueven, pero se supone que los mágicos lo hacen— _“Después de que agregues un hechizo, por supuesto”._ Agregó en su mente, sonriendo burlonamente cuando los Dursleys parecían relajarse aún más.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa, muchacho—Dijo Vernon de repente, apuntando un dedo gordo directamente a la cara de Harry. Harry no se estremeció ni se apartó; ese dedo gordo no era una amenaza en comparación con el resto del hombre. Si Vernon estaba a punto de infligir un castigo, ahora mismo estaría mirando un puño—Si pones un dedo fuera de la línea, tendré tu cabeza. Te hemos aguantado mucho más de lo que deberíamos. De hecho, no deberíamos haber tenido que aguantarte en _lo absoluto_ , pero tal como está, vas a ganarte tu sustento. Cuando cumplas dieciséis, te estoy consiguiendo un trabajo adecuado, fuera de casa, ¿está claro? —.

—Sí, tío Vernon—Dijo Harry en voz baja. _“Un trabajo muggle? Bueno, es todo lo que puedo esperar ahora, ¿no?”_

—Y todavía harás tus tareas, por supuesto, _a tiempo_ —Harry asintió de nuevo, en realidad anhelando ir a su habitación de mierda. Los Dursleys lo miraron un momento más y luego Petunia asintió con decisión.

—Voy a despertar a Dudders. Será mejor que el desayuno esté listo para cuando él baje—Declaró. Vernon sonrió tristemente ante eso, probablemente deseando todos los desayunos que Harry iba a cocinar a partir de ahora, sin mencionar todas las otras comidas. Petunia se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry la oyó subir las escaleras. _“Petunia todavía no se ha convertido en una cocinera decente entonces?”_ Harry se preguntó. La gorda ballena de hombre tomó el baúl de Harry y lo metió en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Él estaría “encargándose de él” después del trabajo. Con una última mirada fulminante, dejó a Harry solo en la cocina.

 _“Hogar, dulce hogar”._ Pensó en su tono más amargo hasta ahora. Lanzando un gran suspiro, metió su cuaderno en la parte superior del refrigerador, ya que ninguno de ellos recibiría nada de allí esta mañana, gracias a Harry. Se perdió en la tarea mundana que había hecho tantas veces en su vida, desde los cuatro años de edad, cuando apenas podía llegar a la estufa. _“Merlín, ¿cuántas veces me quemé? Y para pensar, la gente asume que solo tengo una cicatriz...”_

Severus siguió mirando mientras los pensamientos de Harry se volvían ilegibles, girando y simplemente convirtiéndose en imágenes. Snape canceló el hechizo de audición ya que las imágenes en su mente le impedían ver a Harry en persona. Miró con una expresión que _rozaba_ la preocupación, pero él mismo no se dio cuenta, y si lo hubiera hecho, habría puesto rápidamente su ceño fruncido.

Harry Potter no era el Niño Que Vivió, como el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña había asumido todos estos años. De hecho, era un elfo doméstico. ¿Y no era ese el mejor escenario que Severus podría haber imaginado? ¿No se había imaginado en varias ocasiones a Harry recibiendo su justo castigo? Bueno, ¿qué podría ser más apropiado que tener a Harry Potter sirviendo a otros, en lugar de que todos le sirvan a él?

Pero había algo muy malo en la imagen. Al principio, Severus no podía decir por qué no estaba sonriendo con alegría y frotándose las manos. Entonces lo golpeó cuando vio a un chico obeso repugnante entrar en la cocina, probablemente haciéndolo temblar. Probablemente era el primo de Potter o la personificación de la gula. Por una vez, Severus no estaba completamente seguro. El chico golpeo a Potter con tanta fuerza en la espalda, que el chico más delgado estaba casi doblado en la estufa frente a él.

¿Y qué hizo Potter? Nada. Simplemente murmuró algo, posiblemente “Buenos días”. Aunque Severus no había dominado el arte de leer los labios. Y luego Potter volvió a cocinar. Ese era el problema: era un elfo doméstico, en todos los sentidos, no el escenario de “Harry Potter está obligado a trabajar para sus parientes, le sirve”, sino el “Harry Potter _acepta_ su estatus de elfo doméstico de manera completa, sin duda, sin una onza de rebelión de Gryffindor visible en él”. ¿Qué hay de sus pensamientos? Snape volvió a aplicar el hechizo a toda prisa.

—¿Así que te echaron? —Preguntó el glotón.

—Sí—Respondió Harry sin emociones. El chico ballena sonrió maliciosamente.

—Apúrate con ese tocino—Dijo, escogiendo su estómago para burlarse, por el momento. Harry realmente trabajó más rápido, colocando la mesa y friendo un huevo también después de preguntar si a Dudley le gustaría uno.

Los pensamientos de Potter aún eran indescifrables mientras trabajaba. Snape vio como la ballena comía el desayuno y luego Potter limpiaba mientras la tía enviaba a su preciosa descendencia a la escuela. Observó cómo finalmente liberaban a Potter para ir a su habitación, mientras la tía hacía una lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Finalmente, Potter cayó sobre su pequeña cama, pequeña incluso para Harry. _“¿Me pregunto dónde está Hedwig? Necesito escribirle a Sirius. Estoy fuera de práctica haciendo esto durante todo el año...”_ Potter se colocó de lado, su rostro finalmente estaba traicionando una emoción. Posiblemente era el rostro más triste y patético que Severus había visto nunca. No se alegró en ello. No podía recordar haberlo visto nunca en Potter, lo cual, considerando lo que el chico había pasado, decía muchas cosas. Tal vez lo había vislumbrado después de la muerte de Diggory una vez.

 _“Tal vez debería quedarme aquí”_ Potter estaba pensando, haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño profundamente. _“Sirius probablemente no quiere un maricón que ya ni siquiera es un mago. Lo único que me hacía especial se ha ido. Solo soy Harry otra vez ahora... Pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le dije a Hagrid cuando vino con mi carta. No podía ser un mago, y ahora no lo soy. Ron me odia ahora que descubrió la verdad sobre mí. Probablemente está extasiado de que me haya ido... se llevaría muy bien con los Dursley... tal vez hayan tenido la idea correcta todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué alguien querría molestarse conmigo? Debería dejar a Sirius solo...”_

Severus tuvo que cancelar el hechizo entonces, porque Potter repentinamente jadeó y enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Merlín, se había imaginado tantas cosas que descubriría con el Scios Totalus, pero un Gryffindor, que sollozaba, no era una de ellas. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y simplemente respiró. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, pero el sonido del ahogado sollozo de Harry no dejaba sus oídos.

Harry Potter se creyó inútil. Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, las realizaciones lo golpearon con tanta fuerza que se llevó una mano a la boca como si vomitara. Su mente evocaba cada momento que había acusado a Potter de ser un buscador de atención, o había dicho burlonamente, que pensaba tan bien de sí mismo.

De repente, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pedazo de pergamino aproximadamente. Apuñaló su pluma en su tintero y escribió tan apresuradamente que el receptor apenas sería capaz de leerlo, pero Severus esperaba que la esencia de eso llegara a través de ello.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Black. Potter fue expulsado ayer por la tarde. Dumbledore se fue de Hogwarts. Umbridge..._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó, porque en ese momento su flu se encendió y levantó la vista para ver la cara de Albus Dumbledore flotando en las llamas verdes.

—Severus, debo ser rápido—Dijo Dumbledore con urgencia. _“Que gran oportunidad”_. Pensó Severus.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Severus, debo ser rápido—Dijo la cabeza de Dumbledore, sus ojos azules perforándose en los negros. Severus, quien nunca se había sentido tan... deshecho antes en su vida hace apenas un segundo, hizo todo lo posible por calmarse para no hacer sospechar al mago. Él nunca admitiría haber encontrado el Scios Totalus, y que lo usó en Potter.

—¿Dónde has estado? —La voz de Severus aún era más molesta de lo que justificaba, y él rápidamente reinó en su temperamento y otras emociones. Dumbledore aún sentía que algo estaba mal, sin embargo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó.

—¡Potter ha sido expulsado, eso es lo que pasó! —Severus exclamó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Sonaba más asustado que nunca. Respiró hondo mientras Dumbledore fruncía el ceño.

—Oh, cielos, no había esperado eso...—Hizo una pausa para reunir sus pensamientos. Severus se imaginó a sí mismo sacando la cabeza de las llamas, dislocándola del cuerpo, donde sea que estuviera. Le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo—¿Por qué razón exactamente Severus? —.

—Umbridge y los gobernadores redujeron la cantidad de detenciones que un estudiante podría tener y aun así realizar los exámenes. También afirmó que Potter había estado peleando con otros estudiantes...—Severus frunció los labios.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dumbledore presionó, claramente leyendo a su ahora ex colega con la misma facilidad. Severus sintió que se sonrojaba por primera vez en décadas, probablemente.

—Exposición indecente—Respondió rígidamente. Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron sorprendidas.

—¿Supongo que tales afirmaciones son falsas? —Dijo, solo convirtiéndolo en una pregunta como un pensamiento posterior. Aun así, no esperó a que Severus respondiera—¿Su varita ha sido tomada? ¿Está rota? —.

—Sí, no pude dar testimonio del evento, pero sin duda Umbridge se encargó, con entusiasmo, no lo dudo. Está de vuelta en la residencia de los _muggles_ —Severus tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gruñir la palabra _parientes_ , pero se conformó con usar la palabra muggle. Tal vez su hostilidad podría ser contribuida al desdén general de Severus por ellos. Dumbledore se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar una vez más. La mano de Severus seguía con ganas de volver a tocar la pluma por alguna razón, como si estuviera desesperado por terminar la carta, pero reprimió el impulso y esperó.

—Esto es muy perturbador—Murmuró Dumbledore. —Si su varita está verdaderamente rota, está más en peligro que nunca. Si Voldemort descubre que puede usar su propia varita para derrotar a Harry... Debe quedarse en casa hasta que podamos conseguirle otra varita, pero será difícil.... especialmente con el rastro del Ministerio en él hasta que cumpla 17 años... todavía es un niño mágico, así que no habrá desaparecido—Mientras Dumbledore pensaba en voz alta, Severus tenía que morderse la parte interior de la barbilla para no comentar algunas de las cosas que el viejo idiota estaba diciendo. Harry quedándose en _casa_ , por cierto. Severus ya no tenía dudas en su mente donde Harry consideraba exactamente su hogar. El chico se había despedido anoche.

—¿Qué hay de su educación? —Severus habló mientras Dumbledore se detenía—No podemos simplemente esperar hasta que tenga diecisiete años, meter una varita en su mano que nunca ha sostenido, y mucho menos usar, y enviarlo a matar al Señor Oscuro—.

—No, por supuesto que no, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente, mirando al Slytherin por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Severus inmediatamente desvió la mirada antes de que los poderosos _Legeremens_ pudieran detectar cualquier cosa. Nunca había sido tan bueno en Oclumancia con Dumbledore como con el Señor Oscuro.

—Necesito pensar y planear un poco, pero no tengo tiempo para eso ahora. Harry tendrá que quedarse con su familia por el momento—Algo sobre la forma en que Dumbledore dijo “tendrá que” hizo que los ojos de Severus se estrecharan. ¿Sabía el director algo acerca de cómo los Dursley vieron a Harry? —Debo informarte antes de irme; necesito algo de tu nuevo Veritaserum, ahora—Severus no cuestionó para qué era, sino que fue a su almacén. Una parte de la estantería se parecía a la tienda de un boticario. Los pequeños cajones guardaban los ingredientes que debían mantenerse secos y seguros, pero no en botellas, ya que también necesitaban respirar. Tocó uno de los cajones y murmuró un complejo hechizo de desbloqueo. Un momento después, regresaba con el Director con un pequeño frasco en la mano. Se arrodilló junto a las llamas.

—Recuerda, solo una gota... y todavía tengo que sacar todos los efectos secundarios, así que espero que no te guste mucho la persona en que quieras para probarlo—.

—Me temo que es necesario, Severus. No hay duda de eso—Severus asintió, no estaba dispuesto a seguir cuestionando, y colocó el frasco en la barba de Dumbledore, una técnica que utilizaron porque Severus no podía poner nada en la boca del Director, por muy urgente que fuera. El frasco liviano se mantuvo fácilmente en la masa ligeramente blanca y rizada, y después de un rápido “Adiós”, el Director se había ido.

Cuando Severus se puso de pie, suspiró cansadamente. Se acercó a su escritorio y miró la carta. ¿Cuál fue el punto de escribir ahora? Black no podía hacer nada. Además, Severus no había visto nada muy violento en la casa todavía. Unas pocas tareas no iban a matar al chico. Era un Gryffindor insoportablemente valiente y fuerte, después de todo. Él perseveraría. Incluso mientras lo pensaba, Severus podía escuchar el ahogado sollozo de Harry sonando en sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar el sonido. ¡Por lo que sabía, los pensamientos de Potter podrían estar exagerando toda la situación! No había motivo para un pánico tan vergonzoso en el que Severus había logrado meterse. Se frunció el ceño a sí mismo por exagerar y quemó la carta sin terminar con un hechizo rápido. Acababa de sentarse y estaba a punto de encender el Scios Totalus sin siquiera darse cuenta de que quería hacerlo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Entre—Severus soltó irritado. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Pansy Parkinson, uno de sus Slytherins. Él la detestaba absolutamente, especialmente porque Draco siempre quería quejarse con él sobre ella, como si a Severus le importara un poco conocer sobre los problemas personales de Draco. No se detuvo a pensar por qué en realidad escuchaba al chico la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Profesor, señor, tengo que hablar con usted—Pansy sonó medio histérica, así que Severus estuvo tentado de echarla, pero él agitó una mano para que al menos dejara de colgar en la puerta como una tonta Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que no pudiera esperar hasta el lunes? —Pregunto

—¡Es Draco, señor! ¡Se fue de la escuela! —Pansy se lamentó—¡Dijo que su padre vino a buscarlo y luego me dejó! —Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante el término “Me dejó”. Pero Pansy parecía demasiado perturbada para darse cuenta. Rápidamente olvidó su histrionismo cuando registró su queja. ¿Lucius había sacado a Draco de la escuela temprano? Eso en sí mismo era extraño, pero que Malfoy hubiera venido a Hogwarts y no hubiera visitado a su compañero Mortífago, eso era un poco desconcertante.

—¿Draco mencionó por qué se fue temprano sin notificarme? —Preguntó, aunque como gobernador, Lucius podía salirse con la suya con facilidad. Aun así, a Severus le gustaba pensar que el mismo Draco le habría informado de todas formas.

—¡Él no dijo! —Pansy gimió, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y soplando su nariz, en voz alta. Severus se encogió.

—Estoy seguro de que volverá el próximo trimestre, señorita Parkinson—Le aseguró Severus, con un toque de advertencia en su voz—Es poco probable que su padre deje que el joven Malfoy renuncie a su educación después de solo cinco años—.

—¡No es _eso_! —Pansy exclamó como si fuera la cosa más tonta que había escuchado. Ella estaba muy cerca de estar en el extremo receptor de una maldición de mortífago especial, uno de los inventos de Severus, por cierto—¡No me llevó con él! ¡Quién sabe lo que está haciendo con su padre! —Severus no tardó medio segundo en comprender que Pansy no se estaba refiriendo en absoluto al padre de Draco. Estaba preocupada de que Draco estuviera afuera aprendiendo los secretos de los mortífagos, conociendo al Señor Oscuro, o algo igualmente tonto y peligroso.

—Le sugiero que regrese a su dormitorio y se prepare para los exámenes finales, señorita Parkinson. Me encargaré de que Draco regrese—Se levantó para que ella no pudiera confundir el despido. Ella abrió la boca para llorar más, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando Severus entrecerró los ojos. Sus Slytherins sabían exactamente cuándo dejar de quejarse. Siempre fueron bienvenidos a acudir a él con sus problemas, relacionados con la escuela o de otro tipo, pero Severus tenía límites claros. Los problemas de la vida amorosa son los principales, y él acaba de agregar otro; quejas sobre otros estudiantes que llegan a convertirse en Mortífagos juveniles. La peor parte de todo, quizás, fue que no había dudado en hacer que su queja fuera más sutil, porque asumió que Severus simplemente sería comprensivo, o que la llevaría con él a una próxima reunión más probablemente.

Cuando la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada antes de que ella cerrara los ojos, preguntándose de dónde vendría la próxima interrupción. Resultó ser en forma de una carta, deslizándose desde una ranura en lo alto de la pared de su oficina. Odiaba tratar con los búhos, así que hizo que tiraran su correo a través de una ranura a las mazmorras. Además, Dumbledore tenía una forma de enviar las cosas directamente a través de las ranuras similares en Grimmauld Place y otras casas de seguridad, haciéndolas llegar a Severus en un instante. Sin embargo, en caso de que se rompiera el sistema, Dumbledore siempre tenía cuidado con lo que escribía.

La carta se dirigió a su escritorio con la ayuda de sus encantamientos y Severus vio que la tinta negra en el frente se convertía en el verde distintivo. Se apresuró, comprobó el nombre en clave en el frente solo por si acaso, y lo abrió.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Olvidé mencionar una cosa durante nuestra última reunión. No informes a Hocicos de los últimos desarrollos. Nada bueno saldrá de eso. No puede recibir correo de lechuza en su ubicación actual, pero le informaré a Griffin para que no lo intente en su caso._
> 
> _Además, debo darte mi consejo: No preguntes a los gobernadores. Sólo dañará tu carrera._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus generalmente era un hombre que podía apreciar una misiva vaga como esta, pero las cartas de Dumbledore, cuando necesitaban ser vagas por razones de seguridad, siempre le causaban dolor de cabeza. La razón principal podría tal vez provenir del nombre en clave _Griffin_. Por supuesto, había sido Black quien lo había sugerido, y Severus se había burlado en voz alta, y luego insultó al idiota sin cerebro tan completamente como se lo merecía. Pero Dumbledore lo había considerado _agradable_ y _apropiado_ , por supuesto, así que eso fue todo. Severus, como puede adivinarse, también tuvo problemas con el nombre de _Hocicos_ , quizás el mayor problema es que Black _no estaba_ , por alguna extraña razón, avergonzado por tal nombre. Pensó que era _“Divertido”_. En cualquier caso, eso significaba que Severus no podía burlarse de él, siempre fue una decepción.

La primera parte de la carta fue fácil de interpretar. Black solo lanzaría un ataque e intentaría llevar a Potter a Grimmauld Place. Lo último fue curioso. Dumbledore obviamente todavía estaba en contacto con las protecciones de Hogwarts, apenas sorprendente considerando que Umbridge ni siquiera podía entrar a la oficina, sabía quién iba y venía. No quería que Severus interrogara a Lucius acerca de la repentina ausencia de Draco porque Lucius sin duda solo sospecharía. ¿Por qué Severus tendría algún problema con que Draco se familiarizara con las formas de los mortífagos? Aun así, parecía un poco sobreprotector de Dumbledore. Severus era perfectamente capaz de llegar a tal conclusión por sí mismo... De hecho, no había pensado en cuestionar a Lucius.

Quemó la carta, desterró la ceniza después, y se preguntó si debía corregir los exámenes de pociones del Cuarto o Sexto Año. Intentó ignorar cómo su mano ahora estaba picando por su varita. No iba a pasar todo el sábado viendo a Potter limpiar la casa de sus parientes. Sexto Año entonces, una clase de EXTASIS quizás significara más de un desafío. No es que él necesitara uno para distraerse. No estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en lo absoluto.

¿No es curioso que la persona más sarcástica del mundo no se dé cuenta de que su propio subconsciente se está volviendo sarcástico para él?

* * *

Harry había intentado no bajar las escaleras cuando su tía lo había llamado, pero su voz lo atravesó como si tuviera diez años otra vez. Tendría que lidiar con esto _todos los días_ hasta que tuviera _dieciocho años_ , porque era cuando los muggles se convertían en adultos, sin duda el mismo día en que lo echarían sobre su trasero. No le importaba, por supuesto, solo esperaba que aterrizara en la hierba al menos.

A medida que avanzaban los días, sintió exactamente lo contrario de que la Navidad había llegado temprano. Era como si el infierno hubiera llegado temprano, o lo hubieran desterrado allí demasiado pronto, y esta vez era para siempre. Bueno, no para siempre, obviamente, pero seguro que ahora parecía así. Primero limpió la cocina, de arriba a abajo, luego salía afuera cuando hacía buen tiempo y trabajaba en el jardín. Esa fue la mejor parte de su día con diferencia. Luego, tenía que preparar la cena y desaparecer hasta su habitación antes de que Vernon lo viera. No llegó a comer porque todavía no se había ganado nada.

Lo llamaban a lavar los platos, por supuesto, y tenía que hacerlo mientras escuchaba a las dos ballenas riéndose frente al televisor en la sala de estar. Petunia luego lo ponía a trabajar en pulir los cubiertos, que ya lucían tan brillantes como Harry podía decir. Petunia le recordó varias veces que contaba hasta el último artículo.

Después de eso, Harry tuvo que presenciar a Vernon y Dudley haciendo una bonita fogata con sus libros y sus ropas escolares. Junto con todo tipo de chucherías y suministros que Harry había recolectado a lo largo de los años. Lo miró impasible, preguntándose por qué no le importaba más, pero simplemente no podía. Esas cosas pertenecían a Hogwarts, y él nunca volvería allí.

Era medianoche cuando finalmente subió las escaleras y se acostó. Abrió la ventana y buscó en los árboles cercanos, esperando localizar a Hedwig. Seguramente ella ya habría llegado. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a un búho mágico volar desde Escocia hasta Surrey? Sin embargo, en lugar de Hedwig, una gran lechuza descendió desde donde estaba posada en la farola. Harry se dio cuenta de que era una lechuza de Hogwarts y que llevaba una carta para él. Impacientemente lo sacó de la pata de la lechuza y luego lo silenciaba cuando sonaba, probablemente por algunos dulces. Harry se encogió de hombros, se disculpó y salió volando, pero afortunadamente no hizo más ruido. Harry abrió la carta y escudriñó el fondo en busca del remitente. Resultó ser de Hermione, por lo que Harry no sabía cómo sentirse... hasta que leyó dicha carta.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querido Harry_
> 
> _No sé qué decir, Harry, nunca he estado tan insegura, ¡pero necesito que sepas que lo siento mucho! ¡No puedo creer que te hayan expulsado! Estoy intentando reunir una petición, pero me temo que no va demasiado bien. Y sin derecho a apelar, lo cual es francamente injusto, ¡no sé qué más hacer!_
> 
> _Saqué la verdad de Ron. ¡La verdad real! No sé por qué reaccioné tan mal ante la idea de ti con Malfoy. Quiero decir, ¿cómo demonios podría creer algo tan estúpido? Ahora que miro hacia atrás, siento como si fuera una persona diferente. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos estúpidos._
> 
> _Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que no me importa que seas gay en absoluto. Uno de mis amigos muggles de donde vivo, acaba de descubrir que él también es gay, en realidad. Su nombre es Edward y nos conocimos después del Tercer Año. Es realmente extraño, en realidad, que los muggles hayan logrado superar (al menos parcialmente) los prejuicios contra los homosexuales, cuando los magos no lo han hecho. Por lo general, es al revés. Me pregunto si hay otros aspectos de la sociedad donde sea así. ¡Ahora realmente desearía no haber abandonado la clase de estudios muggles! Podría haber escrito un artículo al respecto._
> 
> _Oh, lo siento, ahora estoy divagando cuando debes sentirte muy mal. No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore pensará en algo. ¿Tal vez puedas ir a vivir a Grimmauld Place? Sirius puede enseñarte un montón de cosas, ¡y aún puedes comprar los libros de texto!_
> 
> _Intentaré escribir tan a menudo como sea posible para mantenerte actualizado. Ron es un imbécil, así que ni siquiera pienses en él. ¿Sabías que él tuvo el descaro de invitarme al último fin de semana de Hogsmeade justo después de descubrir que te habían rechazado por ser gay? ¡Casi lo abofeteo! Y tuve algunas palabras con Seamus y Dean también. Dean en realidad está entendiendo. Creo que es porque él es nacido muggle._
> 
> _¡Hay mucha gente aún contigo Harry! Muchos están empezando a culpar a Ron y a los chicos por la cancelación del ED. No te preocupes, nadie más sabe sobre tu sexualidad. Sé que no querrías que nadie lo supiera._
> 
> _Eso es todo lo que tengo tiempo por ahora, me temo. Te amo Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo y te acompañaré para siempre. Siento que no puedo hacer nada para animarte._
> 
> _Deseando que todavía estuvieras aquí tan mal._
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry leyó la carta tres veces, una cálida sensación que se extendía desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos. ¡A Hermione no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo! Sin embargo, ella no sabía de la paliza, eso estaba claro. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a decirle. Era agradable saber que ella tampoco actuaba de manera diferente hacia él, si su perorata sobre las opiniones de muggles y magos era algo por lo que pasar. Ella siempre se perdería en cosas así. Eso era solo Hermione siendo ella.

Harry colocó cuidadosamente la carta dentro de su cuaderno y la escondió en su lugar generalmente debajo de la tabla suelta debajo de la cama. Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana un poco para que las cosas no estuvieran tan frías cuando otra lechuza se abalanzó. Esta tenía la carta en sus garras y simplemente la dejó caer antes de volar de nuevo, sin siquiera aterrizar. Harry frunció el ceño mientras desenrollaba el pequeño pergamino.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Siento esta carta deba ser corta y al punto. Quédate dónde estás. No intente ponerte en contacto con Hocicos. Estaré en contacto._
> 
> _AD_
> 
> _PD: Esta carta se quemará en diez segundos._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry arrugó la carta en su mano, apretando los dientes, sus fosas nasales enrojecidas. ¿Así era como Dumbledore lo contactó? ¿Con órdenes de quedarse y no escribir a Sirius? Harry no había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero ese no era el punto. Gritó cuando la carta estalló en llamas, dejándola caer en su conmoción. Sin embargo, era una llama mágica, y no fue quemado. Esperaba que el Ministerio no se enterara de ese pequeño truco.

Sintiéndose demasiado cansado del día para estar enojado, Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose agudamente despojado. Ni siquiera podía hechizar la ceniza. Es curioso lo dependiente de la magia en que había logrado convertirse en tan poco tiempo, realmente.

Solo esperaba que Dumbledore le diera un poco más de información la próxima vez. Al menos sabía que no había sido abandonado. Eso era algo. Dumbledore no tenía realmente una razón para ayudar a Harry, ¿verdad? Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el Director no ayudó a todos los estudiantes que fueron expulsados. Bueno, ahí estaba Hagrid, supuso. ¿Entonces tal vez Dumbledore solo ayudó a los que habían sido perjudicados? Harry frunció el ceño y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. Él no había sido agraviado. Él había sido débil. Nadie lo quería cerca de todos modos. Hermione solo estaba siendo ella misma y ayudando a una causa perdida, como los elfos domésticos.

Harry odiaba sentirse como una causa perdida. Prefiere simplemente estar perdido.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape dejó caer la pluma en su escritorio y lentamente desenrolló sus dedos. Hicieron un sonido de craqueo satisfactorio, y Severus sabía que había trabajado lo suficiente. El tintero, lleno hasta el borde con una bonita tinta roja esta mañana, ahora estaba completamente vacío. Fue un poco después de la cena, pero Severus solo pedía algo ligero, como prefería los domingos, y se relajaba con una copa de su vino tinto favorito. Vino almacenado en barricas hechas de árboles que habían abandonado las hadas del bosque. Muy, muy raro, pero Severus había logrado obtener un poco. Eso parecía hace siglos.

Tratando de no pensar en cuántas botellas quedaban, Severus se retiró a su estudio después de apilar todos los papeles que había estado calificando. Se acomodó en su silla favorita, con los ojos fijos en la mesa de café por alguna razón. Se distrajo convocando su vaso y botella, olvidando completamente su hambre. Dejó la botella a un lado para respirar un poco, sobre la mesa de café. Su pulida superficie parecía llamarlo, rogándole que lanzara un cierto hechizo sobre ella. Por alguna razón, la botella había terminado en el otro extremo. Lo colocó rápidamente en el centro de la mesa, junto con su vaso.

Severus ya se sentía un poco ridículo. ¿Por qué demonios no debería usar el Scios Totalus como le plazca? Las acciones de Potter claramente justificaron las suyas. Tal vez no era que no quisiera ver algo privado, más que algo _privado_ , más como _todo_ lo que era Potter, sino por la frecuencia con que lo había pensado. ¿Qué fue lo que le interesó tanto al chico? Severus quería saber, quería confirmar o refutar estos nuevos pensamientos que tenía sobre el Niño Que Vivió Para Servir A Sus Familiares. Quería, necesitaba, entender, porque Severus Snape era un hombre decidido a aprender de sus errores, incluso si nunca realmente admitió que había cometido alguno... excepto quizás por uno grande.

Al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de tratar de negarse a sí mismo mientras estaba sentado allí justificando todo, retiró el vino y el vaso a un lado, pero no antes de verter una cantidad saludable. Se acomodó y dijo dos hechizos en rápida sucesión, terminando con otro para voltear la imagen para que pudiera verla casi como un televisor, aunque, por supuesto, no lo sabía.

Harry Potter entró en el foco...

Harry gimió mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, tratando de enderezar su espalda. Se había estado inclinando todo el día haciendo todo tipo de tareas. _“Ojalá las cosas mejoren una vez que me haya acostumbrado a esto”_. Pensó sin mucho entusiasmo. Puso el cepillo del inodoro en su lugar y guardó todos los agentes de limpieza para el baño. Luego se lavó bien las manos y los brazos, salpicando un poco de agua en la cara por si acaso. _“Dios estoy cansado. ¿Tal vez debería irme a la cama sin preguntar si había algo más? Oh, pero los platos no están listos todavía. Maldita sea”._ Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta de que mañana solo sería peor si no volvía a bajar.

 _—Ojalá Hedwig apareciera”._ Pensó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras. _“Estoy tentado a enviarle una lechuza a Sirius a pesar de la advertencia de Dumbledore. Si no hubiera sido por el momento de paz esta mañana, cuando los Dursley fueron a la iglesia, podría haber huido. Ir a vivir como un muggle en otro lugar. Estar en la calle es mejor que esto... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo”._ Harry entró en la cocina entonces, y se sintió aliviado de que Vernon y Dudley ya estaban frente al televisor en la sala de estar. Petunia ya había empezado los platos, pero una vez que vio a Harry, inmediatamente colocó el plato que había estado sosteniendo.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —Exigió. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó su respuesta, mientras movía su mano sobre el desorden—Ponte a trabajar. Y no pongas los platos de mi madre en el lavaplatos. Hazlo todo a mano los domingos—.

—Sí, tía Petunia, lo recuerdo—Dijo Harry, asegurándose de no suspirar al final. Cada año, cuando regresaba, siempre asumían que se había olvidado de todo sobre la limpieza y esas cosas. _“Piensan que soy estúpido, obviamente. Lo que probablemente sea, considerando todas las estupideces que he hecho a lo largo de los años. El último de los cuales, por supuesto, fue dejar que Ron tomara ese dibujo. Joder, este infierno es todo culpa mía. Merezco esto”._ Harry lavó los platos con eficiencia y cuidado. Petunia lo observó por un momento, pero luego se fue para traer a Vernon su vaso de brandy. Los pensamientos de Harry comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo, como solía preferir cuando trabajaba. Solo estaba lamentando el hecho de que no tenía su escoba, cuando fue interrumpido de manera bastante violenta.

—¡Hey! —Harry saltó unos dos pies en el aire, el vidrio mojado en su mano se deslizó y se estrelló contra el suelo. Se giró, casi haciendo un movimiento como para sacar su varita, pero fue empujado con fuerza contra el fregadero antes de que pudiera manejarlo. Dudley se echó a reír y lo empujó de nuevo por si acaso—Buen trabajo, allá, cabrón—Dijo antes de volverse y salir de la cocina rápidamente. Harry quería abofetearse a sí mismo en la frente. _“¿Cómo diablos me sorprendió?”_

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Qué has roto esta vez !? —Vernon gritó cuando entró en la cocina. Harry casi juró en voz alta. _“¡Maldito idiota! Lo hizo a propósito. ¡Ojalá pudiera hechizar sus bolas!”_ Petunia acaba de pasar a Vernon, que casi bloqueaba toda la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Mis vasos! —Exclamo Ella. Harry quería señalar que era solo uno, pero se mordió la mejilla para mantener su expresión neutral—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú quieres crear problemas! ¡Solo viniste aquí para causarnos miseria! ¡Eres un chico desagradecido! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —Vernon estaba mirando a Harry, y sus ojos le decían a cualquiera que se preocupara por mirar que la calle se veía cada vez mejor desde donde estaba Harry. Petunia se agachó y comenzó a recoger las piezas de lo que obviamente era algo mucho más precioso que su sobrino.

—Di que lo sientes, muchacho, ¡ahora mismo! —Vernon bramó cuando Petunia dio un pequeño resoplido.

—Lo siento mucho, tía Petunia—Dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba para ayudarla. Ella le dio un manotazo en las manos. Harry sabía que no debía decirle que Dudley lo había sobresaltado. De repente, una mano corpulenta agarraba su cuello y lo puso de pie.

—Bien, ¡pero no te salvará muchacho! —Vernon rugió. _“¿Salvado? Soy una causa perdida. Ya estoy muerto”._

—¡Vernon! ¡Los vecinos! ¡No tan fuerte! —Petunia siseó—Lleva al chico arriba—El cuerpo entero de Harry se puso rígido. _“¿¡Piso de arriba!? ¿¡Por romper un maldito vaso!?”_ Antes de que el cerebro de Harry pudiera decirle a su cuerpo qué hacer, ya estaba agitándose y luchando contra el agarre de Vernon, pero el hombre tiró de Harry contra él y cambió su agarre para que estuviera usando ambas manos para sujetar la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry.

—Así es, muchacho. Necesitas disciplina si vas a vivir aquí todo el año. Esos monstruos en esa escuela probablemente te dejaron correr de un lado a otro, pero no aquí. Vas a aprender tu lugar rápidamente—Harry negó con la cabeza, el instinto se hizo cargo y lo hizo empujar contra el pecho de Vernon, pero el hombre era como una montaña, inamovible. Todo el tiempo su mente solo podía pensar una cosa: _“¡No arriba! ¡No arriba!”_

Cada vez que la tía Petunia pronunciaba la frase “Lleva al chico al piso de arriba”, Solo significaba una cosa: que pensaba que Vernon necesitaba castigar a Harry correctamente, tan completamente de hecho, que no podía soportar mirar. Eso era casi peor que tenerla junto a su marido, porque significaba que en algún lugar, en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no le importaba. De ningún modo.

Vernon arrastró a Harry por las escaleras, lanzando insultos repugnantes por el camino. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry, y justo antes de empujar al chico hacia adentro, Harry vio a Dudley en su habitación por el pasillo, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes.

Harry se cayó a la habitación y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que supiera lo que se avecinaba. _“No puede hacerme daño demasiado. ¡Me necesita para trabajar! No puedo trabajar si estoy ensangrentado. Esto no es como los veranos en los que él sabe que me iré con el tiempo y quiere darme al menos una buena paliza. Estoy aquí para siempre... pero tal vez eso significa que no le importa esperar hasta que me recupere... O tal vez no le importe esperar en absoluto”._

—¡Voy a enseñarte algo de respeto, fenómeno! —Vernon declaró mientras se alzaba sobre Harry.

—¡Ya no soy un fenómeno! ¡Te lo dije! No puedo hacer ma...—.

—¡Te atreves a decir esa palabra en mi casa! —Vernon gruñó.

—Lo siento—Harry tartamudeó, retrocediendo, pero tratando de permanecer lo más plano y pequeño posible.

—¡Siempre serás un fenómeno! Probablemente fuiste demasiado raro para esa escuela, ¡y es por eso por lo que te enjaretaron con nosotros! Todos se alegrarían si estuvieras muerto, pero como no lo estás, yo voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda—Prometió Vernon, con una sonrisa torcida y fea que adornaba su rostro. Sus manos bajaron a su cinturón. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Eso fue lo peor. Sus puños eran tan grandes y gordos que eran prácticamente suaves en comparación con los de Dudley; El chico ahora era un boxeador después de todo.

—No... por favor, lo siento. No quise decir...—.

—Oh, lo lamentarás, muy bien—Bromeó Vernon maliciosamente—Sube a la cama. ¡Sobre tu estómago! —La voz del hombre dejó muy claro lo que sucedería si Harry se negara. No había usado el cinturón desde antes del Tercer Año, después le tenían demasiado miedo al padrino de Harry, el convicto fugado. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que asumían que Harry también había sido abandonado por Sirius.

Harry tuvo que arrastrarse a la cama, ya que sus piernas no lo sujetaban. Nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de una varita. Ni siquiera en el cementerio con el propio Voldemort había deseado una más. Al menos entonces, se había levantado y aceptado su destino; muerte. Esta paliza sin sentido lo dejaría con dolor durante días y semanas. _“No merezco estar en Gryffindor”_. Pensó Harry de repente, recostándose sobre su estómago y escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada. _“Sólo voy a recostarme y tomarlo. ¡Si solo tuviera mi varita!”_

Vernon levantó bruscamente la camisa de Harry, la frialdad repentina hizo que todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera visiblemente. Su tío se rió cruelmente, probablemente admirando su obra del pasado. Harry escuchó una respiración horriblemente familiar, y supo que Vernon se estaba preparando para dar el mejor y más duro golpe. Le llegó a la espalda, haciéndole gritar.

—¡Cállate! —Vernon ordenó. Harry mordió la almohada. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a quedarse callado durante las palizas, al igual que con los chicos Gryffindor, pero el primer golpe siempre fue el más difícil de recibir. Justo cuando Vernon levantó la mano por otro, una voz aguda sonó desde las escaleras.

—¡Vernon! ¡Hay una llamada telefónica para ti! ¡Hay un problema en el trabajo! —Vernon maldijo en voz alta. Harry lo escuchó poniéndose el cinturón de nuevo.

—Marca mis palabras, muchacho, no hemos terminado. Me encargaré de esto mañana, después del trabajo. Será mejor que hayas terminado con todas tus tareas para entonces. Quiero que también laves el auto primero—Con eso Vernon se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una vez que sus pesados pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, Harry suspiró profundamente y se quedó prácticamente deshuesado en la cama.

 _“Joder, eso fue suerte. Probablemente ni siquiera estoy sangrando”_. Harry se levantó de la cama, le temblaban las piernas y lo hacía agarrar la silla del escritorio. _“¡Por el amor de Dios, mantente completo! Fue un golpe, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué tienes tú, tres años otra vez?”_ Harry se regañó a sí mismo mientras trataba de calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Basta—Se dijo en voz alta para sí mismo—Esto es patético, más patético de lo que normalmente eres. Fue un golpe—Repitió en voz alta y cerró los ojos—Eres un Gryffindor. Eres mejor que esto— _“No, tú no lo eres. Tus antiguos amigos te expulsaron de la Casa para todos los efectos y propósitos. Acabas de tomar tu paliza también, ¿recuerdas? No eres más un Gryffindor de lo que eres un mago”_ , una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo ásperamente. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sentó de nuevo, respirando con dificultad.

>> No, eso está mal... no soy...—Harry inspiró profundamente, pero lo que salió no fue exactamente lo que había planeado—No soy un fenómeno—La declaración pareció romper algo dentro de él. Las lágrimas salieron de la nada, haciéndolo enojar consigo mismo. Levantó las manos para protegerse la cara—No soy un fenómeno—Repitió, soltando un sollozo. Se acostó con cuidado sobre su estómago otra vez, agarrando la almohada como un salvavidas—No soy un fenómeno—Murmuró en la almohada. Ya no era un mago, entonces, ¿cómo podía ser un fenómeno? A él le parecía lo más injusto de todo, al menos en ese momento.

>> No soy un fenómeno, no soy un fenómeno—Gritaba una y otra vez mientras yacía allí, sollozando en el medio. ¡No era _justo_! ¿Cómo podría Vernon golpearlo por ser un fenómeno cuando no lo era? Pero aparentemente lo era, Vernon lo había dicho. Ron lo había dicho, Seamus lo había dicho, Dean lo había dicho. Parecía que muchas personas lo habían dicho. Harry las contó en su cabeza. _“Snape nunca lo ha dicho directamente, pero tan bien como si lo hubiera hecho, por lo que también cuenta. Al menos me ha odiado desde el principio. Odio pensar cómo se siente Ron al ser engañado todos estos años...”_

>> ¿Por qué soy tan fenómeno? —Fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de romperse por completo y sollozar hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Severus agitó su varita aturdido cuando los pensamientos de Harry finalmente se convirtieron en sueños. Eran tan inquietantes que Severus se había sobresaltado al dejar caer su vaso. No se hizo añicos, pero el vino tinto se filtró en la alfombra verde oscuro, haciéndola completamente negra.

Tanto había sucedido en tan poco tiempo que la mente de Severus estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse al día. Él había querido aparecerse directamente en Privet Drive y maldecir la vida de ese hombre muggle. ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a un mago? Lo peor habían sido los pensamientos de Potter. Severus no se había sentido tan enojado desde... bueno, desde la última vez que Potter estuvo en su presencia, el incidente del Pensadero.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por supuesto, si el hombre hubiera golpeado a Potter sin sentido, Severus estaba bastante seguro de que habría acudido al Director... casi por lo menos seguro. Esa era una conversación que Severus esperaba evitar a toda costa, bueno, no al precio de la vida de Potter, obviamente.

Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si el bruto cumpliera su amenaza de terminar las cosas? ¿Podría Severus solo mirar, y no hacer nada? La solución lógica, por supuesto, era simplemente no usar el Scios Totalus nuevamente. Si él no lo sabía, no podía hacer nada, ¿verdad? Ja, eso era tan probable como Dumbledore repentinamente declarando que estaba harto de los caramelos de limón. No quería admitirlo, pero una pequeña parte de él sabía que ya era adicto.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Esto necesitaba una reflexión seria. Potter estaba... Severus todavía no estaba seguro de qué estaba Potter. No exagerando la situación, eso era seguro. Solo tendría que seguir mirando, tanto como su horario lo permitiera.

 _“No soy un fenómeno”_ , Hizo eco en su mente, junto con ese sollozo cada vez más familiar. Su corazón le dio una punzada dolorosa a eso. Potter estaba probablemente tan lejos de ser un fenómeno como Severus podía imaginar. Por un breve momento deseó que Potter estuviera allí para poder decirle eso. Pero el sentimiento desapareció, y Severus se levantó de su asiento, hechizando el desastre que había hecho.

Tomó una poción de Sueño Sin Sueños antes de acostarse. Si hubiera soñado, puedes estar seguro de que habría soñado dándole la poción a Harry.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El aula de pociones se llenó lentamente de alumnos. Los lunes por la mañana eran siempre los peores; Gryffindor y Slytherin de Quinto Año. Por lo general, eso significaba que Harry Potter estaría sentado con sus dos amigos, y en general se burlaba del trabajo de la vida de Severus. Hoy, sin embargo, no había Harry Potter. Severus trató de no mostrar nada en su rostro. Entonces, otra vez, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba en peligro de mostrar? ¿Decepción? ¿Preocupación? ¿Profunda satisfacción? Pero eso no necesitaba esconderse, ¿Verdad? De hecho, cualquier otra cosa parecería altamente sospechosa, incluso una máscara en blanco.

Severus lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha a través de la habitación, por si acaso. Estaba a punto de dar un pequeño discurso sobre cómo finalmente se deshicieron de la celebridad cuando se abrió la puerta y Draco Malfoy entró, o mejor dicho, se _pavoneaba_. Malfoy realmente era todo lo que Severus había acusado de ser a Potter, ¿no?

—Señor Malfoy, espero que mis estudiantes lleguen a tiempo—Dijo Severus intencionalmente. Malfoy llegó hasta el escritorio y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino.

—Me retuvieron en la oficina de la directora, señor—Explicó, sonriendo levemente—Acabo de volver—Una sonrisa más amplia. Severus reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Qué había estado haciendo el chico? Cogió el pergamino de la mano del chico y lo miró brevemente.

—Muy bien, siéntese, señor Malfoy—Una vez que el Mortífago en entrenamiento había hecho eso, Severus finalmente pudo comenzar su lección, pero algo faltaba, y esta vez no era que no le había dicho sus insultos a Potter. Mientras leía, sus ojos se posaron en la chica Granger. Ella fruncía el ceño y, sorprendentemente, no prestaba mucha atención. Eso era lo que faltaba, su incesante rasguño mientras anotaba cada palabra. Severus se había acostumbrado con los años. La chica era inteligente, él le daría eso, pero ahora parecía distraída. Ella frunció el ceño, claramente sumida en sus pensamientos, y mirando fijamente la nuca de Malfoy.

>> Señorita Granger, por favor, preste atención y deje de mirar al señor Malfoy—Severus no pudo evitar arrastrar. Eso era algo por lo menos. Además, no podía hacer que se preguntara demasiado sobre dónde había estado Malfoy. La curiosidad del Trío fue lo que los llevó a situaciones mortales, después de todo. Granger se sonrojó de manera predecible cuando el Slytherin se rió y Gryffindor la miró horrorizado. Ron se veía rojo tomate. Malfoy volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Severus esperaba que se burlase de disgusto, pero en cambio el rubio miró a Granger con curiosidad, y luego sonrió. Lo que quizás fue igual de malvado porque Granger, una vez más previsiblemente, se sonrojó más fuerte. Severus reanudó su lección y los Slytherins se callaron de inmediato.

Aun así, Severus no podía concentrarse en su clase, incluso cuando Granger comenzó a tomar notas de nuevo. Sintió una picazón en la mano de su varita, y se dio cuenta de lo que lo estaba distrayendo. Desafortunadamente, ahora que sabía que quería usar el Scios Totalus, era en _todo_ lo que podía pensar. La primera vez que perdió su lugar varias personas levantaron las cejas en shock. La segunda vez se intercambiaron miradas.

 _“Me pregunto qué está haciendo Potter. ¿Le está golpeando el muggle? Pero dijo que esperaría hasta después del trabajo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo trabajan los muggles? Mi padre nunca trabajó, así que no tengo ni idea. Seguramente hasta el almuerzo al menos. No todos son culos perezosos”_. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, las imágenes de Potter golpeado hasta convertirlo en pulpa, lo hicieron perder su lugar de nuevo, causando que Granger frunciera el ceño con curiosidad. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar las imágenes, pero otros las reemplazaron. Estos eran de Potter limpiando su piso de la mazmorra durante las detenciones, o frotando calderos. ¿Potter lo había comparado con ese monstruo muggle entonces? El chico había trabajado muy eficientemente y el lugar estaba impecable, pero Severus aun así, se había quejado.

—Ha surgido algo urgente—Se oyó decir Severus, reuniendo sus papeles—Clase terminada—Nadie se movió. No le importaba. Podrían sentarse allí todo el día. Dejó abierta la puerta del aula cuando se fue, solo para darles una pista. Sus ropas se movieron detrás de él mientras bajaba hacia sus habitaciones. El picor en su mano lo estaba llamando.

* * *

Hermione observó, sorprendida y boquiabierta, mientras Snape pasaba junto a ella y salía por la puerta. Había sido la clase de pociones más extraña a la que había asistido. ¿Severus Snape saliendo de clase una hora y media antes? Si Hermione hubiera sido un muggle, habría mirado afuera para ver si los cerdos estaban volando. Tal como estaba, y ese podría ser el caso, ella decidió no hacerlo.

Ella miró sus notas y frunció el ceño. Ella solo había captado la mitad de la conferencia, la última mitad, porque estaba preocupada por Harry. Bueno, eso y Malfoy estaban tramando algo, como de costumbre. El chico se había ido el fin de semana, probablemente aprendiendo a ser un buen pequeño Mortífago. Aun así, no parecía particularmente más malvado que antes, y Hermione no era alguien que emitiera un juicio pronto... al menos no _demasiado_ _pronto_.

—Granger—Una voz refinada la sobresaltó y levantó la vista. Todos los demás se habían ido una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Snape realmente se había ido. Todos excepto Malfoy. Se quedó apoyado en su escritorio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione se maldijo por su sonrojo cuando miró hacia abajo y se ocupó de juntar sus papeles y libros. ¿Cómo podría una persona tan malvada y cruel seguir viéndose tan...? Ella decidió no terminar esa frase.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Ella preguntó cuando él no dijo nada más. Ella colocó su pesada bolsa de libros sobre la mesa para poder poner sus cosas más fácilmente dentro.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un encanto de peso-pluma? —Preguntó Malfoy, el tono extrañamente desprovisto de malicia, ¿pero tal vez había un toque de burla? Hermione no sabía que Malfoy podría separar las dos.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mi mochila tal como está—Declaró mientras colocaba su pluma en un bolsillo lateral. ¿Por qué Malfoy seguía dando vueltas? Ella no dijo cómo prefería una bolsa de libros pesada. Que su peso era reconfortante para ella. Probablemente se sonrojaría tanto como el cabello de Ron si Malfoy lo descubriera.

—También eres perfectamente capaz de hacer un encantamiento de peso-pluma—Señaló Malfoy, luego pareció cambiar de opinión sobre toda la conversación—¿Por qué me mirabas? —Cuando Hermione finalmente levantó la vista, porque simplemente no había nada más que organizar, Malfoy la estaba mirando fijamente.

—No lo estaba—Hermione negó de inmediato. Levantó un poco la barbilla para combatir el rubor—Snape solo estaba tratando de avergonzarme. Claramente, estás un poco lleno de ti mismo, Malfoy, pero eso no es nada nuevo—Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera—Protestó Malfoy y en realidad pasó a su lado para bloquear la puerta. La mano de Hermione fue inmediatamente a su varita. Malfoy levantó sus manos—No quiero pelear. Honestamente, ¿En el aula de pociones? —.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres entonces? —Hermione resopló mientras guardaba su varita.

—Primero, debes jurar que todo lo que pasa aquí no abandonara la habitación—Hermione levantó una ceja en una expresión muy parecida a Malfoy en realidad. El efecto se arruinó cuando ella resopló.

—¿Esperas que prometa eso? ¿Por qué me creerías si lo hiciera? —.

—Porque eres una Gryffindor—Respondió Malfoy, sonriendo ligeramente otra vez. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Era una promesa o no descubrir qué quería Malfoy y, francamente, tenía curiosidad con un demonio.

—Está bien. Juro que no diré nada—Malfoy dudó entonces, algo que Hermione nunca había visto antes. En ese breve momento parecía vulnerable y aún más... Ella decidió no terminar esa frase. Luego desapareció y Malfoy se enderezó como para reforzarse.

—Si le dices a alguien, soy hombre muerto y me refiero a cualquiera. Pero necesito que lo sepas por si acaso necesitas ayuda—.

—¿¡Ayuda!? —Hermione exclamó en shock—¿Por qué necesitaría tu _ayuda_? —Malfoy sacó su varita e hizo algunos hechizos de privacidad. Esto hizo a Hermione aún más curiosa. Malfoy luego la miró con una mirada ardiente.

—Estos son tiempos de guerra, Granger, y la escuela está dirigida por un sapo, has los cálculos—Susurró—Solo debes saber que cuando llegue el momento, no estaré de pie en las líneas laterales, y no estaré de pie con ciertos cretinos que usan máscaras—.

—¡Uno de esos cretinos es tu padre! —Fue lo primero que Hermione soltó. Estaba demasiado en shock para pensar. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

—Bien dicho, Granger, en realidad eres inteligente. No lo estoy discutiendo, pero sé eso, ¿vale? Y por el amor de Merlín, no vayas a balbucearle a tu amigo pelirrojo—.

—Ron no es mi amigo—Dijo Hermione, sintiendo una necesidad inexplicable de que Malfoy lo supiera, aunque no tenía idea de si él estaba diciendo la verdad. Aun así, había una parte definida de ella que esperaba que él lo estuviera, una gran parte.

—Novio entonces—Corrigió Malfoy irritado.

—No, quiero decir, estamos peleados. Ya no somos nada—Malfoy parpadeó, luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Cierto, de acuerdo. Bien—Dijo con fuerza, mirando por encima de su hombro por alguna razón.

—¿Bien? —.

—Es bueno ver a la comadreja sufrir—Explicó Malfoy—Necesito ir a mi próxima clase—Se giró para irse. Antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca, él salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras. Hermione lo miró fijamente, sintiendo una agitación de emociones en sus entrañas. Ella sabía que no podía confiar en él tan lejos como podía lanzarlo, _sin_ magia. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, estaba haciéndolo comportarse de una manera muy extraña.

De repente, recordando Aritmancia, Hermione se apresuró a seguirlo. Ella estaba aún más distraída en esa clase, incluso sin los Slytherins.

* * *

Severus vio como Harry trabajaba. En realidad, era completamente aburrido, pero Severus ni siquiera pensó en terminar con los hechizos. Los pensamientos de Potter eran bastante interesantes... A veces al menos...

 _“Me pregunto qué pasaría si Dudley se pusiera en contacto con un escreguto de cola explosiva... probablemente gritaría como una niña. ¿O tal vez alimentaría a un Acromántula con él? Estoy bastante seguro de que le tiene miedo a las arañas. Y creo que el tío Vernon haría realmente feliz a Aragog”_. Harry suspiró mientras terminaba el último trazo de pintura blanca en la puerta del garaje. Había estado trabajando desde antes del amanecer, y al mismo tiempo, imaginaba formas de matar a sus familiares... estaba un poco preocupado por su cordura, pero ¿Qué importaba cuando estaba atrapado aquí de todos modos? Se estaba volviendo loco sin importar qué. Guardó las brochas y la pintura y se aseguró de que no tuviera ninguna pintura húmeda que pudiera gotear antes de entrar a la casa. Petunia estaba parada en la cocina y mirando por la ventana, sin duda a los vecinos, preguntándose si estarían mirando a Harry. A ella no le gustaba que trabajara en la parte delantera de la casa.

—Voy al mercado—Anunció—Te quedarás aquí y _no causarás ningún problema_ —Le siseó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, tía Petunia—Respondió Harry obedientemente. Su mente contenía repentinamente nuevas imágenes; Él, recostado en el sofá, descansó un momento y, a través de todo, su mente gritó: _“¡Paz! ¡Sí! Ella no me va a dejar con la señora Figg. Probablemente se da cuenta de lo poco práctico que será estar conmigo viviendo aquí todo el tiempo”._ Esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta con llave antes de entrar a la sala de estar y hundirse en el sofá.

Severus frunció el ceño cuando Potter comenzó a mirar televisión. ¿Qué tontería más absoluta y sin cerebro? ¡Si eso era con lo que los muggles crecieron, no había sorpresa sobre porque estaban tan arruinados! Y no es de extrañar que Potter fuera un poco escaso en el departamento de cerebros... entonces, una vez más, probablemente no pudo verla tanto durante su infancia.

No fue hasta que ese hombre Vernon llegó a casa, que Severus realmente prestó atención nuevamente. Sorprendentemente, el hombre casi había olvidado su promesa, aunque Potter estuvo nervioso toda la noche. Lavó el auto del hombre y luego subió las escaleras después de lavar los platos. Por suerte, Vernon se durmió frente a la televisión y estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse con el “monstruo” esa noche. Severus suspiró aliviado cuando Potter finalmente se durmió, abriendo la ventana en caso de que Hedwig viniera durante la noche.

Pronto, Severus logró integrar su “observación de Potter” con sus deberes de enseñanza. Siempre se aseguraba de verlo durante las noches, pero el muggle no hacía mucho más que darle una bofetada a Potter de vez en cuando. Severus usó todas sus vacaciones de Semana Santa mirando, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, sí notó varias otras cosas...

Por ejemplo, Harry Potter no era arrogante después de todo. Escuchar los pensamientos de alguien durante más de dos semanas te haría entenderlo bastante bien. El chico era testarudo, eso era seguro, al menos cuando era empujado demasiado lejos. Tampoco era tan estúpido como suponía Severus, sino que solo se aplicaba a sí mismo donde le convenía. Él era un Gryffindor hasta el final, pero eso no era sorprendente. Sin embargo, fue _sorprendente_ ver a un Gryffindor desde adentro, y Severus se maravilló de cómo funcionaba la mente de una persona valiente.

Había otras pequeñas peculiaridades que Severus aprendió. Cómo Potter intentaría alisar su cabello un millón de veces al día, aunque _sabía_ que nunca se mantendría plano. James Potter siempre había hecho lo contrario, para que se pusiera parado, todo fuerte y guapo. Potter frecuentemente buscaba su varita, pero eso era un poco triste. Se lavaba las manos después de prácticamente todos los trabajos, incluso si solo estaba lavando los platos. Parecía que podía apagar sus reflejos, como cuando su primo lo molestaba. Si hubiera sido Malfoy, habría entrado en acción sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se distraía fácilmente con el trabajo físico, pero podía usar el tiempo para pensar cosas más profundas. Sus sueños estaban llenos de pesadillas, y Severus vio cuánto se culpaba el chico por la muerte de Diggory, lo cual era una estupidez. Cuando no había pesadillas, sus sueños eran sobre volar. Incluso el propio Severus, que odiaba volar, se encontró arrastrado hacia ellos y cerrando los ojos mientras volaba con Harry.

Fue alrededor de la tercera semana de ver y conocer todo lo que era Harry Potter que las cosas cambiaron... ¿para mejor o peor? Bueno, eso era muy difícil de decir. Según Severus fue horrible.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y se recostó en su silla favorita. El Scios Totalus estaba encendido, como siempre por las noches. Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras terminaba los platos. Acababa de guardar el último plato cuando su tía entró en la cocina.

—Sube las escaleras—Le dijo ella. Potter se volvió y la miró con curiosidad. Normalmente no fue despedido hasta que Vernon le ordenó que tomara una copa de brandy. Potter ya estaba haciendo absolutamente todo el trabajo doméstico. Severus sospechaba que la tía estaba bastante aburrida, pero eso también significaba que ella salía más a menudo. Severus también sospechó que salió a almorzar (con mucho vino) durante todo el día.

—Está bien—Potter confiaba fácilmente, sus pensamientos le decían a Severus que no estaba dispuesto a discutir en absoluto, lo que el Slytherin pensó que era muy prudente. Potter subió las escaleras (en silencio) y entró en su habitación. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, simplemente mirando a la habitación prácticamente vacía, sus pensamientos también estaban extrañamente vacíos.

De repente, se puso en acción y puso la única silla delante de la puerta, colocándola debajo del asa para que la gente tuviera problemas para entrar. Se zambulló debajo de la cama y abrió la tabla del suelo. _“Tiempo para Harry”._ Severus frunció el ceño ante los extraños pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba... contento (ahora podía admitirlo) de que Potter se estaba tomando la noche libre.

Potter se sentó en la cama con el cuaderno en su regazo. Lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a repasar los dibujos que no había visto ni una vez desde su regreso a Privet Drive. Severus ajustó la vista desde el Scios Totalus para que él también pudiera verlos.

Eran, en una palabra, increíbles. Severus dejó su vino a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante para verlo bien. La mayoría de ellos eran del castillo y los terrenos, algunas de las mascotas más nuevas de Hagrid y algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Todos fueron hechos a lápiz sin colorear. Entonces Harry volvió la página y Severus jadeó.

No había duda de que esta había sido la imagen que Weasley había encontrado la noche de la golpiza. Severus lo habría adivinado incluso sin el estado ligeramente arrugado del pergamino. Draco Malfoy estaba ruborizado (Severus podía decirlo incluso sin colorear) al igual que durante una de las peleas de rivales, pero esta vez no estaba enojado. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás con pasión, su boca abierta, los labios más llenos que nunca en el verdadero. Su pelo estaba despeinado y más largo, hasta los hombros, y su única pieza de ropa, una camisa, estaba abierta. El dibujo terminó en sus caderas, tal vez Harry se había sentido avergonzado de ir más abajo, pero no había dudado en dibujar una cabeza de pelo negro y oscuro que ocultaba la entrepierna del chico rubio.

En la esquina del pergamino se veía otro dibujo más pequeño. Un cuerpo sobre manos y rodillas, la cabeza inclinada y, debido al ángulo, no reconocible. Otro cuerpo estaba presionado contra la parte posterior del otro. No podía haber error en la postura, y aunque este último cuerpo terminaba en el pecho, Weasley obviamente lo había interpretado como que Potter lo estaba tomando de Malfoy.

Severus repentinamente se dio cuenta de un bulto apretado en sus pantalones. Se sonrojó con un rojo más profundo que el de toda su vida. ¡Se estaba poniendo duro con los dibujos de muchachos adolescentes! Sus dos estudiantes, ¡uno su ahijado! Por supuesto, los cuerpos estaban claramente dibujados con licencia artística y parecían ser mucho más viejos, ¡pero aun así!

Potter pasó la página. La severa agudeza de Severus apenas podía hacerle justicia, pero todo su poder mental, incluidos los reflejos, estaba dedicado simplemente a mirar. ¡Ahí estaba él, _Severus Snape_ , dibujado perfectamente en el cuaderno de Harry! Una vez más hubo una gran cantidad de adornos artísticos, porque se veía... diferente, y sin embargo no mucho. Estaba dibujado alto y oscuro, apenas distinguible en el entorno negro que cubría casi todo el pergamino. Su cara, sin embargo, no se veía tan dura como Severus hubiera asumido (¡si uno pudiera asumir algo que uno en un millón de años ni siquiera hubiera imaginado!) Parecía... quizás misterioso. No era guapo, claro, pero tampoco él mismo, al menos eso le parecía a él.

Si se había sorprendido al descubrir que Potter había dibujado a su odiado Maestro de Pociones, entonces no era NADA comparado con su conmoción en la siguiente imagen. Severus Snape se quedó boquiabierto mientras lo veía; el mismo, _desnudo_. Si Harry se había sentido avergonzado por dibujar detalles con Malfoy, evidentemente ya no lo estaba. El dibujado Snape estaba presionando a Harry sobre una superficie suave, probablemente una cama. Trazado de perfil, su gran nariz casi se hundió en la mejilla de Harry mientras se besaban, aunque Severus no lo llamaría besarse tanto como devorarse el uno al otro. Harry había levantado sus piernas y las había enrollado alrededor de la cintura de Severus. La polla dibujada se veía sorprendentemente precisa cuando flotaba justo afuera de la entrada de Harry.

¡Probablemente puedas adivinar cuánto deseaba Severus en ese momento que Harry había mentido acerca de que sus fotos no se movían cuando se lo dijo a los Dursleys!

Intentando recuperarse e ignorando la polla dura y muy real en sus pantalones, Severus escuchó los pensamientos de Potter.

 _“Dios, es sexo. Eso es. No es guapo, ni exquisito, ni encantador, ni caliente, ni sexy. Solo es sexo, una y otra vez. Eso debería estar en la puerta de su oficina en lugar de Maestro de Pociones: Severus Snape, sexo”_. No hace falta decir que ese tipo de pensamientos no hicieron nada para calmar a Severus. ¿Harry pensó que era sexo? ¿Cómo podría ser posible? No lo era ¡Era un completo disparate, seguramente! Severus siempre se había considerado un hombre particularmente feo, de hecho muy feo, aunque trataba de no pensar en ello. No era un hombre que se entregaba a la autocompasión.

 _“Merlín, te odio tanto, Snape”_. Esto llamó la atención de Severus. ¡Al fin algo normal del chico! Aunque, en algún lugar profundo de la declaración, se fue en picada _“Odio cómo puedes meterte en mi cabeza. Odio que me odies, ¡Porque me hiciste así! ¡Me hiciste tener malos pensamientos! ¿Por qué no pudiste dejar de regañarme en clase? ¿Por qué no pudiste odiarme en silencio? ¡En cambio, tu suave voz, hecha de sexo como el resto de ti, tuvo que meterse en mi cabeza y hacer que quisiera que abusaras de mí!”_ Harry estaba temblando mientras miraba la imagen. Un delicado dedo trazó el miembro erecto de su profesor más odiado. ¡En verdad el más odiado! Parecía que Potter tenía mucho más motivos de odio de los que Severus se dio cuenta.

 “ _Te odio_ ”. Susurró Harry en su mente, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sacó el trozo de pergamino del cuaderno y dejó el resto a un lado. Luego se deslizó contra la almohada en su cama y sostuvo el dibujo con una mano. No fue hasta que la otra mano abrió los botones de los vaqueros desteñidos y ahondó en el interior que Severus se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

Masturbarse. Harry Potter se masturbaba ante una imagen dibujada de él y Severus Snape estaba al borde de la pasión. Su mano comenzó a moverse en un ritmo dolorosamente conspicuo. Un gemido se escapó cuando los labios de Harry se separaron y los ojos verdes se cerraron. Un jadeo de _“Severus”_ fue lo último que escuchó Severus antes de agarrar su varita y recortarla frente a la imagen. Desapareció, junto con los pensamientos de Potter. Severus se sentó respirando pesadamente en su silla. Su erección estaba solo a media asta, pero eso era más probable porque se había sentido más sorprendido que excitado al ver a un Harry Potter de quince años masturbándose. Fue la imagen la que hizo que su polla volviera a endurecerse, incluso cuando apenas cruzaba por su mente. Ahí, Harry era claramente mayor, y más alto considerando sus proporciones.

Sin embargo, eso no ayudó al hecho de que era _Potter_ y Severus todavía estaba duro, incluso cuando escuchó el gemido de Harry en sus oídos. ¡No cambió el hecho de que casi había visto a su alumno, antiguo ex alumno, complaciéndose a sí mismo! ¡Un chico de menos de la mitad de su edad! Era asqueroso, ¡Eso es lo que era! Pero Severus podría ignorar eso. Realmente era solo repugnante si lo veía todo, ¿no?

Severus se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Conocía a Potter por dentro y fuera ahora, al menos así lo había pensado, y esto era solo otra cosa para agregar a la lista. Entonces, Potter pensó que era atractivo. ¿Por qué era eso un problema? Simplemente había encontrado atractiva la presencia de Severus, o tal vez simplemente le gustaban los hombres mayores y su grasiento Maestro de Pociones era el único remotamente aceptable. Sí, eso era todo. El enamoramiento pasaría una vez que Harry encontrara a alguien más...

Y en cuanto a Severus, apenas corría el riesgo de molestar al chico. Si había algo que había aprendido sobre sí mismo después de veinte años de haber enseñado a mocosos molestos, era que nunca haría algo así. No estaba en él. No le importaría si un compañero era sumiso, dominante o ambos, pero sabía que quería un _hombre real_. Totalmente crecido, no un cachorro de quince años.

Así que eso era todo. Severus resopló para sí mismo. ¿Por qué había estado tan preocupado por nada? Una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza pasó desapercibida por la conciencia de Severus, pero siempre quedaría bajo la superficie... _“Los chicos crecen”._

* * *

—Mione, ¡Por favor! —Ron se quejó cuando se inclinó hacia Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor, un miércoles por la mañana.

—No—Repitió Hermione, sin siquiera levantar la vista de El Profeta. Ella leyó el artículo, otro sobre el Niño Que Vivió Para Ser Expulsado, este especulaba que Dumbledore había desaparecido para poder enseñar al chico en secreto.

—Pero Mione...—Ron comenzó de nuevo, pero cerró la boca cuando Hermione finalmente lo miró y lo miró con una mirada fulminante.

—No, Ronald. No te voy a ayudar con nada. Eres un completo tonto y no quiero tener _nada_ que ver contigo—Ella volvió a su periódico.

—Mira, Mione, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Ron intentó una táctica diferente. Hermione suspiró cansada. Ella tenía la mitad de la mente para dejar de comer en el Gran Comedor.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, aparte de ir hasta Harry y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero no estoy seguro de que lo merezcas. Sé que sucedió más de lo que me dijiste. Fuiste muy vago acerca de todo eso sobre encontrar ese dibujo—.

—Mira, no voy a hacer eso. ¡Si lo _hubieras visto_ , lo entenderías! — _“Hubieras visto”_ , pensó Hermione, sintiendo los ojos de inmediato en ella por alguna razón. Sí, a ella no le importaría verlo en realidad. Sólo para tratar de “entender” por supuesto. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con Malfoy a través del Salón. Eso había estado pasando mucho últimamente, como si siempre la estuviera mirando. Él estaba tramando algo.

—Eres un gilipollas prejuicioso, Ron. No eres mejor que los Mortífagos—Declaró de repente Hermione, apartando los ojos de los grises. Ron la miró boquiabierto mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Salió del Comedor, un par de ojos grises siguiéndole cada movimiento.

Fue después de Encantamientos, y Hermione estaba tomando el camino largo de regreso a la Torre para no tener que caminar con Ron. Justo cuando estaba cerca de una esquina, Draco Malfoy salió y casi la saco de sus zapatos.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! —Ella gritó, claramente nerviosa. Malfoy sonrió levemente, probablemente complacido de que hubiera logrado asustarla.

—Sólo quería hacerle una pregunta. Pero no aquí—Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta más cercana, que conducía al baño de niñas. Hermione dudó un segundo, pero luego se apresuró. Una vez dentro, Malfoy lanzó hechizos de privacidad nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione de inmediato, queriendo terminar con las cosas. Ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómoda, cada vez que Malfoy tenía sus ojos en ella. El chico todavía era un imbécil total en público, y el alumno estrella de Umbridge, pero una vez que la miró, Hermione supo que todo era un acto. Por qué estaba actuando, esa era otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué expulsaron a Potter? —Preguntó Malfoy sin preámbulos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Hermione respondió—¿No te lo dijo Umbridge? ¿Qué hay de leer el periódico? —Umbridge había informado de los cargos, pero había dejado de lado el hecho de que la persona era hombre. Todo el mundo estaba callado al respecto, lo que mostraba cómo el mundo mágico consideraba a los homosexuales. Umbridge no quería que nadie supiera que otros estudiantes podrían estar “contaminados” bajo su supervisión.

—Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia—Dijo Malfoy con un arrastre—Sé muy bien que Potter sería la última persona en la tierra condenada por “exposición indecente”. Probablemente todavía sea virgen—Hermione se sonrojó y no pudo mirar a los ojos a Malfoy. Tenía una mentalidad abierta sobre la homosexualidad, ¡pero sus padres no eran exactamente el tipo de personas que solo decían esas cosas en voz alta!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó, encontrando los lavabos muy interesantes de repente.

—Una mirada es suficiente. Potter probablemente no ha sido besado todavía. Simplemente rezuma virgen... entonces, ¿qué pasó? —.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo? —Preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. Miró a Malfoy de nuevo. Sus ojos la estaban perforando.

—Porque tengo una... teoría... y también porque sospecho que sí es verdad, querrás saber qué pienso al respecto—Respondió él con cuidado. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras descifraba la declaración. Si ella le dijera, él probablemente se quedaría callado. Si él fue quien expuso a Harry, entonces todos asumirían que él había sido la parte lesionada. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que Malfoy no quería eso.

—Ron y los chicos descubrieron que Harry era gay—Declaró, levantando la barbilla para mostrar lo que pensaba de eso—Es por eso por lo que estamos peleados—El silencio impregnaba la habitación. Hermione sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy firmemente. El único sonido era un goteo de un grifo que goteaba. Marcando los segundos.

—Creo que la vida sexual de una persona no es asunto de nadie más que el suyo—Dijo Malfoy, por fin, lentamente. Hermione parpadeó.

—Tú…—Ella se quedó sin habla.

—Oh, vamos, Granger. ¿No conoces la historia? Incluso muggle probablemente. Así que entiendes que incluso si las autoridades declaran algo inmoral, rara vez tiene un efecto real en lo que las personas hacen y no hacen—Hermione frunció el ceño mientras consideraba las implicaciones de lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo. Continuó, viendo que ella necesitaba más convencimiento o explicación, pero sin comentar sobre eso—Solo porque los muggles declararon que la brujería es ilegal no significa que todas las brujas hayan dejado de hacer magia. Los sangrepura frecuentemente se entregan a lo que el público en general considera gustos anormales—.

—¿Como sabes eso? —.

—Solo lo hago—Malfoy se encogió de hombros—La mayoría de las personas “normales”, no admiten que exista, por supuesto, pero lo he visto—.

—¿Lo has _visto_? —Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—No me uniré pronto, pero digamos que tengo suficiente para condenar a mi padre, no necesito odiarlo por tener una vida privada también—Hermione no podía mirar a Malfoy ahora, con las cosas que estaba diciendo, las cosas que había visto, pero ella entendió, y una parte de ella se sintió aliviada. Fue muy raro, teniendo en cuenta todo.

—¿Cómo puedes aceptar esto de este modo, y no los nacidos muggle? ¿Te das cuenta de que ambos son prejuicios sin fundamento? —Ella lo miró fijamente en un desafío silencioso. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy sonrió.

—Creo que debo irme. Los Slytherins me están esperando. Práctica de Quidditch—Con eso, levantó las barreras y dejó a Hermione sola, otra vez.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry suspiró mientras guardaba el último vaso, con cuidado. No estaba cansado porque había tenido mucho que hacer ese día. No, había sido un día bastante bueno. Vernon se había ido todo el día y ni siquiera había vuelto a casa a cenar. Al parecer había ido al pub con algunos colegas. El agotamiento de Harry se debió a su falta de sueño. Sus sueños lo habían estado perturbando; ese mismo corredor largo. Sabía que había algo importante detrás de la puerta, pero nunca llegaba a tiempo.

—¡Petunia! —Una voz bramó desde el pasillo y Harry se quedó inmóvil. _“Maldición, estoy muerto”_ , fue su pensamiento inmediato. Había estado seguro de que estaría en su habitación mucho antes de que Vernon volviera a casa. Habían pasado años y años desde que Harry había visto a Vernon llegar a casa ebrio, y no quería repetir la experiencia por todas las Snitches de Quidditch. Tal vez Vernon no estaba tan borracho ahora, ya que estaba en casa temprano. Petunia, curiosamente, entró en la cocina en lugar de ir directamente desde el salón al pasillo. Pasó junto a Harry, todavía de pie junto al fregadero, y se inclinó.

—Sube las escaleras. Está demasiado ruidoso cuando está borracho. Si tus gritos despiertan a los vecinos, volverás a vivir en el armario durante un mes—Harry se quedó rígido por sus palabras y porque su hombro lo rozó al pasar. Tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta. A pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrado, Petunia aún logró que sus comentarios picaran. Se secó las manos y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, llegando al pasillo. Parecía que Vernon estaba durmiendo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Petunia lo estaba sacudiendo suavemente, pero él solo gruñó en respuesta y se hundió un poco. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y se apresuró en silencio hacia las escaleras. Petunia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún comentario. Harry se aseguró de no hacer que las escaleras rechinaran mientras subía.

Suspiró aliviado y se apoyó contra la puerta del dormitorio una vez que se cerró firmemente detrás de él. Consideró poner la silla contra ella, pero realmente no ayudaría, solo enfurecería a Vernon en su estado de embriaguez si decidía venir a visitarlo. _“Dios, me gustaría poder escapar”_. Suspiró de nuevo y se apartó de la puerta. Solo había dado dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de él. Cuando Harry se giró alrededor de Vernon, inclinándose pesadamente hacia un lado, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes se estrecharon hacia Harry, pero parecía más como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse que de fulminarle con la mirada.

—Tú, chico—Dijo, su voz, ante la consternación de Harry, tenía la cantidad “correcta” de embriaguez. El hombre aún no estaba arrastrando los pies, pero su voz era un tono un poco más alto y habló con una extraña pausa entre las palabras. Harry sabía que eso significaba problemas, a pesar de que solo tenía seis años cuando lo había escuchado la última vez. Vernon estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para causar un buen daño... y no le importaba que estuviera hiriendo a su elfo doméstico.

—Tío Vernon, ¿Querías algo? —Harry trató de ofrecer, haciendo su voz lo más sincera posible. Movimiento equivocado.

—¡No tomes ese tono conmigo chico! —Vernon gritó, apuntando con un dedo carnoso a Harry e intentando enderezarse.

—Vernon, ¡no tan fuerte! —Petunia siseó desde el pasillo. Ella apareció detrás de su marido—Ven a la cama—Dijo en voz baja, con un toque de urgencia en su voz. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Me voy a la cama cuando tenga ganas—Declaró Vernon. Agarró la mano y, por el jadeo de Petunia, la sujetó con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta, solo balanceándose ligeramente—Ahora vete a la cama—Dijo con firmeza, dejando abruptamente y haciendo que Petunia se tambaleara hacia atrás, apretando su mano contra su pecho.

—¡Vernon! —Ella lloró indignada—¡No voy a soportar esto! ¿Qué te pasa? —.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, mujer! ¡Ahora ve a la cama! —Vernon rugió. Harry casi nunca había visto a la pareja discutir antes. Realmente deseaba que ambos se fueran a la cama.

—No me hables de esa manera! —Petunia chilló. De repente, Vernon levantó la mano y él la abofeteó con fuerza en la cara. Ella gritó y se tambaleó hacia la pared. Harry se puso rígido. Nunca había visto a un hombre golpear a una mujer así. Era algo inaudito en el mundo mágico, y no porque los hombres y las mujeres fueran completamente iguales o algo así, sino porque una bruja podía hechizar ciertas partes que no podías ver. Vernon hizo un movimiento para agarrar a su esposa. Harry reaccionó automáticamente.

—Déjala en paz—Dijo con voz firme, sin una sola traición a su propio miedo aterrador. Él no tenía una varita esta vez, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que Vernon simplemente le gritara _Avada Kedavra_ y terminara con eso. El hombre era enorme. Harry probablemente no era un hombre muerto, probablemente, pero muy pronto sería un chico muy lastimado. Vernon se estaba dando vuelta lentamente, habiendo olvidado a su esposa, a favor de algo que disfrutaba golpeando mucho más.

—¿Qué dijiste, muchacho? ¿Acabas de decirme qué hacer? —Preguntó, levantando la voz hasta casi gritar de nuevo.

—Dije que la dejes en paz y...—Harry nunca pudo terminar su oración porque Vernon se había movido sorprendentemente rápido para alguien tan grande, por no mencionar que estaba borracho. Su puño se lanzó hacia afuera y conectó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de Harry. Harry cayó a un lado, una mano subiendo a su cara. El golpe lo había tirado al suelo, pero no había sido muy duro, solo repentino. Vernon necesitaba tiempo para enderezarse, ya que casi se había caído también. Su rostro, retorcido en una mueca espantosa, mira a Harry con total repugnancia.

—Sube a la cama, muchacho. ¡En tu estómago! —Él gritó. Harry se tensó, preguntándose qué hacer. ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Pasarlo y huir? Eso lo mataría. Luchar contra Eso lo llevaría a una maldita golpiza. ¿Acostarse en la cama? Eso dolería como el infierno, pero las lesiones no serían potencialmente mortales (con suerte) y al menos él todavía podría moverse (de nuevo, con suerte). Pensando rápido, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse hasta la cama y acostarse. Lo hizo muy a regañadientes, un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él. _“Merezco esto”_ , pensó, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor. No lo hizo

Vernon hizo un sonido de satisfacción y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry lo escuchó gruñir mientras se quitaba el cinturón. Le gustaba una buena paliza, al parecer. Harry agarró la almohada y se concentró en respirar.

—Quítate la camisa—Gruñó Vernon. Harry se estremeció mientras obedecía, tumbándose de nuevo y deseando tener algo más duro que la almohada para morder. —Ahora, no hagas ningún sonido—Le recordó Vernon, sonando alegre—Sabes que a Petunia no le gusta eso—Harry podía escuchar la sonrisa desagradable en su voz. El cinturón cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda, pero Harry no hizo ningún ruido—Humph—Dijo Vernon—¡Espera, Petunia! —Gritó, caminando hacia la puerta de nuevo. Harry lo escuchó desaparecer por la puerta, pero las paredes eran lo suficientemente delgadas como para escuchar la siguiente conversación.

¿Sí, Vernon? —Petunia sonaba resignada.

—Dame el regalo del chico. El que compré después de la paliza que no recibió cuando llegó. Se suponía que iba a ser entregado hoy. Llegó, ¿verdad? —.

—Bueno, sí, pero...—.

—¡No hay peros! He esperado lo suficiente. Es hora de terminar lo que empecé. ¡Vete, y que sea rápido! —Harry recordó un paquete que Petunia había recibido con el mensaje, pero lo había escondido de inmediato. Harry sinceramente dudaba que iba a disfrutar de su regalo. Al menos ahora sabía por qué Vernon nunca había cumplido su promesa esa noche.

Parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo, y de repente Vernon estaba de vuelta y estaba haciendo sonidos de agradecimiento mientras admiraba algo—Esto es para ti, monstruo—Susurró antes de que algo mucho más agudo y doloroso golpeara la espalda de Harry. Le hizo gritar, porque el cinturón se había ido, habiendo sido reemplazado por un látigo real. Vernon no se detuvo, sino que se metió en eso, azotando a Harry por todo lo que valía. Una y otra vez, y Harry no podía dejar de gritar, pero a Vernon no parecía importarle en absoluto. Harry trató de alejarse, pero eso solo le permitió a Vernon llegar a la piel sin mancha, así que Harry se quedó boca arriba, exprimiendo la vida de su almohada. La mordió con fuerza, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Vernon siguió golpeando. Harry estaba seguro de que su espalda ya estaba hecha trizas. De repente, un fuerte ruido de golpe se registró en el borde de la conciencia de Harry. No se dio cuenta de que era la puerta abierta de golpe.

— _¡Accio látigo!_ —Gritó una voz, quitando las puñaladas de dolor, aunque permaneció un dolor continuo y palpitante. Harry todavía cerró los ojos y agradeció a Merlín, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, Vernon se había detenido.

* * *

Severus tomó un sorbo de su vaso. Acababa de regresar de la cena, habiendo evitado meticulosamente el contacto visual con McGonagall, que lo seguía mirando con ojos conocedores. Por supuesto que no sabía nada, simplemente sospechaba que Severus era incluso más antisocial que antes, si eso era posible. Severus suspiró, no podía hacer nada por McGonagall, pero los pensamientos de la bruja desaparecieron de su mente inmediatamente cuando Harry apareció a la vista, de pie junto al fregadero. Ya era una vista familiar, y Severus admiraba la forma en que Harry lo hacía sin ninguna queja, en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para pensar y soñar despierto. Casi como cuando Severus hacía el tedioso corte y picado para pociones.

Vio como el chico se tensó cuando escuchó la voz del muggle. Gruñó bajo en su garganta ante el comentario cruel de la mujer. Suspiró de alivio junto a Harry cuando el chico había escapado escaleras arriba. Desafortunadamente, como el de Harry, el alivio de Severus fue de corta duración.

¿Qué hacer? Por el aspecto de las cosas, el muggle malditamente finalmente iba a golpear a Harry a fondo. Sin embargo, en lugar de pensar en las consecuencias, Severus reaccionó de inmediato cuando escuchó que Harry prácticamente le rogaba al muggle que lo golpeara en lugar de a esa terrible mujer. Dentro de un segundo Severus estaba fuera de la puerta.

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. La caminata desde las profundidades de las mazmorras a las puertas de la escuela era demasiado larga. Eso no detuvo a Severus de correr tan rápido como pudo. Por suerte no había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos. Estaba muy contento de no haberse dejado de lado, durante los años de ausencia del Señor Oscuro. Siempre había creído que necesitabas cuidar tu cuerpo para mantener tu mente aguda.

Al llegar a la entrada, irrumpió a través de las puertas, golpeando con furia su varita y gruñendo el hechizo para dejarlo oír. En su mente escuchó los gritos de dolor de Harry y aceleró. Estaba jadeando y sudando cuando llegó a las puertas. Dando un gran trago de aire, se apareció en Privet Drive.

Incapaz de escuchar los gritos mientras corría, canceló el hechizo mientras corría por el camino hacia la puerta principal. Prácticamente gritó el encantamiento para abrir la puerta y luego corrió escaleras arriba, completamente familiarizado con el diseño de la casa. Llegó a la habitación; el único sonido que llegaba ahora era el golpe de algo contra la piel. Abrió la puerta de golpe con una maldición murmurada y no esperó ni un segundo para ver la escena antes de alejar a ese hombre de Harry. Lo único que notó, y que hizo que su sangre se pusiera fría, fue que Vernon Dursley no estaba usando su cinturón esta vez.

— _¡Accio látigo!_ —Severus gritó, respirando con dificultad, su pecho agitado. El látigo se fue volando hacia su mano. Lo desterró con un movimiento de su varita, ni siquiera consciente de dónde terminó. Vernon se había girado a sí mismo y se quedó mirando a Severus.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi casa !? ¿¡Y qué crees que estás haciendo, agitando esa cosa !? —Rugió, Severus lo calló con un encantamiento silenciador. Avanzó hacia él con su presencia más imponente y “de malvado mortífago” que pudo reunir.

— _Silencio_ —Siseó, sus ojos negros se clavaron en el alma del hombre. Los ojos de Vernon se volvieron enormes y pasó de rojo tomate a pálido como un fantasma en menos de tres segundos—Estás muy cerca de ser brutalmente torturado y asesinado—Dijo Severus en voz muy baja. Quería crucificar al hombre, pero sabía que había hechizos para detectar Imperdonables en la casa, que Dumbledore había puesto allí, por supuesto. Vernon pareció animarse, su rostro parecía sugerir que no creía la amenaza. Severus sonrió maliciosamente y usó un hechizo simple, uno usado para mover objetos pesados, para doblar lentamente el hueso en el brazo del hombre.

>> Si alguna vez vuelves a tocar a ese chico, recuerda este dolor e imagina que le sucede a todos los huesos de tu cuerpo simultáneamente—Se burló Severus. Vernon estaba agarrando sus brazos, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso—Sal—Ordenó Severus, moviendo su varita para terminar el hechizo. El hombre se movió más rápido de lo que Severus había visto. Finalmente, estaban solos, y Severus podía mirar a Harry correctamente por primera vez.

El chico estaba agarrando su almohada, su cabeza enterrada. Su espalda era un caos sangriento y el corazón de Severus dio una sacudida dolorosa. Quería ir tras esos muggles en este momento, pero necesitaba atender a Harry primero. Caminó hacia la pequeña cama y se sentó en el borde junto a las caderas de Harry. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

>> Harry—Dijo en voz baja, sin pensar. Harry se apartó, gimiendo suavemente por el dolor de mover su espalda. Todavía se apresuró a levantar la cabeza y girar ligeramente para poder mirar a Severus.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Pregunto incrédulo.

—Potter, recuéstate, necesito curarte la espalda—Dijo Severus, aclarándose la garganta y esperando mantener su tono y expresión neutrales.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —Harry estaba tratando de darse la vuelta por completo para ocultar su horrible espalda. Severus sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para calmar al chico. La constatación de que _sabía_ tanto sobre el chico era extraña.

—Déjame curarte—Dijo suavemente—No es tu culpa que el muggle te golpeara cuando no tenías una varita y es muy probable que sea tres veces tu tamaño—Harry lo miró por un momento, luego pareció desinflarse y se recostó sobre su estómago. Severus pasó su varita sobre las heridas, limpiándolas y cerrándolas. Habría preferido usar una poción para que no cicatrizaran, pero cicatrices como esta podrían curarse con un ungüento más tarde.

—¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Harry susurró. Severus suspiró mientras continuaba su trabajo, considerando la mejor manera de responder.

—Espero, señor Potter, que pueda entender la diferencia entre tomar puntos e insultarlo y quererlo muerto. De hecho, creo que he demostrado que lo quiero muy vivo en más de una ocasión—Harry suspiró agradecido cuando la última de las marcas de látigo se desvaneció, dejando solo rayas blancas detrás. Toda su espalda estaba cubierta de cicatrices. Severus deseaba tener el ungüento con él ahora.

Entonces, para su asombro, las cicatrices comenzaron a desvanecerse, aparentemente por su propia cuenta. La magia brilló, como cuando se estaba poniendo un glamour, y pronto solo quedaba una piel suave y sin manchas.

—Potter, ¿cómo? —Severus preguntó mientras Harry se sentaba. El chico se miró las manos y suspiró, extendiéndose hasta el suelo y agarrando su camisa. Severus lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su muñeca.

—No quise hacerlo—Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Hiciste un _Glamour_ sin varita? —Severus preguntó, solo para estar seguro. Harry asintió, mirando sus manos y jugueteando con su camisa—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Otro asentimiento y un suspiro.

—Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie... Sé que lo merezco, pero realmente lo apreciaría si no lo hiciera—.

—¿Merecerlo? —Preguntó Severus, confundido.

—Debido al incidente del Pensadero—Susurró Harry, la culpa enlazando sus palabras.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre lo que viste? —Preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta. Harry levantó la vista muy brevemente.

—No—.

—Entonces no mereces nada de este tipo—Declaró Severus en voz baja, tratando de ignorar la vocecita que señalaba que ya se había vengado cien veces. Sabía _exactamente_ cuán culpable se sentía Harry por el incidente, y ya no quería que se sintiera así. Harry no merecía nada más que... amor. ¡No es que Severus pudiera darle eso! Pero definitivamente podría hacer las cosas más fáciles.

>> Quiero que te concentres—Dijo Severus—Y digas _Finite_ dentro de tu mente—Harry cerró los ojos e hizo eso. Un momento después y las cicatrices en su espalda habían regresado, pero no fueron lo que atrajo la atención de Severus. En todas las manos y brazos del chico había marcas de quemaduras, y su estómago y pecho también estaban decorados con cicatrices. Otra oleada de rabia hacia los muggles consumió a Severus, pero él reprimió el sentimiento y se concentró en Harry.

>> ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usando _Glamours_? —.

—Desde que empecé la escuela primaria muggle—Harry se encogió de hombros—No quería que los otros chicos vieran, así que un día las cicatrices simplemente no estaban. Cuando llegué a casa, el tío Vernon me acusó de hacerlas desaparecer e hizo nuevas. Siguió haciendo eso hasta que mi magia subconsciente hizo que las cicatrices regresan cuando estaba aquí. Lo mantuve cuando iba a Hogwarts—Severus tragó junto a un nudo en su garganta. No entendió la sensación de tensión en su pecho en absoluto. El chico tenía más cicatrices que él mismo de innumerables reuniones de Mortífagos y accidentes de pociones a lo largo de los años.

—Puedo hacer que esto desaparezca—Dijo, usando la misma voz suave. Harry finalmente lo miró, confusión e incredulidad en sus ojos—Es un bálsamo lo suficientemente sencillo de hacer. No son cicatrices mágicas, así que solo tomaría un momento... Puede que no te trate muy bien en clase, pero no te odio lo suficiente como para no ofrecer mis servicios cuando los necesitas—Explicó Severus, sabiendo que Harry lo necesitaba.

—¿Lo va a hacer? —Preguntó.

—Lo traeré mañana—Prometió Severus.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué estás aquí. ¿Cómo supo que necesitaba ayuda? —Severus suspiró y apartó la mirada del chico cicatrizado. Harry tardaría mucho más en aceptar el hecho de que el desagradable maestro de pociones no lo odiaba lo suficiente como para querer que muriera. Sabía exactamente cuánta autoestima Harry sentía.

—Dumbledore tiene varios hechizos de detección en esta casa. Uno de ellos nos dice cuando estás en peligro—Dijo la verdad—Vine tan rápido como pude una vez que estalló—Se levantó de la cama y fijó la puerta con un movimiento de su varita—Hablaré con tus familiares, Potter, y regresaré mañana con el ungüento—Dijo, volviéndose hacia el chico en la cama. Parecía tan pequeño y frágil entonces, que Severus sintió la necesidad de acercarlo y abrazarlo. Fue un sentimiento tan repentino y extraño que no supo qué hacer con eso, así que lo ignoró. Las cicatrices de Harry se habían ido otra vez, probablemente el subconsciente del chico se sentía vulnerable.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesor? —Dijo Harry. Parecía muy reacio a preguntarle a Severus cualquier cosa, pero eso tal vez era comprensible.

—Adelante—.

—¿Por qué no puedo enviar una carta a Sirius? Todo lo que recibo son cartas de Hermione, y ella solo me dice lo que están haciendo en las clases y cuánto me extrañan. ¡No sé nada de lo que está pasando! —La voz de Harry se elevó a un grito al final, pero se calmó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado levantando la voz ante un profesor.

—Potter—Comenzó Severus, luego pensó en ello. Sabía lo frustrado que estaba Harry cuando no estaba recibiendo ninguna información. De hecho, Harry odiaba que se le ocultaran secretos. Harry pensó que por eso siempre se metía en problemas, y Severus estaba empezando a estar de acuerdo con él. Severus podía imaginar la reacción de Harry cuando le contaran el mayor secreto de todos... la profecía, pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a revelar eso.

>> El Sr. Black no puede recibir correo en la Sede ya que el Director ha vigilado el lugar más a fondo. Los búhos no pueden acercarse—Le dijo a Harry—También existe el hecho de que... el Sr. Black no sabe de su expulsión—Agregó como una idea de último momento. La reacción era, por ahora, predecible para Severus. Harry se levantó de la cama rápido como una snitch.

—¿¡Qué !? ¡Nadie le _dijo_! ¿¡Por qué no!? —Gritó. Por una vez, Severus no estaba enojado con el chico por levantar la voz, pero lo entendió completamente. Empezaba a apreciar cada vez más esta nueva comprensión. Le hizo mucho menos dolores de cabeza.

—Creo que el Director está esperando el... momento adecuado para decirle—Dijo Severus diplomáticamente. Casi resopló cuando Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo lo va a empeorar. ¿Qué piensa que Sirius va a hacer? ¿Venir a rescatarme? Vaya, gran oportunidad—Escupió Harry y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Severus sabía que el chico se estaba refiriendo a su propio temor de que su padrino ya no lo amaría debido a su... preferencia. Severus se encontró simpatizando. No había hecho eso desde... nunca había hecho eso. Nunca antes había simpatizado con nadie. En cierto modo, era bueno saber que podía.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que haría—Dijo Severus, dejando que su tono se volviera un poco más oscuro para mostrar lo que pensaba de la capacidad de Black para mantener la calma. También sabía que indirectamente tranquilizaría al chico, al menos así lo esperaba, lo cual, una vez más, era un sentimiento bastante nuevo. La tarde se estaba llenando de esos. Harry lo estaba mirando extrañamente ahora.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? —.

—No estoy siendo amable—Subrayó Severus, mirando un poco—Simplemente estoy respondiendo sus preguntas. Ya no es mi alumno, señor Potter, por lo que es menos probable que me exasperen sus habilidades de pociones. Tal vez por eso parece que nos estamos…—Hizo una pausa como si buscara la correcta palabra—¿Llevando bien? —Lo convirtió en una pregunta, y vio, para su inmenso placer secreto, que Harry no podía contener una sonrisa. Allí, esa fue la misión cumplida. Eso significaba mucho más que curar las heridas en la espalda del chico... Necesitaba irse ahora, antes de que todas las nuevas sensaciones lo abrumaran.

—Eres raro—Declaró Harry bruscamente. Severus arqueó una ceja, causando que Harry se _riera_. El sonido calentó a Severus en lugar de causar el dolor que generalmente asociaba con cualquier tipo de risa. También sanó algo dentro de él. Harry de repente pareció atraparse en lo que estaba haciendo y se tragó su diversión. Miró hacia otro lado, un leve rubor arrastrándose por sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzado, Severus lo sabía fácilmente.

—Gracias por esa astuta observación, Potter—Severus dijo con dificultad, tratando de mostrar su propia diversión en la cantidad correcta para que Harry no pensara que se estaba burlando de él. Sabía con qué facilidad los comentarios de ese tipo podían malinterpretarse—Volveré mañana con el ungüento. Intente descansar un poco. Y no _intente_ escribirle a Black. No servirá de nada... pero intentaré convencer a Albus de que se lo diga—Harry volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y hubo una evidente gratitud en ellos. Misión definitivamente cumplida.

—Gracias—Dijo en voz baja, con un toque de temor en su voz. Severus asintió una vez y se fue, bajando las escaleras donde podía escuchar a una mujer muggle gritándole a un monstruo de hombre.

* * *

Harry se recostó en la cama, todavía asombrado por lo que Snape había dicho y hecho. ¡Snape lo había salvado! Ha sido amable con él! ¡Incluso entendido! ¡Dijo todas las cosas correctas y fue divertido! ¿Se había caído al agujero del conejo? ¿Se había vuelto el mundo al revés? Bueno, a Harry no le podía importar menos si lo hubiera hecho porque no se había sentido mejor desde Hogwarts, ¡y solo hacía unos momentos que había estado recibiendo la paliza de su vida!

Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. No pudo explicar el misterio que era Severus Snape. ¿Podría ser que fue simplemente porque no había ninguna clase de pociones alrededor de ellos? ¿Podría el hombre severo actuar realmente como un ser humano decente? Parecía así. Harry sabía que el hombre le había salvado la vida antes, pero había pensado que eso se debía al deber de algún maestro o a las órdenes de Dumbledore o algo así. ¿Podría haber sido simplemente porque el hombre no era un bastardo malvado?

¡Y esa voz! Harry había pensado que le hacía cosas cuando escupía insultos, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para que esa voz fuera amable y suave hacia él. ¡Se había _reído_! ¡Como una niña! Debería haber muerto de vergüenza, ¡Pero Snape ni siquiera lo había molestado! A Harry se le había puesto la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo simplemente escuchándolo, sin mencionar mirarlo. Los ojos negros eran tan diferentes cuando no estaban llenos de desprecio. Harry respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y los torrentes de emociones dentro de él. No estaba seguro de qué había cambiado, o qué significaba para él, ¡Pero había sido una experiencia que no era probable que olvidara!

Completamente agotado por los azotes, sin mencionar todas las exclamaciones, Harry cayó en un sueño tranquilo, soñando con las manos de dedos largos frotando ungüento sobre todo él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus pasó toda la noche trabajando diligentemente para hacer un perfecto bálsamo para Harry, aunque en su mente simplemente se veía a sí mismo haciendo su trabajo; hacer pociones para un alumno necesitado. Por supuesto, Harry probablemente nunca más volvería a asistir a Hogwarts, pero Severus no dudó ni por un momento que, una vez que Dumbledore regresara, el director nunca abandonaría a Harry ni a su educación... ni Severus.

Una vez que terminó, durmió unas horas y luego se levantó para enseñar sus clases horribles. De alguna manera, la ausencia de Harry se había convertido en una tortura en lugar de la paz que había anticipado primero. Porque ahora, cada hora en el aula significaba una hora sin el Scios Totalus encendido.

Finalmente, el día había terminado, y Severus solo tenía una cosa que hacer antes de poder checar a Harry y luego ir a Privet Drive en persona. Iba a escribir una breve carta a Sirius Black. Como Severus no había podido ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore, pensó que era mejor simplemente informar a Black sobre la expulsión de Harry. ¿Qué fue lo peor que podía pasar? El perro estaba prácticamente encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Y Harry quería que Sirius lo supiera...

Después de enviar la breve misiva a través del sistema de comunicaciones mágico, se sentó en su silla favorita y decidió echar un vistazo rápido. Quería asegurarse de que los muggles cumplieran su palabra. Severus había sido bastante enérgico la noche anterior...

Para sorpresa y alivio de Severus, Harry todavía estaba en la cama, o tal vez se había acostado muy temprano. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, la luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana y su apariencia era más suave y joven. Severus pensó que era una vista hermosa, y sintió que la comisura de su boca se torcía hacia arriba cuando Harry acarició la almohada. El chico probablemente estaba agotado de la noche anterior. Los hechizos solo habían curado su piel. Severus apagó el dispositivo sin tratar de escuchar los pensamientos de Harry. Solo serían sueños de todos modos. Recogió el ungüento y salió de sus habitaciones, caminando esta vez más despacio mientras salía de las mazmorras.

Como no estaba en mitad de la noche, esta vez, Severus se apareció en unos arbustos por la calle y caminó hacia la casa, manteniendo los ojos y oídos abiertos para cualquier mortífago espiando. No se le había informado de ninguno, pero Voldemort podía cambiar de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por ahora, sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro estaba más ansioso por obtener la profecía. Después de que supiera su contenido, decidiría si Harry necesitaba ser eliminado de inmediato, o si podían esperar a que el chico cumpliera diecisiete años.

Severus entró sin tocar. La cabeza de la mujer salió de la cocina, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que Severus podría haberlo imaginado. La “caja muggle”, como la llamaba Severus, estaba encendida en la sala de estar, pero hubo otros sonidos provenientes de las escaleras que llamaron la atención de Severus. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry.

Harry estaba a mitad de camino debajo de la cama, solo sus pies sobresalían. Estaba completamente vestido ahora, su movimiento sugería que tenía prisa. Se acercó y en su mano había una tela doblada, Severus adivinó su función fácilmente con una mirada a su superficie plateada. Harry se lo guardó mientras se levantaba.

—Potter—La única palabra hizo que el chico se diera la vuelta. El alivio fue, curiosamente, la emoción más clara, pero también hubo ansiedad y miedo.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Él tiene a Sirius! ¡En el Ministerio! ¡Lo está _torturando_! —Harry estaba justo delante de Severus ahora, tirando de su túnica. Severus puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

—Cálmese. Explique—Harry respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Tuve otra visión, como con el Sr. Weasley, y Voldemort tiene a Sirius en el Ministerio y lo está torturando. ¡Tengo que ir a salvarlo! —Severus trató de no inmutarse ante el nombre.

—No está haciendo nada en este momento—Severus le informó al chico con severidad. Esto podría ser lo que advirtió Dumbledore; El Señor Oscuro plantando visiones. ¿O estaba realmente Black en peligro? —No podemos saber con certeza si la visión fue real, y además, ¿debo recordarle su actual falta de varita? —Harry frunció el ceño y trató de encogerse de hombros. Severus lo soltó inmediatamente y Harry dio un paso atrás, el ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada fulminante.

—¡No necesito que me lo recuerden, gracias! ¿Y qué si _pudiera_ ser falso? ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo si asumo que no es real y Sirius muere! —.

—No importa de una manera u otra...—Severus se detuvo. Esta no era la manera de convencer al chico, eso lo sabía ahora. Harry respondió a la tranquilidad, no a las amenazas ni a la autoridad—Hace veinte minutos, envié una carta a Black para informarle sobre su expulsión. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento para rescatarte, estoy seguro—La ira de Harry pareció evaporarse y parpadeó.

—¿Le dijo? ¿Solo así? —.

—No había ninguna razón para no informarle—Respondió Severus sucintamente.

—¿Pero cómo envió la carta? —Harry obviamente pensó que había señalado una falla importante en la historia de Severus. A cambio, Severus no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tenemos otras formas de enviar cosas que a través de búhos no confiables—Explicó con impaciencia.

—Pero no puedo esperar por él—Se quejó Harry, suplicando—Vamos a Grimmauld Place y comprobemos—Cuando Severus simplemente frunció los labios y se negó a responder, Harry se frustró—¡No tuviste la visión! ¡No lo escuchaste gritar! Necesito ver que esté bien—Severus sabía que no debería. Era una violación directa de las órdenes de Dumbledore; mantener al chico en la casa de su parientes. Pero los ojos de Harry estaban tan llenos de miedo, y Severus sabía qué clase de escenarios espantosos podía inventar Harry si no estaba tranquilo. Suspiró y asintió. La cara de Harry se iluminó y casi se hundió de alivio.

—Venga. Quédese cerca y _haga lo que le digo_ —. Harry asintió obedientemente, aunque Severus dudaba de su sinceridad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron fuera de Grimmauld Place, Severus no soltó el hombro de Harry. Arrastró al chico escaleras arriba y entró en la casa, sus ojos escudriñaron la calle para asegurarse de que habían aparecido dentro de las protecciones y no habían sido vistos. Harry hizo ruidos suaves de protesta, pero como estaba obteniendo lo que quería, no luchó. Una vez dentro, Severus echó unas cuantas protecciones adicionales en la puerta.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! —Harry gritó de inmediato, saltando del lado de Severus y prácticamente arrojándose escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Severus caminó a través de las habitaciones en la planta baja. Luego se encontraron nuevamente en el pasillo, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de preocupación, y juntos subieron las escaleras.

—¿Black? —Severus llamó a la biblioteca. Harry se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y casi temblaba de preocupación por su padrino. Había dejado de gritar.

—Él no está aquí—Susurró con temor—Voldemort lo tiene—.

—No digas su nombre—Severus amonestó sin mucho ardor—No hemos revisado toda la casa—Le recordó al chico. De repente se escuchó un sonido detrás de ellos y ambos giraron.

—¡Kreacher! —Harry exclamó al ver al viejo elfo doméstico. —¿Dónde está Sirius? —.

—El maestro Black no está aquí—Dijo el elfo con evidente entusiasmo. Desapareció por el pasillo, murmurando algo acerca de estar libre del traidor de sangre. Harry miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ya ve! ¡Se ha ido! —Severus tuvo que admitir; Las cosas no se veían muy bien para el perro callejero—Tenemos que llegar al Ministerio—Escuchó que Harry gritaba. Su mente estaba calculando rápidamente el tiempo que tomaría alertar al resto de la Orden. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con Dumbledore? No había podido hacerlo esta mañana—¡Snape! —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry. Eran enormes y verdes, rogándole que ayudara. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión dirigida hacia él.

—Revise el piso de arriba por si acaso. No voy a dar vueltas en alguna misión de rescate Gryffindor por la palabra de un elfo doméstico. Encuéntreme aquí de nuevo. Tomaremos el flu—Harry asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Severus convocó un poco de pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Garabateó rápidamente una nota y la envió a través de las ranuras a su oficina en las mazmorras, encantándola con un hechizo que había esperado que nunca necesitaría. Al menos no tenía que confiar en el flu para enviarlo. ¿Quién sabe dónde habría terminado?

—¡No está en ninguna parte arriba! —Harry gritó mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse junto a Severus.

—Típico—Murmuró Severus—Muy bien, iremos al Ministerio. Tengo una idea bastante buena de dónde y por qué Sirius está cautivo. Nos esconderemos—Se volvió hacia Harry y sostuvo los ojos verdes con los suyos. —Si nos descubren, _saldré_ de la capa. _Permanecerás_ oculto sin importar qué, y te _irás_ si pasa algo. ¿Está claro? —.

—No puedo simplemente dejar...—.

—Harás lo que te diga o te dejaré aquí—Severus lo interrumpió. Harry lo miró por unos momentos.

—Bien—Severus asintió una vez y sacó la capa del bolsillo de Harry. Si todo no se iba al infierno, entonces podrían ser que Harry escuchara algo que debería haber escuchado hace años, en lo que a Severus se refería... y salvar al perro, por supuesto. ¿Tal vez usar el Scios Totalus le había dado una nueva racha rebelde? Cuando las llamas verdes los rodeaban, todo lo que Severus sabía era que Harry merecía saber por qué su padrino, con toda probabilidad, ya estaba muerto.

* * *

Sirius se sentó a disfrutar de un libro. Bueno, disfrutar era tal vez una palabra fuerte. Leyó prácticamente cualquier cosa para no molestar a Harry. Debido a las nuevas barreras contra los búhos, no había oído nada de su ahijado en meses. Justo cuando él agarró el _fascinante_ libro sobre el uso medicinal de plantas marinas por parte de gente del agua, llegó una carta a través de la ranura en la pared. Flotó hacia él y Sirius la agarró de inmediato. Había esperado una carta de Dumbledore, había esperado una de Harry, pero _definitivamente_ no había esperado la de Snape. Lo abrió con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a leer.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Black_
> 
> _Le escribo para informarle sobre ciertos desarrollos que Albus no ha deseado que supieras antes. Sin embargo, debido a los deseos del Sr. Potter, me he comprometido a hacerlo ahora. No he podido contactar a Albus, así que, por favor, no demuestre que tiene razón al reaccionar... violentamente._
> 
> _El Sr. Potter fue expulsado de Hogwarts el día después de que Dolores Umbridge se convirtiera en Directora. Los motivos de la expulsión son puramente ficticios, por lo que no tiene sentido enumerarlos aquí. El Sr. Potter está viviendo actualmente con sus familiares, donde las barreras de sangre lo protegerán._
> 
> _No hagas nada tonto._
> 
> _Severus Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Sirius estaba boquiabierto como un pez cuando terminó de leer. ¿¡Expulsado!? ¿Y Dumbledore no le había dicho? Apretó el puño y arrojó _violentamente_ la carta al fuego. Se puso de pie de un salto y estaba a punto de apresurarse cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Y si fuera una broma de Snape? El hombre lo odiaba lo suficiente como para intentar sacarlo de la casa y matarlo. Solo había una forma que era segura y le proporcionaría la información correcta rápidamente: ir a Hogwarts. Entró en el flu y fue llevado a la oficina del Director.

Salió de la chimenea y se enderezó. Mirando a su alrededor notó que nada había cambiado. Por suerte para él, Umbridge no había entrado en la oficina, pensó un poco tardíamente. Rápidamente se transformó en un perro y salió corriendo de la habitación, las puertas se abrieron para él fácilmente dado que venía de adentro. Corrió hacia la torre Gryffindor.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda lo vio venir e hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Sirius se detuvo en seco, pero sus patas se deslizaron sobre el suelo de piedra y se estrelló justo en el retrato, haciendo que la Dama Gorda gritara de indignación. La conmoción se escuchó dentro de la sala común y el marco se hizo a un lado momentos después para revelar a un desconcertado Ron Weasley. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio al perro.

—Hocicos? —Susurró. Sirius asintió con la cabeza—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Una vez más Sirius asintió. Ron mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pasillo una vez—Quédate aquí por un segundo—El pelirrojo desapareció de nuevo. Sirius comenzó a pasearse delante del retrato. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se abriera de nuevo. Ron salió de cerca seguido por Hermione—Ahí, te lo dije—Declaró Ron, sonando profundamente ofendido. Hermione ni siquiera lo notó. Ella ya estaba agachada hacia Sirius.

—¿Hocicos? —Ladró Sirius con impaciencia—De acuerdo. Vamos—Dijo Hermione bruscamente, de pie y caminando por el pasillo. Sirius lo siguió, Ron tomó la retaguardia y todos se dirigieron al aula vacía más cercana. Hermione levantó varias salas, pero no antes de darle a Ron una mirada extraña. Cruzó los brazos firmemente sobre su pecho y adoptó una expresión desafiante. Sirius cambió de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Fue lo primero que le preguntó. Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron en shock.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —.

—¿Quieres decir que es verdad? —Sirius gritó—¡Maldito Quejicus, maldita Umbridge y malditamente bien maldito Dumbledore también! —Se enfureció y golpeó la pared. Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás y Ron miró a su alrededor listo para alcanzar su varita.

—Sirius, cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—¡Te diré lo que te pasa! Nadie me dijo que Harry no estaba en la escuela. ¡Lleva más de un mes viviendo con esos muggles! ¡Tengo que ir con él! —Se volvió y alcanzó la puerta.

—¡No! ¡Sirius no puedes! Él está allí por una razón—Suplicó Hermione, llegando a pararse frente a Sirius—La protección de sangre... —.

—A la mierda las protecciones. ¡Grimmauld Place es igual de seguro! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una lechuza en meses! Más seguro que Azkaban si me preguntas—.

—Ese no es un buen ejemplo, considerando quién eres—Señaló Hermione rodando los ojos.

—Como sea, el hecho es que podría haber tenido a mi ahijado viviendo conmigo, _aprendiendo_ , ¡en lugar de ser retenido en un lugar que sé que odia! ¡Me dijo que en tercer año preferiría vivir conmigo! —.

—Sirius—Respiró Hermione, levantando sus manos para detener el flujo de palabras—Nadie duda de dónde preferiría estar Harry. ¡Pero no puedes correr a Privet Drive! ¡Serás capturado! —Sirius gruñó como si todavía estuviera en forma de perro y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada preocupada, olvidando su pelea por un breve momento. Sirius se detuvo abruptamente.

—Voy a ver a Quejicus. Necesito tener una palabra o dos con él—Gruñó y luego volvió a ser un perro. Hermione suspiró y bajó sus pupilas. El perro se había ido en el momento en que la puerta estaba abierta. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron corriendo.

Llegaron a las mazmorras con todos ellos completamente sin aliento, incluso el perro. Sirius continuó jadeando en forma humana mientras encontraba la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Hermione hizo un ruido de irritación. Sirius ni siquiera le echó un vistazo. Ningún sonido vino de dentro. Sirius estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el gran busto de Slytherin que estaba junto a la puerta de repente abrió sus ojos de piedra.

—El Maestro de Pociones no está—Dijo en un tono de superioridad.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde está él? —Sirius exigió.

—Si tienes la contraseña correcta, hay una nota para un Fénix—Respondió el jefe misteriosamente. La frente de Sirius se frunció. Hermione fue, por supuesto, la que lo descubrió primero.

—Una nota para cualquiera en la Orden—Dijo ella. Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que solo digo la contraseña de la Orden? ¿Por qué usaría eso en su oficina? —.

—Inténtalo—Dijo Ron. Sirius lo miró y luego se encogió de hombros, diciendo la contraseña para el flu en Grimmauld Place, la única contraseña de la Orden que conocía. Todos parecieron contener la respiración por un momento, pero nada espectacular sucedió. Solo una pequeña nota se deslizó desde debajo de la puerta, como si alguien la hubiera empujado debajo. Sirius lo recogió y casi lo destrozó cuando lo abrió. Estaba realmente harto de leer las notas de Quejicus.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Si no regreso, estoy muerto y, por lo tanto, he cerrado mi oficina. Solo Albus Dumbledore podrá entrar. Dado que asumo que usted es un miembro de la Orden, sepa que estoy en el Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Misterios. Harry Potter está conmigo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Sirius sintió frío por todas partes cuando la nota cayó de sus dedos entumecidos. Hermione lo recogió y lo leyó. Ella jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano. Luego Ron la arrancó de ella y la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldito infierno—Murmuró—Pero Harry ni siquiera tiene una varita—.

—Mierda—Susurró Sirius—Tengo que irme ahora—.

—Voy contigo—Declaró Hermione. Cuando Sirius la miró dubitativamente ella lo miró—Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir. Quién sabe qué nos espera allí—Sirius aceptó el punto con un asentimiento.

—Yo también voy—Dijo Ron con firmeza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione, mirando a su ex amigo—Odias a Harry ahora—Sirius miró a la pareja confundido.

—No me importa lo que pienses, ya voy—Repitió Ron.

—Vámonos—interrumpió Sirius antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar más. La pareja asintió y se pusieron en marcha a la carrera. Solo habían llegado a una esquina cuando prácticamente se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Hubo un silencio tenso mientras el trío intercambiaba miradas.

—¿Lo aturdimos? —Sugirió Sirius. Ron sacó su varita de inmediato.

—¡No, espera! —Hermione gritó, pero nunca llegó más lejos, ya que alguien más acaba de llegar a la escena, después de haber sido alertada por los retratos sobre estudiantes que corrían de forma salvaje.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —La dulce voz enfermiza de Dolores Umbridge flotó hacia ellos. Sus talones resonaron en las paredes de piedra mientras bajaba por el pasillo. Draco volvió la espalda a los Gryffindor para saludarla.

—Acabo de atrapar a dos Gryffindors después del toque de queda con Sirius Black, Directora—Declaró con orgullo, sacando su varita y apuntando a sus captores.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —La varita de Sirius salió volando de su mano. Ron abrió la boca para pronunciar una maldición cuando él también estuvo desarmado. Umbridge los atrapó con una sonrisa torcida. Draco se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la mano.

—Tu varita, Granger—Dijo. Él la miró con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Quédate cerca—Susurró Severus. Era un ajuste apretado debajo de la capa, y Severus tuvo que agacharse ligeramente para que sus pies no fueran visibles, pero lo lograron, principalmente gracias al cuerpo pequeño de Harry.

—¿Qué puerta es? —Pregunto Harry, mirando las doce puertas negras. Severus se mordió la lengua para evitar reprender al chico por una pregunta tan estúpida, ya que las paredes habían girado a velocidades vertiginosas. Los viejos hábitos morían con dificultad, pero Severus estaba decidido a dejar ese hábito en particular. Así que, en lugar de eso, simplemente respondió con calma.

—No estoy seguro—Pensó por un momento, considerando lo que había escuchado sobre el Departamento por parte de los contactos que trabajaron como Inefables. No se podía llegar al Salón de las Profecías directamente desde la habitación en la que estaban. Severus instó a Harry a avanzar y entró en la habitación frente a la puerta por la que entraron, o al menos por la puerta en la que habían entrado antes del maldito giro.

Con un empujón, la puerta se abrió y entraron en lo que parecía ser un espacio para estudiar. Severus notó los Giratiempos y muchos relojes.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Pregunto Harry, mirando con curiosidad y bastante confusión.

—Tiempo—Respondió Severus, sin preocuparse por iniciar una discusión detallada. Hizo pasar a Harry a lo largo de la habitación y esperaba que se dirigieran en la dirección correcta. Al abrir la puerta al final, Severus se sintió aliviado al ver en donde estaban. Harry se quedó sin aliento al ver las interminables filas de estantes altos llenos de cientos y cientos de orbes. Algunos brillaron levemente, sumándose a la luz de las velas al final de cada fila, pero otros eran de un negro oscuro.

—Esto estaba en mi sueño—Susurró Harry sin aliento. Severus frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Todavía sospechaba de la visión—Fila 97, lo recuerdo—Severus miró los números en las filas y luego comenzó en la dirección correcta. Harry casi tropezó, pero logró mantenerse cerca y no caer—¿Qué son? — Susurró mientras pasaban el número 75. Severus se detuvo y miró a Harry, los ojos verdes emitían un extraño color en la luz azul de las velas. Severus se llevó un dedo a los labios y Harry asintió con comprensión, frenando su curiosidad, tragando en seco, mientras miraba los misteriosos orbes. Severus lanzó un encantamiento silencioso en sus pies para amortiguar su acercamiento. Tenía la sensación de que los Mortífagos estarían esperando por la profecía, o esperarían a que Harry la obtuviera y luego los emboscarían al salir. Severus estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de sus habilidades para tomar decisiones.

 _“92, 93, 94, 95... 96... 97”._ Severus miró a Harry, quien asintió y tiró de la manga de Severus. Caminaron por la fila y Severus vislumbró el nombre. Escuchó a Harry jadear.

—¿Pero, qué es esto? —Harry susurró tan débilmente que Severus casi no lo atrapó—¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? —Severus miró hacia abajo, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry.

—Es tu destino—Le susurró de regreso, sintiéndose muy apretado de repente en el pequeño espacio bajo la capa. Por alguna razón, se imaginó a Harry explotando de rabia cuando descubrió los secretos que se le ocultaban, y no le gustaría estar cerca del chico cuando eso sucediera. Sin embargo, Harry tenía derecho a saber estas cosas ahora—Una profecía hecha antes de tu nacimiento. El Señor Oscuro la quiere porque teme que diga cómo lo destruirás—Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad y alarma. Severus puso una mano en el hombro huesudo—Solo a los que se refiere la profecía pueden removerla. Es por eso por lo que secuestró a Black—.

—Sirius—Suspiró Harry, mirando alrededor como para verlo—Tenemos que buscarlo—Suplicó.

—Sí, pero primero... creo que deberías tomar la profecía—Los ojos de Harry volvieron a los negros de Severus, la tenue luz azul los hacía parecer profundos como abismos a la nada. Harry pareció dudar, pero Severus sabía que la curiosidad natural del chico se apoderaría de él. Harry se volvió hacia la fila y miró el orbe brillante con temor. Lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia arriba y abajo de la fila para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, y luego lentamente deslizó su mano entre los pliegues de la capa. En el transcurso de lo que pareció una eternidad, los dedos de Harry se cerraron hábilmente alrededor del orbe como si Severus estuviera viendo una captura de snitch en cámara lenta. Entonces, tan rápido como un relámpago, Harry lo agarró y se lo llevó a la cara debajo de la capa. Lo estudió por un breve momento y luego se lo guardó. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, se escuchó un fuerte tintineo, haciendo eco obscenamente a través de la cámara, por lo demás, pacífica.

Harry y Severus giraron sus cabezas para mirar hacia abajo. Se podían escuchar pasos, acercándose cada vez más, y el ruido _tintineante_ resonando con cada otro paso, haciendo parecer que no era una persona caminando hacia ellos, sino un extraño monstruo de tres patas de la oscuridad. El sonido también garantizaba que Severus sabía exactamente quién se dirigía para reunirse con ellos.

De la negrura emergió a la luz azul una figura alta enmascarada, caminando con un bastón con cabeza de serpiente, tintineando ruidosamente sobre el suelo de piedra. Se levantó una mano y se retiró la máscara, revelando el rostro pálido y teñido de azul de Lucius Malfoy.

—Harry, Harry, Harry—Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con reproche. Severus tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo al hombre, o tal vez darle una poción que explotara los intestinos—¿Jugando de nuevo al escondite, Harry? —Severus sintió que Harry se tensaba a su lado y apretó el delgado hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Harry no se inmutó ni se movió. Severus bajó la cabeza para que su boca estuviera justo al lado de la oreja de Harry.

—Vete—Susurró, y luego se colocó delante de Harry, abriendo la túnica, pero haciendo que pareciera dejarlo atrás, cuando en realidad lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Harry. Sintió las manos del chico tratando desesperadamente de agarrar su túnica, pero se movió demasiado rápido. Rezó para que el mocoso corriera por su vida. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron con asombro, una visión que Severus rara vez había visto. Poco importaba lo que el hombre pensara ahora. Severus era un hombre muerto. El hecho de que no se le había informado sobre el plan más reciente para obtener la profecía y, sin embargo, había aparecido, demostró sus lealtades.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, dejando caer su máscara en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacando su varita. Un mortífago sin explicación siempre era motivo de alarma, sin importar de qué lado estuvieras. Severus sacó su propia varita a escondidas, pero la mantuvo escondida entre los pliegues de su túnica. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era mantener al hombre lo suficientemente distraído para que Harry pudiera escapar. La vida de Harry era todo lo que importaba. Lucius lo miraba con una expresión extraña, sus ojos se estrechaban constantemente. Severus vio el momento en que sus sospechas se convirtieron en convicción, y una vez que Lucius decidía algo, no dudaba.

>> _¡Crucio!_ —Lucius gritó justo cuando Severus gritaba— _¡Protego!_ —La maldición fue absorbida por el escudo de Severus. Lucius siguió con una maldición cortante, que Severus logró desviar. Oyó pasos que venían de todas direcciones. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Justo entonces, Lucius disparó cuerdas de su varita. Severus se lanzó a un lado y volaron junto a él, solo para envolverse alrededor de algo sólido, pero invisible.

— _¡Confringo!_ —Severus gritó, lanzando la maldición a Lucius, quien se había quedado momentáneamente sorprendido por la vista. Fue despedazado y voló hacia atrás varias yardas. Severus se levantó y le quitó las cuerdas a Harry. Hizo que el chico se levantara sin quitarse la capa. Empujando la masa invisible en la dirección correcta, gritó—¡Vamos! —Sintió que el cuerpo debajo de sus dedos luchaba por un momento, luego se calmó. Siguió un suspiro de silencio y luego Severus escuchó pasos corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó una chillona voz femenina. Severus se dio la vuelta. Lucius se había puesto de pie y se estaba moviendo rápidamente hacia él con Bellatrix y otros dos Mortífagos. Incluso con máscaras, Severus adivinó que eran los Carrow.

—Yo me encargaré del traidor. Vayan tras Potter. ¡Ahora! —Los tres Mortífagos no dudaron. Lucius lanzó una maldición a Severus justo cuando los demás corrieron junto a él. Severus logró protegerse a sí mismo, a costa de dejar que los demás persiguieran a Harry...

* * *

Sirius yacía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse mientras estaba atado. Hermione estaba sentada a punta de varita en una silla frente al escritorio de Umbridge. Ron estaba de pie en un rincón, mirando a la varita de Draco casi empujándolo entre los ojos.

—¡Dime! —Umbridge urgió una vez más—Si confiesas y me dices cómo Dumbledore está involucrado en la fuga de Sirius Black, entonces el Ministerio será indulgente—Su voz estaba cargada de insinceridad. Hermione casi se atraganto.

—No sé nada—Repitió ella. Umbridge resopló, pero entonces algo brilló en sus ojos.

—Dado que el Maestro de Pociones ha desaparecido misteriosamente después de su visita a las mazmorras, me veo obligada a usar otros medios de _persuasión_. La _Maldición Cruciatus_ , creo, debería aflojar tu lengua—.

—¡No puedes, eso es ilegal! —Gritó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Ron lanzó un grito ahogado, pero Draco lo empujó contra la pared y apuntó la varita al pecho de Ron en señal de advertencia.

—Deje la interpretación de las leyes en manos de personas calificadas—Advirtió Umbridge, sonriendo ahora, toda traza de sonrisas falsamente dulces, se había ido.

—Directora—interrumpió Draco repentinamente, su voz era neutral, pero con un toque de anticipación. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Umbridge se volvió hacia su estudiante favorito—Si va a haber una investigación, ¿no sería mejor _no_ usar esa maldición? En caso de que se examine su varita...—Su voz se apagó como si quisiera decir más.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces? —Umbridge le preguntó con impaciencia.

—Tengo una varita no registrada—Pronunció Draco. Umbridge arqueó las cejas—Para emergencias—Agregó—Pero significa que tendría que hacer los honores, ya que una maldición tan avanzada solo funcionaría para el maestro de la varita—Umbridge miró a Draco críticamente por unos momentos. Draco miró hacia atrás con firmeza, su varita todavía apuntaba a Ron, que parecía estar listo para explotar.

—¿Crees que puedes reunir suficiente... fuerza de voluntad para hacer la tarea correctamente? —Ella pregunto. Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron hacia Hermione, una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios.

—Oh, creo que puedo manejarlo—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Muy bien, adelante—Umbridge estuvo de acuerdo. Apuntando su varita a Ron cuando Draco lo dejó. El rubio se acercó a Hermione, mirando hacia abajo con ojos brillantes. Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de miedo. Ella todavía se encontró con su mirada. Draco levantó su varita hacia su cuello. Hermione respiró hondo.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —Draco gritó justo cuando se giraba. El hechizo golpeó a Umbridge justo en la cabeza. Ella se derrumbó con solo un ruido sordo. Ron se quedó mirándola en shock.

—Esa es la última vez que me cuestionas cuánto puedo _manejar_ —Le espetó Draco—Merlín, he querido hacer eso durante _tanto tiempo_ —Se volvió hacia Hermione; sus ojos más suaves de lo que Hermione los había visto nunca—Lo siento por eso—Dijo, extendiendo una mano. Hermione todavía estaba temblando ligeramente cuando lo agarró y Draco la ayudó a levantarse. Buscó en sus ojos, notando que el brillo todavía estaba allí, pero había significado algo completamente diferente de lo que ella había asumido. Draco había sido travieso, incluso tortuoso, pero no malicioso.

—¿Alguien me va a ayudar antes de morir de vejez? —Sirius llamó desde el piso. Hubo una actividad suave cuando los tres Gryffindors recuperaron sus varitas y Draco ató a Umbridge—Vamos—Anunció Sirius. Miró a Draco. —¿Vienes? —Draco asintió—Bien. Flu. Ahora—.

* * *

Harry corrió a través de fila tras fila de profecías. Intentó desesperadamente sostener la capa a su alrededor, pero con el ruido que estaba haciendo no le estaba haciendo muy bien de todos modos. Escuchó a gente corriendo detrás de él y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Tres mortífagos. Ellos estaban acercándose a él. Vio una puerta adelante a lo largo de la pared y aceleró todo lo que pudo, pero eso significaba que la capa se agitaba más y sus pies se mostraban.

Una maldición de tropiezo, de todas las cosas, lo hizo caer hacia delante y deslizarse por el suelo, gimiendo por el impacto. Sus rodillas eran visibles ahora y los Mortífagos estaban casi sobre él. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca de inspiración para atacar. Las cosas no parecían muy brillantes. Casi por casualidad, los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia el alto estante de orbes a su derecha y el instinto se hizo cargo. Llegando hasta arriba como si estuviera casi en la trampa, sintió una oleada de magia igualando su desesperación. Cuando Bellatrix se paró frente a él, los otros dos que la flanqueaban, tiró de su brazo hacia abajo como si hubiera tirado de un cordón.

La poca cantidad de magia sin varita fue todo lo que necesitó para que todos los orbes de poco peso salieran de sus estantes. Más de cien de ellos llovieron y los Mortífagos gritaron cuando el primero los golpeó en la cabeza. El de la derecha atrapó uno particularmente grande y fue eliminado inmediatamente. Bellatrix y el otro mortífago enmascarado gritaron y trataron de protegerse. Bellatrix logró lanzar un escudo y comenzó a huir. El otro Mortífago apuntó su varita hacia arriba, pero recibió un golpe en la cara antes de que pudiera lanzar un escudo, la máscara no ayudó a protegerlo. Cayó al suelo, los orbes continuaron arrojándolos a ambos. Harry permaneció en el suelo hasta que la lluvia de cristales se detuvo y luego se puso de pie.

Se quitó la capa y se la guardó en el bolsillo, luego tropezó con los cuerpos de los Mortífagos y agarró la primera varita que vio. La magia se sentía rara, pero la varita parecía dar la bienvenida a su toque bastante bien. Ciertamente se sintió mucho mejor. No había sostenido una varita en más de un mes, y se sentía como volver a casa. No escatimó una segunda mirada hacia los cuerpos. En su lugar, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, desapareciendo por dentro. Sabía que Snape haría el trabajo de Voldemort y lo mataría si regresaba ahora, con o sin una varita. Al menos él podría buscar a Sirius. ¿Tal vez Voldemort lo estaba guardando en otro lugar?

Harry casi se cae de nuevo cuando entró corriendo en la habitación, logrando retirarse justo a tiempo. Era enorme y rectangular. Asientos de piedra formando escalones conducían a un pozo hundido. En el mismo centro, Harry vio un arco de aspecto antiguo, una cortina negra colgando en su interior y meciéndose como en una ligera brisa. Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustó nada su aspecto, pero no pudo evitar moverse hacia los escalones.

Sin embargo, solo estaba a mitad de camino hacia abajo cuando otras puertas a lo largo de las paredes se abrieron de golpe y los Mortífagos entraron. Bellatrix estaba liderando la partida. Incluso si Harry ahora tuviera una varita, no sería rival para ellos. Detrás de él, a través de la puerta por la que había entrado, emergió otra figura vestida de negro, pero mucho más bienvenida.

—¡Snape! —Exclamó Harry. La cara del hombre estaba medio completamente blanca y medio ensangrentada. El contraste lo hacía parecer un extraño personaje de un mazo de cartas.

—¡Abajo! —Gritó y Harry se zambulló al paso debajo de él. La maldición voló sobre su cuerpo. Severus ya estaba escupiendo maldiciones al grupo. Harry se levantó de un salto y se alegró de notar que no se había estado completamente fuera de la práctica. Golpeó a varios Mortífagos, bastante lejos al otro lado de la sala, pero aún eran superados en número.

—¡Harry! —Una voz gritó, una que Harry había estado buscando. Encontró al dueño corriendo hacia él, pasando por una de las puertas en el extremo opuesto. Sirius fue seguido por Hermione, Malfoy y Ron de todas las personas. Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba más sorprendido por Ron o Malfoy, pero apenas tenía tiempo para detenerse. Los cuatro comenzaron un duelo con los Mortífagos de inmediato. Pero Harry, distraído por su llegada, fue golpeado con una maldición y arrojado hacia atrás. Aterrizó con fuerza unos pasos y desafortunadamente comenzó a rodar. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el fondo. Sirius y los demás se apresuraron, lanzando maldiciones y hechizos para cubrirlo.

Los Mortífagos aún lograron ganar terreno, y cuando Hermione se inclinó para ayudar a Harry a levantarse, también habían llegado al fondo. Severus estaba luchando ferozmente y Malfoy no parecía dudar en absoluto para luchar contra los “colegas” de su padre. Harry sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararse y se encogió de hombros ante la ayuda de Hermione. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó un crujido de su bolsillo. Mirando hacia abajo, notó un humo que venía a través de la tela de sus jeans, pero parecía que ya no estaba. La profecía se rompió, y él no había oído una palabra.

Saltando, Harry se llenó de rabia y comenzó a escupir todas las peores maldiciones que podía recordar. Pronto se extendieron bastante, y en este momento estaban casi parejos. Harry levantó un escudo cuando un mortífago le lanzó una maldición púrpura, probablemente muy desagradable. Él respondió con un hechizo impresionante. Justo entonces escuchó un grito.

Bellatrix de alguna manera había terminado peleando con Hermione, y la niña había sido golpeada con una maldición ardiente. Se aferró a un lado de su cara mientras gritaba en agonía. Malfoy y Ron reaccionaron casi exactamente de la misma manera, pero solo al principio. Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia Hermione, haciendo coincidir las miradas de horror en sus caras. Malfoy, justo al lado de ella, conjuró un líquido verde con lo que parecía ser un hechizo bastante avanzado. La vertió sobre ella y Hermione dejó de gritar.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Una voz gritó al mismo tiempo que Bellatrix lanzó otra maldición. No estaba dirigida a Hermione.

Harry se volvió hacia el arco; El velo ondeaba como si le diera la bienvenida al que caía hacia atrás. Harry vio como el cuerpo caía, el tiempo disminuyendo. El velo lo rodeó y, con un último aleteo como si hubiera soplado un viento, todo se detuvo, sin dejar rastro de la persona que se había caído. Harry ni siquiera estaba consciente de reaccionar. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba corriendo y luego estaba siendo restringido.

—No, Harry. Se ha ido. Se ha ido—Una voz urgente habló en su oído. Las maldiciones volvían a volar. Malfoy y Hermione los estaban protegiendo de los Mortífagos. Harry no escuchó las puertas abriéndose de golpe, apenas registró que los miembros de la Orden habían inundado la cámara. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba de rodillas ahora que los miembros de la Orden se estaban ocupando de los combates. Se metió más en los brazos que lo sujetaban y se arrodilló a su lado, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se volvió y hundió la cara en su pecho, sollozando con fuerza.

La expresión de la cara de Ron se había transformado tan rápidamente de ira a sorpresa, la _Maldición Cruciatus_ se había desvanecido de sus labios cuando su boca había formado un gran agujero, pero su grito no se había escuchado. Había caído antes de tener la oportunidad de pronunciarlo. Una carcajada llegó a los oídos de Harry. Levantó la vista y vio que Bellatrix sonría alegremente desde un lado, casi desapareciendo en los rincones oscuros de la cámara iluminada. Harry se levantó en un instante, corriendo hacia ella.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Gritó, tratando de terminar lo que Ron había intentado. Bellatrix gritó una maldición al mismo tiempo y un fuego se precipitó hacia él. Harry se apartó del camino. Una vez que le pasó la maldición, apenas pudo ver la cara sonriente de Bellatrix antes de que su próxima maldición estuviera físicamente en su cara. Fue arrojado hacia atrás, mucho más alto que una maldición voladora normal, y aterrizó casi al otro lado de la habitación. Un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cráneo fue lo último que supo antes de desmayarse.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry regresó a la conciencia tan lentamente que ni siquiera era consciente de ello. No fue hasta que comenzó a reconocer las imágenes que estaba viendo en su mente que se volvió completamente coherente.

 _“Ron”_ , fue su primer pensamiento. El siguiente pensamiento se perdió en el revoltijo de imágenes y emociones que brotaron dentro de él. Se sintió tan abrumado que jadeó y se aferró a la suave tela sobre la que estaba acostado. _“Ron se ha ido”_. A pesar de que Harry no estaba del todo seguro de por qué había caído Ron, sintió su fin en sus huesos. Ron estaba muerto. Y en ese momento no importaba lo que había sucedido, o lo que Ron había dicho y hecho en los últimos meses. Todo lo que Harry podía recordar eran los momentos antes de eso, y la boca abierta de Ron cuando estaba a punto de gritar, el pelo rojo desapareciendo detrás del velo. Sintió los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, frenándolo, y la voz de Sirius en su oído, diciéndole que Ron se había ido.

—¿Harry? —Una voz suave, apenas por encima de un susurro, lo alcanzó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. La blancura del ala del hospital hizo que volviera a cerrarlos. —¿Harry? —Repitió la voz con más fuerza. Reconociéndola, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por entrecerrar los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada junto a su cama, con los ojos hinchados. Se veía peor de lo que Harry la había visto nunca. Lo más probable es que no hubiera dormido en absoluto, y por lo que parecía, había llorado toda la noche—Harry—Susurró de nuevo, su voz llena de dolor. Inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras los sollozos comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo. Se veía tan frágil entonces, nada como el fuerte Gryffindor que Harry conocía. Sabía que debía decir algo para consolarla, pero las palabras se le escaparon. Sus emociones eran tan borrosas y confusas que sintió náuseas.

—Sr. Potter—Madame Pomfrey estaba de repente sobre él, agitando su varita sobre él de manera familiar, como si solo fuera por otra lesión relacionada con Quidditch. Hermione trató de reponerse, y Madame Pomfrey apenas se fijó en ella, algo que estaba muy fuera de lugar. Por lo general, lo primero que haría ella era enviar a los visitantes de Harry a empacar—Parece que ha salido relativamente ileso esta vez. Sólo una conmoción cerebral y una fractura en la muñeca, pero todo eso está resuelto. El director quiere verle—.

—¿El director? —Harry parpadeó. Pomfrey dio una rara y aliviada sonrisa.

—Sí, el director Dumbledore está de vuelta. Aparentemente Voldemort apareció justo después de que te dejaran inconsciente y el ministro fue testigo de ello. Sin embargo, parece que Umbridge está desaparecida—Dijo ella y luego hizo pasar a Hermione y cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama para que Harry pudiera salir del pijama del hospital. Hermione no estaba allí cuando se fue a la oficina del Director.

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts le dio a Harry un sentimiento amargo, acompañado de tristeza y un profundo anhelo por los días pasados. Días en los que Ron no estaba siendo estúpido y Harry todavía estaba perfectamente contento de fingir que era tan hetero como cualquiera. Era extraño, suponía Harry, anhelar esos días cuando la amenaza de Voldemort era tan grande como la de hoy, pero en la mente de Harry, tomaría cualquiera de esos días sobre este, incluso pensando que Sirius era un asesino o que estaba enloqueciendo porque escuchaba voces. Regresar a casa, a Hogwarts, no trajo ninguna alegría, y darse cuenta de que _realmente_ no tenía “buenos viejos tiempos” para hablar de todo, hacía que Harry sintiera que su corazón había sido desgarrado y arrojado por el velo detrás de Ron. Su vida entera había sido solo una lucha tras otra, e incluso sus recuerdos de reírse con Ron y Hermione de alguna manera estaban manchados por lo que Ron le había hecho más tarde.

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a pocos metros de la gárgola. Se quedó de pie y respiró por un momento. La agitación en su estómago solo empeoraba. No podía pensar en Ron sin la mirada de disgusto en el rostro del pelirrojo cuando le dio una patada a Harry, y sin embargo, pensar eso hizo que Harry se sintiera horrible. Solo quería sentirse triste porque su amigo estaba muerto, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso bien. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la gárgola. Saltó al camino sin una contraseña y Harry ascendió a la oficina.

* * *

—Esto es una locura—Dijo Harry. Después de escuchar la explicación sobre el velo, o según lo explicado, y luego de que se le informara sobre cierta profecía, Harry se sintió un poco catatónico por un momento. El momento, sin embargo, se fue en un instante, y Harry se levantó de un salto, mirando a Dumbledore, sintiéndose listo para gritar o explotar.

—Ya ves por qué tenía que asegurarme de que regresaras con tus parientes todos los años, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore con calma—Lamento que no te hayan tratado bien, y lamento mucho tu pérdida—Algo dentro de Harry pareció reaccionar ante eso. ¿Perdón por su pérdida? No pudo evitarlo, se rió. Dumbledore enarcó las cejas en leve shock.

—Te gusta saber todo, ¿no? —Harry pregunto sarcásticamente—Pero no lo sabías. Ron fue la razón por la que me expulsaron—Dumbledore ahora parecía genuinamente sorprendido, y Harry sintió una gran satisfacción por ello—Ron, Seamus y Dean inventaron las acusaciones después de darme una paliza. Si no fuera por Snape...—Harry se cortó. No quería hablar de eso. Dumbledore se veía triste otra vez, ¡Como si realmente le importara! Harry no sabía con quién debería estar más disgustado, Dumbledore o él mismo. No quería pensar que Ron era una mala persona, ¡y sin embargo no podía parar! Ahora está loca profecía estaba jodiendo su cerebro aún más. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Severus vio a Harry gritarle al director y quedó secretamente impresionado, pero también se sintió muy mal por Harry. Decidió ayudar al chico un poco. En realidad, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Severus de que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry, incluso de manera indirecta. Sabía que Harry casi había sido clasificado en Slytherin, y ahora era el momento de despertar a la serpiente dormida.

—Potter—Dijo suavemente mientras salía de las sombras. Harry se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, mirando a Severus con emociones mezcladas.

—Profesor Snape—Saludó con un leve asentimiento—Supongo que debería disculparme…—Comenzó, agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo. Severus se acercó más.

—¿Por qué? —Severus preguntó suavemente. Harry miró a través de esa mirada.

—Por toda la sangrienta aventura Gryffindor en la que le involucré... Dumbledore dijo que ya no puede ser un espía. Yo... lo siento mucho—Harry estaba mirando sus pies y por un momento, Severus quiso reprender al chico por su estupidez, pero no pudo, porque lo sabía. Conocía a Harry y conocía todas las razones por las que Harry había necesitado huir y ser el héroe. Sabía cada viaje de culpa que Harry había pasado desde entonces y sabía cuánto tiempo se culparía Harry por la muerte de Weasley; justo como se culpaba a si mismo por la de Diggory... para siempre.

—No fue su culpa—Se oyó decir Severus. La cabeza de Harry se alzó y miró confundido a Severus, quien suspiró. Harry no iba a ser convencido por él de todas las personas. Mejor ponerse a trabajar—Entiendo que Albus le informó de la profecía. ¿La escucho en su totalidad? —Harry asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Severus pensó que sabía lo rápido que latía el corazón de Harry con solo pensarlo. Severus estaba un poco inseguro de cómo proceder. Después de todo, Harry era un Gryffindor de corazón, y la sutileza quizás no funcionaría—¿Se da cuenta de que es el único que puede derrotarlo? —.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —Harry escupió, inmediatamente mirando a Severus—Es bastante difícil pasar por alto _ese pedazo_ de información. No soy tan estúpido...—.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir—interrumpió Severus suavemente antes de que Harry pudiera comenzar a despotricar—Mi punto fue simplemente que el mundo mágico le deberá una deuda de gratitud que probablemente nunca podrá ser pagada...—Los ojos de Severus perforaron los de Harry y bajó la voz a un susurro oscuro—Podría obtener fácilmente algunos pagos por adelantado—Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca para hacer algo más que jadear, Severus había pasado junto al chico y había pasado por un pasadizo secreto hacia las mazmorras. Con suerte, Harry tomaría su consejo esta vez.

Harry miró al maestro de pociones, o más bien, se quedó boquiabierto. En el momento en que Harry se había dado cuenta de que era Snape acechando en las sombras, se había relajado y se sentía aliviado de que el hombre estaba bien. ¿Pero qué había sido eso? Una vez más, Snape había sido terriblemente... decente para un hombre que solía torturar a Harry con cada palabra... en más formas que esa, pero ahora Snape parecía casi útil. Había llevado a Harry al Ministerio, había luchado contra los Mortífagos y había renunciado a su posición de espía. Snape definitivamente estaba diferente. Harry pensó brevemente en ir a las mazmorras y preguntarle a Snape sobre el ungüento que nunca había podido aplicar... pero tal vez eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento. Harry se dio la vuelta y regresó a la oficina, planeando cuidadosamente cómo usar esta “deuda” que Snape estaba hablando en su favor. Se sintió realmente... Slytherin, pero en general no era un mal sentimiento, concluyó Harry.

* * *

—Harry, sé razonable—Dumbledore lo intentó de nuevo, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Necesito ser entrenado, director. Permanecer en Privet Drive es un suicidio en este momento, y mientras los Gobernadores no reviertan la expulsión, necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Grimmauld Place es ideal—La voz de Harry era firme, sin dejar espacio para la discusión. Ya había aludido al hecho de que podría vagar en el mundo muggle por su cuenta si se quedaba con los Dursleys. Dumbledore parecía exasperado, y Harry tuvo que mantener la sonrisa amenazando con mostrarse, bajo control. ¡Podría besar a Severus Snape! Bueno, él podría hacer mucho más que besar al hombre, pero sería un buen lugar para comenzar...

—Entiendo tu renuencia a regresar allí, Harry, pero realmente es el lugar más seguro. No había planeado que lucharías contra Voldemort hasta que fueras mucho mayor. Por eso no quería que supieras de la profecía... Tu niñez...—.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, mi infancia no ha existido hasta ahora. Necesito obtener una varita no registrada y vivir en Grimmauld Place donde el Ministerio no podrá rastrearme. Necesito entrenar y necesito vivir en un lugar donde tenga la _oportunidad_ de ser feliz, al menos por un momento, antes de que Voldemort me atrape—En algún lugar profundo de las mazmorras, el corazón de Severus Snape se apretó ante el apasionado discurso. Si Albus no decía que sí, él personalmente iría allí y estrangularía al hombre.

—Muy bien—Suspiró Dumbledore. Dos espíritus se levantaron considerablemente. Harry sonrió aliviado—Aunque debo reflexionar sobre el tema de la varita. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden—Harry mordió su respuesta brusca ante el repentino despido, y en cambio se fue sin otra palabra. Negarle una varita era solo que Dumbledore intentaba hacer un punto y mantener una apariencia de control. Dumbledore era un buen hombre, el único problema era que él definía lo que era, y quien era, bueno y, si no estabas en su lista, no tenías derecho a interrogarlo.

Al menos iba a vivir con Sirius. Harry quería encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella, pero no tenía ganas de que ella llorara por Ron otra vez. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Deseó tener su cuaderno y lápiz. En su lugar, decidió dar un largo paseo por los jardines. Probablemente no volvería a ver a Hogwarts por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la biblioteca, su santuario. El único lugar donde solía encontrar la paz, pero no hoy. Hoy no, en absoluto. Ella se sentía con ganas de gritar, completamente.

—Granger—Una voz invadió sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a Malfoy. Se veía igual que siempre, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. Estaba todo mal, decidió Hermione. Nunca antes había deseado tanto que se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts y, en su lugar, hubiera tomado sus TIMOS. Todos los otros estudiantes se habían ido a casa esa mañana, pero ella se había quedado para asegurarse de que Harry se despertara. Aparentemente Malfoy también lo había hecho.

—Por favor, déjame en paz—Dijo en voz baja, apartando la vista y centrándose en uno de sus libros favoritos en el estante a su izquierda. Ella podría fácilmente distinguirlo entre todos los libros grises, casi idénticos.

—Lo haré. Solo quería decir...—Se calló hasta que ella lo miró—Lo siento por tu pérdida—Parecía sincero, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña intensidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo una vez.

—Ya ni siquiera éramos amigos—Dijo en voz baja—Él... se estaba comportando de manera tan horrible con Harry...—.

—Lo sé—habló Malfoy—Pero todavía puedes sentirte triste—Algo en la declaración hizo que Hermione realmente mirara al chico rubio frente a ella, y sonrió tristemente.

—Gracias—Dijo ella. Malfoy asintió, y luego se fue. El silencio que dejó detrás de él fue sofocante, y de repente, Hermione no quería estar sola en absoluto. Ella se levantó y corrió tras él. Lo alcanzó por el pasillo—Malfoy, espera—Se detuvo y se volvió, su rostro neutral.

—¿Sí? —.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Malfoy levantó una ceja, la expresión simple obviamente era una reacción automática a las preguntas estúpidas.

—Porque no puedo ir a casa—Dijo simplemente. Al fruncir el ceño de Hermione él amplio su respuesta—Mi padre pudo haber huido durante su duelo con Severus, pero todos sabemos que estuvo allí. Si salgo de Hogwarts, soy hombre muerto. No está haciendo nada oficial, como conseguir que los Gobernadores me expulsen, pero eso es solo porque no quiere que nadie lo examine en este momento. Dumbledore me está permitiendo quedarme aquí por ahora. Es posible que me vaya a la sede de la orden más tarde—Hermione estaba tratando muy duro de no mirar boquiabierta.

—Y él...—Se calló. La otra ceja de Malfoy se levantó.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, con una leve sonrisa dibujando sus labios—¿Confía en mí? Él confió en mí desde el fin de semana en que me fui. ¿Recuerdas cuando sospechaste que estaba aprendiendo los secretos de los mortífagos? —Hermione no pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas. Eso era exactamente lo que ella había pensado, pero con Malfoy luchando contra los Mortífagos en el Ministerio, ya casi no podía haber dudas sobre sus lealtades.

—Lo siento por...—.

—Por favor—Malfoy la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano—Todos pensaron que me había ido con mi padre. Ese era el punto. El hecho es que me fui y me encontré con Dumbledore. Él me dio un suero de la verdad muy... potente y me prometió que si alguna vez necesitaba protección, él me lo proporcionaría. A cambio, le di todo lo que sabía sobre las actividades y los nombres de los Mortífagos—.

—Oh—Dijo Hermione sin convicción, en una completa pérdida de palabras. ¿Malfoy había hecho todo eso hace más de un mes? Y ella había sospechado durante tanto tiempo—Lo siento—Repitió ella. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, luego miró pensativo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Potter? He querido hablar con él—.

—¿Acerca de? —Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Ella realmente no quería ver a Harry de nuevo. Simplemente sería triste y torpe.

—Puede que tenga algo que él encuentre útil—Respondió Malfoy crípticamente. Él la miró un momento y sus ojos parecieron suavizarse—¿Pero eso puede esperar si prefieres... ir a caminar? —Señaló por la ventana los soleados terrenos. Por un momento, Hermione trató de considerar todas las razones por las que no debería ir a caminar con Draco Malfoy solo porque él estaba de su lado. Pero luego le dijo a su cerebro que se fuera para un cambio y decidió que solo quería caminar y no pensar.

—Está bien—Ella estuvo de acuerdo, solo para sonrojarse nuevamente cuando Malfoy extendió su brazo como lo haría un caballero a una dama. Ella había visto a Pansy Parkinson siendo llevada así, junto con otras chicas Slytherin y sus citas. Era la única vez que envidió a las chicas de sangre pura que tenían tradiciones tan antiguas, porque, a decir verdad, ella era una romántica de corazón. Malfoy levantó una ceja expectante y ella se sonrojó con una sombra más profunda de rojo antes de entrelazar su brazo alrededor de él. Partieron a paso pausado y Hermione suspiró. Malfoy comenzó a hablar sobre las peligrosas escaleras con las que los Slytherins no tenía que lidiar la mitad de las veces que las otras casas, y Hermione sintió la necesidad de señalar el camino a la biblioteca desde las mazmorras. Malfoy tuvo que reconocer ese punto y pronto no hablaron de absolutamente nada, lo que Hermione estaba muy agradecida.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione miró al otro lado del lago y trató de concentrarse en el presente: en el brazo de Malfoy, en el brillante sol de verano y en el sonido de los pájaros cantando. Ella no podía pensar en Ron. Era demasiado crudo y confuso. Ella nunca había estado enamorada de él, pero sabía que probablemente él estaba enamorado de ella por lo menos. Incluso sospechó que esa era la verdadera razón por la que Ron se había ido con ellos esa noche: para protegerla. Eso la puso triste y enojada. Una parte de ella deseaba saberlo con seguridad, otra parte deseaba poder vivir con la esperanza de que Ron hubiera ido por el bien de Harry. Tal vez era mejor que nunca lo supiera, de una manera u otra.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Malfoy en voz baja—¿El calor no te está afectando? —Hermione casi se rió de la manera caballerosa. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan cortés actuar como un bastardo completo durante tantos años? ¿Qué había cambiado para que Malfoy usara sus modales de sangre pura en ella? Ella lo miró y vio su expresión, una preocupación puramente educada. La asustaba que todavía no estuviera segura de sí él estaba siendo sincero. Por lo que ella sabía, esto era una máscara tan gutural como el burlón miembro Slytherin de la Brigada Inquisitiva.

—Estoy bien—Le respondió ella—Solo... confundida—Admitió ella. Una pequeña sonrisa, o quizás una sonrisa, agració los labios de Malfoy. Él la miró de reojo.

—Esa debe ser una experiencia surreal para ti—Comentó casualmente, ligeramente burlándose. Surrealista, sí, que un comentario como ese hubiera sido doloroso si se hubiera dicho en la vieja voz de acento, acompañado del ocasional _Granger_ o _Sangresucia_ al final, pero ahora era simplemente agradable e incluso un poco dulce. Malfoy tenía razón, por supuesto, y su comentario solo hizo que Hermione se sintiera más confundida. Ella se desenredó de su brazo y se quedó frente a él. Ella buscó en su rostro pero no encontró nada, solo el vacío de una máscara. La enfureció de repente.

—¿Qué estás jugando en Malfoy? —Un giro de ojos, un encogimiento de hombros deliberado y una ceja levantada: todo entregado con la mayor precisión.

—Volviendo a eso otra vez, ¿no es así Granger? —Preguntó Malfoy. Ella podía decir que él estaba tratando de mantener su temperamento. Ella simplemente no estaba segura de por qué—Pensé que dejé en claro, en varias ocasiones, que estoy de tu lado—.

—No estoy hablando de la guerra—interrumpió Hermione—Estoy hablando de esto—Ella hizo un gesto entre ellos. Otra ceja levantada y Hermione se apresuró a aclarar antes de que se sonrojara de nuevo—¿Estás siendo amable conmigo, caminando conmigo, preguntándome _si estoy bien_? —Esperaba, tal vez esperaba, que él se entregara mostrando un tic nervioso, o apartara la vista, o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Él simplemente la miró fijamente.

—Simplemente estoy tratando de ser decente contigo en un momento difícil—Respondió él con calma. La respuesta le pareció ensayada a Hermione.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo, solo porque estamos en el mismo lado, y ¿por qué te molestarías? Todavía soy una nacida muggle y solo porque no quieres matar por Voldemort no significa que de repente creas en todos nuestros valores... —.

—No sabes en qué creo—interrumpió Malfoy con dureza, finalmente mostrando su mirada de Malfoy de nuevo. No hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco mejor. Tal vez la confusión y un buen Malfoy hubieran sido preferibles después de todo.

—Entonces dime—Ella desafió, mirando directamente de vuelta. Parecía que estaba a punto de burlarse, pero luego pareció como si hubiera cambiado de opinión. Se encogió de hombros, su expresión casual otra vez.

—Soy un Slytherin. Creo en lo que es más beneficioso para mí. Si estoy del lado de la Luz, debo adaptarme a eso. La moral y los valores no son cosas objetivas y universales. Si el Señor Oscuro gana, sus creencias son las correctas, si ganamos definimos los valores de nuestra sociedad. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo creo en lo que crees—.

—¡Mierda! —Fue la respuesta inmediata de Hermione. Malfoy parecía realmente sorprendido por su repentina boca sucia. Ella lo miró con dureza, deseando desesperadamente ver debajo de la máscara, pero él no la dejaba penetrar—Algo cambió. Algo te hizo cambiar de lado, y no fue porque de repente pensaste que Voldemort perdería—Se estremeció ante el nombre, pero se esperaba. Cuando se calmó, la miró fijamente, sin mirar, pero tampoco del todo neutral.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que cambié de bando? —El comentario no tuvo sentido para Hermione por un momento. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hacerle más preguntas, fueron interrumpidos de manera bastante brusca.

—¡Hermione! —La voz de Harry sonó. Ella se giró y lo vio caminar rápido hacia ellos—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera con él? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Ah, Potter, justo el hombre que quería ver—Dijo Malfoy de repente, dando un paso alrededor de Hermione antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicar algo. Harry parecía desconcertado por el tono de hecho de Malfoy y la falta de burla o de sonrisa.

—Malfoy, que...—.

—Tengo algo que podría interesarte—Continuó Malfoy hacia Harry—Escuché que te habías despertado hoy. ¿Supongo que has oído que los Gobernadores no tienen intención de reincorporarte? —Harry se tensó y sus ojos se estrecharon, buscando el insulto.

—Sí—Dijo él cuando Malfoy parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

—Entonces necesitarás... esto—Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una varita de 13 pulgadas de largo. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, reconociendo que era la varita no registrada que había usado en Umbridge. Harry solo lo miró, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco—Tómala, Potter. El Ministerio no sabrá nada—.

—¿Es una varita ilegal? —.

—Sí, ¿ahora ya lo tomarás? —Preguntó Malfoy exasperado.

—¿Por qué me la darías? —.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —Exclamó Malfoy. Miró a Harry, y luego a Hermione por una buena medida—¿Qué pasa son ustedes Gryffindors? ¿No pueden simplemente tomar lo que la gente está dispuesta a dar y dejar de cuestionar las cosas? Necesitas una varita, Potter, yo tengo una. ¿Por qué es algo malo? Y tú—Dijo a Hermione—Te llevo a dar un paseo por el lago y todo lo que haces es cuestionar mis motivos cuando no he sido nada más que amable contigo desde que oficialmente me puse del lado de Dumbledore, al menos en privado. ¿No puedes apagar tu cerebro por dos segundos? ¿No? ¡Bueno, he tenido suficiente! —Lanzó la varita a los pies de Harry y se fue, dejando a una Hermione muy molesta y un Harry desconcertado.

—¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Espera que confiemos en él explícitamente en el segundo que cambia de bando? —Pregunto Harry incrédulo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero ha estado de nuestro lado por mucho tiempo y creo que realmente lo ha estado intentando. Él me decía que estaría allí cuando empezaran las peleas, desde tu expulsión...—Suspiró Hermione—Oh, cielos. Me siento tan horrible—.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Harry—Es solo Malfoy—Se inclinó y recogió la varita—¿Está realmente no registrada? —Hermione asintió—Brillante... creo que me siento un poco mal ahora—Ambos miraron hacia el castillo donde la sombra de Malfoy acababa de pasar por las puertas. Permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento, sin mirar al otro.

>> ¿Hermione? —Harry pregunto tentativamente.

—¿Sí? —Ella lo incitó, pero no lo miró.

—¿Acaso… te dijo Ron por qué insistió en venir? —Finalmente se miraron y Hermione sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Tengo una teoría—Dijo ella, luego las lágrimas salieron y Harry la abrazó.

* * *

Severus trató de no soplar en voz alta cuando entró en Grimmauld Place. No era uno de sus lugares favoritos, por decir lo menos. El lugar era aún peor, ya que los miembros de la Orden se congregaban para asistir a la primera reunión después del regreso de Dumbledore como Director, y la declaración oficial del Ministerio de que Voldemort había regresado. Severus observó su entorno con facilidad practicada, tomando nota de la atmósfera general, que parecía nerviosa, que miraba de cualquier manera, y por supuesto; Harry.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte del amigo de la infancia. Severus sabía que Harry no había tenido una infancia exactamente, pero aun así no pudo evitar dividir la vida del chico en dos mitades. Desde la muerte de Weasley y el conocimiento de la profecía, Harry había cambiado. No mucho, no, eso era imposible porque el carácter de Harry estaba firmemente establecido incluso a una edad tan joven, pero había ganado un nuevo enfoque. Entrenando con Black, habiendo obtenido una varita de Malfoy de todas las personas, y volviendo a leer los libros de Quinto Año, incluso pociones, para sorpresa de Severus. Quería advertir a la pareja que ahora vivía en Grimmauld Place que no probaran ninguna poción por su cuenta, pero por supuesto que no podía, ya que se suponía que no sabía nada sobre las ocupaciones actuales de Harry.

Había un nuevo sentido de propósito sobre Harry, pero gran parte de la vieja incertidumbre y la inutilidad permanecieron. Constantemente temía que Black descubriera sus dibujos y lo “echara”. Siguió tratando de lavar los platos a mano y luego tartamudeaba y se disculpaba cuando Black le decía que no lo hiciera. Meditó mucho sobre la muerte de Weasley, y temía la próxima reunión con los padres de Weasley, a quienes no había visto todavía desde la muerte del chico. No había asistido al funeral por razones de seguridad, pero en secreto no había querido ir. Sintió que no debía, porque sus pensamientos estaban “contaminados” con las imágenes de los golpes y los insultos. Severus quería eliminar todas las incertidumbres e intentar construir el sentido de la valía de Harry, pero no podía, por razones obvias. Así que miraba, por si acaso pasaba algo. Él estaría allí, como la última vez.

Los miembros de la Orden descendieron a la cocina. Harry bajó las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Había estado parado en la parte superior, notando quién había llegado, pero Severus sabía, sin mirar atrás, por qué Harry había bajado en ese momento. Se deslizó en las sombras de la escalera hasta el sótano y la cocina. Black estaba allí al lado de los recién llegados Weasleys. Sólo la madre y el padre. Black tampoco había estado en el funeral y ahora daba sus condolencias. Le dieron las gracias y lo abrazaron. Harry parecía que estaba al borde de un gran abismo. Dio un paso adelante. Molly inmediatamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Harry—Ella medio sollozó.

—Sra. Weasley—Se atragantó Harry—Lo siento mucho por su pérdida, y lamento no haber podido asistir al funeral—Dijo. Ella se apartó y clavó los ojos llenos de lágrimas en él.

—Ron dio su vida tratando de ayudarte—Le dijo con severidad a través de sus lágrimas—Él no querría que te arriesgaras dejando el Cuartel General—Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Severus no necesitaba el Scios Totalus para saber qué estaba pasando por esa mente. Continuó bajando las escaleras, habiendo visto suficiente. Él habría intervenido si los Weasleys hubieran mirado mal a Harry.

La habitación estaba tensa cuando los ojos de Dumbledore recorrieron el grupo. Muchos miraban a Harry con sospecha y frunciendo el ceño. El chico estaba sentado a la derecha del Director, Severus en el otro lado.

—Voldemort pudo haber estado relativamente callado desde su regreso, pero eso no significa que esté quieto—.

Severus solo escuchaba a medias mientras Dumbledore describía lo que Voldemort _podía_ estar planeando. Algo de eso había sido reportado por él mismo antes del Incidente. Otras cosas eran especulaciones, aunque cuando se trataba de Dumbledore probablemente era correcto. Continuaron discutiendo cómo tratar al Ministerio ahora que habían cambiado su postura. Se animó cuando Dumbledore comenzó a enumerar nuevas asignaciones, aunque sabía que no obtendría nada. Los miembros fueron despedidos al recibir órdenes, y Severus supo de inmediato que Dumbledore tenía algo importante que decir. Estaba dejando su propio “círculo interno” para el final. Lupin, Black, Moody, los Weasleys y Severus se quedaron: “La vieja guardia” junto con Harry, que no había dicho ni una palabra y cuya presencia no había sido explicada. Severus sospechó que había usado cierta “deuda” para asistir a la reunión. De repente se sentía orgulloso.

—Ahora...—Dumbledore se detuvo y miró a Severus—Severus, ¿recuerdas hace mucho tiempo cuando Voldemort te envió en una misión a Europa del Este para localizar un artefacto legendario conocido como el Scios Totalus? —Las tripas de Severus se sacudieron. Era pura habilidad lo que le impedía traicionar cualquier emoción. Luchó consigo mismo para no mirar por encima de la cabeza de Harry, donde la bola invisible todavía flotaba. Él asintió con fuerza.

—En ese momento creía que Voldemort lo quería simplemente por su poder—Dumbledore explicó brevemente los rumores sobre sus funciones y Severus se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar agregar sus propios comentarios—Sin embargo, recientemente he llegado a creer que Voldemort todavía está buscando el Scios Totalus, y eso, a su vez, me ha llevado a creer que no lo quería para sí mismo, sino para evitar que alguien más lo tenga—Hubo otra pausa cuando la información se hundió. La mente de Severus estaba tambaleándose con el conocimiento. La respuesta era obvia, al menos para él: el Señor Oscuro tenía muchos secretos y era lo suficientemente paranoico como para asegurarse de que una leyenda no pudiera destruirlos.

>> Necesito que sepan esto en caso de que interrogues a algún Mortífago y se descubra el nombre de Scios Totalus. La información sobre la leyenda es escasa, al menos aquí en Gran Bretaña. Severus no pudo encontrarla, así que espero que no se pueda encontrar. Continuare mi búsqueda y ustedes debe mantener los ojos y oídos abiertos, pero no le digan al resto de la Orden. Voldemort no debe saber que estamos buscando también. También tenemos otras prioridades. Primero, otro posible espía—Los ojos de Severus se fijaron en Dumbledore. Todos miraron fijamente, incluso Harry—Creo que Lucius Malfoy podría ser de alguna utilidad—.

—¿Malfoy? —Negro supuestamente exclamó—¿No puedes hablar en serio? —.

—En este momento, creo que el Sr. Malfoy todavía está en el campamento de Voldemort, pero su reacción a la deserción del joven Sr. Malfoy podría significar algo. La familia lo es todo para el hombre—.

—¿Pero todavía podemos hechizar al hombre si lo encontramos en el campo de batalla? —Black necesitaba una aclaración. Dumbledore miró al hombre por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con ojos severos.

—No estoy diciendo que esté de nuestro lado, solo que podría convertirse en una posibilidad en el futuro—.

—No es muy probable—Murmuró Black. Dumbledore lo ignoró. Levantó la sesión.

Las palmas de Severus estaban sudando. Era un signo seguro de nerviosismo, el único que lo había traicionado. Sin embargo, no dejó que su malestar se mostrara, y se levantó tan rápido como siempre. Harry se había ido incluso más rápido y Severus no pudo evitar seguir al chico por las escaleras. Black y los otros seguían discutiendo algo y apenas se dieron cuenta. Harry llegó al pasillo y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Severus decidió que necesitaba actuar ahora o podría no tener otra oportunidad.

—Potter—Dijo y se acercó al chico. Harry se volvió a su nombre, sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Severus.

—Sí, ¿profesor? —Preguntó, mirando al rostro de su antiguo profesor. Severus sostuvo la mirada verde y con su mano derecha intentó alcanzar el Scios Totalus. La respiración de Harry se enganchó cuando el movimiento hizo que Severus se acercara aún más y se dio cuenta de que estar en el espacio personal del chico era una mala idea, especialmente porque Harry obviamente no había superado su encaprichamiento, o lo que fuera.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que el Director te dejara entrar en la reunión? —Preguntó, levantando las cejas y mirando al chico críticamente mientras aún intentaba agarrar el maldito dispositivo. Ya debería haber volado en su mano. Se estaba concentrando tanto en eso que casi no escuchó la respuesta de Harry.

—Seguí su consejo, en realidad—.

—¿En serio? No sabía que lo tenía en usted—Severus logró arrastrar. ¿¡Por qué no se movía la maldita cosa!?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí—Susurró Harry, sus ojos repentinamente más oscuros, más intensos. Severus retrocedió bruscamente, frunciendo los labios para evitar soltar algo como _“Lo dudo mucho”_. Harry pareció tomar la expresión como una reprimenda porque se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. Severus aprovechó la oportunidad. Extendió la mano rápidamente como una snitch e intentó agarrar el artefacto. Por una fracción de segundo sostuvo el Scios Totalus en su mano y se hizo visible, pero no se movió. No se atrevió a aguantar mucho, y Harry levantó la vista en el momento en que Severus había retirado su brazo.

>> Tengo que irme—Murmuró él, se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba. Severus maldijo entre dientes y murmuró el hechizo para poder escuchar los pensamientos de Harry.

 _“¡Maldita mierda! ¡No puedo creer que le dije algo así a Severus Snape! Olvida que siga actuando bien conmigo, después de mi actuación probablemente me odiará más que nunca. ¿Qué demonios me hizo intentar coquetear con Snape? ¡Oh, mierda!”_ Severus podía imaginar a Harry fácilmente sin el hechizo, enterrando su cara en su almohada y casi físicamente tratando de patearse. _“¡No es justo! Él es el que estaba tan cerca. Con esa presencia imponente y esa voz casi me corrí en mis putos pantalones”_. Severus casi se ahoga con su saliva. Había estado apagando el dispositivo cada vez que Harry tenía tales pensamientos, y aún no podía creer que Harry pensara en él de esa manera, y mucho menos le atrajera y se masturbara imaginándolo. Era algo que Severus no podía comprender. Quería asegurarle a Harry que no odiaba al chico solo por tener hormonas adolescentes. Era irónico que Harry fuera el primer adolescente que no odiaba por esa razón. De alguna manera, su mano había terminado de agarrar la barandilla, como si quisiera subir las escaleras, cuando una voz se quebró a través de la continua reprimenda de Harry.

—¿Severus? —Dumbledore se veía curioso cuando Severus se giró—¿Pasa algo malo? Parecías sonrojado—.

—Estoy bien. Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts—Respondió Severus enérgicamente. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, no sin el maldito brillo en sus ojos, aunque Severus sabía que el viejo mago no podía estar adivinando la verdad. Se fueron juntos, Severus escuchando los pensamientos de Harry hasta que el chico se quedó dormido.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus estaba inquieto. Después de regresar a Hogwarts, solo había pensado en el Scios Totalus, y por qué no había podido eliminarlo. Se admitió a sí mismo que había sido menos que minucioso durante su investigación inicial. Le habían enviado a Kiev a toda prisa y no había estudiado su historia, o leyenda. Así que ahora buscaba, pero no había mucho que seguir. Dumbledore y Voldemort sin duda tenían la información más valiosa en sus colecciones privadas. Severus no estaba dispuesto a ir a ninguno de ellos por ayuda.

Finalmente, después de una semana, aunque en realidad solo había estado buscando durante unos días debido a su constante necesidad de descansos para estudiar otra cosa, o más bien a alguien, encontró un viejo tomo en el rincón más profundo de la Sección restringida. Solo contenía un breve párrafo sobre la leyenda, ya que se ocupaba principalmente de los artefactos que en realidad existían.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _La leyenda del Scios Totalus es antigua, probablemente de algún lugar de Europa del Este. Se dice que este dispositivo le da al usuario un conocimiento absoluto del objetivo. El sueño de un espía hecho realidad en otras palabras. Algunas historias hablan de más de un dispositivo, y que cuanto más lo sostiene una persona, más conocimiento, y por lo tanto, más poder, posee. Un concepto interesante, pero dado que el único dispositivo es improbable, tales discusiones no tienen sentido en mi opinión._
> 
> _Mi fuente principal es el libro de artefactos antiguos de Elphrick de Avalon, quien, según su propia leyenda, fue un estudiante de Merlín. Hay, sin embargo, otra mención, más cercana a la fuente del mito mismo, que habla de las terribles consecuencias de su uso. La obsesión por el objetivo aparentemente volverá loco al portador. Esto, sin embargo, parece imposible. Si sabe todo sobre el objetivo, no hay más que saber y, por lo tanto, no hay razón para continuar usando el Scios Totalus. Por otra parte, considerando que el dispositivo en sí es imposible, hace poca diferencia._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus leyó el pasaje varias veces. No estuvo de acuerdo con el autor en el último punto. Podía ver a Harry durante décadas y no obtendría el máximo conocimiento, ya que solo vería lo que Harry pensaba y hacía en ese momento, y los secretos profundos podían ocultarse fácilmente, especialmente considerando que Severus no podía ver cada momento de la vida del chico. Esta era otra fuente de la que Severus tenía curiosidad. Según el libro, procedía de donde se originó la leyenda. Eso sería Kiev, posiblemente la biblioteca local. Eso presentaba un problema. Severus había intentado acceder a la biblioteca la última vez, pero el gobierno apenas lo dejaría entrar al país, y mucho menos a donde guardaban sus propios secretos. La mayoría de ellos no dejaban entrar a nadie británico debido a la guerra. Por otra parte, Severus no había usado todos sus métodos de persuasión ya que había estado más enfocado en encontrar el artefacto. ¿Tal vez debería intentarlo de nuevo? Necesitaba respuestas.

El rumor sobre la obsesión lo asustó, especialmente porque no había podido quitar la cosa. ¿Estaba obsesionado? La respuesta simple parecía ser: sí. ¿Pero que se podía hacer al respecto? La tentación era demasiado grande. Dudaba que simplemente pudiera dejar de usarlo.

¿Qué hay de reducir gradualmente sus “dosis”? Se encendió un _Lumos_ dentro de su cabeza: solo usaría uno de los hechizos, ya sea para escuchar o para ver. Tal vez podría ser más fácil reducir sus sesiones de esa manera. Sinceramente, Severus no tenía idea de si eso funcionaría, pero tenía que hacer algo. El Scios Totalus se había apoderado tanto de su vida que apenas lo había notado. Necesitaba salir. No se preocupó por su decisión de usar solo el hechizo de audición. De ahora en adelante solo escucharía los pensamientos de Harry y lo que la gente decía. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo vería también. Tal vez él podría vencer a esta cosa y luego ser capaz de eliminarlo. Mientras tanto, continuaría su búsqueda de respuestas. Por lo que él sabía, podría haber una razón completamente diferente para la renuencia del dispositivo a ser retirado.

* * *

Harry al principio se había preocupado de que su relación con Hermione sufriera debido a la muerte de Ron, pero en realidad ahora parecían más cercanos que nunca. Hermione confesó que nunca había estado enamorada de Ron, como Harry había sospechado una vez, y que no deberían permitir que nada rompiera su amistad. Ella ahora le escribía regularmente, y Harry comenzó a sospechar de otra cosa. Hermione seguía preguntando si Malfoy se había mudado a Grimmauld Place. De hecho, el chico rubio lo había hecho hacía apenas unos días. Harry y Sirius apenas lo veían a excepción de las comidas. Él no hablaba mucho y Harry realmente no sabía qué pensar. Malfoy había luchado contra los Mortífagos, y Dumbledore le había asegurado que Malfoy no podría haber engañado al suero de la verdad de Snape.

Harry trabajaba principalmente en su Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Sirius. Se sentía como estar en el Ejército de Dumbledore de nuevo, solo que esta vez era la enseñanza de Sirius y Harry absorbiendo todo lo que el mago mayor proporcionaría. Siempre había aprendido mejor haciendo, aunque todavía leía otras materias, tratando de ponerse al día con sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Una pequeña parte de Harry en realidad esperaba que Snape viniera y le enseñara algunos trucos, con suerte no pociones, pero el hombre había demostrado ser una persona brillante en el Ministerio, incluso mejor que Sirius por lo que Harry había visto, pero el hombre nunca se mostró. Dumbledore dijo que estaba trabajando en pociones para la Orden y había optado por quedarse en Hogwarts en lugar de Grimmauld Place durante el verano. Seguiría enseñando cuando llegara septiembre, aunque estaría en un salón de clases lleno de los hijos de los que había traicionado. Hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo por alguna razón.

Durante su tiempo libre, Harry habló y se divirtió con Sirius, esbozó, a veces incluso le mostró su trabajo a Sirius, y escribió cartas a Hermione. Por supuesto, también hizo lo que hacía cada adolescente, y recientemente había completado un nuevo boceto que era perfecto para ese propósito. Retrató a Snape, a quien a veces se refería como su “musa”, luciendo como lo había hecho cuando enfrentó a Harry después de la última reunión de la Orden. Su imponente presencia y sus ojos de obsidiana eran exactamente como ese día. La única diferencia era que estaba completamente desnudo y rodeado de cortinas rojas. El hombre ni siquiera estaba excitado en el dibujo y, sin embargo, “era sexo” como Harry pensaba a menudo, y Harry no quería nada más que caer de rodillas y _endurecer_ al hombre.

Por supuesto estas eran fantasías. En la vida real, el hombre no aceptaría algo así, y Harry realmente no podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndolo. Solo había besado a una chica y sabía que probablemente arruinaría las cosas por completo si intentaba cumplir sus sueños. Además, ¡era _Snape_! El pensamiento parecía... extraño. Solo era el cuerpo del hombre y la mirada intensa que Harry dibujaba. No podía encajar lo que sabía de la personalidad del hombre con eso.

Semanas se convirtieron en meses y Sirius fue, sorprendentemente, el que decidió que había tenido suficiente silencio de Malfoy. Invitó al chico a unirse a ellos durante su entrenamiento, y Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo, también sorprendentemente. Harry sospechó que estaba aburrido de su mente. El Slytherin era un buen duelista, como Harry ya lo sabía desde el segundo año, aunque esta vez no conjuró ninguna serpiente. Después de unas pocas semanas comenzaron a enfrentarse entre los tres. Sólo pequeños maleficios y maldiciones, pero era lo suficientemente agotador. Hizo que la escena pareciera más una batalla real. Al final, todos estaban jadeando y sentados en el piso de la sala de almacenamiento convertida en el sótano, incluso Malfoy, parecía más arrugado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca.

—Buen trabajo—Dijo Sirius en una exhalación—Malfoy, aún puedes levantar tu escudo más rápido después de un hechizo ofensivo—Malfoy solo asintió cansadamente, mirando hacia el suelo—Harry, te estás volviendo realmente bueno con esa varita, pero creo que deberías intentar una mayor variación en tu lanzamiento de hechizos. No te límites a un conjunto de hechizos o serás predecible—Harry asintió; Era algo en lo que sabía que necesitaba trabajar. Sirius sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera en forma de perro y luego juntó las manos, sonriendo—Bueno, reclamo primero la ducha—Y con eso se había transformado en Canuto y salía trotando de la habitación, dejando a los chicos sudorosos de aspecto agrio.

—Eso fue injusto—Comentó Malfoy, mirando hacia la puerta. Miró a Harry de manera extraña—Pensé que los Gryffindors eran todos sobre la justicia—Harry se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansado para poner los ojos en blanco. Aún tenían que discutir o pelear desde que Malfoy había venido a Grimmauld Place, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse, así que limitó su discurso tanto como Malfoy, aunque no, al parecer, en este momento—Eres bueno con esa varita, Potter—Continuó—No muchos magos obtendrían algo tan bien como eso, tan rápidamente, con una varita desconocida—Harry frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Me acabas de felicitar, Malfoy? —.

—Al menos el hecho de la estupidez de Gryffindor no es falso—Dijo Malfoy—Sí, si lo necesitas explicado. Lo hice. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Harry miró al otro chico por un momento, luego sus labios se curvaron.

—Debería felicitarte a cambio. Es justo—Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción ante la respuesta de Harry, luego levantó ambas cejas y miró a Harry expectante.

—¿Y bien? Oh, justo Gryffindor, ¿qué tienes que decir? —Harry se rió entre dientes, sintiéndose realmente extrañamente cómodo con las bromas.

—Hmmm—Harry reflexionó pensativo, dirigiendo una mirada astuta a Malfoy—Tu cabello permanece notablemente en su lugar incluso después de un duelo—Dijo sin expresión. Malfoy pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, luego hizo un puchero, algo que Harry nunca había visto hacer al chico.

—Eres horrible con los cumplidos, Potter. Mi cabello siempre es perfecto. Todo el mundo lo sabe—Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Por un momento pensó que toda la conversación debería sentirse más extraña de lo que era. Malfoy todavía se estaba comportando como Malfoy, pero aun así... no. Harry rápidamente olvidó tal pensamiento cuando pensó en otra cosa que decir.

—Bien, tienes una tez realmente buena. ¿Qué tal eso? —.

—Yo diría que estás enamorado de mí, Potter, parece que estás muy obsesionado con mi apariencia—Dijo Malfoy, arrastrando los labios con una leve sonrisa. El corazón de Harry dio una sacudida. La verdad era que él _pensaba_ que Malfoy era guapo. ¿Qué hombre gay que se respeta, u hombre heterosexual, en realidad, no podía ver algo tan obvio? Él había dibujado el cabello y la piel pálida varias veces, aunque no se sentía atraído como lo hacía con el cuerpo de Snape. Él prefería a los hombres mayores en sus fantasías. Malfoy era simplemente maravilloso para dibujar desde un punto de vista artístico.

—Yo... no quise decir eso—Tartamudeó Harry, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Malfoy. Se puso de pie para poder irse. No quería que Malfoy empezara a sospechar. Si Ron había sido malo cuando se enteró, ¿cómo reaccionaría Malfoy?

—Relájate, Potter—Dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie también—Está bien. Sé que soy hermoso—Lo dijo con tanta calma y seriedad que Harry parpadeó y miró confuso al rubio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Quiero decir…—Dijo Malfoy lentamente como si le explicara algo a un chico—Que está bien encontrar a otros hombres hermosos... está bien encontrarlos mucho más que eso, en realidad—Harry solo podía mirar al Slytherin, incapaz de leer entre líneas. ¿Qué estaba insinuando Malfoy? No podía decir... No, eso era una locura. Malfoy pareció darse cuenta del problema de Harry—Gryffindors—Murmuró. Encontró la mirada de Harry con la suya, bastante intensa—Sé que Weasley descubrió que eras gay y solo quería que supieras que no me importa. Por supuesto, siendo un Gryffindor, ¡realmente necesitabas que lo dijera en voz alta! —Malfoy estaba mirando con exasperación ahora.

—¿Qué? —Harry gruñó, con los ojos como platos—No soy… quiero decir, ¡no sé de qué estás hablando! —.

—Por el bien de Merlín, Potter—Gritó Malfoy. Miró alrededor de la habitación como buscando respuestas, luego miró a Harry de nuevo—No es un concepto tan difícil de entender. A mi manera, perfecta como Slytherin, estaba tratando de “enterrar el hacha” al acercarme a ti. ¡Pero lo arruinaste! —Harry solo pudo mirar boquiabierto cuando Malfoy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, la acción lo hacía parecer más joven. De todas las palabras que había dicho Malfoy, solo tres habían captado la atención de Harry, lo cual era extraño porque no eran importantes, considerando lo que Malfoy realmente estaba diciendo.

—¿“Enterrar el hacha”? ¿No es eso una expresión muggle? —Malfoy parpadeó y entonces fue como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. El rubio se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión tensa en su rostro. Por una vez, Harry no fue lento en la adopción, principalmente porque solo había una forma en que Malfoy podría haberlo descubierto—¡Hermione te lo dijo! —Grito Harry —¡No puedo creerlo de ella! —Apretó los puños y miró a Malfoy—¿Ella te lo dijo solo para que pudieras tener algo para... _unirte_ o algo conmigo? ¿Porque ella piensa que todos tienen que llevarse bien solo porque estamos en el mismo maldito lado? ¡Bueno, a la mierda, Malfoy! ¡Qué diablos piensas de mí! —Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Malfoy lo interceptó y le bloqueó el camino. La varita de Harry estaba arriba tan rápida que todo lo que Malfoy podía hacer era parpadear mientras miraba la varita que ahora apuntaba a su pecho.

—¡Las bolas de Merlín, Potter! ¡Contrólate! —Miró a Harry, pero no hizo ningún intento de sacar su propia varita—Hermione me lo dijo, porque le dije que ya lo sospechaba. Más tarde le pregunté si te ayudaría si supieras que a todo el mundo le importa un comino lo que haces en el dormitorio. Ella es la que usó la expresión, pero, es lo mismo para mí si nos odiamos el uno al otro. Sólo quería decir mi parte y eso es todo—El discurso de Malfoy desmentía sus declaraciones anteriores, y Harry lo sabía. El Slytherin solo se estaba cubriendo, tratando de hacer que Harry creyera que no le importaba de una manera u otra ahora que Harry lo había rechazado... otra vez... De alguna manera, la ira de Harry se desvaneció. Malfoy todavía estaba mirando, su rostro enrojecido de ira y resentimiento. Harry bajó su varita y la guardó.

—Esa fue una manera realmente horrible de hacer que nos reconciliemos después de cinco años de odio mutuo—Comentó Harry con calma. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, su mirada perdiendo un poco su fuego—Eres realmente horrible para hacer amigos, ¿no? ¿Primero insultando a Ron y ahora diciéndome que está bien ser gay? —A pesar de todo Malfoy resopló.

—Esta vez no fue mi culpa. Hermione lo sugirió—Siguió un tenso silencio, ambos reconociendo ahora que esto era, de hecho, una repetición de la escena en el tren en el primer año. Harry no pudo encontrar en sí mismo repetir el final. Si Malfoy lo intentaba, a su manera equivocada, ¿no debería Harry hacer lo mismo? Y además... Ron ya no estaba cerca para ser insultado.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron, tanto grises como verdes desconfiados, pero más abiertos que nunca.

—No hay problema—Respondió Malfoy en el mismo nivel de tono. La frente de Harry se arrugó al pensar, otra cosa que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuándo exactamente _Hermione_ sugirió que usaras esta información para “enterrar el hacha”? —Las mejillas de Malfoy se tiñeron de forma casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo notó con emociones mezcladas.

—Le escribí—Fue la respuesta apretada. Parecía que Malfoy estaba esperando otro berrinche. Harry, sin embargo, _no_ iba a juzgar el repentino interés de Malfoy en una _Sangresucia_ si Malfoy era realmente honesto acerca de lo gay. La idea de ser tan hipócrita era absurda.

—Oh... deberíamos preguntarle si ella puede venir aquí pronto. La extraño—Comentó Harry. Malfoy todavía parecía desconfiado, pero la tensión en sus hombros lo estaba abandonando gradualmente.

—Sí... ella es la única Gryffindor que puede mantener una conversación inteligente. Me siento bastante tonto a medida que pasan los días. Ustedes dos deben ser contagiosos—Harry volvió a reírse ante el tono burlón, no muy diferente del burlón de los años pasados, pero los ojos de Malfoy brillaban y no estaban fríos.

—Me alegraré de que ella tenga a alguien que la escuche cuando inicie el modo de lectura—Dijo Harry, dando efectivamente su bendición—Aunque siempre le prestaré un oído si ella lo necesita—Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, y Malfoy, siendo un Slytherin, no necesitaba un hechizo para ver lo que Harry quería decir; que el Gryffindor saltaría para proteger a Hermione tan fácilmente como lo había hecho cuando pensó que Sirius había sido capturado. Malfoy asintió en acuerdo. Un silencio volvió a establecerse, aún incómodo, pero no tan tenso.

—¡La ducha está libre! —Una voz llamó desde el piso de arriba. Harry y Malfoy se quedaron completamente quietos por un momento y luego ambos corrieron hacia la puerta. Harry logró pasarlo primero, pero Malfoy agarró su suéter y lo tiró hacia atrás. Harry rió mientras corría tras el rubio. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos en ese momento, Sirius estaba desconcertado en la parte superior. Malfoy también se estaba riendo mientras corrían por el pasillo. Llegaron a la puerta del baño exactamente en el mismo momento. Ninguno de los dos logró llegar al interior mientras se empujaban entre sí, efectivamente quedándose atascados.

—¡Potter! ¡Mi cabello necesita más cuidado que el tuyo! —Gritó Malfoy, empujando con fuerza. Malfoy todavía tenía una ligera ventaja en fuerza, aunque el mes de entrenamiento de Harry había hecho maravillas, por no mencionar las comidas completas.

—¡Vas a usar toda el agua caliente! —Harry protestó.

—Es mágico, idiota. ¡Siempre hay agua caliente! —Harry pensó repentina y rápidamente dio un paso atrás, saliendo por la puerta. Malfoy, habiendo estado a punto de empujar a Harry otra vez, cayó de bruces en la habitación de azulejos. Harry nunca había visto al chico tirado así en el piso. Tanto Harry como Sirius se echaron a reír.

—Oh, ja, ja, muy gracioso—Resopló Malfoy mientras se levantaba, limpiando el polvo inexistente de su ropa. Le sonrió a Harry... y luego cerró la puerta en su cara. Harry dejó de reír, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Había merecido la pena. Definitivamente iba a tener que dibujar eso.

—Eso fue diferente—Reflexionó Sirius en voz alta. Harry lo miró, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo fue... y sin embargo, no lo fue—Sirius parecía aún más desconcertado por eso, pero inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento. La relación de Harry con Malfoy probablemente nunca sería entendida por ninguno de ellos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus continuó su búsqueda en la Sección restringida, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada más que encontrar allí. Aparte de las bibliotecas de Dumbledore y Voldemort, solo había otro lugar en el que podía pensar que tuviera las respuestas que buscaba: Kiev.

Había cumplido su promesa, algo de lo que quizás estaba demasiado orgulloso para sentirse cómodo, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño logro que realmente era. Solo había escuchado los pensamientos y conversaciones de Harry. Estaba asombrado por la forma en que Harry y Malfoy parecían llevarse bien... de una manera extraña que incluso ellos no parecían entender realmente, pero aún tenían que pelearse de verdad, así que nadie se quejó. Harry todavía estaba preocupado porque Sirius descubriera su orientación, absolutamente positivo ahora que lo era, debido a la naturaleza Slytherin de Draco que no se oponía a la homosexualidad de Harry. Severus quería enfrentar a Black y amenazar con cosas mucho peor que Azkaban si el hombre no le daba a Harry el apoyo que necesitaba.

Severus realmente no se había dado cuenta si realmente escuchaba menos que antes, cuando solía mirar también, pero ahora que viajaría muy lejos, no estaba seguro de si el Scios Totalus funcionaría a una distancia tan larga, y el pensamiento lo asustó. Probablemente más de lo que era sano. Pero necesitaba entender la situación completamente.

Lamentablemente las clases empezaron de nuevo. Draco regresó a Hogwarts, dejando a Harry y Black solos en Grimmauld Place. Afortunadamente, pudieron continuar enviando cartas (Dumbledore había levantado esa protección en particular justo después del Incidente). Severus desempeñó el papel del cruel profesor Slytherin y nadie, ni siquiera los hijos de los Mortífagos, se atrevió a meterse con él. Todavía le enviaban una extraña mirada de odio, tan llena de traición que los propios estudiantes no entendían realmente que Severus casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué sabían ellos de su traición? No pudo evitar sentir pena por todos esos estudiantes que iban a tener el impacto de sus vidas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente era el Señor Oscuro: muerte y destrucción.

Así que continuó enseñando, escuchando a Harry durante las noches mientras se contentaba con mirar el fuego en sus habitaciones. Podía imaginar fácilmente a Harry ahora, así que quizás no estaba ayudando en absoluto a su obsesión. Escuchó mientras Harry alcanzaba y pasaba a la mayor parte de los otros Sextos Años. Harry tenía una buena mentalidad, y con Sirius teniendo un enfoque más práctico que el que tenían los maestros de Hogwarts, Harry aprendió más rápido y mejor que nunca. Sus habilidades de duelo mejoraron y parecía que Severus estaba contento incluso estando lejos de su amigo. Lupin pasaba a menudo y Molly Weasley enviaba comidas enormes para que compartieran. Severus encontró celos en su corazón mientras escuchaba sus felices conversaciones en la cocina. Pero él rechazó esos sentimientos y se dijo a sí mismo que lo único que importaba era que Harry recibiera la atención que debería haber recibido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, Severus comenzó a planear su viaje. El Señor Oscuro estaba actuando casi errático en sus ataques. Parecía que no sabía dónde enfocar su destrucción ahora que Harry estaba tan completamente fuera de su alcance. En Hogwarts, al menos había sido visible, una llama en la que el Señor Oscuro afinaba y trabajaba para extinguir. Sin embargo, Severus no tenía ninguna duda de que el Señor Oscuro pronto volvería a concentrarse, esta vez en el Ministerio, ya que no perseguiría a Dumbledore, ya que el Director era el único mago que Riddle siempre temería. ¿O tal vez Severus sería el siguiente en la lista?

Probablemente fue una tontería que se fuera, más peligroso incluso que seguir a Harry en el Ministerio, pero no sería disuadido. Necesitaba el Scios de Harry, y para eso necesitaba respuestas. Cuando llegó la Navidad, escuchó por última vez a Harry cenando con todos sus amigos, y luego se fue.

* * *

Harry no podía recordar un momento en que se sintiera más contento. Los momentos de felicidad no le eran extraños, pero la sensación de contento continuo había sido menos prominente en su vida. Vivir en Grimmauld Place era todo lo que podía haber esperado. Sirius era una maravilla, aunque ambos tuvieron sus días libres. Ambos tuvieron noches llenas de horrores, y ambos tuvieron días en los que no pudieron pensar en nada más que errores pasados. Asustaron muchos silencios de comprensión, pero no hablaron mucho de ello.

Ahora la Navidad estaba sobre ellos y mucha gente había venido a Grimmauld Place. Harry sintió una punzada de decepción cuando Snape no se presentó, pero ¿por qué fue una sorpresa? Sin embargo, Harry no pudo deshacerse del sentimiento, ya que no había visto al hombre desde el verano. Todo lo que tenía eran sus dibujos. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que él anhelaba? ¿Otro “arreglo” para su musa? Otro momento para mirar hacia arriba en las profundidades negras para que pudiera capturarlas mejor en un pergamino. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para dibujar más cosas.

Los Weasley: Molly, Arthur y Ginny trataron de no permitir que su pérdida frenara demasiado las fiestas, pero Harry pudo ver que era difícil para ellos celebrar su primera Navidad sin Ron. Molly había tejido el suéter marrón estándar con una 'R' grande en él, y se lo dio a Harry. Solo pudo sonreír y decirle que significaba mucho para él.

Hermione y Remus también vinieron, por supuesto, y Malfoy, que parecía haberse puesto de humor desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto. Apenas dijo nada durante su primera comida. Ni siquiera miró a Harry mientras se preparaban para ir a la cama, compartiendo irónicamente la misma habitación que Harry y Ron habían compartido hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Harry en la habitación se sentía más ahora. Sus cosas y libros estaban esparcidos por el lugar, arrojados allí por Sirius, quien había insistido en que ser tan ordenado como Harry no era saludable para un chico de su edad.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —Harry finalmente habló cuando el otro chico se dejó caer sobre la cama recién transfigurada que Malfoy estaba usando, ya en pijamas de seda verde. Harry se sentó en su propia cama y simplemente miró. Malfoy estaba frunciendo sus labios con fuerza, como si tratara de evitar hablar. Hubo un claro rubor en sus mejillas.

—No sé qué hacer—Soltó de repente. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. No era a menudo, si es que alguna vez, que Malfoy admitía no saber algo. En eso era como Hermione.

—¿Acerca de? —Pregunto Harry. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada furiosa y resopló, girando su cabeza hacia la pared.

—Sobre Hermione—Murmuró. Harry casi podía oír el puchero de Malfoy al verse obligado a decirlo en voz alta. Aunque no se rió; él mismo estaba completamente perdido. Apenas era la persona a la que acudir por consejo de citas.

—Eh, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿Te está ignorando o te está rechazando abiertamente? —Malfoy se volvió para lanzar otra mirada.

—Tampoco—Respondió con fuerza—Ella…—Suspiró, girándose de lado para mirar a Harry—Esto es... imposible para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es...—.

—¿Una nacida muggle? —Harry suministró. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, gracias—Se quejó—Esta eso, por lo que no estoy muy emocionado—Harry frunció el ceño. Esta fue la primera vez que discutieron el enamoramiento de Malfoy con Hermione en términos muy claros. Pero esa última declaración hizo que Harry se detuviera.

—¿Te gusta ella, pero no puedes soportar el hecho de que ella es una nacida muggle? —Pregunto Harry incrédulo. Malfoy se sonrojó de inmediato, y solo cuando abrió la boca para responder, Harry se dio cuenta de que era de ira.

—¡No, idiota! —Se sentó en la cama, probablemente para mirar mejor a Harry—¿Qué tan jodido estaría? Las tetas de Merlín, Potter, ¡eres tan lento a veces! —.

—¡Ya está bien! —Grito Harry —¡Si solo pudieras hablar con claridad por una vez, entonces tal vez no me confundiría tanto! ¡Dijiste que no estabas muy emocionado por eso! —.

—Silencio—Reprendió Malfoy, mirando fijamente a la puerta, que no habían protegido. Harry lanzó rápidamente un encantamiento silenciador—Simplemente quise decir…—Continuó Malfoy en un tono más calmado—Que va a soportar mucho calor cuando, si, nosotros... lo que sea, el punto es que _esa_ no es mi principal preocupación—.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó Harry con exasperación. Apenas notó la surrealidad de la situación; Discutiendo de Hermione con Malfoy de todas las personas.

—¿Qué piensas? Weasley—Dijo Malfoy. Harry frunció el ceño. Malfoy no esperó a que le preguntara a qué se refería esta vez—No sé cómo... preguntarle cuándo podría necesitar más tiempo para... llorar—Malfoy parecía muy incómodo hablando de Ron, lo cual no era sorprendente.

—Hermione y Ron no estaban juntos—Dijo Harry. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé, pero malditamente bien podrían haber estado. Si no hubieran estado peleando por ti cuando murió...—.

—No—Interrumpió Harry—Quiero decir que Hermione nunca estuvo enamorada de Ron—Siguió un largo silencio. Malfoy parecía concentrarse en parpadear y respirar constantemente. Su boca comenzó a trabajar, tratando de formar palabras.

—¿Estás seguro? —Una pregunta un poco chillona vino. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, ella está de luto por un amigo, nada más—Dijo. Deseaba que ambos pudieran llorar a Ron de la misma forma en que lo hacían los otros Weasley: sin recuerdos horribles, pero eso no iba a ser.

—Oh—Fue la respuesta bastante inusualmente aburrida. Malfoy parecía aún más perdido que antes.

—Entonces, ¿vas a... preguntarle a ella? —Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Malfoy quería preguntar, ya que él mismo tenía poca experiencia, pero Malfoy parecía tan inseguro que Harry tenía que interrogarlo.

—Uh, sí...—El rubio tragó saliva. Sus ojos miraron a Harry—¿Puedo ver algunos de tus dibujos? —Harry se sobresaltó por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero se sonrojó un segundo después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Malfoy estaba preguntando.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—.

—¿Por favor? Prometo no reírme—Harry no estaba seguro de si debería estar agradecido de que Malfoy hubiera dicho por favor y prometo, o enojado porque Malfoy pensó que era necesario prometer no reírse en primer lugar. Él entendió, sin embargo, que Malfoy necesitaba una distracción. Así que Harry se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su baúl bastante nuevo que Dumbledore le había traído hace unos meses. Malfoy estuvo a su lado en un instante. Harry sacó el cuaderno y se sentaron uno junto al otro en la cama de Harry. Solo le había mostrado unos pocos a Sirius, y uno o dos a Remus la semana pasada, todos ellos más bien... mansos y poco originales, pero ambos los habían elogiado hasta el final, diciendo que Harry obtuvo sus genes artísticos de ambos, de James y Lily, y que combinados, era impresionante. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría Malfoy a los “otros” dibujos.

Abrió el cuaderno. En la primera página había un dibujo de Hogwarts. Todavía le dolía un poco el corazón, pero había llegado a un acuerdo con su expulsión. Malfoy no dijo nada, así que Harry pasó la página: el lago, con un gran brazo del calamar levantándose. Otro de Hogwarts, con la cabaña de Hagrid en primer plano. Los dibujos de la gente fueron los siguientes: Hermione, Dumbledore y uno de Malfoy. Luna Lovegood era un tema frecuente; Su estilo era algo divertido de dibujar. Otro de Malfoy, esta vez con el equipo completo de Quidditch, su escoba en la mano.

>> Santo Merlín, Potter, _puedes_ dibujar—Habló Malfoy. Harry se sonrojo, nunca pudo evitarlo cuando su trabajo recibía cumplidos—Y realmente me gusta el tema en este—Comentó Malfoy casualmente. Miró a Harry con astucia—¿Seguro que no estás enamorado de mí? —Harry se tensó de manera casi imperceptible, pero puso los ojos en blanco para parecer no afectado. No estaba seguro de si Malfoy lo había comprado, pero Harry tenía serias dudas sobre mostrar sus dibujos más... detallados.

Pasando la página más lentamente esta vez, para que pudiera cerrarla si reconocía los bordes oscuros que usualmente acompañaban a sus dibujos “privados”, reveló uno de Snape. Era uno de él en la clase de Pociones, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente en un caldero, su varita flotando sobre ella y su otra mano agarrando algún tipo de ingrediente.

>> Lo has capturado muy brillante—Concluyó Malfoy. Harry sonrió. No era uno de sus dibujos favoritos, pero Remus había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Pasó la página, todavía sonriendo y jadeando, apresuradamente tratando de cerrar el cuaderno. Malfoy estuvo sobre él en un instante, sacando el cuaderno de las manos de Harry y saltando a sus pies, alejándose a varios pasos de la cama. Harry cerró los ojos y esperó la explosión.

>> Maldita sea—Dijo en un susurro. Harry se encogió, abriendo los ojos para mirar. Malfoy estaba de pie, sosteniendo el cuaderno abierto y boquiabierto. Pasó la página y su boca se hizo más grande. Otra página, y otra... y otra. Se detuvo a mirar boquiabierto a algunos por largos momentos. Juró varias veces por lo bajo. Harry estaba como pegado a su cama, incapaz de moverse, y vio como Malfoy veía sus secretos a la vista. Había varios, Harry sabía, de él siendo follado por Snape. Y de él dando placer oral tanto a Snape como a Malfoy. Otros eran simplemente Snape desnudo o complaciéndose a sí mismo. Una mostraba a Snape y Malfoy besándose, aunque no se había completado.

>> Tú, pequeño bastardo pervertido—Declaró Malfoy después de haber hojeado todo el asunto. Sin embargo, su tono estaba apagado. Sonaba casi burlón, y él estaba sonriendo. Harry lo miró con recelo, esperando la explosión—Estás usando tu talento para producir tu propia revista porno. ¡Qué positivamente Slytherin! ¡Oh, si el mundo lo supiera! ¡Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió Para Dibujar Smut*! —Harry se puso de pie de un salto, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

—No puedes decirle a un alma...—Comenzó, pero el Slytherin lo silenció con un gesto.

—Oh, relájate, ¿quieres? Esto es demasiado brillante para que las masas lo entiendan. Estoy un poco aliviado de que no estés enamorado de mí... aunque algunos de estos de Severus son un poco inquietantes—Devolvió el cuaderno mientras Harry fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó cuando todo lo que hizo Malfoy fue sonreír y reírse mientras estudiaba los dibujos otra vez.

—Si estuvieras enamorado de mí, me habrías dibujado de manera diferente. La mayoría de estos no son de todo mi cuerpo, solo mi mano o mi garganta o algo así. Claramente aprecias mi belleza, pero ¿quién no, verdad? De todos modos, estos de Severus, sin embargo... —El discurso de Malfoy se fue apagando. Miró a Harry, pero no dijo nada, haciendo que el Gryffindor se pusiera irritable.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—Nada—Murmuró Malfoy. Extendió el cuaderno ahora cerrado—Dibújame—Dijo. Harry parpadeó.

—¿Eh? —.

—Como quieras—Continuó Malfoy. —Incluso me desnudaré si quieres, aunque debes prometer que no tocarás—Hubo una leve sonrisa, pero por lo demás él estaba muy serio. Harry tragó nerviosamente. No le gustaba a Malfoy de una manera emocional, pero ¿tal vez un desnudo en su habitación no era una buena idea?

—Está bien—Se oyó decir a sí mismo, tomando el cuaderno. Malfoy echó unas cuantas protecciones extra en la puerta.

—No le digas a nadie, o te mataré—Advirtió Malfoy mientras Harry se sentaba pesadamente en su cama. Malfoy comenzó a desnudarse. Cuando estuvo completamente desvestido, parecía completamente indiferente y enarcó una ceja a Harry—¿Cómo me quieres? —.

* * *

Severus dejó una nota en su habitación, el mismo tipo de mensaje que había usado cuando Harry y él habían ido al Ministerio. Solo Dumbledore podría leerlo esta vez. Se fue durante la noche, pero no pudo evitar sospechar que Dumbledore sabía que se iba y no sería disuadido. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore no supiera por qué.

Aparecería por saltos, la forma más segura y menos detectable de viajar fuera del control del Ministerio. El Ministerio de Ucrania, con sede en Kiev, sin duda registraría su llegada, pero no podrían saber quién era él, ni encontrarlo sin buscarlo activamente. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que huían de Gran Bretaña a otros países europeos, apenas tenían tiempo para buscar un mago solitario.

Tomó toda la noche viajar a Londres, a través del Canal a Francia y luego dirigirse hacia el este. Tomó paradas cuidadosas y algunos desvíos por si acaso. Era por naturaleza y condición, un hombre muy paranoico. Para cuando apareció en el distrito de Podil, el sol estaba lanzando sus primeros rayos sobre la ciudad. Severus se dirigió hacia su destino con el recuerdo de un espía. Mantuvo sus ojos y oídos abiertos por la más mínima señal de que estaba siendo seguido. Esta era una de las partes más antiguas de Kiev, pero la casa a la que finalmente llegó no era histórica o muy antigua. Sin embargo, estaba muy deteriorada y recordaba a la mayoría de los magos británicos al Caldero Chorreante. No era la entrada al mercado mágico, sino la entrada a una de las bibliotecas más antiguas del continente.

Sintió la antigua magia con facilidad y golpeó en el lugar apropiado. Dio un paso atrás rápidamente cuando el suelo cerca de la pared se abrió para revelar un conjunto de escaleras de piedra, muy antiguas, pero conservadas por la magia para que parecieran recién cortadas. Severus descendió a la oscuridad y el agujero se cerró detrás de él. Por un momento hubo oscuridad total y luego antorchas cobraron vida a lo largo de las paredes de piedra, cada cuatro metros un cóncavo en la pared albergaba una estatua de alguna vieja bruja o mago famoso, o vampiro.

Severus se abrió camino en la escasa iluminación hasta que el corredor se abrió a un gran salón. Notó que había ido constantemente cuesta abajo. Había arreglos de asientos agrupados, cómodos sofás y sillas. Delante de él había un escritorio de caoba muy largo, detrás del cual veía los altos estantes que se alejaban en la distancia. En torno a él, los magos se sentaron y conversaron: estudiantes que estudian los textos antiguos que se encontraban aquí. Un conjunto de ascensores a su derecha mostraba que había mucho más y también una salida más rápida para aquellos que estaban familiarizados con el lugar. Severus fue directamente al largo escritorio, tanto tiempo que casi cortó la habitación de los estantes.

Una bruja estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, con la cabeza baja mientras leía un gran pergamino, escrito en griego, notó Severus. Llevaba un estilo antiguo de túnica, negro, pero tenía más o menos la edad de Severus. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una larga y gruesa trenza. Severus se había preparado por el momento, reuniendo su magia interior. No era tan fuerte como Harry cuando se trataba de pura fuerza mágica, pero era mucho más fuerte que el brujo o mago promedio, algo de lo que se aprovechó en ese momento. La bruja levantó la vista cuando Severus se aclaró la garganta. Cerró los ojos con ella y dejó ir su magia.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Ella preguntó en el idioma nativo.

—Necesito un pase ilimitado—Respondió Severus, su voz probablemente tenía un acento grueso, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Ella no rompió el contacto visual mientras su mano buscaba a tientas en un cajón. Sacó una moneda grande, casi el doble del tamaño de un galeón, bronce, con el lema de las bibliotecas y la insignia. Severus lo tomó y susurró un hechizo de memoria. Los ojos de la bruja se vidriaron y Severus caminó enérgicamente alrededor del largo escritorio.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, estaba instalado en una habitación más pequeña, dos niveles más abajo. La mitad de la sala estaba llena de mesas para cada alumno, pero el resto tenía filas y filas de archivadores. En la mesa de Severus había una docena de libros apilados, junto con el doble de pergaminos. Trabajó de manera constante durante el resto del día, pero no pudo encontrar la misteriosa fuente que Elphrick había mencionado en su libro.

Regresó al día siguiente y, al día siguiente, se aseguró de lanzar un hechizo de «No-Me-Notes» para que la bruja del mostrador no lo notara y se preguntara por qué nunca pidió un pase. Mantuvo esto durante una semana. Los días pasaron sin que él lo notara, apenas comía, excepto cuando descubrió que no podía concentrarse por falta de energía.

No solo había escogido un libro al azar sobre artefactos legendarios y comenzó a buscar, por supuesto, sino que comenzó con libros de la época de Elphrick y se abrió camino de regreso. Había mucho por lo que pasar: enormes tomos, pequeños libros y oscuros trozos de pergamino en idiomas que Severus necesitaba tiempo para descifrar. Por lo tanto, fue un poco decepcionante cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando en un libro de tamaño normal, escrito en latín. No estaba en las mejores condiciones, ya que el antiguo amuleto conservador había sido alterado. Severus lanzó uno nuevo antes de mirar a través de él. No era un libro de artefactos legendarios, o incluso magia en general, tal vez por eso es por lo que Severus no lo había visto al principio. En realidad era un diario. Severus no se molestó en traducir las fechas, pero escribió lo que necesitaba en inglés.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _El Scios Totalus me está consumiendo. No me dejará ir, ella no me dejará ir. No puedo quitarlo. ¡No entiendo! Los textos hablaban solo de conocimiento, no de esta obsesión. Se suponía que saldría una vez que la conociera tan bien como a mí mismo. Pero no es así..._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Unas diez páginas después:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _He buscado el otro Scios Totalus, pero sin éxito. Ahora sé cuál fue mi error. Uno no es suficiente. Solo la pareja me liberará. Me han dicho que juntos pueden dar un conocimiento definitivo, que revelan incluso los secretos más profundos, pero ese no es mi propósito. Los usaré como estaban destinados a ser usados, pero no si no puedo encontrar el otro. Solo quiero mi libertad... y mi amor._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Unas veinte páginas más tarde, la mayoría de las cuales se gastaron buscando el “otro” Scios Totalus que el hombre mencionó:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _¡Es agonía! Me quemo de vergüenza y pena que no sabía que podían existir en el alma de un hombre. No he encontrado mi libertad y por eso le dije a mi amor todo. Esta es la maldición del Scios Totalus. Lo sé ahora. Lo sé tan bien como conozco a mi amor, pero ella no me conoce. Ella se alejó de mí como lo haría con un extraño. Estaba disgustada con mi amor por ella, y no puedo culparla con razón. Le supliqué, pero ella no escuchó. Esta es mi maldición, y advertiría a aquellos que intentan obtener conocimiento de aquellos a quienes aman. Vivirán sus vidas amando cada pedazo de su amor con todo su corazón, pero nunca les será devuelto. Yo no existo salvo en el Scios. No soy nada... mientras que ella lo es todo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus cerró el libro, su corazón latía lentamente, pero de alguna manera más duro, más doloroso. ¿Amor? Este hombre estaba obsesionado con una mujer que nunca le devolvió sus sentimientos. ¡Seguro que eso no se aplicaba a él! Se preocupaba por Harry, es cierto, ¡pero era paternal si era algo! Severus decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Recogió sus cosas y se fue, sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore sobre la posibilidad de encontrar el Scios Totalus después de todo... simplemente no mencionaría que no era el mismo.

Era el día de Navidad, se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a Aparecerse en casa. Pensó en Harry y sintió que una urgencia se apoderaba de él, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Había pasado mucho, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto al chico. No se molestaría en aparecerse en Scottland. Él solo se detendría en Grimmauld Place en su lugar... Dumbledore probablemente estaba allí de todos modos. Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Decidí usar la palabra Smut del original, porque lo más cercano en traducción sería Porno y perdía totalmente el sentido de esa forma. Para los lectores que son nuevos en el fanfiction, smut es sinónimo de lemon, al igual que sin y se refiere a relaciones sexuales, relativamente explicitas a muy explicitas.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus apareció completamente exhausto justo dentro de las protecciones de Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, primero había aparecido hasta Hogwarts. Había necesitado algo de sus habitaciones. Tampoco había tomado el flu, ya que no quería llegar a la cocina. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse y para agradecer a las deidades que afectaban las cosas, por las que había sobrevivido a su viaje. Se había movido mucho más rápido hacia la casa, y solo eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche del día de Navidad, y estaba agotado. Miró a su alrededor por costumbre, pero estaba a salvo. Suspiró y luego decidió simplemente entrar.

Dentro del pasillo, Severus no pudo evitar burlarse de las decoraciones. Incluso la cortina que cubría a la señora Black había sido decorada con guirnaldas. Severus se dirigió hacia las escaleras y escuchó el sonido de muchas personas hablando, algunas riendo. Se encogió de hombros, su ojo mental imaginando escenas dulces de alegría festiva entre Gryffindors. Era demasiado para él, así que se retiró al salón. Vio una pequeña mesa en el rincón, vasos y una jarra de líquido ámbar. Se sirvió un trago, preguntándose si era de Lupin o de Black, probablemente el primero. Black parecía del tipo de whiskey de fuego y este era brandy. No era lo que Severus hubiera preferido, pero se lo tragó, necesitándolo por alguna razón que no pudo identificar. Se sirvió otro vaso y se acomodó en el sofá, con la chimenea a su izquierda.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esperó, probablemente no más de cuarenta minutos, cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras y las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

—¡Y entonces simplemente explotó! —Black se echó a reír cuando entró en el salón. Se detuvo en seco cuando notó a Severus, con el ceño fruncido abruptamente en su rostro. Severus se levantó con gracia de su asiento justo cuando varias personas más entraron en la habitación detrás de Black, pero solo había una persona que Severus notó.

Realmente no se había preparado, se dio cuenta de eso ahora. Harry había entrado justo detrás de Black, sus ojos bailaban con alegría ante la historia de su padrino, y había robado el aliento de Severus, entre otras cosas. Los meses de duro entrenamiento, tanto de la mente como del cuerpo, y las comidas adecuadas, muchas de ellas hechas por Molly Weasley, ciertamente habían marcado la diferencia. Tampoco se podía negar que Harry había crecido. Muchos estudiantes siempre se decían cuánto habían cambiado durante las vacaciones, Severus los había escuchado innumerables veces a lo largo de los años, pero cambiaron mucho más durante el largo año. Simplemente no se dieron cuenta porque se veían todos los días.

Harry había crecido, probablemente estaba solo una cabeza o menos debajo de Severus ahora, y estaba lleno. Su rostro tenía un aspecto más maduro, se adaptaba mejor a sus ojos, que siempre estaban llenos de más conocimientos de los que deberían estar. Él era, en una palabra: hermoso. Impresionante, exquisito, gracioso y guapo fueron otras palabras que aparecieron en la mente de Severus.

Solo un segundo más o menos había pasado mientras Severus observaba al chico increíblemente atractivo frente a él. Los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia él y Severus esperaba que la alegría en ellos se desvaneciera inmediatamente, pero no lo hicieron. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron aún más, y el corazón de Severus casi se detuvo. Harry se adelantó, una sonrisa curvando los delicados labios rojos. Harry nunca sería lo que uno llamaría robusto; Severus lo sabía. Harry conservaría la constitución de un Buscador. Sin embargo, no lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, principalmente por la forma en que se comportaba, gracias al duelo sin duda.

—¡Profesor Snape! No sabía que iba a venir—Dijo Harry mientras avanzaba. La cara de Severus se había quedado completamente en blanco, pero ahora dejó que una pequeña cantidad de calor se mostrara en sus ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza para saludar.

—No fue una visita planeada. Debería haber enviado un mensaje...—.

—Sí, debiste—Black lo interrumpió. Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro, calentando el corazón de Severus casi tanto como la sonrisa del chico, ya que fue dirigida hacia el perro callejero—¿Qué? El viejo Scrooge va a arruinar la Navidad—Se quejó Black.

—Ahora, Sirius, no seas grosero—Reprendió Lupin mientras colocaba una mano sobre el, lo que Severus supuso, era el hombro de su amante.

—Eres más que bienvenido, Severus—Dijo Molly mientras se adelantaba. Antes de que Severus lo supiera, estaba siendo abrazado. Su sorpresa debió mostrarse, porque Harry le _sonrió_ , haciendo que extrañas sensaciones revolotearan en el estómago de Severus. Molly retrocedió—¿Por qué no bajaste y comiste con nosotros? —Ella asintió hacia el vaso vacío.

—No quería entrometerme—.

—Muy tarde—Murmuró Black. Recibió un codazo en las costillas. Después de que Severus saludó a los demás, Molly insistió en que todos se sentaran mientras ella iba por té y pasteles. Severus se vio obligado a sentarse entre Arthur y Lupin mientras Harry se sentaba con Draco y Granger en el otro sofá. Black se sentó de mal humor en una silla. Severus hubiera simpatizado si no hubiera despreciado al hombre. Él mismo hubiera preferido sentarse con Harry...

Severus asintió fácilmente en los momentos correctos, agradeció a Molly por el té y rechazó el pastel, mientras observaba a Harry constantemente por el rabillo del ojo. Examinó sus sentimientos por el chico y los encontró profundamente cambiados, y probablemente no para mejor. Su intento de alejarse del Scios había llevado a algunas consecuencias imprevisibles. Si hubiera observado a Harry gradualmente durante los últimos meses, podría haber mantenido su visión paternal de las cosas, pero haber escuchado durante meses, a veces pensamientos muy sucios, y luego ser confrontado por este asombroso mago... ¿Quién podría culpar a Severus? Lo haría él mismo, por supuesto, porque no estaba bien.

Harry estaba hablando en voz baja con sus amigos, y no importaba si tenía más de la edad de consentimiento. Solo era un chico bromeando con sus amigos... solo un chico... ¿Cuándo fue Harry Potter un chico? Severus se sintió insultado en nombre de Harry por usar ese término. Esos ojos verdes, dirigidos a uno por solo un segundo, dirían todo lo que se necesitaba saber. Harry no era un chico. Era mayor en formas que tal vez solo Severus conocía. Incluso Black parecía no darse cuenta de la experiencia de Harry. Severus había ideado tanto de las conversaciones de la pareja. Harry a menudo se quejaba a sí mismo de que nadie realmente sabía cómo era ser el Elegido.

De repente, como si sintiera a alguien observando, Harry volvió la cabeza y miró a Severus. Él sonrió, algo tímidamente esta vez, y Severus sintió la necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando dentro de esa mente. Invocó su magia, la encerró dentro de él y agradeció que no fuera un hechizo que necesitara señales externas de finalización. Nunca lo había hecho sin varita, pero después de un momento tenso y silencioso los pensamientos de Harry sonaron claros.

_“Dios, todavía es sexo. Esos ojos, ¿Son más negros? Joder, ¿por qué no deja de mirarme? ¡Me está volviendo loco!”_

—¿Profesor? —Tomó un momento para que Severus se diera cuenta de que Harry estaba hablando en voz alta, con los ojos bien abiertos y esperando su respuesta.

—¿Sí? —Severus respondió con frialdad. Los ojos de Black se entrecerraron, como si desafiaran a Severus a insultar a Harry.

—Yo...eh... tengo un regalo para usted—Dijo Harry, haciendo que las conversaciones se detuvieran. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente—Como agradecimiento, por... — _“por ayudarme el año pasado”_. Se detuvo, se miró las manos y la temperatura pareció bajar con todos los demás ante el recordatorio del chico Weasley, mientras que fue considerablemente mayor para Severus. ¿Harry le había conseguido un regalo? La idea parecía tan surrealista que simplemente se quedó mirando por el momento más largo. Solo Dumbledore le daba algo, y siempre era algo muggle y horrible, solo para irritar a Severus.

—Bueno, ¿Planea dármelo? —Preguntó Severus, aclarando su garganta.

—Sí, bueno, está en mi habitación—Harry se levantó del sofá—¿Vendría conmigo? —Las cejas de Severus se alzaron sorprendidas y Harry se sonrojó de nuevo—Quiero ver su cara cuando lo abra, pero no quiero... — _“No quiero que nadie más lo vea”_.

—Sólo vete, Potter—Habló Malfoy—Se lo explicaré a los demás—Harry respiró hondo para calmarse y sus ojos le rogaron a Severus que se apurara antes de que alguien protestara. De hecho, parecía que Black estaba a punto de estallar, pero una mirada severa de Lupin lo mantuvo callado. Severus se levantó rápidamente.

—Guie el camino—.

El camino hacia arriba parecía tardar una eternidad. El paseo por el pasillo era como un paseo por el corredor de la muerte. Finalmente, estaban dentro de la habitación de Harry, una cama extra se colocó para Draco en la esquina, y el chico tardó años en proteger y cerrar la puerta, pero Severus no hizo ningún comentario. Nunca antes había estado tan inseguro de sí mismo. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que había estado tan atraído por una persona, lo que era un poco extraño, pensó, considerando que había otros magos que Severus había conocido que habían sido igual de impresionantes, pero Harry era único. ¿Por qué?

—Yo... espero que... bueno, espero que no lo deseche—Murmuró Harry. _“Él va a odiarlo. ¿Por qué me hago esto a mí mismo?”_ Estaba extendiendo un rollo de pergamino y Severus de repente se dio cuenta de cuál era su regalo. Harry le había dibujado algo. Su corazón se apretó ante el pensamiento. Harry había pasado tiempo, en él, haciéndole algo. Extendió la mano y tomó el pergamino, asegurándose de no arrugarlo. Harry estaba mirando a sus pies—Gracias por todo lo que hizo el año pasado en el Ministerio y... antes de eso... con los Dursley—Severus casi apretó el puño en memoria de los azotes, pero no lo hizo, por el pergamino.

—No necesita darme las gracias por eso—Dijo en voz baja. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista.

—Fue tan... decente conmigo, quería hacerlo. Y no le contó a nadie sobre las... cicatrices—.

—Nunca lo _contaría_ —Severus mordió con fuerza, causando que Harry se estremeciera.

—Lo sé—Dijo rápidamente—Yo…—Harry suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando la pared a la derecha. _“Fue tan atento y comprensivo. Sabía exactamente qué decir y hacer... Simplemente no quiero que se detenga. Si vuelve a odiarme, me patearé a mí mismo”._

—Está bien—Dijo Severus, causando que Harry lo mirara—Entiendo—Harry parpadeó una vez, y luego sonrió suavemente, y por su vida, Severus no pudo encontrar una sola razón para no devolverle la sonrisa. Así lo hizo. _“Wow, tiene una linda sonrisa”._

—Ábralo—Instó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza al pergamino. Severus casi no lo atrapó porque estaba tan aturdido por el silencioso cumplido. Lo desechó, creyendo que debía haber oído mal, desenrolló el pergamino con cuidado y contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio. No sabía qué esperar, pero ciertamente no era esto. No se podía negar quién era. Cuatro personas, dos magos y dos brujas, de pie frente al castillo, luciendo llenas de Navidad, animándose entre ellos. Salazar Slytherin estaba en el centro al lado de Gryffindor, con los ojos fijos y bailando con algo de emoción que Severus no podía contemplar. Las ropas de Slytherin eran del más puro verde y tenía una serpiente enrollada alrededor de su cuello. Era fácilmente la figura más prominente de los cuatro. Toda la imagen estaba hecha en color, pero el verde en esa túnica parecía llamar tu atención, al igual que los ojos de Harry.

>> No estaba seguro de qué dibujar—Escuchó a Harry murmurar—Así que busqué sus descripciones... es un regalo horrible, lo sé...— _“Lo odia. ¿Por qué me molesté? Quiero acurrucarme y morir...”_

—No—Interrumpió Severus, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba y fijándose a los de Harry—Es hermoso. Simplemente hermoso. Dibuja muy bien—Harry se sonrojó más que la túnica de Gryffindor y miró hacia otro lado. En ese momento Severus supo, supo lo que sentía por Harry. Por qué Harry era diferente de todos sus amantes del pasado. Amor. No quería nada más que acercar al joven Gryffindor y nunca dejarlo ir. Fue una realización _horrible_. ¡Todavía era un chico! Se recordó duramente a sí mismo. Estaba enamorado de un chico. Conocía muy bien a Harry y, sin embargo, quería aprender mucho más. Y la advertencia del diario de repente sonó clara en su cabeza. Se sintió enfermo, pero todavía mantuvo su compostura perfectamente—Gracias—Susurró, sus palabras parecían transmitir que estaba agradeciendo a Harry por mucho más que por la imagen—No le conseguí un regalo, exactamente, pero tengo algo para usted—Harry miró con curiosidad cuando Severus guardo el dibujo antes de sacar un frasco de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es? —Harry frunció el ceño confundido mientras lo tomaba de la mano extendida de Severus.

—Un ungüento—Respondió suavemente. Harry se tensó primero, pero luego miró a Severus y sonrió, un poco agridulce.

—Eso es bastante pensado—Remarcó.

—Difícilmente—Respondió Severus—Debí habérselo dado hace meses. Siento haber tardado tanto en traerlo—.

—En absoluto... será bueno deshacerse de ellas—Extendió una mano pálida.—¿Me ayudaría? — _“Por favor, diga que sí”_. La pregunta, tan inocente, y sin embargo tan fácil de interpretar de manera incorrecta, envió escalofríos de temor por su espina dorsal. No podía arriesgarse a dejar que Harry descubriera sus sentimientos, ni su atracción. Las fantasías de Harry lo querían, pero los sueños y la realidad no eran lo mismo.

—Quizás es mejor si le preguntara a su padrino—Respondió Severus, solo para sorprenderse por la fuerza de los pensamientos de Harry.

 _“No, Dios, no! No puedo decirle a Sirius. Sólo usted sabe de las cicatrices”_ —Por favor— _“No me haga preguntarle”_. Severus fue incapaz de negarse.

—Bien—Harry sonrió aliviado y le devolvió el ungüento. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama...

Harry se quitó la camiseta y respiró hondo. Su corazón casi se había detenido cuando Snape le había dicho que le preguntara a Sirius. Nadie había visto sus cicatrices, excepto Snape. Se acostó en su cama, boca abajo, y esperó. Intentó relajarse, pero el pensamiento de esas manos sobre él lo hizo temblar. Sintió a Snape sentarse a su lado y contuvo el aliento.

—Debe eliminar el glamour—Murmuró una voz oscura. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró, concentrándose en _Finite Incantatem_. Sintió un cosquilleo de magia y escuchó a Snape suspirar suavemente. _“Él debe pensar que soy tan feo”_. Agarró la almohada y hundió la cara en ella. _“Soy tan fenómeno”_

—No quedará nada de estas cicatrices una vez que termine—Murmuró Snape y el corazón de Harry revoloteaba. Eso era cierto. Se habrían ido, y su piel no se vería asquerosa. De repente gritó, algo frío le había tocado la espalda—Lo siento, voy a lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento—Otro cosquilleo de magia y Harry suspiró, capaz de relajarse cuando Snape alisó el ungüento sobre sus muchas cicatrices. Fue sorprendentemente no sexual. Snape se movió con precisión clínica.

—Está funcionando—Comentó Snape de manera casual. Harry sonrió para sí mismo, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando Snape pareció dudar, sus manos en su espalda baja. Creía que podía oír a Snape tragar—¿Qué tan abajo va esta cicatriz? —Preguntó, sus dedos tocando una marca larga que iba desde su lado izquierdo, a través de su espalda baja y hacia abajo en sus pantalones. Harry trató de recordar, pero no checaba sus cicatrices a menudo.

—Creo que se detiene justo encima de mi...— _“trasero”._ Harry se sonrojó y no pudo continuar. Snape uso ambas manos y bajó muy suavemente hacia la cintura. Se detuvo justo por encima de la raja. Harry estaba rojo como Weasley ahora, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con fuerza y una pequeña parte de él quería que Snape bajara aún más. Snape, sin embargo, hizo un rápido trabajo de la punta de la cicatriz y luego subió los pantalones.

—Dese la vuelta—Ordenó Snape, y Harry obedeció. Vio como Snape cuidaba las cicatrices en su pecho y brazos. Eran mucho menos numerosas. Los ojos negros del hombre eran intensos ya que se enfocaban en su tarea. _“Ojalá me mirara así por otra razón. Joder, realmente lo quiero, en la vida real, no solo fantasías. Su toque es muy suave, pero apuesto a que podría ser igual de apasionado”_. Los ojos de Snape de repente se fijaron en los suyos y Harry tomó una fuerte respiración.

—Listo—Dijo Snape, rompiendo el contacto visual y levantándose de la cama—Gracias por el dibujo—Dijo. Se volvió hacia la puerta, luego pareció detenerse—Feliz Navidad—Dijo en voz baja, y luego se fue. Harry se fue deshuesando en la cama. Maldito y Santo Merlín. ¿Podrían esos ojos ser más intensos? Harry se estremeció y sus manos se deslizaron sobre su pecho curándose. Wow, Snape realmente sabía sus cosas, pero eso no era sorprendente. Lo sorprendente fue que lo había hecho para él... eso causó una sensación cálida en el corazón de Harry.

De repente saltó a la vida. Se levantó de un salto, olvidándose de su camiseta, y casi corrió hacia su escritorio. Tiró de un trozo de pergamino y encontró un trozo de carbón. Empezó a dibujar a un ritmo frenético.

Acababa de terminar la imagen muy oscura, que consistía solo en los ojos de Snape, el resto de su rostro en la sombra. Harry ni siquiera notó que la puerta estaba abierta, o que la persona se acercaba a él.

—Whoa—La suave voz hizo que Harry saliera de su aturdimiento y levantó la vista para ver a Sirius mirando fijamente el dibujo. Lentamente, los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron y frunció el ceño. Harry supo el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de quién era. Miró fijamente a Harry—¿Dónde está tu camisa, Harry? —Preguntó, su voz extrañamente tranquila. Harry tragó. Ups.

* * *

Severus se derrumbó en su sofá en el momento en que llegó a sus habitaciones. Había enviado un mensaje a Dumbledore, explicando brevemente que estaba vivo y que necesitaba ver al hombre mañana. En ese momento, no sería capaz de mirar al hombre a los ojos. La aplicación del ungüento a la piel joven había sido una tortura. Aún peor eran los pensamientos de Harry sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía creer que era feo? Incluso con las cicatrices, Harry no podía ser feo. Su piel parecía brillar hacia afuera, a Severus le gustaba pensar que era la fuerte magia del chico.

Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. No solo estaba enamorado. Amaba cada pedazo de Harry, con cicatrices o no, con todo su corazón... y su amor nunca sería devuelto. Severus deseaba poder regresar a Kiev y quemar ese maldito diario.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Dónde está tu camisa Harry? —.

Harry tragó nerviosamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la penetrante mirada de su padrino. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué _podría_ decir?

—¿Hacia calor? —Harry maldijo internamente ante la patéticamente infantil respuesta. Sirius frunció el ceño profundamente.

—Harry...—Dijo, una clara advertencia de que saliera con la verdad inmediatamente o habría problemas.

—Me lo quité, ¿y qué? —Harry logró decir a la defensiva, algo de su coraje de Gryffindor emergiendo. La expresión de Sirius no cambió.

—¿ _Cuándo_ exactamente te la quitaste? —.

—No entiendo…—Comenzó Harry, con la intención de hacerse el tonto, pero Sirius lo interrumpió, su voz más dura que la que Harry había escuchado antes.

—Lo entiendes perfectamente—Dijo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre Harry, todavía sentado en su silla, sin camisa—Snape y tú desaparecen por mucho tiempo, ¿Para qué puedas darle un _regalo_? ¡Y ahora estás aquí medio desnudo, dibujándolo! ¿Qué demonios le diste Harry? —Algo se encendió dentro de Harry y se levantó de un salto, obligando a Sirius a retroceder, sobresaltado.

—¡No di nada de lo que estás insinuando y no puedo creer que crees que haría algo así! Crees que le mostraría mi gratitud por...—Harry se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar. No era que la idea de agradecerle a Snape de esa manera fuera tan poco atractiva, sino que lo que Sirius estaba sugiriendo era simplemente desagradable. Que Harry prácticamente se prostituiría solo porque estaba _agradecido_. Sirius parecía ahora bastante horrorizado con su declaración anterior... Harry no estaba seguro de si debía verse tan horrorizado...

—Lo siento, Harry. Eso fue algo horrible de decir—Dijo con sinceridad—Pero soy tu padrino, y no puedo evitar saltar a conclusiones. Es lo que hacemos—Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Harry se calmó considerablemente—¿Qué le diste? —Harry frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de querer responder, pero como Sirius solo parecía curioso, decidió que no podía hacer daño.

—Un dibujo—Dijo. Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron.

—Oh—Por alguna razón, Sirius sonaba decepcionado. Harry miró su escritorio y la pila de dibujos no privados que tenía allí. De repente se sentía muy culpable. Caminó hasta su cama y recogió su camisa anteriormente desechada, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Sirius ahora miraba la pila de dibujos. Cuando se abotonó la camisa, se detuvo junto a Sirius.

—En realidad estaba pensando en dibujarte algo... solo que no resultó en la forma en que se suponía, así que yo...— _“Me rendí porque pensé que lo odiarías de todos modos y pensé que era un regalo barato, pero luego no pude encontrar nada para Snape y...”_

—¿De verdad? —Sirius lo estaba mirando esperanzado. ¿Podría ser que a la gente le gustaran sus dibujos? —Me gustó el regalo que me conseguiste, por supuesto, no es eso, pero... ¿Podría verlo? —Harry asintió, contento de que el tema estuviera muy lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con camisas o Maestros de Pociones. Comenzó a hurgar en los bocetos, algunos de colores, mientras que otros estaban dibujados con tizas más típicas. Finalmente, encontró el que estaba casi terminado, antes de que también, lo hubieran dejado de lado. Se lo entregó nerviosamente a Sirius, incapaz de ver la reacción del hombre.

—Oh, Harry—El nombre dijo más que cualquier elogio. Harry miró a su padrino y sonrió tentativamente. Sirius levantó la vista del dibujo y sonrió—¡Es increíble! Eres brillante, Harry. James y Lily estarían muy orgullosos—Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Harry prácticamente saltó a los brazos de Sirius cuando el hombre los abrió para un abrazo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Preguntó Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius. El hombre lo apretó con más fuerza, sus fuertes brazos rodearon a Harry con feroz amor y protección.

—Por supuesto—Le aseguró Sirius con confianza.

—¿Está todo bien? —Los dos se separaron y se volvieron hacia la voz. La cabeza de Remus estaba asomando en la habitación. Harry y Sirius le sonrieron y él entró, devolviéndole las sonrisas, aunque estaba lleno de curiosidad—¿Qué ha pasado? —.

—Mira esto, Lunático. Harry lo dibujó—.

—Nunca fue terminado…—Harry se apresuró a explicar.

—No importa—Dijo Sirius con firmeza, mirando a Harry mientras le daba el dibujo. Remus lo tomó y lo miró. Harry siempre había considerado que Remus era más... culto, por lo que su opinión importaba más cuando se trataba de sus habilidades. Él nunca le diría eso a nadie, por supuesto.

Remus estaba mirando un dibujo que Harry había intentado innumerables veces de dibujar de otra imagen. Por lo general, cuando Harry dibujaba personas, las tenía quietas para él, o las había visto desde todos los ángulos con tanta frecuencia que conocía cada centímetro de su cara. Sacar a Lily y James de su foto de boda, con ellos moviéndose constantemente, sin embargo, había sido un desafío. También quería incluir a Sirius, Remus y él mismo (a su edad actual), juntos en ropa casual como una divertida foto de familia. Se había rendido al final. Las caras de todos habían sido dibujadas con una buena cantidad de detalles, y sus cuerpos hasta sus cinturas. El resto eran solo líneas indistintas. Harry se detuvo cuando de repente se sintió insatisfecho con la nariz de Lily.

—Es muy hermoso, Harry. Eres un artista notable para alguien que nunca ha tenido lecciones de ningún tipo—Harry se sonrojó ante el cumplido, pero igual sonrió. Remus le devolvió el dibujo —Creo que deberías tratar de terminarlo y quizás colorearlo. Podríamos enmarcarlo—Harry parpadeó, mirando de Sirius a Remus, el primero asintiendo alentador.

—OK… trataré—.

* * *

Harry se sentó en su cama, con el cuaderno en su regazo. Desde que había estado dibujando mucho últimamente, había comenzado a guardar su cuaderno para cuando dibujaba sus imágenes “privadas”. En realidad, él no se había involucrado tanto, ya que había estado tratando desesperadamente de lograr el dibujo de sus padres durante meses. Y el dibujo para Snape de los Fundadores había tomado casi todo su tiempo, casi. Por lo general, nunca sacaba el cuaderno mientras que otros estaban en la habitación, pero como Draco y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados con su discusión, no creía que se convirtiera en un problema. Además, solo estaba dibujando los ojos de Snape de nuevo. Después de la reacción de Sirius, había decidido que el tema también pertenecía al cuaderno.

—¡Oh, me rindo! —Hermione resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Draco estaba sentado en su cama, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en la silla junto al escritorio. Era el segundo al último día de las vacaciones y ayer, Draco le había pedido oficialmente a Harry que lo llamara por su nombre. Por qué tenía que hacerlo de manera tan formal, Harry no tenía ni idea. Él asumió que era una cosa de sangrepura.

Harry los miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Habían estado discutiendo durante veinte minutos. Algo que ver con la antigua legislación ministerial de hace unos cientos de años. Harry se había retirado rápidamente. Honestamente, los dos se merecían el uno al otro si iban a ser tan aburridos. Por supuesto, Harry aún no sabía si había ocurrido algo entre ellos, pero sospechaba. Se suponía que en realidad estaban jugando un juego de Snap Explosivo.

—¿Entonces concedes mi punto? —Preguntó Draco, una pizca de suficiencia entrando. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nunca. No hay evidencia empírica en absoluto…—.

—Chicos—interrumpió Harry. Lo miraron, ambos mirándose un poco molestos porque él había interrumpido la discusión—¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? ¿Por favor? Se van el lunes—Esto pareció llegar a ellos e intercambiaron una mirada algo tímida. Hermione lo miró disculpándose.

—Lo sentimos, Harry. Hagamos algo juntos. ¿Qué estás dibujando? —Harry trató de cerrar casualmente su libro, ignorando a Draco sonriendo burlonamente detrás de la espalda de Hermione.

—Oh, nada interesante. Entonces, ¿Snap Explosivo? —.

—Oh, vamos, Harry—Dijo Draco. De alguna manera no sonó tan efectivo sin el _Potter_ al final—¿Por qué no le muestras tus hermosos dibujos? —Él rió. Hermione miró con curiosidad de uno a otro. Harry miró a Draco.

—¿Quieres decir como lo que dibujé el verano pasado de cierta persona? —Preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron al darse cuenta y tosió. La frente de Hermione estaba fruncida pensativamente.

—No importa. Entonces, Snap Explosivo, ¿verdad? —.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Preguntó Hermione con suspicacia—¿Qué dibujo? —.

—No es nada—Dijo Draco rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

—Quiero ver—Dijo Hermione, con un brillo determinado en sus ojos que a Harry no le gustó en ese momento. Se levantó y fue a pararse frente a Harry—Dámelo—.

—Absolutamente no—Dijo Draco, levantándose de su cama. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y Harry sospechaba que Draco se estaba _odiando_ por provocar a Harry en primer lugar. Por supuesto, Harry no quería que Hermione viera ese dibujo más que Draco. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada, de verdad—Dijo, apretando la libreta contra su pecho. Hermione miró a la pareja; Draco se puso de pie nerviosamente, medio mirando a Harry, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Harry sentado en su cama, sosteniendo su cuaderno como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hermione no era la bruja más inteligente de su generación por nada.

— _¡Accio cuaderno!_ —Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de apretar su agarre, el cuaderno estaba fuera de sus manos y en las de Hermione. Ella se alejó de Draco cuando él avanzó hacia ella, abriendo al cuaderno en la última página y abriéndose camino hacia el frente. Draco trató de rodearla, pero Hermione agitó su varita otra vez. — _Protego_ —Un escudo apareció de repente, derribando a Draco en la cama de Harry. Hermione había pasado el último dibujo de los ojos de Snape... Después de eso, Harry solo había dibujado un par de dibujos de manos en penes. Hermione se sonrojó, pero pasó a su lado rápidamente, obviamente decidiendo que Draco no tendría problemas con ella al verlos. Harry era gay y eso no fue una sorpresa... luego vino...

—Oh cielos—El escudo mágico se desvaneció cuando la concentración de Hermione se desvaneció. Su mano cubría su boca abierta, sus ojos bien abiertos. Harry y Draco se sentaron uno junto al otro, mirando a Hermione con expresiones de culpabilidad y negándose a mirarse el uno al otro. Draco estaba más rojo que un tomate y Harry no estaba mucho mejor. Realmente necesitaba esconder mejor su cuaderno y no sacarlo cuando había compañía. Siempre.

Hermione pareció respirar profundamente. Ella no había pasado la página, lo cual era bastante comprensible. Cuando Draco le había preguntado esa fatídica noche, hace tantos meses, donde Harry lo quería, Harry no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, Draco había saltado sobre el escritorio. Con un pie en alto y con el codo apoyado en su rodilla, Draco había estado muy... expuesto. Había mirado a Harry con penetrante intensidad. Para Harry, se parecía a una criatura mágica, o más bien, a la versión muggle del vampiro seductor, aparentemente relajado, pero listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Había esculpido su gel para el cabello y los mechones rubios estaban dibujados enmarcando su rostro, dándole más sombra. Harry había extinguido toda la luz excepto una vela. Era una de las imágenes que había coloreado correctamente, y usó mucho tiempo.

Hermione finalmente se volvió hacia ellos. Harry sintió que iba a ser reprendido como un Primer Año, pero Hermione no lo estaba mirando. Ella estaba mirando intensamente a Draco, que no podía mirar a ningún lado excepto a sus manos, aunque él seguía mirándola como si esperara la explosión.

—¿Te sentaste para esto? —Ella le preguntó, su voz plana. Draco pareció dudar por un momento, luego la miró y asintió—Yo... ¿Espero que haya sido por razones puramente artísticas? —Una vez más Draco asintió, esta vez más rápido. Harry también lo hizo, haciendo que ella lo mirara—Es muy hermoso, Harry—Dijo en voz baja—Lo siento, simplemente lo tomé así—Ella colocó suavemente el cuaderno en su regazo y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada confusa y luego Draco se puso de pie, corriendo por la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Hermione estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación cuando Draco la detuvo. Él empujó la puerta para abrirla nuevamente y ella lo dejó. Cuando entró, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas de vergüenza. Hermione sintió que sus propias mejillas se calentaban un poco.

—Escucha…—Comenzó Draco.

—No tienes que explicar—interrumpió Hermione—Es solo un dibujo. ¿Qué me importa si Harry te dibuja? — _“…desnudo”_. No había nada entre ellos, después de todo. Hermione había estado tan segura, en varias ocasiones, de que Draco la invitaría a salir o la besaría. Se habían hecho amigos en Hogwarts, principalmente porque prácticamente nadie de Slytherin estaba hablando con Draco. Pero a veces Hermione pensaba que a Draco realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Discutían mucho, pero eran principalmente discusiones intelectuales. Ella se había admitido a sí misma durante el verano que estaba fascinada por él, especialmente porque él no había dicho nada en absoluto contra ella durante todo el año. ¿Pero tal vez fue todo un acto?

—Era _solo_ un dibujo. No sé por qué le dije que lo hiciera—Hermione miró a los ojos grises.

—¿Lo sugeriste? —Ella preguntó. Él asintió, su manzana de Adán se meneó mientras tragaba. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en la garganta pálida. Sus ojos se perdieron hasta el cuello de Draco, y sin su permiso, su mente comenzó a imaginar el dibujo. ¿Cómo se vería Draco desnudo frente a ella en este momento? Su rostro era ahora el que estaba rojo.

—Bueno, realmente no te importa que Harry sea gay entonces—Se escuchó a sí misma comentando.

—No, no me importa—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco—Pero no fue así—.

—Lo sé—Dijo Hermione, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando a sus pies—Pero, por supuesto, puedes ser... quiero decir que no... sí te sientes atraído...—.

—No lo estoy—Dijo Draco suavemente. ¿Se habían acercado más? Draco parecía terriblemente cerca. Hermione se encontró incapaz de mirar hacia arriba. Ella se centró en sus elegantes zapatos. Estaban pulidos a la perfección. Todo sobre él siempre era tan perfecto. Ropa perfecta, cabello perfecto, modales perfectos y un ingenio e intelecto perfectamente afilados... y por supuesto... un cuerpo perfecto. Merlín, ese dibujo la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy era perfecto? ¿Y qué querría él con una espeluznante, sin sentido de la moda sabelotodo o cualquiera de las otras cosas que se suponía que las chicas sabían?

—Hiciste…—Draco se aclaró la garganta—Joder—Juró suavemente, causando que Hermione finalmente lo mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron. Draco la miró fijamente. Parecía tan grande y alto cuando estaba tan cerca. Levantó su mano muy lentamente y Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras ahuecaba su mejilla, sus ojos revoloteaban cerca. Ella sabía que él se estaba acercando. La magia a su alrededor pareció cambiar. ¿Tal vez sus auras mágicas cambiaban para unirse? Luego los labios tocaron los suyos tentativamente. Un beso, una pausa, y luego otro, más tiempo esta vez, y otro. Cuando Draco comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, su mano se deslizó hacia atrás en su cabello y sostuvo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Fue su primer beso. Fue con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas, y fue perfecto. Con sus brazos abrazándola, una en su cabello y la otra alrededor de su cintura, ella seguía viendo el dibujo en su mente, y se decía a sí misma que era la misma criatura hermosa que la estaba besando ahora. Con otro corto y suave beso, Draco se apartó, pero la mantuvo en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y encontró los mismos ojos grises e intensos del dibujo que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Saldrías conmigo? —Preguntó Draco. Hermione sonrió.

—Sí—Draco suspiró profundamente y luego se inclinó de nuevo. Otro beso largo y sensual siguió, pero Draco no intentó hacer nada más con eso. Hermione consideró profundizarlo, pero no estaba segura de sí estaba lista. Todo era terriblemente nuevo para ella, y no podías leer sobre esas experiencias. No había un manual para cada relación. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, algo le ocurrió a Hermione.

—¿Querías preguntarme algo más? —La frente de Draco se frunció. Sus dedos se movieron en su cabello, causando un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal—Empezaste a preguntar si yo, ¿verdad? ¿Yo qué? —La cara de Draco estaba roja otra vez. Comenzó a alejarse, pero las manos de Hermione se aferraron rápidamente de la parte delantera de su túnica—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa—.

—Yo... quería preguntarte si... te _gustó_ el dibujo—Dijo, su voz ligeramente tensa. Hermione se sonrojó, pero gracias a su naturaleza Gryffindoresca, sostuvo su mirada.

—Me gustó mucho, _mucho_ —Dijo, su voz sonaba profunda en sus oídos. Lentamente una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Draco, pero rápidamente se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Severus lo intentó. ¡Lo hizo! Lo intentó tanto, pero no pudo detenerse por completo. Tres meses de agonía habían pasado. La Navidad se sentía como hace una vida. La espalda y el pecho desnudos de Harry bajo sus dedos se sintieron como un pecado que era mejor olvidar, pero el recuerdo continuó regresando para perseguirlo en las peores oportunidades. Había discutido el Scios Totalus con Dumbledore, insinuando que no habían explorado adecuadamente la fuente. Dumbledore, por supuesto, había estado un paso por delante de él. Aparentemente, él había estado en Kiev durante su larga ausencia justo después de la expulsión de Harry. También había insinuado que tenía mucho más en su colección privada. Severus no había dejado que su molestia se mostrara en absoluto. En cambio, había preguntado si Dumbledore todavía lo estaba buscando, y Dumbledore había respondido que estaban muy cerca, pero que Voldemort probablemente estaba tan cerca...

El director también hizo que Severus le prometiera que no abandonaría el castillo de esa manera, a lo que el maestro de pociones había aceptado a regañadientes solo para quitarse al hombre de la espalda. Se prometió a sí mismo, en secreto, que intentaría no usar el Scios en absoluto. ¿Tal vez saldría de esa manera? De ahí, su actual desesperación.

Se había derrumbado después de una semana. Ahora se limitaba a dos sesiones de escucha por semana, pero no era suficiente. Quería saber si Harry estaba bien. Quería _mucho más_ que eso, pero nunca había sido un hombre que mantuviera sus esperanzas.

La Pascua no estaba muy lejos. ¿Tal vez podría ir a Grimmauld Place entonces? Solo para tratar de eliminar los Scios, por supuesto... oh, ¿A quién estaba engañando? ¡Amaba al chico y quería estar con él! La necesidad de sus propios pensamientos hizo que Severus se enfermara. Nunca antes había necesitado a nadie. Era pura agonía, tal como había dicho el diario. ¡Ojalá hubiera leído la maldita cosa antes de haber ido tras ese maldito dispositivo!

Eso estaba relacionado con otra pregunta que Severus se había preguntado una vez. ¿Alguna vez habría podido enamorarse de Harry sin el Scios Totalus? Probablemente no con su historia, pero Severus sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harry, sin magia ni sus viejos problemas, habría caído igual de duro. No era magia trabajando en él, era simplemente saber quién era Harry. Como él dijo: era agonía.

Casi había acudido a Dumbledore por ayuda, porque el hombre parecía decidido a encontrar el Scios Totalus, y aunque ahora sabían que podía haber más de uno, Severus se sentía un poco culpable. Entonces Dumbledore convocó una reunión de orden de emergencia. Severus no debería haberse quedado perplejo por esto, ocurría de vez en cuando cada vez que se encontraba nueva información, pero esta vez Dumbledore le dijo que se fuera sin él, diciendo que se uniría a ellos poco después de recoger a otro mago. No diría quién era, ni diría de qué se trataba la reunión.

Severus fue recibido en el pasillo de Grimmauld Place por un Harry Potter con aspecto molesto, junto con un Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido por alguna razón desconocida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Severus se dirigió a Draco, más para evitar mirar a Harry que estar realmente interesado. Dumbledore revelaría todo en su propio tiempo, lento. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dumbledore dijo que estuviera aquí. Me envió a través del Flu hace unas horas—.

—No me gusta—Dijo Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez, aunque Severus sabía que el chico estaba tan preocupado como Harry.

—¿Qué no le gusta? —Preguntó Severus.

—Dumbledore me dijo que me quedara arriba hasta que me llamaran—Explicó Draco. Severus frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Significaba esto lo que él pensaba que significaba? Harry no sabía que venía otro mago, obviamente, ¿o seguramente el chico habría hecho la misma conexión?

—Será mejor que subas las escaleras—Aconsejó Severus, acechando a Harry y bajando las escaleras, el ex Gryffindor pisándole los talones después de una rápida conversación con Draco.

—Sabe lo que está pasando—Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Tengo una teoría—Respondió Severus—Y dudo mucho que cualquiera de las partes esté complacida por ello—.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los miembros de la Orden hablaron en voz baja unos con otros, esperando que llegara Dumbledore. Harry, por alguna razón completamente desconocida para Severus para variar, se había sentado junto al Maestro de Pociones. No hablaron, algo por lo que Severus estaba agradecido. Solo tener a su amor, sí, su _amor_ , así de cerca, era una agonía. También era una experiencia profunda. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Severus en la presencia de Harry, más se daba cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por el chico. Fue una realización humillante y aterradora al mismo tiempo, pero una parte de él, una pequeña parte que no reconoció, estaba emocionada y llena de un nuevo tipo de alegría que nunca había conocido.

Finalmente, la gente se calmó al escuchar pasos en las escaleras, dos personas bajando. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Dumbledore se reveló. Entró con una sonrisa y un brillo, quienquiera que estuviera con él, se quedó en el pasillo.

—Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo, pero esto no puede esperar, ya que podría ser vital para ganar la guerra para siempre—Un murmullo recorrió la pequeña reunión: solo las personas que habían estado allí durante la charla de Dumbledore sobre el Scios Totalus—Ahora, sé que les pido mucho a todos ustedes, y lo aprecio enormemente, pero debo preguntarles algo ahora que podría ser más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayan hecho por mí—Los pensamientos de Severus eran oscuros. No le gustaba a dónde iba esto. La pareja Weasley intercambió una mirada preocupada, pero Arthur habló, su voz se llenó con la convicción Gryffindor.

—Haremos lo que tú pidas, Albus—Dumbledore sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento.

—Sé que harán lo mejor que puedan. Lo que quiero que hagan es confiar en mí. Esta persona está aquí bajo mi protección. Molly, Arthur, por favor, créanme que no se los pediría si no pensara que era absolutamente necesario para la guerra—Los Weasley asintieron con cautela y Dumbledore se hizo a un lado para permitir que entrara quien estuviera esperando—Puedes entrar ahora—Severus observó, probablemente el único que no estaba sorprendido, aparte de Dumbledore, cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación. Su rostro era una máscara perfecta. Estaba vestido con túnicas finas y tenía su bastón con él, lo que Severus pensó que Dumbledore era un tonto por permitir, pero de nuevo, el hombre ya estaba dentro del cuartel general. Los ojos de Lucius miraron brevemente a Severus y él creyó ver un destello de emoción en los ojos del hombre al que una vez llamó su amigo.

Por supuesto, Black se había puesto de pie inmediatamente, la mano de Lupin alrededor de su muñeca era lo único que le impedía hacer algo idiota. Molly y Arthur se abrazaban a medias, con cara de traición. Moody había sacado su varita, pero solo estaba apuntando con advertencia al Mortífago, obviamente haciendo todo lo posible por escuchar la palabra de Dumbledore. McGonagall parecía en shock, pero no hizo nada.

Lucius, un poco desdeñoso, miró alrededor de la habitación, ignorando la reacción de todos y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Me dijiste que Draco estaría aquí—Dijo. Severus podía decir que el hombre estaba tratando de mantener la ira fuera de su voz.

—Está arriba en este momento—Respondió Dumbledore con suavidad.

—No lo entregaré hasta que lo vea. Me diste tu palabra—.

—Eso hice—Dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo. Se volvió hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió—Harry, ¿Podrías ir arriba y traer a Draco por nosotros? —.

—Preferiría subir las escaleras y verlo—Dijo Lucius, pero Dumbledore levantó la mano.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que usted puede entenderlo—Los músculos de la mandíbula de Lucius se flexionaron mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Moody estaba a dos segundos de aturdir al hombre. Lupin apretó su agarre sobre su compañero. Molly y Arthur se quedaron quietos, parecían cachorros pateados. Harry simplemente estaba mirando con cautela. Todavía no se había levantado de su silla.

—Renunciaré a mi varita si eso te hace reconsiderar—Dijo Lucius, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Me temo que ver a Draco solo es imposible—Respondió Dumbledore, un tanto disculpándose para el gusto de Severus. Después de todo, ¿Quién sabía lo que Lucius podría decir para persuadir al chico a hacer... algo? La cara de Lucius estaba ligeramente enrojecida, mientras que los nudillos en la mano que sostenía el bastón estaban blancos—¿Harry? —El chico asintió y, con una mirada sospechosa a Lucius, salió de la habitación. Severus lo escuchó correr por las escaleras.

—¿Albus? —Arthur finalmente habló. Dumbledore los miró tristemente. Sorprendió a Severus cuando no dijo nada y simplemente negó con la cabeza tristemente, indicando que no hablaría de eso en ese momento. Un momento después y Harry entró, seguido de cerca por Draco. Lucius se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo, quien miró a su padre con una sensación apenas disimulada. Severus estaba muy curioso de cómo sería esta reunión. Draco lanzó una mirada interrogadora a Dumbledore, quien asintió alentadoramente. Severus casi resopló. Harry lentamente retomó su asiento.

—Padre—Saludó Draco con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Hijo—Fue la respuesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Draco preguntó, probablemente antes de que pudiera detenerse. Lucius suspiró irritado.

—Estoy aquí por ti—Dijo, con un toque de acusación en su voz. Draco se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. Molly y Arthur se abrazaron con más fuerza. Las mejillas de Draco estaban ligeramente rosadas. Lucius dio otro suspiro y se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Un hechizo silenciador al menos? ¿Solo por un momento? —Había una cantidad sorprendente de súplicas en la voz generalmente orgullosa. Incluso Draco parecía sorprendido. Dumbledore se rindió, asintió con gravedad y lanzó el encantamiento sobre la pareja, sin duda para que solo él pudiera escuchar, por si acaso.

Draco tragó cuando sintió una oleada de magia sobre él, tratando de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Draco, ¿Realmente pensaste que tus acciones no tendrían nada que ver conmigo? —Preguntó Lucius, mirando fijamente a Draco. El Malfoy más joven había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que se encontraron y Draco ahora era casi tan alto como su padre, pero no se sentía así.

—No entiendo—.

—Hiciste tu elección, y aunque tu razonamiento es probablemente defectuoso, vi que mis opciones disminuían—Continuó Lucius, con el rostro en blanco, excepto por sus ojos grises, ardiendo en los de Draco—Eres mi heredero, mi hijo. ¿Esperabas que te dejara aquí? —.

—No puedes hacer nada...—.

—¿Realmente me conoces tan poco? —Lucius lo interrumpió con dureza. Draco se estremeció de nuevo y Lucius suspiró—Entonces déjame educarte. No te dejaré morir. Los Malfoy siempre perseverarán. Por lo tanto, en cualquier lado que estés, debo asegurarme de que es el lado correcto. ¿Estamos claros? —La boca de Draco se abrió en shock—Deja de quedarte boquiabierto como un Hufflepuff—Su padre dijo bruscamente, cerrando la boca de Draco—Quiero que sepas que esto no significa que apruebe tus acciones en lo más mínimo, pero supongo que mi propia elección de lealtades hecha en mi juventud fue de un carácter similar. Probablemente estés enamorado—Lo último fue dicho sin una pequeña cantidad de disgusto. Cuando Draco se sonrojó, Lucius puso los ojos en blanco—Merlín, ayúdanos—.

—Padre...—Comenzó Draco, pero se interrumpió, apartando los ojos. Una oleada de magia los recorrió de nuevo y Lucius miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

—Me temo que estamos cortos de tiempo. Draco, ¿Si fueras tan amable de esperar arriba? Sr. Malfoy, ha visto que su hijo no está cautivo de ninguna manera, ¿Está preparado para cumplir su fin del trato? —Lucius parecía enojado ahora. Se volvió hacia su hijo, pero Draco ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Por un momento, Severus estuvo seguro de ver una mirada de dolor en el rostro de Lucius. A juzgar por la forma en que Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una extraña mirada, no fue el único. Black finalmente se sentó y Moody guardó su varita.

—El Sr. Malfoy ha estado en contacto conmigo por algunos meses—Dijo Dumbledore mientras los dos se sentaban a la cabecera de la mesa—Hace solo unas horas, robó el Scios Totalus de Voldemort y lo ha traído aquí—Ante la mirada expectante de Dumbledore, Lucius sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Severus supo en el momento en que vio que solo había _dos_ Scios Totalus en existencia. Él lo sabía por la forma del de Lucius, que yacía sobre la mesa. Tenía forma de media luna y color plateado. La bola dorada que flotaba actualmente invisible sobre la cabeza de Harry encajaría perfectamente contra ella. Dumbledore lo recogió y lo examinó más de cerca antes de asentir y guardarlo en un bolsillo.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy—Dijo cordialmente. Lucius no reaccionó—Voldemort obtuvo esto muy recientemente, y creía que estaba a salvo de su poder—Continuó Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo lo usamos? —Preguntó Black, mirando el dispositivo con curiosidad.

—Desafortunadamente, aunque Voldemort estaba a salvo mientras estaba en posesión de uno, no podemos utilizar todo su potencial sin _ambos_ —.

—¿Así que todavía tenemos que encontrar al otro? —Black exclamó mientras el estómago de Severus se desplomaba. Escuchó en total entumecimiento como lo explicaba Dumbledore.

—Sí, me temo que sí. Ya ves que hay dos Scios Totalus. No te aburriré con su larga historia, pero te diré esto: solo un Scios te permitirá espiar a un individuo, observarlo hasta el fondo del contenido de su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando se juntan, los dos se vuelven aún más poderosos, y puedes ahondar en la mente del objetivo, buscando efectivamente cualquier secreto, cualquier pensamiento que esté protegido por la magia. Cuando los Scios se unen, te dan el máximo conocimiento del otro. Esto es lo que necesitamos, porque Voldemort seguramente ha protegido su mente mejor que cualquier otro mago. Pero incluso si elimina sus recuerdos, se dice que el Scios combinado puede leer incluso la huella más débil aún en su mente—El silencio cayó sobre la habitación cuando los miembros de la Orden captaron lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo. Fue Lucius quien rompió el silencio.

—El Señor Oscuro buscará el otro una vez que se dé cuenta de que este ha sido robado. No podrá descubrir que fui yo, al menos estoy seguro de que no lo hará, y continuaré proporcionándote información —.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo, señor Malfoy—Dijo Dumbledore.

—No me des las gracias—Dijo Lucius, haciendo que todos en la habitación lo miraran—El Señor Oscuro estará furioso, probablemente enloquecido por la ira, y atacará momentos después de darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Les sugiero que se preparen—Se levantó de su silla y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo. Todos los demás simplemente miraron mientras el Director sacaba al hombre. Cuando Dumbledore volvió, su rostro estaba serio.

—Tiene razón, Voldemort atacará cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha sucedido—Dijo con seriedad—¿Espero que todos estén preparados y recuerden qué hacer cuando empiece? —Todos asintieron, habiendo estado bien entrenados para este tipo de situación. Todos sabían a quién contactar, para difundir el mensaje a todos los miembros de la Orden. La Vieja Guardia había pasado por esto antes, y los más jóvenes aprendían rápidamente—Bien—Dijo Dumbledore—Manténganse alerta por el momento—Él asintió con la cabeza a todos los presentes y luego se fue, subiendo las escaleras para ir por Draco, sin duda.

Severus miró fijamente una cabeza mientras la conversación se alzaba a su alrededor, murmurando sobre qué acción era probable que tomara el Señor Oscuro. Se negó a mirar a Harry, que estaba escuchando atentamente a las personas experimentadas que lo rodeaban. En cambio, se levantó lentamente, caminando hacia la puerta como si se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Subió las escaleras, sintiendo como si la gravedad hubiera ganado fuerza desde la última vez que se movió.

El resultado de la guerra se basaba en una pequeña bola de oro que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Harry Potter. Había una ironía allí, Severus estaba seguro de ello, pero era demasiado completa y absolutamente miserable para preocuparse. ¡La maldita cosa estaba atascada! Si le hubiera pasado a alguien más, se habría echado a reír. Como era él, quería llorar, pero eso no era más probable que sucediera a que el Scios cayera y golpeara a Harry en la cabeza.

Nunca se había sentido tan completamente perdido e inútil en su vida, lo que decía algo considerando los horribles errores que había cometido en el pasado. Esto parecía superarlos a todos. Y lo peor era que todo lo que realmente quería era ir a casa y ver a Harry, la única hora que aún se había permitido esta semana.

Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras, Draco estaba justo detrás de él, pero Severus apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba tan atrapado en su situación actual que saltó cuando Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Severus, ¿Estás bien? —Los amables ojos le hicieron querer golpear algo, preferiblemente la nariz situada entre dichos ojos. ¿Cómo lo verían esos ojos si Dumbledore lo supiera? ¿Sabía qué tipo de traición completa había hecho Severus?

—Estoy bien—Diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Draco lo miró confundido, lo que le dijo a Severus que no estaba mintiendo adecuadamente. Él realmente debía estar fuera de esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dumbledore presionó, su agarre apretándose ligeramente—¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar? —En contra de su buen juicio, sus instintos y todo lo que representaba como un Slytherin, Severus asintió en silencio. ¿Qué más había que hacer? El Scios Totalus no saldría. _Sólo la pareja lo liberaría_. Las palabras del diario hicieron eco en su mente y se preguntó si Dumbledore lo escuchó, ya que el hombre frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Draco.

>> Sr. Malfoy, puede encontrar su camino de regreso, ¿Supongo? —El chico asintió y, con una última y extraña mirada a Severus, caminó por las escaleras hacia la cocina y el flu. Severus sintió que la mano en su hombro lo empujaba suavemente hacia la sala de estar, entrando y bajando hasta el sofá. Oh, Merlín, ¿Realmente iba a confesar? Reunió todas sus fuerzas y levantó su mirada hacia las de su empleador, líder y mentor. Los ojos azules miraron fijamente hacia atrás, sin ningún brillo, alegría o incluso empatía.

—Sé dónde está el otro Scios Totalus—Comenzó, tratando de tragar, de repente su boca muy seca.

* * *

—Está bien, nos vemos en la Pascua—Sonrió Harry. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más tranquilo, aunque Harry difícilmente podía culpar al chico, considerando el encuentro que acababa de soportar. Personalmente, Harry no confiaba lo más mínimo en el cambio de Lucius, pero no le había preguntado a Draco qué había dicho el hombre bajo el encantamiento silenciador. Él había tratado de dirigir la conversación hacia otras cosas, pero Draco apenas quería animarse. Harry observó cómo el rubio desaparecía en las llamas verdes antes de volverse para regresar a su habitación.

—Eso debe haber sido difícil para él—Comentó Remus antes de que Harry llegara a la puerta. Harry se detuvo y sonrió tristemente a su ex profesor. Sirius estaba observando el intercambio; él también tenía una expresión de preocupación. Harry asintió, sin encontrar palabras para explicar que ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que era tener un padre como Lucius, y luego continuó su camino. Escuchó a Molly hacer comentarios en la misma línea en que las personas de abajo discutieron sobre el joven Slytherin.

Harry llegó al pasillo y estaba a punto de subir cuando escuchó una exclamación muy fuerte desde el salón...

* * *

—Ya veo...—Dumbledore se detuvo, obviamente esperando que Severus realmente le _dijera_. Desafortunadamente, la siguiente parte no fue tan fácil de decir, si algo sobre esta conversación podría considerarse fácil. Severus miró hacia abajo, respirando hondo y preparándose para destruir cualquier fe que este hombre pudiera haber tenido en él una vez.

—Lo usé—Jadeó antes de que su nervio le fallara—Lo usé en... Potter—El silencio era absoluto. Cuando Dumbledore lo rompió, fue como si hubiera roto el pecho de Severus al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué harías tal cosa? ¿Mantener tal cosa en secreto todo este tiempo? —.

—Yo...— _Merlín_ , ¿No podría Dumbledore simplemente pedir el corazón de Severus de una fuente? Él podría conceder más fácilmente ese deseo en este momento—Cuando lo encontré, pensé: ¿por qué no conservarlo? Era mi manera de... mantener mi independencia—De nuevo, Dumbledore pareció tomarse una eternidad antes de responder. Severus no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Él no era un Gryffindor.

—Lamento que te hayas sentido así. No tenía idea de que vieras tu lealtad a mí de esa manera—Las palabras picaron, porque eran ciertas. Severus odiaba servir a cualquier maestro. No tenía nada que ver con la luz o la oscuridad. Sin embargo, odiaba estar más en _deuda_ con Dumbledore, y el Scios Totalus, que yacía en un cajón polvoriento durante tantos años, era un símbolo patético del esfuerzo de Severus por engañarse y pensar que no le debía nada a Dumbledore. No su vida, no su trabajo, no su alma.

—Lo siento—.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, muchacho. Soy yo quien debería disculparme, si has sentido que servirme era como servir a Voldemort—Severus se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza—¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste espiar a Harry? —.

—Fue en un momento de locura—Dijo Severus, esperando que al continuar hablando pudiera fingir que Dumbledore no estaba allí, no lo estaba mirando como si lo hubiera apuñalado en el pecho, como el traidor que era, Judas, Bruto, Quisling y todos los otros traidores famosos antes que él. Es gracioso, no podía pensar en un mago... —Harry había entrado al Pensadero y había visto mis recuerdos. Estaba furioso y tomé represalias, pero ahora no se quita—.

—¿El Scios ha estado trabajando en él desde que fue expulsado? —Dumbledore concluyó. Severus asintió.

—He intentado quitárselo, pero...—Se detuvo. No había ningún punto en esto. Necesitaba ese otro Scios, se dio cuenta con una claridad sorprendente. Abriendo los ojos, levantó la cabeza y encontró las orbes azules. Eran sorprendentemente suaves. Tal vez eso era peor.

—¿Y qué has aprendido, Severus, después de ver a Harry durante tantos meses? —Dumbledore preguntó, su voz igualmente suave.

—Mucho—Respondió Severus.

—¿Tus sentimientos hacia él han cambiado de alguna manera? —Dumbledore continuó y Severus se erizó. ¿Así que este era el juego? Él no sería atraído tan fácilmente.

—He llegado a un nuevo entendimiento de las motivaciones del chico, y creo que en general, tengo una mejor idea de por qué los Gryffindors actúan tan precipitadamente, sí—El maldito brillo del hombre había regresado, apenas en el ojo izquierdo, pero Severus juraría sobre la tumba de su madre que estaba allí.

—No quise decir tu comprensión o conocimiento. ¿Cómo te _sientes_ acerca de Harry? —.

—Yo... no lo desprecio, si te refieres a eso—.

—Vamos, Severus. Necesito entender cómo funciona el Scios, de lo contrario, puede que nunca se desate—Severus se puso de pie antes de darse cuenta, mirando a Dumbledore por forzarlo a decirlo. Le quedó claro que no recibiría ayuda sin su completa confesión. Su alma no quedaría entera.

—¡LO AMO! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres escuchar!? —Gritó, apretando los puños—¡Encontré el Scios Totalus hace muchos años, lo guardé para mí y luego lo usé egoístamente en Potter para una venganza pura y mezquina! Y luego, mientras lo observaba día tras día durante casi un año, ahora estoy completamente enamorado de él. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Deseas examinar mi corazón directamente, tal vez? ¿Cómo me ha hecho el destino su justicia poética más fabulosa? Amo a Harry Potter con cada fibra de mi ser y él nunca me mirara con más de una vaga atención! Moriré por esta obsesión o, si eliminas el maldito dispositivo, moriré roto y solo, ¿Es eso suficiente para ti? —El pecho de Severus estaba agitado después de su discurso. Dumbledore lo miró con ojos tristes y viejos, no brillando, sino brillando con lágrimas.

—Sí, Severus, es más que suficiente. Perdóname, no quise presionarte—Se levantó lentamente, como si su edad ya hubiera afectado su cuerpo, y colocó una mano nuevamente en el hombro tembloroso de Severus—Me temo que no puedo quitar el dispositivo todavía, Severus. Primero hay mucho que investigar. Prométeme que no lo volverás a usar. Debes resistirlo—Severus solo pudo asentir, sintiéndose crudo y vacío por dentro—Prométemelo—Insistió Dumbledore.

—Juro que no lo usaré—Susurró Severus.

—Bien. Debo irme ahora y encontrar algunas respuestas... lo siento mucho. Por todo—Con un último apretón, Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta y se fue, sin mirar atrás una vez. Severus se quedó de pie por un momento, quieto como una estatua, y luego se sentó pesadamente y hundió la cara en sus manos.

* * *

La cabeza de Harry, actualmente presionada contra la puerta, retrocedió alarmada cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se estaba yendo. Se volvió y corrió tan silenciosamente como pudo, subiendo los escalones. Estaba cerca del siguiente rellano cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba. No paró de correr hasta que estuvo en su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama.

 _“Severus Snape está locamente enamorado de mí”_ , Fue el único pensamiento que su mente parecía capaz de conjurar.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

_“Severus Snape está locamente enamorado de mí...”_ , Harry miró hacia el techo, sintiéndose feliz de que, de hecho, estaba acostado. ¿Tal vez debería desmayarse?¿ Tal vez el mundo se enderezaría mientras dormía?

Esperen. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Severus Snape, el hombre, desde el momento en que Harry puso un pie dentro de Hogwarts, lo odiaba con todo su corazón, ¿Estaba aparentemente enamorado de él? No, no, no, eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¡Era ridículo! Harry rió a carcajadas, sonando un poco histérico, y sacudió la cabeza. Era absurdo, sin sentido, ridículo y todos los otros sinónimos que Harry no podía pensar en este momento. Ni siquiera la magia podría explicar por algo tan imposible...

Magia. El Scios Totalus. Harry se sentó en la cama, frunciendo el ceño en sus pensamientos. Snape había tomado el Scios Totalus para sí mismo y luego lo usó en Harry. Lentamente, una cólera se desató dentro de él. No había estado tan enojado desde sus días escolares con las detenciones de Umbridge. ¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a espiarlo? Era una cosa tan vil, tan despreciable, tan _Slytherin_ de hacer, que Harry casi se sintió enfermo. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse. Quería golpear algo. Así lo hizo. Dolió como el infierno cuando su puño chocó contra la pared, pero no le importó. Quería golpearlo una y otra vez. Habría preferido a Snape. Snape que lo había _visto_ y luego... se enamoró...

¿Tal vez debería hablar con Snape? Preguntarle si realmente lo dijo en serio. ¿Tal vez Harry había oído mal? Parecía inconcebible que Snape hubiera infligido un castigo solo para enamorarse de él, Harry, Gryffindor e hijo de James Potter. ¿Tal vez Snape estaba confundido? Si Harry hablaba con él, tal vez todo volvería a estar bien. Snape dijo que estaba obsesionado, y que eso lo mataría... tal vez eso era todo, ¿Una obsesión, no un amor verdadero? ¿Qué era lo que había visto con el Scios que podía hacerlo tan obsesionado…?

 _“Oh, Dios”_ Harry gimió interiormente, su cabeza tambaleándose. ¡Snape había estado espiando desde el año pasado después del incidente del Pensadero! ¿Lo había visto _todo_ , quizás incluso los dibujos de Harry? Oh, Dios, ¿y si esa era la razón por la que a Snape le gustaba? ¿Creía que Harry también estaba _enamorado_ de él? No, no, no, él había dicho que Harry no lo miraría. El pensamiento hizo poco para consolar a Harry, quien se sintió inestable y se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Snape había estado actuando raro alrededor de Harry desde que se presentó con los Dursleys. ¡Así lo supo! Dumbledore no tenía ninguna sangrienta protección que pudiera detectar algo menor a una amenaza de muerte. Snape le había mentido. ¿Había visto a Harry ser azotado... y fue al rescate? Una vez más, Harry sintió poco consuelo. Todo lo que sentía era la insoportable tristeza de que Snape lo había estado observando durante tanto tiempo y no había dicho nada. Y debajo de todo, Harry sintió una punzada de culpa. _“Miré primero”_ pensó, pensando en el recuerdo en lo Pensadero.

Así que en cierto modo se lo había merecido, pero no había salido como Snape había planeado. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos le había contado a nadie lo que habían descubierto. Y Snape había descubierto lo suficiente como para enamorarse de él. Harry se tomó un momento para revisar esta declaración de nuevo: Snape lo había observado y se había enamorado de él. El pensamiento ahora parecía atascado en la cabeza de Harry. El hombre lo conocía, probablemente mejor que nadie. Harry parpadeó. Sí, por supuesto, así era como Snape siempre sabía qué decir, qué hacer, para consolarlo o calmarlo. Snape lo sabía y actuaba con ese conocimiento, y lo amaba, ¡Harry, hijo de James Potter! ¡Gryffindor extraordinario! Poco a poco, el pensamiento se aceptó y con esa aceptación llegó un extraño y desconocido calor en la boca del vientre de Harry. Alguien lo _conocía_ y lo amaba, en un sentido romántico.

Harry respiró hondo, sintiéndose culpable por complacerse con los sentimientos de Snape cuando Harry no sentía ninguno de ellos a cambio. Él simplemente no podía. Snape podría conocerlo, pero Harry seguro que no lo conocía, no de esa manera.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Debería enfrentarse a Snape? La idea tenía muy poco atractivo. No había nada que decir. Harry ya no estaba enojado. Él no sentía nada realmente, aparte de ese pequeño sentimiento cálido en lo profundo de él. ¿Debería ir con Dumbledore? ¿Qué bien haría eso? El director eliminaría el dispositivo eventualmente, y Snape había prometido no usarlo.

Pero ¿Y si el hombre no resistía? Harry se sintió un poco mareado de nuevo cuando pensó en Snape mirándolo. Dios, ¿Y si le hubiera visto hacerse una paja? ¡Los dibujos de Snape! Harry gimió y enterró la cabeza en su almohada, su cara roja de mortificación.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —La cabeza de Sirius apareció en la habitación—Molly se quedará para hacer la cena. Arthur y Remus se unirán a nosotros—.

—Genial—Murmuró Harry en su almohada.

—¿Harry? —Sirius entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Harry, con una mano levantándose para descansar sobre la espalda de Harry—¿Estás preocupado por Draco? —Harry sacudió la cabeza en su almohada. Sirius frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos—¿Sobre el ataque de Voldemort, entonces? —Otra sacudida y Sirius resopló—¿Vas a decirme o te gusta jugar juegos de adivinanzas? —Harry se movió lentamente para sentarse y enfrentarse a su padrino.

—Sirius, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta hipotética que no tenga nada que ver conmigo? —Ahora, podía decirse que Sirius era un Gryffindor imprudente, pero contrariamente a la creencia popular, no era un Gryffindor estúpido. El mago mayor asintió, tratando de mantener su rostro neutral y creíble.

—Claro que puedes, Harry. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa—Harry respiró hondo.

—¿Qué pasa si... alguien está enamorado de ti, pero nunca te lo dijeron, y todo lo que sientes es... una _atracción_ vaga... ¿Qué haces? ¿Te enfrentas a esa persona o simplemente finges que no lo sabes? ¿O tratas y ves si pudieras... —Harry tragó saliva y pareció un poco desilusionado por sus pensamientos—… como devolverlos? —Sirius pensó seriamente (sí, lo hacía de vez en cuando) antes de responder. En verdad, él quería bajar las escaleras y buscar a Remus.

—Uno no puede obligarse a querer a alguien, Harry, pero le recomendaría encarecidamente que no actúe sobre tu… la atracción que siente la segunda persona. Si él o ella simplemente siente lujuria y no amor, realmente lastimarían a la otra persona. Si actúan sobre ello—Harry asintió en comprensión.

—No... quiero decir, nunca lo sugeriría—Harry estaba sonrojándose por su error y mirando a todas partes, menos a su padrino.

—Solo déjala con cuidado, Harry—Dijo Sirius suavemente, causando que el rubor se hiciera más intenso.

—No soy yo... yo...—Suspiró, agachando la cabeza—Todavía no estoy seguro de qué hacer—.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si consulto a Lunático por ti? Él siempre es mejor con cosas sensibles como esta, y prometo no decir que es sobre ti. Te ahorrare más conversaciones embarazosas. ¿Qué tal eso? —Harry sonrió aliviado y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse como un buen padrino.

—Gracias, Sirius. Realmente lo apreciaría—.

—No hay problema. La cena es en veinte minutos—Sirius se levantó y revolvió el cabello de Harry una vez antes de salir de la habitación. Caminó casualmente por las escaleras, preguntándose si Remus estaría en el salón. Decidió revisar la biblioteca primero, en caso de que no tuviera que volver a subir. Efectivamente, dentro de la pequeña, pero extensa biblioteca, estaba sentado su compañero en la silla más grande junto a la ventana. El hombre lobo levantó la vista en el momento en que Sirius entró y sonrió.

—Solo tenía que leer este pasaje antes de la cena. Además, aparentemente solo a Arthur se le permite ayudar en la cocina. Sospecho que querían un momento a solas después de la reunión—Sirius ya había entrado en la habitación y estaba mirando a Remus, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro que el otro mago no notó de inmediato—No puedo imaginar cómo se sintieron cuando Malfoy entró en la habitación—.

—Hmmm—Murmuró Sirius, con una mano acercándose distraídamente a través del corto cabello castaño. Remus miró, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿Algo en tu mente? —Preguntó, sonriendo con cariño cuando Sirius se rascó detrás de la oreja. Sirius no respondió por un largo momento, simplemente estudiando la cara de Remus.

—¿Por qué me amas? —Preguntó Sirius, la pregunta brotó de su boca antes de que incluso apareciera en su cabeza. La sonrisa de Remus creció, una pequeña risita escapó de él.

* * *

Después de que Sirius se fue, Harry se levantó y buscó en los libros que estaba leyendo para encontrar una distracción. Resultó que todos los libros estaban realmente terminados y él agarró unos cuantos que sabía que no se molestaría en volver a leer antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para encontrar más. Le gustaba leer material extra y, en lo que a él se refería, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

Cuando se acercaba a la biblioteca, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar voces. Casi dejó caer sus libros cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius podría estar pidiéndole consejos a Remus en ese momento. Harry inconscientemente calmó sus movimientos y se detuvo justo afuera, asomándose por el hueco. Vio a Remus sentado en la silla que usualmente ocupaba mientras estaba en Grimmauld Place, y Sirius estaba de pie junto a él, pasando los dedos por el cabello del otro hombre ¡De todas las cosas.

—¿Por qué me amas? —Preguntó Sirius de repente. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron hasta la línea de su cabello y casi hizo una exclamación fuerte, pero se mordió la lengua para guardar silencio. Remus, lejos de sorprenderse por la pregunta, se limitó a sonreír.

—No lo sé—Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera considerándolo—Supongo que solo pueden ser tu hermosura. Merlín sabe, que tu personalidad deja mucho que desear—Harry estaba seguro ahora de que su audición o vista estaba siendo afectada por algo. Este no podría ser su padrino y padrino adoptivo no oficial, pero la risa de Sirius confirmó su identidad sin duda alguna.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Lunático... mío, mi apariencia deja mucho que desear últimamente también—Tal vez tenía razón, si lo comparabas con el anterior desde un punto de vista estrictamente objetivo. Azkaban aún había dejado su marca en el hombre y nunca sería tan fuerte, emocional, mental o físicamente, como lo habría sido sin esos años en prisión, pero Harry podía ver fácilmente que su padrino era un hombre muy atractivo. Cualquiera podría, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ciegos, e incluso entonces, probablemente podrían sentirlo si tuvieran la oportunidad.

—Por favor, no te desprecies en mi presencia—Remus medio gruñó, medio murmuró, el efecto extrañamente erótico—O podría tener que morderte—Si la sonrisa feroz de Sirius era algo para pasar, esto no era una amenaza efectiva. Harry no podía sentir ni pensar nada cuando su padrino se sentó rápidamente en el regazo de Remus, con los pies colgando del apoyabrazos de la silla y sus propios brazos tirando del cuello de Remus. El otro mago resistió, sin embargo.

—Sirius—Siseó, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta y Harry instintivamente retrocedió—Cualquiera podría entrar—.

—Harry está arriba, meditando sobre su vida amorosa como un adolescente normal para variar, de lo que tengo que hablar contigo por cierto, y los Weasley están ocupados preparándonos una cena fantástica. ¿Realmente va a negarme un beso? —Los brazos de Remus estaban ahora alrededor de la cintura de Sirius y Harry tragó saliva cuando Sirius se acurrucó más cerca, causando que el aliento del otro hombre se enganchara y la sonrisa salvaje regresara.

—Tus besos tienen una tendencia a llevar a más—Murmuró Remus incluso mientras se inclinaba—Mucho más—Sus labios se sellaron juntos en un cálido abrazo, y las lenguas entraron a tocar de inmediato. Harry chirrió bastante poco masculino y dejó caer sus libros. El choque hizo que ambos hombres se separaran como si se hubieran incendiado. Ambos estaban enrojecidos y respirando un poco ásperamente mientras se quedaban mirando la puerta. Harry consideró correr, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría. Se arrastró hacia la puerta, se agachó para recoger sus libros, tratando de ignorar los ojos de la pareja sobre él.

—Harry...—Sirius lo intentó. Harry se tomó su tiempo para reunir los libros caídos. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo, y eventualmente los tuvo en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Decidió simplemente entrar y lo hizo, yendo directamente al estante donde había recogido los libros y comenzó a ponerlos de nuevo, lo que nuevamente le tomó un tiempo excesivo. Mientras tanto, su mente estaba corriendo.

Remus y Sirius, juntos. El pensamiento no se le había ocurrido antes, principalmente porque pensaba que la mayoría de los magos no aprobaban algo así, y por lo tanto simplemente... no eran homosexuales. La idea era estúpida por supuesto. Snape era obviamente gay. Él tragó. Mal pensamiento. No estaba bien. Él no quería pensar que Snape realmente estaba follando... ¡Mal pensamiento! ¡Remus y Sirius juntos! Era... realmente agradable en realidad. De hecho era más que agradable. Harry guardó el último libro, su mano se detuvo mientras pensaba en los tres juntos. Era casi como una familia, algo así. Harry se aferró a la idea de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

>> ¿Harry? —Sirius lo intentó de nuevo. Los hombres no se habían movido de sus posiciones y se quedaron mirándolo cautelosamente, como si temieran que explotara.

—Está bien, Sirius, Remus. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes Simplemente no entiendo por qué no me lo dijeron—Dos pares de hombros se desplomaron ligeramente en alivio.

—Lo sentimos…—Sirius comenzó de manera culpable. Miró a Remus por ayuda.

—Simplemente no sabíamos qué tipo de visión sobre los homosexuales, los Dursley podrían haberte imprimido. O si habrías adoptado la típica visión mágica sobre el tema—.

—Oh...—Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le atravesó las mejillas. ¿Podría él decirles? La necesidad lo estaba quemando de repente. Hermione y Draco sabían que no era suficiente. Si Sirius y Remus lo supieran y de hecho _eran_ homosexuales, Harry podría obtener respuestas serias a sus preguntas. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todavía no podía evitar agachar la cabeza mientras confesaba—En realidad... yo soy... también gay—Los dos merodeadores parpadearon. Harry los miró a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Remus, su tono suave. Harry asintió.

—Sí. No hay duda alguna. Está bien para ustedes, ¿verdad? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry—Dijo Remus de inmediato, acercándose rápidamente y abrazando a Harry en un abrazo. En el momento en que fue liberado, fue arrastrado a otro con Sirius. Los apretó a ambos con fiereza, sintiendo una aceptación que no sabía que existiera—¿Quizás deberíamos sentarnos? —Remus sugirió cuando los otros dos se separaron. Todos se sentaron en el sofá frente a la pequeña chimenea. Harry en el medio y sintiéndose tan _seguro_ que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Él sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, con cariño y amor. Cada uno tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? —Preguntó Remus.

—Unos dos años, más o menos—Harry volvió a agachar la cabeza—Es por eso por lo que fui expulsado—.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sirius exclamó mientras Remus parecía alarmado.

—Los otros chicos de Gryffindor le dijeron a Umbridge después de que encontraron un... dibujo—.

—¿Por qué esos...? —.

—Sirius—Remus cortó al hombre y se calló de inmediato. Remus miró a Harry preocupado—¿Ron también? —Harry asintió, sintiéndose muy emocional de repente—Oh, Harry, lo sentimos mucho. Estoy seguro de que lo lamentó, antes del final. Él vino a por ti—Harry no iba a decirles su teoría sobre las acciones de Ron esa noche, así que simplemente asintió. Ellos lo abrazaron.

—¿Qué hay de la pregunta que me hiciste? —Sirius dijo de repente—Sobre la chica...—.

—Nunca dije que era una chica—.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta? —Preguntó Remus. Harry se sonrojó previsiblemente, pero Sirius lo salvó de hablar.

—Un chico está enamorado de él, pero Harry solo siente atracción y no sabe qué hacer. El chico no sabe qué Harry sabe—Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Remus con un poco de imploración por la sabiduría del hombre. Remus se quedó pensativo por un largo momento.

—¿No crees que podrías sentir algo más por esta persona? —Esa era la gran pregunta, ¿Verdad? ¿Podría Harry alguna vez sentir algo más que lujuria por Snape? ¿Podría querer la compañía de Snape y no solo sus manos, su voz o sus ojos?

—No lo sé—Dijo Harry.

—Piénsalo, pero no entres en una relación sin estar seguro de que realmente quieres intentarlo. En cuanto a decirle, creo que deberías guardártelo por el momento. Solo asegúrate de que no pueda malinterpretar nada, en que te interese estar interesado en el. Si te persigue, creo que deberías decepcionarlo, pero debes ser honesto —Harry asintió lentamente, asimilando todo. Tendría que pensar seriamente—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos puedas decir quién es? Podría ser más fácil dar consejos si conociera la personalidad de la persona—.

—No, yo... es complicado—Tartamudeó Harry. Remus le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Está bien, Harry, no tienes que decirnos nada—En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito desde abajo y Sirius sonrió.

—¡Cena! —Dijo y se levantó rápidamente. Remus puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sirius extendió la mano y puso al otro hombre en pie. Harry fue el siguiente y todos bajaron juntos.

* * *

Después de que Molly y Arthur dejaron a Remus, Sirius y Harry pasaron el día juntos. Hicieron cosas con las que estaban familiarizados, pero el nuevo conocimiento entre ellos cambió todo. Harry apenas se dejó pensar en Snape, ya que estaba muy feliz con solo jugar con las dos personas que ahora consideraba sus figuras paternas.

Sirius y Remus también tuvieron el mejor día, y se deleitaron en poder simplemente mostrar afecto frente a alguien que ambos amaban como a un hijo. Era incluso mejor que Harry solo sonriera con cariño o les sonriera cuando actuaban como una pareja. Sirius incluso se atrevió a besar a Remus antes de que terminara el día, simplemente porque podía, y aunque Harry solo se había sonrojado un poco, aún sonreía y no se veía incómodo en absoluto.

Esa noche, Sirius, habiendo encontrado de verdad sus “instintos paternales internos”, decidió conversar un poco con Harry antes de acostarse. Remus le había dado una mirada de complicidad y un asentimiento alentador. Sirius estaba ahora sentado junto a Harry, quien yacía sonriendo en su cama. Era un poco extraño, prácticamente ser arropado a su edad, pero tal vez era más extraño porque nunca en su vida había estado arropado antes. Por supuesto, Sirius no arropo físicamente al casi hombre.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿Todavía no quieres decir quién está enamorado de ti? —Preguntó Sirius mientras Harry levantaba el edredón y se acurrucaba en la cama.

—No puedo—Suspiró Harry. Sirius asintió, no a punto de empujar.

—Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad? Incluso sobre el sexo—Harry se sonrojó, y no encontró los ojos de su padrino. El mismo Sirius no estaba sonrojado en absoluto. Siempre había sido alguien que hablaba abiertamente sobre tales cosas a todo el mundo, con algunas excepciones, por supuesto.

—Lo sé... la mecánica... y la probé conmigo mismo porque no vi cómo podría ser bueno, pero... sí—Sirius trató de no sonreír ante la inocencia de su ahijado.

—Bueno, solo pregunta si quiere saber algún detalle. Supongo que no tendrás la oportunidad de experimentar con nadie mientras esté aquí, pero si conoces a alguien antes de los diecisiete, realmente apreciaría si primero me hablaras. El sexo es un gran paso. Por supuesto, puedes hablar conmigo incluso cuando ya seas mayor—Harry asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Las fantasías y los dibujos eran una cosa, pero en realidad hacerlo era otra. Las palabras de Sirius hicieron que el calor dentro de él creciera. Este hombre lo cuidó lo suficiente como para sentarse y explicar las cosas. Los Dursleys habrían asesinado antes a Harry en su cama y luego hacer eso. Supuso que debería sentirse un poco joven, que se le hablara de esa manera, pero en la mente de Harry solo estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lo soportó de buena gana.

—¿Sirius? —.

—¿Sí? —.

—¿Qué pasa con las relaciones? —Preguntó Harry, sus palabras un poco inseguras ya que no sabía cómo expresarse.

—¿Qué hay de ellas? —.

—Quiero decir... contigo y Remus... es uno...—Harry luchó con sus palabras, pero Sirius pensó que podía adivinar lo que el chico quería decir.

—¿La mujer? —Harry asintió fuertemente una vez, sin saber si se había ofendido. Sirius se rió entre dientes—Todas las relaciones son diferentes, Harry, pero solo porque hay dos hombres involucrados no significa que uno tenga que ser la chica—.

—¿Pero qué pasa si, por ejemplo, uno es mayor que el otro? ¿No se esperaría que el más joven... estuviera en la posición de la chica? —Sirius frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, más por las cosas que implicaba. ¿Era mayor la persona que estaba interesada en Harry?

—Como dije, todos somos diferentes, pero la edad no debería ser lo que define una relación. Y ser el pasivo tampoco significa que seas la chica, ¿Entendido? —Harry asintió de nuevo, pareciendo un poco aliviado.

—Gracias, Sirius. Eres realmente bueno en esto—Sirius sonrió a su ahijado, más complacido de lo que las palabras podían decir ante el cumplido. Por lo general, era Remus quien daba consejos y sabiduría, pero Sirius estaba muy contento de haber decidido hablar con Harry—Buenas noches, Sirius—.

—Buenas noches, Harry.—

Una vez que Sirius había dejado a Harry, los pensamientos se volvieron inevitablemente hacia Snape. No tenía experiencia con las relaciones en absoluto, y estaba muy agradecido por las palabras de Sirius. Realmente no podía imaginar a Snape tratándolo como a una chica, o Harry siempre siendo el _pasivo_ , como había dicho Sirius. La idea de Snape debajo de él hizo que se endureciera tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento. No estaba bien, pensó, pensando en Snape de esa manera con lo que sabía, pero las imágenes llegaron de todas formas. Harry sabía que iba a tener un calambre en la mano para mañana, tanto al dibujar nuevas imágenes como a... otras actividades. Si alguna vez tenía una relación (con Snape o con alguien más, siempre que viviera), ¿Podría ser él quien agarrara y tomara? Como lo había visto hacer a chicos en la escuela. Al mismo tiempo, él no quería que Snape (¡O nadie! Su mente insistió) lo agarrara, tan agresivamente.

La mano de Harry se agitó en sus pijamas por su propia voluntad, y comenzó con movimientos lentos como prefería, una nueva imagen que viene a su mente: él y Snape, luchando por el dominio y sin saber quién ganaría al final, pero tampoco realmente cuidando quién lo hacía y quién no, porque sería perfecto de cualquier manera. Se vio a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por Severus, esa boca pecaminosamente malvada trabajando en él y se corrio antes de que se diera cuenta de que había estado frenéticamente tirando de su polla. Llegó con un grito suave y se quedó jadeando por un momento, recuperando el aliento y los pensamientos.

Harry gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sentía tan culpable por alguna razón, pero no podía parar. Por suerte, se gastó por ahora y trató de quedarse dormido antes de recuperarse.

* * *

Arriba, en el dormitorio principal, Sirius se metió en la cama para acurrucarse junto a su amante. Remus respiró su olor y se inclinó. Se besaron larga y suavemente.

—Creo que quien esté enamorado de Harry es un hombre mayor—Dijo Sirius cuando se separaron. Remus asintió pensativamente.

—Yo también lo creo—.

—¿Lo crees? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Harry lleva aquí casi un año y este problema parece nuevo. Sólo ha estado en contacto con Hermione y Draco. O está escribiendo más cartas de las que creemos o es alguien de la Orden. Tal vez uno de los gemelos Weasley, al menos yo espero que sea uno de ellos —.

—Oh, mierda—Susurró Sirius. Su mente repasó la lista de miembros que habían estado en la casa desde la llegada de Harry.

—Una pequeña diferencia de edad no es el fin del mundo—Dijo Remus con suavidad.

—No es _eso_ —Dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza y acostándose sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el oscuro dosel—¿Y si es alguien como _Mundungus_ y no es sincero? —Sirius se estremeció de disgusto—Harry podría salir lastimado—Remus frunció el ceño, pensando durante un largo momento. Al final, dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y apagó las luces con un movimiento de su varita. Acercó a Sirius hacia él y se acomodaron juntos.

—Sé que Harry no sabe mucho sobre este tipo de cosas, pero está aquí las veinticuatro horas del día. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada malo. Harry es un chico inteligente—.

—Ya no es un chico—Murmuró Sirius—Pronto cumplirá diecisiete años, un hombre—Remus sonrió ante el pensamiento—Me perdí mucho—Apretó los brazos alrededor de su amante y acarició el suave cabello.

—Estás aquí ahora. No perdamos un momento. ¿Hmm? —Sirius aceptó de todo corazón.

* * *

Harry apenas había dormido esa noche, meditando sobre qué hacer, sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia el Maestro de Pociones. Decidió que definitivamente quería ver al hombre de nuevo, aunque solo fuera por ver si podía leer los sentimientos del hombre hacia él. También quería hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que no estaba seguro, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión sobre Snape, y eso no podía venir de Sirius o Remus, ya que no estaba dispuesto a ser _tan_ obvio. Estaba pensando en cómo reunirse con estas dos personas, cuando una parte del problema se resolvió por sí mismo cuando Hedwig llegó con una carta.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> _Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor ven a mi oficina a las 4 en punto. El flu estará abierto._
> 
> _Sinceramente_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore._
> 
> _Pd: no ha pasado nada malo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry apreciaba la posdata, porque seguramente se habría preocupado todo el día si no hubiera estado allí. Sin embargo, con ella, pudo disfrutar otro día con Sirius y Remus, quienes aún no habían salido para su próxima asignación.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A las 4 en punto, Harry se despidió de Sirius y Remus en la cocina antes de dirigirse directamente a la oficina del Director. Salió de la chimenea como de costumbre, poniéndose de pie, un poco avergonzado. Por suerte, ya que Grimmauld Place solo estaba conectado a Hogwarts y a algunas otras ubicaciones de la Orden, el viaje no fue demasiado nauseabundo.

—¡Harry, ahí estás! Toma asiento. ¿Un poco de té? ¿Caramelo de limón? —Harry se sentó frente al escritorio grande y agradeció a Dumbledore por el té, pero rechazó los dulces. Los ojos del viejo mago eran cálidos, con un indicio subyacente de algo que Harry no pudo identificar. El brillo no estaba exactamente allí, pero algo más estaba chispeando detrás de esas gafas.

—¿De qué se trata, señor? —Harry preguntó cuando Dumbledore no comenzó de inmediato su pequeña charla habitual.

—Bueno, ¿En una palabra? Esto—El Director metió la mano en su túnica y sacó el Scios Totalus que Lucius Malfoy había robado. Lo puso sobre la mesa entre ellos. Harry lo miró por un largo momento, preguntándose si el dispositivo que Snape tenía en él se veía similar. ¿Y dónde estaba? Harry no entendía cómo funcionaría tal dispositivo.

—¿Harry? —La voz hizo que la cabeza de Harry se detuviera. Había estado completamente perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de Snape mirándolo. Cuando sus ojos quedaron atrapados por los intensos orbes azules de Dumbledore, Harry sintió que su alma había sido revuelta en cuestión de momentos. Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron por un momento, y luego apareció el brillo. Harry se apartó de la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el dispositivo, esperando que el hombre realmente no hubiera leído sus pensamientos—Creo que este viejo artefacto revelará la clave para detener a Voldemort para siempre—Continuó Dumbledore en tono serio.

—¿No dijo que necesitábamos los dos? —Preguntó Harry, levantando la vista nuevamente, con una mirada confundida.

—Eso es correcto, y el otro dispositivo está siendo localizado mientras hablamos—Harry casi resopló en voz alta, o maldijo. No estaba seguro de si quería gritar o reír. El otro Scios estaban en el castillo, y Dumbledore lo sabía, pero no iba a decirle a Harry. Sí, gritar hubiera sido mejor, pero Harry se mantuvo en silencio—Hasta entonces, sin embargo, quiero que pruebes y utilices este—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Harry, desconcertado.

—Necesitas entender cómo funciona, ya que sospecho que serás quien utilice el Scios Totalus combinado cuando llegue el momento— _“Genial”_ , pensó Harry. _“Justo lo que necesito. ¡Pasar mi tiempo mirando a alguien y obsesionarme como Snape!”_ No podía protestar, por supuesto, porque no se suponía que supiera que esa cosa podía hacerte obsesionar. Si Dumbledore no iba a decírselo, entonces ciertamente no iba a contárselo a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo lo activo? ¿Y a quién espío? —Harry pregunto resignadamente. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron locamente por un momento, y Harry se tensó, preguntándose, esperando que no fuera tan...

—Estaba pensando en el profesor Snape, en realidad— _“Mierda”_.

—¿Por qué demonios debería espiar a Snape? —Exclamó Harry, pensando que era perfectamente razonable hacerlo.

—Profesor Snape, Harry—Dumbledore reprendió suavemente. Harry solo miró al hombre como si finalmente hubiera probado su locura—Está en el castillo en todo momento y no sale a las tareas de la Orden—.

—¿Por qué es eso importante? —.

—Es solo una precaución en caso de que Voldemort decida volver a utilizar tu conexión. En este momento, no confía en eso después de su intento fallido de llevarte al Ministerio. Teme que aprendas algo de él más que su deseo de aprender algo de ti. Severus es el objetivo ideal—.

—Pero... pero ¿Es poco ético? —Harry lo intentó—¡No puedo simplemente espiar a mi ex profesor de esa manera! — _"No es que ningún escrúpulo moral lo haya detenido por un segundo”_ Pensó Harry gruñón.

—Es por la causa, Harry. Severus lo entenderá. Ahora, voy a explicar cómo lo adjuntas...—Dumbledore explicó en detalle cómo funcionaban los hechizos y cómo tenía que conectar el dispositivo a la persona de Snape. No fue hasta que Dumbledore estuvo a punto de terminar que algo se le ocurrió a Harry.

—Espera. ¿Está diciendo que realmente tengo que acercarme a Snape… Profesor Snape, quiero decir, para que esto funcione?—Dumbledore solo asintió y Harry gimió—¡No puedo! ¡El hombre fue un espía durante años! ¡Se dará cuenta! —.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar una manera de distraerlo mientras lo colocas—Respondió Dumbledore con suavidad, pero con un brillo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara de repente. El hombre no podría estar sugiriendo…—¿Por qué no bajas las escaleras y solicitas algunas lecciones de duelo? Creo que podrías beneficiarte al tratar de luchar contra otro oponente. No te preocupes, ya he hablado con el profesor Snape y él está de acuerdo. Está en su laboratorio de pociones mientras hablamos. Le diré a uno de los retratos que te acompañe hacia abajo—Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de protestar más, o incluso de pensar en ello, prácticamente lo empujaban hacia la puerta, con el Scios metido en la mano.

Harry miró a la gárgola por un largo momento, antes de enfocarse en el artefacto mágico en su mano. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacer esto? Obviamente no iba a salir de esto. Dumbledore parecía bastante determinado. Así que Harry se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras...

—¡Vamos, sígueme! —Harry levantó la vista y vio a uno de los antiguos directores moverse de marco en marco. Harry lo siguió, apenas mirando hacia donde iba. No había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, y Harry se aseguró de esconderse detrás de una armadura y eso. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí. Demasiado pronto, él estaba parado afuera de una puerta en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, bien debajo del lago. Harry murmuró su agradecimiento cuando la figura del retrato se despidió. Miró a la puerta, notando sus tallas de serpientes por todas partes. No había duda de que el Jefe de Casa vivía aquí. Harry metió una mano en el bolsillo y sintió el Scios. Tomando una respiración profunda, llamó.

Dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y una deslumbrante cabeza de Slytherin llenó el espacio. Harry se preguntó si se había encogido en su camino hacia abajo porque Snape parecía más alto que antes (Harry se había enorgullecido de crecer este año y, de hecho, comenzaba a parecer un chico de dieciséis años). El rostro del hombre cambió de sorprendido a suave, casi en blanco, antes de volver a mirar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —Chasqueó. Harry retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeado. Snape no le había hablado así desde el incidente del Pensadero. Snape pareció reaccionar casi de la misma manera a sus propias palabras. Dio un paso atrás—Adelante—Harry entró vacilante en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor mientras Snape cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Estaba decorado en colores sorprendentemente claros, con un sofá y una silla de cuero oscuro, ambos muy cómodos y caros, frente a una chimenea. Las paredes tenían varios estantes para libros y al otro lado de la habitación, en un hueco de piedra algo grande, había una mesa de comedor con sillas. Había tres puertas aparte de la puerta de entrada, todas con tallas, pero ninguna tan intrincada como la primera. Había muy poco verde, notó Harry.

—Supongo que estás aquí para hablar sobre tus lecciones—Murmuró Snape mientras pasaba junto a Harry. —No tengo el hábito de entretener—Dijo un poco más fuerte—Pero creo que puedo conseguir algo de té—Golpeó la mesa con su varita y un momento después apareció una bandeja de té y galletas. Cuando Snape levantó la vista, Harry todavía estaba de pie junto a la puerta—¿Y bien? Siéntate, Potter—Harry fue puesto en acción por el tono áspero. Snape se sentó en el sofá y Harry se movió para sentarse a su lado. Snape le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero Harry fingió que no se había dado cuenta. Pronto tuvo otra taza de té en sus manos. Consideró buscar una galleta porque estaba bastante hambriento, pero no quería que Snape se burlara de él. El hombre parecía que estaba teniendo un mal día.

—Entonces, ¿Cuánto te ha enseñado ese perro tuyo? Me sorprende que recuerde algún hechizo en absoluto—Comentó Snape sarcásticamente y la sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir de inmediato. Se sentó su taza, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y miró a Snape.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Pensé que habíamos pasado esto? —Snape, para irritación y consternación de Harry, se burló.

—¿Qué, exactamente, se supone que hemos pasado, Potter? No tengo ningún problema en absoluto. No es mi culpa que tu _padrino-perro_ _(dogfather)_ se haya ido un poco—Harry se levantó de un salto, con los puños apretados. Este hombre no podía ser el mismo hombre que lo había ayudado en un momento de necesidad, le había proporcionado a Harry una forma de quitar las cicatrices de su infancia. ¿Cómo pudo este hombre decirle a Dumbledore que amaba a Harry cuando todavía estaba siendo un bastardo total?

—¡Nos llevábamos muy bien la última vez que lo comprobé! —Grito Harry —¡Pero obviamente algo te ha arrastrado por el culo y ha muerto desde entonces! —Por lo general, Harry nunca usaba palabras tan horribles, pero viviendo con Sirius durante casi un año... bueno, había dicho suficiente. Snape se levantó rápidamente, mejor para elevarse sobre Harry sin duda. Su mirada era asesina.

—Puede que ya no sea tu profesor, _Potter_ , ¡Pero no me hablarás de esa manera! ¡No te estoy hechizando hasta la Antártica! —¡Dios, Harry no podía soportarlo! La forma en que Snape escupió su nombre otra vez, como si todo lo que había sucedido fuera solo un sueño... un sueño agradable, se dio cuenta Harry. ¡Él podría aprender mucho de este hombre si Snape solo lo detuviera!

—¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!? —Harry gritó, casi suplicando—¿Por qué no puedes ser como antes? ¡En realidad me _gustabas_ cuando no me insultabas cada dos segundos! —Harry de repente se dio cuenta del hecho de que estaban muy cerca. Sin embargo, no quería alejarse, y en cambio se acercó aún más, manteniendo su mirada enojada hacia el resplandeciente Maestro de Pociones—Necesito que me enseñes. Sirius me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, así que sospecho que puedo darte una pelea, pero tú eres mejor, lo sé. Ya sabes cómo luchan los Mortífagos, y también necesito saberlo—Harry no sabía de dónde venían las palabras, pero sabía que eran ciertas en el momento en que las dijo. Snape parecía estar respirando más fuerte y Harry, reprimiendo el sentimiento de culpa que brotaba dentro de él, se acercó aún más, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—Potter...—Snape se detuvo en seco cuando Harry puso una mano en su pecho. Harry sintió el firme músculo debajo, lejos de ser huesudo como había pensado que sería, aunque en sus dibujos siempre tomaba un poco de licencia artística. Sintiéndose como la persona más podrida del mundo que miraba a los ojos negros, sus caras estaban tan cerca que daba miedo, y no un poco excitante. Snape parecía hechizado, como Harry había esperado que lo estuviera.

—Por favor, ¿Trabajemos juntos y actuemos como seres humanos civiles? —Harry susurró, su otra mano ya estaba agarrando el Scios y moviéndolo detrás de Snape. La soltó cuando el dispositivo alcanzó el hombro del hombre y subrepticiamente dejó que la mano ahora vacía se deslizara por el cuello y el pecho de Snape para encontrarse con el otro. Podía sentir el latido del corazón del hombre, estaba acelerado, y el corazón de Harry parecía ansioso por encontrar el mismo ritmo de repente. Por el rabillo del ojo de Harry, vio el dispositivo revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Snape por un momento, y luego desapareció cuando encontró su objetivo. Harry se sintió tan repugnante que retrocedió bruscamente, incapaz de mirar a los ojos del hombre. Snape parpadeó un par de veces antes de que pareciera recobrar el sentido.

—Muy bien. Iré a Grimmauld Place el sábado, temprano. Ahora, si me disculpa—Snape no esperó a que Harry contestara, sino que se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación hacia lo que presumiblemente era su habitación. Harry, sintiendo que ahora era el bastardo total, salió silenciosamente de la habitación. ¿Cómo podría haberse aprovechado de los sentimientos de Snape de esa manera? Por otro lado, ver cómo el hombre de sus fantasías había reaccionado a su toque ligero había hecho cosas extrañas a Harry. Intentó no pensar en nada de eso. Al llegar de nuevo a la oficina del director, Dumbledore preguntó cómo había ido.

—Activé el Scios—Dijo Harry, sin sonar muy entusiasta.

—Espléndido—Respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—Ahora te sugiero que lo uses cuando sientas la necesidad. Solo para tener una idea de cómo funciona el dispositivo—Harry fue conducido hacia la chimenea, y aunque Harry tenía muchas preguntas y algunas dudas serias, solo tomó el polvo y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Severus dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis y se lanzó copiosamente a su mano. Yacía respirando con dificultad sobre su cama, con el pene en la mano. No se había sentido tan necesitado desde sus días escolares. Ese mocoso, _Harry_ , prácticamente lo había _acariciado_ , casi con amor. Había sido demasiado para Severus. Había salido de la habitación a toda prisa, para que Harry no descubriera su reacción corporal a la cercanía.

Y luego estaba lo que Harry había dicho. Le había _gustado_ Severus cuando no lo estaba insultando. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Se había parado tan cerca, lo _tocó_ , sin un destello de disgusto en sus brillantes ojos. No había nada más que suplica en los orbes verdes. Severus deseaba desesperadamente poder recuperar cada palabra de odio que había dicho desde el momento en que Harry había entrado en su habitación.

En verdad, ¡Realmente no era culpa de Severus! Había estado de un humor horrible desde que le había prometido a Dumbledore que no usaría el Scios Totalus (¡Y solo habían pasado dos días!). Cumplía su palabra, pero a un precio. Se sentía irritable y constantemente anhelando a Harry. Y cuando el chico apareció en su puerta, inmediatamente decidió que no podía arriesgarse a dejar que Harry se enterara. Así que se puso su vieja máscara malvada de Maestro de Pociones para superar la dura prueba. Eso había fallado espectacularmente cuando Harry lo había _tocado_. Severus había estado _literalmente_ a centímetros de besar al chico.

Y ahora iba a duelear con Harry el sábado. Si Black realmente le había enseñado al chico todo lo que sabía, entonces Severus sabía que iba a tener una buena pelea. Black fue uno de los mejores Aurores de su año, si no el mejor. Sin embargo, el mayor problema no era la habilidad de Harry, sino cómo reaccionaría Severus si realmente lastimaba al chico. ¿Podía simplemente quedarse parado y burlarse mientras el perro lo atendía? Esperaba que sí... y una parte de él esperaba que no.

* * *

Harry se sentó en su cama, después de haber revisado nerviosamente las barreras que le dirían si alguien se acercaba a su puerta. Se había excusado temprano de la cena. No se había sentido tan nervioso desde la última vez que se encontró con Voldemort, aunque esta vez no estaba tan asustado, solo _ansiaba_ probarlo. ¿Ver de qué se trataba todo este alboroto?

Agitó su varita sobre las sábanas que tenía delante. Al instante, Snape apareció en una especie de agujero por el que Harry podía mirar. El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio, garabateando con tinta roja, sin duda calificando los papeles de algún estudiante desafortunado. Harry pudo ver, por la tensa manera en que el hombre se sostenía, que estaba irritado. El ceño fruncido en su rostro parecía un elemento permanente. Harry trató de empujar el deseo de ver al hombre sonreír, agitando su varita para que pudiera escuchar.

 _“Tus argumentos son completamente absurdos”_ La voz mental de Snape invadió la mente de Harry. Mientras Harry escuchaba, los comentarios de Snape se volvieron cada vez peores y más lacerantes. Harry trató de sentirse mal e indignado en nombre de los estudiantes, pero algunas de las cosas que Snape pensó eran realmente divertidas. Ahora que Harry se apegaba principalmente a la teoría, y solo la lección ocasional con Remus sobre la elaboración de pociones, sabía lo que la mayor parte de lo que los estudiantes deberían haber escrito, _deberían_ era la palabra clave. Harry sintió pena de tener tal profesor, en realidad, porque Snape realmente no sabía nada acerca de hacer que un estudiante se esforzara más.

Finalmente, Snape dejó un último insulto en la parte inferior, seguido de una “T” grande de Troll. Se reclinó en su silla y se frotó los ojos con cansancio y Harry se sintió inmediatamente fascinado, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar hacia la ventana mágica. Nunca antes había visto a Snape tan abierto, o luciendo obviamente cansado. Snape suspiró profundamente.

 _“No puedo hacer más esta noche. Afortunadamente, la Pascua está a pocos días de distancia... El lunes... el lunes posterior a este sábado, cuando volveré a entrar en esa desagradable casa para duelear con Harry...”_ Escuchar su nombre en un tono casi afectivo hizo que el corazón de Harry latiera un poco más rápido, aunque no podía entender por qué haría eso. Snape miró hacia la chimenea, sus ojos realmente no veían las llamas. _“¿Qué pasa si estoy expuesto? ¿Puedo tomar tal riesgo? Tal vez sería más fácil si simplemente le dijera a Albus… ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? El hombre no aceptará un no por respuesta. Merlín, sálvame, necesito un trago”._ Snape se levantó de su silla y caminó a propósito a través de la habitación y salió por una puerta que conducía a su sala de estar. Encontró un vaso y una botella de algo alcohólico y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró de nuevo cuando finalmente tomó un saludable sorbo de su bebida. Harry continuó mirando, maravillándose de lo suaves que eran las líneas en la cara del hombre, ahora que estaba relajado.

 _“¿Cuánto puede un hombre lamentarse sin volverse loco o suicida?”_ Snape de repente reflexionó, causando que Harry frunciera el ceño. _“Si solo… pero no, no tiene sentido. Además, ¿cómo puedo arrepentirme de amar a Harry? Harry... quien no merece nada más que amor. ¡Oh, por el bien de Salazar! ¡Escúchate a ti mismo viejo! ¡Suenas más como un Hufflepuff todos los días!”_ Harry rió por la mirada pellizcada en la cara de Snape, pero no pudo evitar sentirse calentado por los pensamientos del hombre. Ya no había duda: realmente amaba a Harry. Alguien amaba a Harry Potter. ¡Qué idea tan novedosa!

 _“Viejo... sí. Viejo, feo y solo”_. Snape tuvo una mirada de disgusto en su rostro y se bebió el resto de su bebida. Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba disgustado consigo mismo por su pequeño momento de autocompasión. Claramente eso también era un rasgo de Hufflepuff. Los pensamientos de Snape se dirigieron a otras cosas, como los hechizos que recordaría dispararle a Harry el sábado. Harry se sintió un poco culpable, ya que escucharlos significaba que técnicamente estaría haciendo trampa, pero pensó que algo bueno debería salir de su espionaje. Finalmente, Snape se levantó y se retiró a su habitación. Harry pensó que era un poco temprano. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Snape iba al baño.

Él se congelo ¿Debería mirar? No podía saber si Snape lo había vigilado todo el tiempo. Pero mientras Harry seguía indeciso, Snape ya estaba arrancándose la túnica, dejando que se deslizara por su espalda y se acumulara alrededor de sus pies. Harry no pudo evitar mirar fijamente. El pecho no era huesudo, ni muy musculoso, sino algún punto intermedio. La palabra _magro_ saltó instantáneamente a la mente de Harry. Había algunas cicatrices antiguas, pero nada como la desfiguración anterior de Harry. La piel era pálida, con solo cabello oscuro, muy oscuro, que iba del ombligo a los bóxers negros. Bóxers que actualmente estaban siendo removidos en un movimiento rápido.

Harry tragó saliva. Sus ojos parecían pegados a la polla que colgaba entre las piernas de Snape. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían con excitación, vergüenza y bochorno. Harry nunca había visto la polla de un hombre antes. Claro que había visto a los chicos en la ducha, pero nunca había visto bien en caso de que tuviera una reacción, y tenían quince años en ese momento. Snape debe estar bien dotado, concluyó Harry. Le parecía grande, al menos, a él.

Snape entró en la ducha mientras encendía el rocío, el agua se calentaba mágicamente. La boca de Harry se hizo agua por el cuerpo de Snape y sintió que se endurecía un poco. Entonces, para su horror y alegría, la mano de Snape se agachó y giró su cara hacia el rocío. La polla se endureció en su firme agarre y Harry gimió junto con él, sintiéndose absolutamente mortificado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero incapaz de detenerse. Tenía que ser la cosa más despreciable que había hecho nunca, pero eso no parecía impedir que se frotara a través de sus pantalones.

Snape se acarició, inclinando su cabeza de manera que el agua le diera masajes en el cuello y la espalda. Sus pensamientos, que Harry apenas había escuchado hasta ahora, sonaban con una sola palabra: _“Harry... oh, Harry...”_. Al escuchar su nombre susurrado con pasión y lujuria como esa, Harry se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones. Una vez desnudo de la cintura para abajo, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a igualar el ritmo de Snape. Esto era tan increíblemente travieso que la piel de Harry ardía como el rojo de Gryffindor.

Terminó mucho antes que Snape, chorreando en sus sábanas, a través de la ventana hacia Snape para que realmente pareciera que había entrado _en_ Snape, aunque el semen se fue derecho. Harry jadeó mientras observaba a Snape gemir y correrse, el agua lavando toda la evidencia. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y rápidamente lanzó su varita dos veces sobre su cama, terminando ambos hechizos. Cayó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al techo.

Snape estaba... maldita sea. Todo en los dibujos de Harry y mucho más. Tendría que dibujar las cicatrices que podía recordar en todos sus dibujos. Tomaría un tiempo, pero a Harry no le importaba. Siempre había estado fascinado con Snape, pero el Scios Totalus le dio un enlace directo a su objetivo. Tal vez fue como darle a un adicto todas las drogas que podía usar en su vida. Una cosa era segura: Harry no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su adicción en el corto plazo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sintió nervioso y emocionado mientras desayunaba temprano el sábado por la mañana. Estaba cansado de recordar qué maldiciones había pensado usar Snape, pero las actividades que Harry había presenciado después de eso, hicieron que el recuerdo fuera algo vago. Sirius siguió murmurando sobre levantarse demasiado temprano, pero Harry sabía que el hombre estaba deprimido porque Remus se había ido ayer a una misión. Harry también lo extrañaba.

No más de un segundo después de que Harry hubo metido la última porción de comida en su boca, el flu se encendió y Snape entró en la cocina. Le dio una mirada desagradable a la pareja y luego se fue a la sala de entrenamiento que usaron Harry y Sirius. Harry deseaba que Draco estuviera allí para duelo con ellos al mismo tiempo, eso habría sido divertido, pero dudaba que Snape quisiera levantar su varita contra Sirius. Demasiado alto riesgo de matar al hombre sin duda alguna.

Harry y Sirius lo siguieron rápidamente, este último todavía gruñendo. Harry debatió consigo mismo si activar o no la parte de audición del Scios, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que probablemente solo lo distraería más que darle pistas. Dentro de la habitación, Snape estaba listo, con una expresión de mal humor en su rostro, aunque Harry ahora sabía que era simplemente para cubrir los nervios. El conocimiento hizo que Snape pareciera más humano y Harry se sintió más confiado por eso. Dio un paso adelante en posición mientras Sirius caminaba a lo largo de la pared, sus ojos se estrecharon ante Snape en advertencia. Mientras Harry miraba a Snape, un pensamiento demente le vino a la cabeza, de que el hombre debería probar la ropa muggle. Realmente le convendría. Probablemente se vería sexy, bueno, más sexy de lo que era ahora.

— _¡Confringo!_ —Snape gritó repentinamente y solo gracias a los excelentes reflejos de búsqueda de Harry logró producir un débil escudo, que se disipó cuando el hechizo golpeó, por suerte se llevó el hechizo.

—¡Podrías haberme advertido! —Harry gritó, pero Snape ya estaba blandiendo su varita y Harry se agachó y rodó para alejarse de la explosión púrpura.

—¡Los mortífagos no te preguntarán si estás listo, Potter! —Snape gritó de nuevo entre maldiciones. Harry esquivó y se protegió a sí mismo con magia, mientras trataba de obtener un buen disparo, pero Snape fue tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de averiguar lo que estaba lanzando y protegerse antes de que llegara el siguiente. La mayoría de las maldiciones fueron lanzadas de manera no verbal y eso siempre había sido uno de los puntos débiles de Harry. Sin embargo, Harry pensó que se estaba sosteniendo bastante bien, considerándolo. Ciertamente, ningún otro estudiante expulsado podría haber hecho un duelo con su antiguo profesor, y probablemente tampoco ninguno de la población estudiantil actual. Harry dudaba que hubiera un Auror que pudiera igualar al hombre en habilidad, y Harry estaba sintiendo la evidencia de cerca. El único problema era que no iba a tomar la delantera en el corto plazo, eso era seguro. Harry todavía tenía mucho que aprender, y la derrota era inevitable.

Fue una maldición explosiva la que lo atrapó al final. No tan poderosa como con la que Bellatrix le había golpeado, pero Snape claramente se estaba conteniendo. Harry fue golpeado contra la pared bastante duro. Se dejó caer al suelo, su visión se oscureció por un momento. Sirius estaba a su lado en el siguiente instante, y Snape se alzaba sobre ellos mientras el padrino de Harry lo ayudaba a sentarse.

—Ese es un hechizo estándar en los duelos, Potter, ya deberías poder defenderte contra ellos mientras duermes—Escupió. Harry miró al hombre mientras Sirius se levantaba de un salto y miraba a unos segundos de ahorcar al hombre. Snape se burló de él, pero Harry podía verlo, verlo tan claro como el día, que sabía qué buscar: Snape lo amaba y estaba preocupado de haberlo lastimado.

—¡Cállate, Quejicus, Harry lo hizo muy bien! ¡Lo trabajaste demasiado duro en el primer duelo y ni siquiera empezaste bien, simplemente saltaste sobre él! —Harry podría haberse tomado el tiempo de sonrojarse ante el doble sentido involuntario de Sirius, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los ojos de Snape. Ellos miraron hacia atrás, ignorando completamente a Sirius. La boca de Snape, sin embargo, decidió responder.

—Necesita estar preparado, Black, el Señor Oscuro no parará un duelo solo porque Potter cayó sobre su trasero. Sólo le di a Potter esta cortesía ya que es nuestro primer duelo. La próxima vez espero que se levante—Harry escuchó la orden allí, incluso si el tono de Snape no lo había sugerido en absoluto. Llegó a sus piernas, un poco tembloroso, pero no estaba seguro de si era debido a la maldición. Snape retrocedió rápidamente, como si temiera estar demasiado cerca de Harry, lo que probablemente era. Sirius miró al hombre, pero no replicó. Todos sabían que lo que Snape decía era verdad.

—Otra vez—Dijo Harry firmemente. Había estado en partidos de Quidditch que habían durado mucho más que esto. Él cansaría a Snape, no al revés.

Se enfrentaron en duelo, Sirius caminando a un lado como si estuviera en forma de perro. Snape aumentó de manera constante el poder detrás de sus maldiciones, y también lanzó algunas desagradables, pero Harry también utilizó su entrenamiento físico, y si un escudo no funcionaba, simplemente se apartaría del camino. Al final, se estaba moviendo alrededor de Snape, mientras que el Slytherin se paró agitando su varita hacia él. Hubiera sido cómico si no hubiera sido por la mirada intensa en la cara de Snape. Parecía decidido a atrapar a Harry.

— _¡Protego!_ —Grito Harry. Estaba de pie y esperaba que su escudo se mantuviera contra lo que Snape había arrojado. Para su sorpresa e incredulidad, una bola, un poco más grande que una snitch, salió disparada de la varita de Snape y se lanzó hacia él. Pasó su escudo como si no existiera y justo antes de que golpeara a Harry en la cara, explotó. Harry comenzó a toser y apretó sus ojos contra la nube de polvo rojo que rodeaba su cabeza. Apenas registró su varita deslizándose de sus dedos. Un momento después y la nube roja se había ido. Snape se quedó sosteniendo la varita de Harry y Sirius frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, su rostro suavizándose mientras miraba a Harry por lesiones. Sirius no vio cómo el rostro de Snape se retorció en lo que Harry reconoció bruscamente como celos. Se molestó con Sirius por tener permitido mostrar su preocupación por Harry.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué clase de hechizo fue eso? —Le preguntó a Snape. El hombre se acercó a ellos y le devolvió a Harry su varita, diciendo con una voz que le dijo a Harry que el hombre estaba tratando de no burlarse.

—Aún necesitas mucho trabajo en técnicas ofensivas. No puedo imaginar cómo están tus otras materias…—.

—Me he mantenido actualizado sobre todo, excepto Historia de la Magia, Adivinación y Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas—Le informó Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por la última. Snape perdió la batalla con su burla.

—No son exactamente temas importantes. No importa. Tendré que trabajar con usted durante las vacaciones de Pascua, y luego los sábados hasta el final del período. Dudo que haya mejorado mucho para entonces, así que discutiremos nuestro calendario. para el verano en una fecha posterior. Le estaré evaluando en sus otros temas, incluyendo Pociones—La voz de Snape era baja y amenazadora, y Harry hizo una nota mental para leer su libro de Pociones de Sexto Año nuevamente—Sin embargo, ahora no tengo más tiempo. Volveré el lunes y comenzaremos entonces—Sin un adiós, ni siquiera una mirada a Sirius, el hombre salió de la habitación. Sirius hizo un comentario realmente horrible en voz baja, tan malo de hecho que Harry no podía soportar reconocerlo. Solo había un pensamiento en la mente de Harry: _“Snape quiere pasar un tiempo conmigo, así que me ayudará...”_ Harry se sintió agradecido y entusiasta, por no mencionar que estaba ansioso por el conocimiento del hombre sobre las Artes Oscuras y otros temas. No estaba ansioso por volver a clase de pociones, pero pensó que sobreviviría.

—¿Harry? —La voz de Sirius hizo que la cabeza del mago más joven se detuviera—¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza? —.

—Estoy bien. Aunque creo que necesito una ducha—Sirius asintió en comprensión y Harry subió las escaleras, pensando que necesitaba una _larga_ ducha por encima de todo.

* * *

El lunes, Snape regresó e interrogó a Harry en todo lo que se suponía que un Sexto Año debía saber. El hombre fue implacable en sus preguntas, pero Harry respondió todo correctamente y durante medio segundo creyó ver un destello de aprobación en los ojos de Snape. Cuando llegó el momento de Pociones, Sirius se dio por vencido y se fue. La cocina se transformó rápidamente en una réplica del aula de Pociones. La gran mesa estaba llena hasta el borde con ingredientes que Snape había traído en una maleta mágica especial. Un caldero grande estaba en el medio con una llama azul debajo. Harry se acercó con algo de temor cuando Snape le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera. Su rostro estaba, en realidad, ligeramente divertido, lo que Harry pensó estaba realmente fuera de lugar para la situación.

—Relájese, Sr. Potter. No se tomarán puntos de Casa esta vez—Snape se acurrucó mientras se encontraba junto a Harry. Sin previo aviso, una ola de amargura se apoderó de él.

—Eso es porque no estoy en una Casa—Murmuró Harry, centrándose en el caldero.

—¿Entiendo que ha tenido algunas lecciones con Lupin? —Preguntó Snape, ignorando completamente el comentario de Harry.

—Sí, pero he leído el libro al menos cuatro veces—.

—La teoría solo le llevará hasta cierto punto, señor Potter—Dijo Snape con calma. Sonaba casi como un profesor normal, pensó Harry desconcertado—Siempre he encontrado que el arte de elaborar pociones está en las manos—Harry vio como los largos dedos de Snape se estiraban frente a él y tomaban un cuchillo largo y afilado, mucho más grande que los que usaban en clase.

—¿En las manos? —Preguntó Harry, con los ojos fijos en la otra mano mientras Snape buscaba un ingrediente. Snape respondió mientras comenzaba a cortar lentamente.

—De hecho, las manos recuerdan lo que la mente no hace. Cómo preparar ingredientes, cómo revolver y cómo agregar la cantidad correcta se convierte en algo natural. Eso es la marca de un Maestro de Pociones—Harry vio como Snape hacía perfectas rebanadas de cualquier ingrediente que estaba preparando, Harry ni siquiera sabía, o más bien, no estaba prestando atención a eso. Maestro de Pociones, Harry nunca había considerado realmente lo que significaba ese título. ¿Era McGonagall una Maestra de Transfiguraciones? Harry nunca había escuchado el término, y sabía que Remus no era un Maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Snape era algo especial entonces, concluyó Harry. El hombre era valioso para Voldemort por sus habilidades. Las pociones, entonces, eran un arte separado de otras formas de magia. Harry sintió un nuevo respeto por Snape agitado en la boca de su estómago. Este hombre realmente era brillante en todo lo que hacía. Harry se sintió humilde solo de pie junto a él.

>> Por supuesto—Continuó Snape mientras tomaba su varita y le agregaba agua al caldero, casi hasta la mitad. Tomó otro ingrediente y comenzó a prepararlo, cortándolo hasta que era casi un polvo fino—No espero que mis estudiantes alcancen un nivel cercano a ese nivel. Simplemente exijo que logren encontrar el enfoque que se requiere—El caldero hirvió de repente, haciendo que Harry se preguntara qué tipo de llama era esa. Snape bajó sin esfuerzo el calor y agregó cantidades de cada ingrediente que había preparado, moviéndose de cierta manera. Harry perdió la cuenta. La poción se volvió azul, luego púrpura, antes de terminar en índigo. Acercándose a través de la mesa, Snape agarró un cuenco de cerámica que contenía semillas con forma de pimienta. Él las molió un poco y luego agregó dos pellizcos. La poción silbó y sopló humo de colores. Snape lo apartó con su varita mientras se movía.

>> Puede que no pienses que Pociones es un tema muy útil en tiempos de guerra—Comentó Snape mientras tomaba un gusano feo y limoso de un cuenco lleno de ellos. Todavía se retorcían y estaban atrapados en el recipiente con magia, sin duda. Harry sintió una familiar repulsión en él, pero aun así logró protestar bajo la suposición de Snape.

—Sé que las pociones son útiles, especialmente ahora, para la curación y... esas cosas—Snape cortó el gusano tubular y dejó salir una sustancia verde espesa. Habían usado las cosas en clase ocasionalmente, pero generalmente las ponían en su totalidad o las aplastaban con una maja, evitando así tocarlas. Sin embargo, Snape no parecía molesto por la repugnante criatura, solo continuó trabajando incluso mientras respondía a Harry.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero me refería a una situación de combate. Me imagino que un Gryffindor tiene dificultades para imaginarse a alguien que se toma el tiempo de ingerir una poción en medio de la batalla—Harry se encogió de hombros, luego se dio cuenta de que Snape no lo habría visto. Otro gusano derramó su sustancia sobre los dedos de Snape. Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba escarbando en el gusano para encontrar algo dentro de él. Los dedos extrajeron el ingrediente necesario sin dudarlo, como si Snape estuviera recogiendo un dulce de un cuenco lleno de ellos.

—Sí, creo que realmente no puedo verme a mí mismo pensando en algo como pociones en una pelea—Harry se encogió cuando el siguiente gusano tubular prácticamente chorreó por todo el interior de las manos de Snape, pero el hombre no se inmutó, solo continuó. Mientras estaba haciendo esto, Harry se dio cuenta, que también ocasionalmente ponía más semillas de pimienta y las revolvía unas cuantas veces antes de volver a los gusanos. ¿Cómo sabía el hombre cuándo hacer todo? Una vez más, Harry estaba asombrado por la habilidad que Snape poseía.

—¿Qué dirías entonces, si te dijera que el último hechizo con el que te di ayer no fue un hechizo, sino una poción? —Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con incredulidad cuando Snape finalmente añadió el ingrediente del gusano. Hechizo el resto de ellos y luego se concentró en agitar por un tiempo. Estaba despejando el conteo, así que Harry no estaba seguro de si debía responder, pero Snape había insinuado que debería, así que Harry lo hizo.

—¿Te refieres a la bola que pasó por mi escudo? —Pregunto Harry

—Exactamente. La razón por la que pasó, por cierto, es que fue sumergida en otra poción. Dentro había polvo seco de una poción que creó la nube. Ambos de mi propia invención—Harry se quedó sin habla. No podía imaginarse inventando nada mágico, y se sintió abrumado de que Snape lo hubiera hecho y lo mencionara tan a la ligera, como si no fuera nada especial. La atención de Harry volvió repentinamente a las manos de Snape cuando el hombre tomó otro ingrediente. Recordó que en realidad estaba decepcionado cuando se trataba de gusanos flobber, que solían espesar pociones. Snape sostuvo uno a uno sobre el caldero y apretó el moco en las pociones. Solo usaba tres, y el siguiente ingrediente era una botella etiquetada como fluido de Erumpent, así que nuevamente Harry estaba decepcionado, aunque no podía entender por qué. Snape agregó casi la mitad de la botella, y Harry se preguntó cómo sabía el hombre cuándo dejar de agregar. Se movió al mismo tiempo, cambiando ocasionalmente de dirección, aun contando incluso mientras seguía hablando.

>> Las pociones pueden ser efectivas en el combate porque su oponente no esperará que usted las use. Por supuesto, pueden ser difíciles y un estorbo de usar, ya que debe traerlas con usted, pero en mi opinión, eso es una pequeña carga en comparación con las ventajas—Harry observó con incredulidad que Snape dejaba de hablar, dejaba de contar los movimientos, dejaba de verter el fluido de Erumpent y agitaba su varita a la llama. Se apagó y Snape tomó un cucharón junto con una botella verde redonda. La poción ahora era un negro intenso y Snape sirvió con cuidado, haciendo que la botella de vidrio también se volviera negra. Lo detuvo con un corcho y luego arrojó el resto de la poción en el caldero. Todo ese trabajo duro, desaparecido en un instante. Harry levantó lentamente los ojos del caldero y se encontró con los ojos negros de Snape, combinando perfectamente la botella en su mano.

—Wow—Suspiró Harry, completamente impresionado. De hecho, pensaba que nunca antes le había impresionado ningún otro mago al mismo nivel. Snape era, en una palabra, brillante. Snape arqueó una ceja, claramente desconcertado. Harry sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero se alejó fácilmente—Nunca he visto algo como lo que acabas de hacer—Dijo con sinceridad. La cara de Snape en realidad se sonrojó un poco por los elogios y Harry sintió una inclinación casi malvada por continuar—Nunca me di cuenta de lo que significaba ser un Maestro de Pociones antes, pero claramente eres uno. Me siento mal por cada estupidez que dije sobre Pociones ahora. Eres... brillante, en realidad—Harry reprimió una sonrisa cuando la cara de Snape se sonrojó. El hombre tosió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Basta ya de eso, Potter—Dijo bruscamente—Esto—Dijo mientras sostenía la botella redonda—Está explotando fluido. Si te encuentras sin tu varita, arroja esto e incapacitarás a tu oponente. Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo, junto con otras pociones con usos similares—Harry tomó la botella y la estudió, girándola en sus manos. Miró hacia arriba.

—¿Me enseñarás la bola que usaste con el humo rojo? ¿Y me enseñarás a lanzarla a través de un escudo? —Snape inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo haré, pero esas pociones son difíciles. Comenzaremos con esta y trabajaremos nuestro camino hacia mis propios inventos. No te sorprendas si nunca logras prepararlos con éxito—Snape no sonaba agresivo cuando dijo eso, solo una cuestión de hecho.

—¿Son todas tus pociones extremadamente difíciles? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—No me molesto en intentar que sean fáciles—Snape se encogió de hombros—Muchos Maestros de Pociones lo intentan para que tengan un uso común y ganen mucho dinero. No veo el punto de pasar más tiempo investigando una poción de lo necesario—Harry sonrió, pensando que eso es típico de Snape para uno. ¿Por qué se molestaría en hacerlo más fácil para todos los demás, después de todo? Y ciertamente no le importaba el dinero. Con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de una hora juntos en lo que era básicamente un laboratorio de pociones sin discutir una sola vez. Snape pareció darse cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo y un repentino silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Siendo un tipo de artista, aunque Harry nunca pensó en sí mismo como tal, no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para estudiar el rostro del hombre. Quería apartar el cabello del hombre para poder ver mejor, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sirius entró corriendo.

—Va a haber un ataque. Dumbledore me acaba de informar. Voy a comenzar a llamar a la gente—Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea. Harry sintió que sus músculos se tensaban de inmediato, su mente se preparaba para la batalla. Él distraídamente se guardó la botella en el bolsillo. Snape ya estaba guardando mágicamente todos los ingredientes. Se metieron fácilmente en la maleta, incluso el caldero. Una vez que la mesa estuvo despejada, Snape se volvió hacia Harry.

—Ponga esto en la sala de entrenamiento. No trate de hacer pociones sin que yo o Lupin estén presentes—Harry tomó la maleta un poco aturdido, dándose cuenta de que Snape le había dado un laboratorio de pociones portátil. Snape asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta y Harry salió de la habitación para hacer lo que le decían. Una vez que lo había guardado en un rincón de la sala de entrenamiento, volvió a la cocina. Ya estaba lleno de gente. Hablaban acaloradamente, pero una llamarada de la chimenea los calmó. La voz de Dumbledore habló, aunque Harry no podía verlo a través de la multitud de personas.

—Por favor, pase. Es una conexión temporal que solo durará unos diez minutos. Sea rápido—Un momento después, la gente comenzó a irse en parejas. Harry entró en la habitación. Pronto solo quedaron Sirius y Snape. El primero se volvió hacia Harry.

—Quédate aquí y hagas lo que hagas, no te vayas de la casa—Le dijo Sirius con severidad.

—Voy contigo—insistió Harry de inmediato.

—Harry, no—.

—¡No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y no hacer nada! ¡Esta es mi guerra también, Sirius! —Su padrino puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y miró implorante a los ojos de Harry.

—Te quedas aquí, Harry. Solo tienes dieciséis...—.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Quiero pelear! —Grito Harry

—¡No te dejaré salir antes de que tengas que hacerlo! —Sirius gritó de vuelta. Solo hizo que Harry se enojara más.

—¡No puedes impedirme que haga lo que es correcto! —.

—Black, déjame—Dijo Snape de repente. Dio un paso adelante y agarró el hombro izquierdo de Harry, arrancando al chico de las manos de Sirius y girando a Harry hacia sí mismo. Sus ojos negros parecían atravesar el alma de Harry.

—Si mueres en esta batalla, todo está perdido. Todo. Tus amigos y tu familia morirán. Cuando llegue el momento, lo matarás, pero no un momento antes de que estés _listo_ y lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlo. Ese día llegará. pronto, no tengo dudas, pero hasta entonces, quédate aquí. ¿Está claro? —Harry solo pudo asentir en silencio, sintiéndose crudo por dentro. Snape lo soltó bruscamente y cogió un poco de polvo. La llamarada verde hizo saltar a Harry. Sirius lanzó una última mirada, medio preocupado, medio confundido, antes de seguir. En el silencio que reinó, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape sabía exactamente qué decir para que Harry se quedara, y no solo eso, sino que Harry tampoco se sentía mal por quedarse atrás. Un día mataría a Voldemort, Snape lo sabía, y Harry sintió por primera vez que él también lo sabía.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro en la sala de entrenamiento. Había empezado en la cocina, pero mirar el fuego agonizante lo había puesto nervioso y había lanzado algunas maldiciones en la sala de entrenamiento. Alrededor de las dos, Dobby apareció e hizo que Harry comiera algo. Le molestaba a Harry que alguien obviamente le hubiera dicho al elfo que se asegurara de que Harry estaba comiendo, pero nadie se molestaba en informarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía qué le hizo darse cuenta de qué imbécil absoluto era, pero sabía que la voz que lo reprendía dentro de su cabeza sonaba sospechosamente a Snape. Se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente y sacó su varita. Se sentó en el suelo y lanzó el hechizo para mirar.

Snape estaba vivo. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Él tampoco parecía herido. El hombre estaba de rodillas, sujetando a otro hombre con un brazo e intentando darle una poción. El hombre estaba claramente herido, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de quemaduras. Con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que era Mundungus Fletcher. El hombre trató de abrir la boca, sus ojos miraron a Snape, lleno de miedo. De repente, rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza y él quedó inerte, muerto. Harry vio a Snape suspirar y recostó al hombre. Detuvo la poción no bebida y se puso de pie, observando la escena de la batalla en busca de otros que necesitaban su ayuda. Harry finalmente se percató de la escena y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Ministerio. Él se irritó un poco por eso. ¿No habían aumentado la seguridad desde el robo del año pasado?

Mientras Snape se movía sobre cuerpos, Harry trató de mirar alrededor del hombre para ver si podía ver a Sirius y Remus. Parecía que reinaba el caos, pero la batalla había terminado, y claramente la Luz había ganado. Snape se inclinó y presionó dos dedos en el cuello de un mago. El estómago de Harry dio un doloroso giro cuando vio que era otra persona de la Orden. No podía recordar el nombre, y eso lo hacía sentir peor. Muchos magos enmascarados y brujas se encontraban dispersos también. Snape los revisó también. Ninguno de ellos estaba vivo y Harry esperaba que ya hubieran llevado a la mayoría de los heridos a Hogwarts o San Mungo. Harry volvió a lanzar su varita para escuchar lo que Snape estaba pensando.

 _“Muerto”_ , pensó desapasionadamente mientras revisaba a un Mortífago. _“Maldita sea, esto no tiene remedio. Debería ir a Hogwarts y ayudar a Poppy con los que tienen una oportunidad”._ Con esta decisión, Snape se dirigió al Ministro de Magia. Fudge estaba parado a un lado con un grupo de ayudas. Parecían ligeramente verdes y seguían conferenciando frenéticamente. Harry captó palabras como _control de daños_ y la _prensa_. Snape iba a pasar al hombre e ir directamente al flu, pero el ministro lo vio.

—¡Señor Snape! ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ¿Por qué ha huido de la escena? —Snape se erizó.

—Albus Dumbledore está atendiendo a los heridos en Hogwarts, Ministro—Respondió, apenas conteniendo los insultos que su mente estaba gritando. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de cuánto respeto tenía Snape por Dumbledore, incluso si el hombre podía estar extremadamente irritado con el director a veces.

—Los heridos deben ser llevados a San Mungo—Protestó Fudge—¡Y vi a los miembros de la Orden irse con los Mortífagos! ¿Dumbledore planea interrogarlos solo? ¡Te exijo que los traigas a todos aquí! —.

—Estoy seguro de que el Director devolverá a sus... prisioneros tan pronto como se curen—Mordió Snape.

—¿Curados? —Repitió Fudge con incredulidad, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de la idea—¿Estás diciendo que Dumbledore llevo Mortífagos a Hogwarts y los está curando? —.

—San Mungo no tiene la capacidad de tomar a los heridos mientras se ocupa de las medidas de seguridad. Hogwarts sí, principalmente porque el profesor Dumbledore ha estado mejorando el ala del hospital durante meses. ¿Prefiere que simplemente dejemos que mueran los mortífagos? De esa manera, usted no obtendrá mucha información de ellos—Harry sintió ganas de gritar _“¡Eso Snape!”_ tanto como el ministro parecía nervioso.

—Todos van a recibir el Beso de todos modos. Solo necesitamos uno o dos para obtener información—.

—Ninguno de los Mortífagos de aquí ha hecho lo suficiente para merecer el Beso—Dijo Snape con los ojos entornados—El Círculo Interno no estaba presente—.

—Bueno, tú lo sabrías, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Fudge sarcásticamente, el insulto sonando forzado de su boca—Estoy trabajando para que se cambien las leyes. Llevar la marca de Quién-Tu-Sabes será suficiente para un Beso—Harry palideció y se sintió repentinamente frío por todas partes. _“Tonto engañoso”_ pensó Snape. _“¿Cuántos Mortífagos solo están siguiendo al Señor Oscuro porque no tienen otras opciones? ¿Cuántos apenas se dan cuenta de lo que el hombre representa? La mayoría de la gente aquí esta noche estaba en su primera incursión, jóvenes magos y brujas que no fueron a Hogwarts. Todos muertos. Criaturas como hombres lobo que no pueden imaginar un futuro con el Ministerio en control”._ En lugar de expresar sus pensamientos, Snape miró al ministro con una mirada dura.

—Buena suerte con eso. Si me disculpan, tengo heridos que atender—Caminó hacia el flu, e incluso Harry escuchó el murmullo—Sí, compañeros mortífagos—Snape se tensó, pero continuó. Harry quería saltar por la ventana y estrangular a Fudge. Snape tomó el flu directamente a la Enfermería en Hogwarts. Sus ojos escudriñaron la escena caótica, gritos de dolor y tristeza atravesaron el alma de Harry. Nunca había visto nada igual. Se dio cuenta de que muchas de las personas que llenaban las camas eran simplemente trabajadores normales del Ministerio.

 _“Maldito seas Voldemort”_ Pensó Snape salvajemente y Harry se sobresaltó al usar el nombre. Snape de repente vio una cama con un perro de pie junto a ella. Caminó rápidamente, serpenteando entre la multitud de personas fácilmente. Harry jadeó al ver la cara de Remus. El hombre se veía pálido como un fantasma y tenía profundas heridas en la cara. Sirius, en forma de perro, tenía su cabeza en la cama y estaba lamiendo la mano de Remus para consolarlo.

—¿Poppy te ha visto? —Preguntó Snape, inclinándose hacia delante y examinando las heridas. No estaban sangrando, pero Snape vio de inmediato que solo era un hechizo que contenía la sangre.

—No es fatal—Remus susurró con voz ronca—Otras personas necesitan más tu ayuda—Snape sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Los rasguños fueron obra de Fenrir, eso era seguro, y como Remus ya era un hombre lobo, tampoco corría ningún peligro, por ese aspecto, de las heridas.

—Bebe esto para el dolor al menos—Dijo Snape, sacando una poción y ayudando a Remus a beberla. Canuto hizo un gemido. Snape lo miró con los ojos. —¿Está bien el chucho? —.

—Sí. Alguien conocía su forma animaga y lo atrapó con un hechizo para obligarlo a transformarse—Susurró Remus—Él no puede cambiar de vuelta—El cuerpo de Remus pareció relajarse cuando la poción tomó efecto. Snape miró a Canuto, quien lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Tendrás que esperar, me temo—Dijo Snape. Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que no le gustara. Los gritos y el llanto de la Enfermería hicieron difícil escuchar lo que se decía. El perro asintió y volvió a lamer la mano de Remus. Snape se giró y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Remus llamó su atención de nuevo.

—Alguien debería ir a ver a Harry—El abrumador deseo que Snape tenía de ir él mismo hizo que Harry retrocediera. La mente de Snape prácticamente gritaba por él, pero nada cambió en la cara del hombre. Harry estaba aturdido por el control del hombre.

—Me aseguraré de que lo traigan aquí para que los vea a ambos—Murmuró antes de despedirse finalmente. Fue en busca de Pomfrey en la multitud y la localizó junto a la cama de un joven. El mago estaba siendo agarrado ferozmente al pecho de una mujer, su rostro entero oculto a la vista. Ella estaba sollozando, y el corazón de Harry se apretó cuando notó todo el pelo rojo.

—Molly, déjame darle una poción para dormir—imploró Pomfrey, con la mano en el hombro de la señora Weasley.

—Mamá, me estás asfixiando—Dijo una voz desde su pecho. Sus sollozos desaparecieron cuando soltó a quien Harry ahora veía que estaba Percy. Tenía un ojo negro horrible y su brazo estaba vendado—Ve a ver a los demás—Dijo en voz baja. Harry nunca había visto una mirada tan cariñosa en sus ojos. Molly le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza un par de veces y lo besó en la frente antes de apresurarse. Mientras Percy bebía su poción, Snape dio un paso adelante y la cara de Pomfrey se iluminó de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios, estás aquí. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Solo tengo tres magos y dos brujas con entrenamiento médico. La señora Bonham está muerta y la señorita Mayhew ha ido a San Mungo porque su novio está ahí, aparentemente, el otro curandero es el señor Morgan, pero está en la sala de alta seguridad. Comienza por el otro extremo—Snape, quien Harry pensó que nunca tomaba órdenes, simplemente asintió, pero hizo una pregunta antes de irse.

—¿Están los Weasley bien? —Percy se había quedado dormido y Pomfrey miró a Snape con una mirada extraña—Estoy enviando a alguien para informarle al Sr. Potter de los acontecimientos—Explicó y su mirada se suavizó de inmediato.

—Todos están bien. Percy aquí se llevó lo peor porque él estuvo allí cuando llegaron los Mortífagos. Remus está en mal estado, pero vivirá. Sirius está...—.

—Atrapado como Canuto, lo sé. Gracias—No perdió otro momento y rápidamente fue a encontrar a los heridos más graves. Harry no podía soportar mirar por mucho tiempo. Algunas de las víctimas estaban cubiertas de sangre o cicatrices de maldición. Harry canceló ambos hechizos y se recostó con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Dobby regresó solo diez minutos después, y le dijo a Harry noticias que él ya sabía. Dio las gracias al elfo y aceptó la segunda comida, ya que no había comido mucho la primera vez que Dobby le había cocinado. Comió solo e insistió en que Dobby volviera a ayudar en Hogwarts. No fue hasta tarde esa noche que Dobby apareció de nuevo en Grimmauld Place y le dijo a Harry que debía pasar por el flu.

Dumbledore lo estaba esperando cuando llegó a la oficina del Director. Él sonrió, un poco cansado, y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Las cosas se han calmado ahora, ¿Pero supongo que sabes eso? —.

—Solo usé el Scios un poco, justo después de la batalla—Admitió Harry. Dumbledore asintió, parecía haber esperado eso. Dirigió el camino hacia la Enfermería. Por dentro había calma. Sólo las camas habituales estaban ocupadas y menos de una docena de personas se sentaban en sillas junto a las camas. La mayoría de las personas habían sido sanadas completamente o enviadas a San Mungo. Harry notó la puerta en el otro extremo. No había estado allí la última vez que Harry había estado en la Enfermería, y se preguntó cuántos Mortífagos había allí. Sin embargo, no se detuvo en eso y encontró a Remus primero, Sirius sentado en una silla junto a la cama, afortunadamente en forma humana. El animago se levantó y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

—Me alegro de que estés bien—Susurró Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti por quedarte—Le susurró Sirius. Permitió que Harry volviera a respirar y Harry se acercó a Remus. El hombre estaba dormido. Parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo. Solo las tres cicatrices nuevas y grandes en su rostro quedaron como evidencia.

—¿Fenrir se escapó? —Pregunto Harry. Sirius resopló y Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

—No es muy probable. Estaba en forma de perro para ese entonces y no podía hacer mucho, pero Remus fue brillante. Fenrir está muerto—Harry vio que su padrino se avergonzaba de no haber sido más útil, pero orgulloso de su compañero.

—¿Alguien más que conozca? —Pregunto Harry

—Mundungus se ha ido. Ni siquiera quería pelear—Se quejó Sirius—Shacklebolt casi no lo logró. Está en San Mungo. Creo que son todos los que conoces. Los Weasley están bien. Percy y Arthur recibieron los peores golpes. Bill estaba en una misión y no pudo llegar a tiempo. Aunque está aquí ahora—Harry asintió, bebiendo toda la información.

—Entonces, ¿Cuántos muertos a cada lado? —Sirius parecía deprimido y Harry se preocupó. El mago mayor miró a Remus por un largo tiempo.

—Perdimos muchos buenos Aurores, Harry y miembros de la Orden. Voldemort está usando nuevas tácticas de miedo. Perdió muchos Mortífagos, pero la mayoría de ellos se retiraron después de haber hecho suficiente daño a la población, dañó el Ministerio, y allanó el lugar por todo tipo de dispositivos mágicos y registros—.

—¿Registros? —Pregunto Harry. A esto Sirius se veía positivamente pálido.

—Muggles que saben de nosotros, hombres lobo, criaturas mágicas, antecedentes penales, esas cosas—.

—¿Tienen un historial de muggles que saben de nosotros? —Preguntó Harry, ligeramente horrorizado por las implicaciones de que Voldemort tuviera toda esa información.

—Tienen que saber qué muggles saben, ¿no? Así que saben a quién Obliviar y quién no. Pero con esto, Voldemort lo usará para descubrir la identidad de todos los nacidos muggles en el país—Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco enfermo. En ese momento levantó la vista y vio a Snape acercarse a ellos. Por alguna razón, Harry sintió alivio y otra emoción desconocida se extendió a través de él. No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. El hombre parecía agotado.

—Los Weasley están preguntando por usted—Dijo Snape. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió ligeramente y tocó el brazo de Sirius un momento antes de seguir a Snape por la fila de camas. Quería decirle algo al hombre, sobre lo valiente y bueno que era, pero antes de saberlo, la señora Weasley lo abrazaba y Snape se había ido.

—¿Están todos bien? —Harry preguntó cuando ella se alejó.

—Sí, gracias a Merlín—Dijo con evidente alivio. Harry vio que solo Arthur y Percy seguían en la cama. Los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Ginny estaban sentados alrededor y entre ellos. Él sonrió y uno tras otro lo abrazaron y saludaron. Harry incluso recibió un débil apretón de manos y una sonrisa de Percy, quien aparentemente se había despertado hacía poco e insistió en que se quedaría dormido sin una poción esta vez.

—Percy fue tan valiente—Dijo la Sra. Weasley. El joven se sonrojó ante su alabanza, pero todos los demás Weasleys sonrieron—Él fue quien alertó a la Orden. Reaccionó de inmediato cuando se violó el Ministerio—Harry sonrió, pero en secreto se sorprendió un poco. Justo cuando iba a preguntar por las víctimas civiles, escucharon una fuerte exclamación desde afuera de las puertas de la Enfermería.

—¡No puedes mantenerme fuera! —Exclamó una voz—Tengo derecho a verlo! ¡Madre estará aquí… ¡Madre! —Escucharon una discusión apagada y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Pomfrey entró, luciendo muy ofendida. Dumbledore la siguió, liderando a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy con la cara en blanco.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar esto? —Pomfrey le preguntó a Dumbledore.

—Lucius Malfoy no ha sido condenado por ser un Mortífago—Señaló Dumbledore—En este momento él es simplemente un paciente bajo nuestro cuidado—Snape se adelantó de repente y hubo una especie de intercambio silencioso entre los tres Slytherins.

—Disculpen un momento. Necesito el... baño—Murmuró Harry distraídamente. Rápidamente dejó la Enfermería y corrió a la vuelta de la esquina. Una vez en un aula vacía activó el Scios Totalus.

* * *

—Iré con ellos—Dijo Severus a Dumbledore y Pomfrey. El primero asintió, mientras que el segundo se mostró escéptico de todo el asunto. Condujo a los Malfoy a la parte posterior del ala del hospital, consciente de la acumulación de ojos de Weasley que los seguían. También notó que Harry estaba desaparecido. Extraño. Entraron después de que Severus murmuró la contraseña.

Dentro del ala de los Mortífagos, estaban todos dormidos, ninguno de ellos de alto rango, pero todavía todos mágicamente atados a sus camas. La mayoría de ellos eran prácticamente chicos. Severus se estremeció al pensar qué les sucedería si Fudge aprobara sus nuevas leyes.

—Mi esposo está trabajando para ti ahora—Siseó Narcissa mientras caminaban por la fila de camas—¿Por qué está aquí? —.

—Estaba herido. No sabíamos si había comprometido su posición durante los combates, por lo que pensamos que era prudente no hacerlo después tratándolo de manera diferente a los demás—Llegaron a la cama de Lucius. Lo habían puesto en pijama del ala del hospital y, mientras yacía bajo las sábanas, parecía casi completamente una persona normal. Lo único que lo destacó fue su largo cabello rubio y su piel de porcelana. Severus agitó su varita en un arco fino y levantó el amuleto para dormir forzado. Habían usado un hechizo para que solo unas pocas personas pudieran eliminarlo. El hombre se despertó de inmediato y se incorporó como si estuviera siendo atacado. Sus ojos se movieron ampliamente antes de que se asentaran en Severus, luego se movieron hacia Narcissa.

—Cissy—El susurro era casi demasiado débil para escuchar, pero la bruja estaba en los brazos de Lucius al siguiente segundo.

—Oh, Lucius—Susurró ella en su cabello. Estaba casi sentada en su regazo. Cuando ella lo soltó, buscó a Draco a su alrededor. Se adelantó y los tres se abrazaron. Severus fue probablemente la única persona que había visto semejante exhibición antes, y en momentos como estos sabía que Lucius no rompería su promesa a la Orden. Amaba a su familia más que al Señor Oscuro, o cualquier opinión política. Por un breve momento se preguntó si alguna vez tendría a alguien que lo sostuviera así y se preocuparía si estaba a salvo. Sus pensamientos se desviaron automáticamente hacia Harry, pero él se sacudió. Eso nunca sucedería. Mejor no insistir en ello.

—Señor Malfoy—Los cuatro saltaron. Dumbledore podría ser astuto cuando quería. Severus miró al hombre por interrumpirlos—Me temo que debo preguntar si su posición como espía se vio comprometida—Lucius miró hacia abajo, sus brazos alrededor de Narcissa y Draco todavía. Severus ahora sabía la respuesta.

—No se suponía que estuviera allí, pero cuando entendí que el Señor Oscuro quería los registros, intenté detenerlos y llegar primero, pero llegué demasiado tarde. No podía dejar la pelea—Dumbledore asintió con gravedad. Draco y Narcissa abrazaron a su padre y esposo nuevamente.

—Entonces serás trasladado a la sección normal del hospital—Anunció Dumbledore. Lucius levantó la vista, sus ojos curiosos y un poco sorprendidos. Narcissa sonreía ligeramente aliviada. Ella besó su mejilla pero él apenas se dio cuenta mientras miraba a Dumbledore—No te abandonaremos solo porque ya no eres un espía—Dijo Dumbledore, con un brillo en sus ojos—Severus sigue con nosotros, ¿No es así? —.

—Sí, pero él es un Maestro de Pociones—Lucius explicó su confusión.

—Y eres un mago poderoso que sabe más que nadie cómo piensa Voldemort. Si todavía estás dispuesto a luchar por nosotros, entonces te cuidaremos—Lucius miró a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada con grandes ojos grises, exactamente igual a sus padres.

—Sí—Susurró Lucius y Draco sonrió, abrazando al hombre. Dumbledore estaba radiante.

—Excelente. Vamos—.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó al hospital, Narcissa y Draco estaban ayudando a Lucius Malfoy en su cama movida, frente a las camas de Weasley. Harry nunca había creído realmente que fueran una familia, como los Weasley eran una familia, pero ahora se sentía avergonzado de haberlo dudado. Claramente, se cuidaban mutuamente tanto como los pelirrojos. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez tendría su propia familia... Los pensamientos de Snape sobre el tema lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. El hombre era tan terco que probablemente nunca lo aceptaría si Harry le dijera que se preocupaba por él... ¿Le importaba a Harry? No estaba seguro, pero algo estaba pasando, cambiando dentro de Harry, y descubrió que le gustaba la dirección en que iban las cosas.

Hermione estaba en las camas de los Weasley ahora, hablando en voz baja con Ginny. Habían tenido un poco de dificultad después de la muerte de Ron, pero ahora estaban más cerca que nunca. Harry vio que Hermione seguía lanzando miradas hacia los Malfoy. Harry también miró, pero en lugar de los Malfoy, notó a Snape, y sus ojos se encontraron. Harry intentó sonreír, pero el hombre solo frunció el ceño, como si hubiera estado profundamente herido y se retiró rápidamente de la Enfermería. Harry lanzó cautelosamente el hechizo auditivo.

 _“Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Solo porque te sonríe y tolere tu presencia no significa que puedas llenar tu cabeza con tales fantasías”_ , se reprendió Snape mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras. _“Probablemente estaba mirando a Draco, de todos modos. Estás demasiado cansado para ver correctamente. Solo necesito dormir. El olvido dichoso. Nunca podré estar cerca de Harry. Él necesita mantenerse puro. Como dijo Albus, todavía estoy cerca, pero siempre tendré la Marca. Si Fudge se sale con la suya, también recibiré un beso. Harry se merece a alguien completo, quien será bueno con él. Así que detén tus locas fantasías y hazte un favor: mantente alejado... más fácil decirlo que hacerlo considerando que tengo lecciones con él toda la semana y todos los sábados hasta el final del trimestre y luego todo el verano... Maldición”._ Harry escuchó a Snape gemir y reprenderse un poco más, antes de finalmente tomar una poción para dormir y caer como un peso muerto en su cama.

Lo que Harry realmente quería era bajar a regañar al hombre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de lo que Harry quería? ¿No se suponía que él debía conocer a Harry? Pero Snape no estaba pensando en lo que Harry _quería_ , ¿verdad? Harry sintió la indignación dentro de él. Snape estaba siendo estúpido, de acuerdo, pero Harry se iba a asegurar de que Snape se diera cuenta de lo estúpido...

* * *

Casi todos en el ala del hospital se fueron a casa después de unos días. Percy Weasley se mudó a casa y recibió un ascenso en el trabajo por sus esfuerzos. Lucius y Narcissa declararon sus lealtades y aseguraron la Mansión como otro bastión para la Orden. El ministro estaba furioso por alguna razón, pero cada vez menos personas le prestaban atención, por lo que apenas importaba.

Ahora Severus iba a otro día de enseñar a Harry. Era jueves y habían perdido unos días debido a la redada, pero el resto de las vacaciones todavía se iba a pasar en Grimmauld Place. Severus había exigido que aún volvería a Hogwarts después, a pesar de la sugerencia de Dumbledore, él simplemente se quedaba.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado un año entero desde aquella lección de pociones con Harry el lunes. Severus se sintió nervioso por alguna razón mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director para usar el flu. Harry había parecido reaccionar positivamente a su lección la última vez. Severus había debatido mucho tiempo consigo mismo sobre cómo abordar el tema con alguien que claramente no le gustaba, y al final decidió recrear un buen recuerdo y convertirlo en una lección.

Cuando Draco tenía solo cinco años, Severus había venido para hacer una poción de fertilidad para Narcissa. Ella había sido dañada debido a una maldición en la última guerra, justo después del nacimiento de Draco, y al final la poción no había funcionado, pero algo bueno había salido de ella. Draco había estado observando atentamente todo el tiempo y haciendo muchas, muchas preguntas. Severus lo había encontrado divertido e intrigante. Draco se recordó a sí mismo de pie junto a la mesa de trabajo de su madre. Desde ese día, Draco había estado tan ansioso por pociones como Severus en su juventud. ¿Quizás la misma táctica trabajaría un poco con Harry? Ese había sido el plan al menos, y Harry dijo que lamentaba todo lo malo que había dicho sobre pociones...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los deseos de buena suerte de Dumbledore y pronto estuvo a través del flu y dentro de Grimmauld Place. La cocina estaba vacía, pero Severus podía oler que la pareja acababa de desayunar. Se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. Vacío. Curioso, pero no importaba ya que de todos modos iban a concentrarse en otros temas. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, e incluso más al salón. De nuevo vacío. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de subir el siguiente tramo de escaleras cuando levantó la vista y vio a Harry de pie en el rellano de arriba.

Su mandíbula cayó abierta.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus Snape miró _boquiabierto_ a Harry Potter, que estaba parado en la parte superior de las escaleras, tratando de parecer confiado. Por supuesto, Severus sabía que Harry había crecido y llenado y todo eso. Incluso lo había visto con el torso desnudo. Pero no lo había _sabido_ , obviamente, porque de lo contrario habría saltado al hombre joven y delicioso hace mucho tiempo.

Harry siempre, todos los días, desde su expulsión, había usado los viejos desperdicios del muggle. Severus sabía que era porque a Harry simplemente no le importaba lo que estaba usando, especialmente porque estaba en Grimmauld Place en todo momento. Black no sabía nada sobre el abuso, por lo que no insistió en que Harry consiguiera ropa nueva para deshacerse del recordatorio, y Harry no pudo encontrar nada en sí mismo para preguntar, hasta ahora. Pero no había pedido ropa nueva, eso era seguro, porque esa ropa no era nueva. De hecho, eran antiguos en comparación con la ropa vieja de Harry.

Harry llevaba la ropa de Black de su adolescencia, un traje muggle que el ex Gryffindor había comprado en secreto y escondido de sus padres. Severus lo había visto usar esa ropa exacta en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade hace años y años. Pensó que encajaban _mucho mejor_ con Harry.

Jeans ajustados que le dijeron a Severus, que Black había sido más delgado a la edad de Harry, porque en Harry le quedaban como una segunda piel. Una camiseta verde igualmente ajustada mostraba todos los músculos que Harry había desarrollado durante el entrenamiento del año. Su cabello había sido peinado con un encanto que Black, sin duda, le había enseñado. Un hechizo que James Potter probablemente usaba para hacer que su cabello fuera puntiagudo en lugar de un aspecto completamente desaliñado. Las gafas de Harry ya no eran perfectamente redondas, algo que Severus siempre había aborrecido, sino que eran de la forma exacta de las viejas gafas de James, diciéndole a Severus de nuevo que Black había hecho la Transfiguración. A Severus no le importaba menos, porque este joven no era, de ninguna manera, James Potter. La diferencia que hicieron los lentes fue sorprendente, y la cara entera de Harry se transformó en la de un hombre maduro y joven. Acentuaron su estructura ósea, mientras que los redondos siempre lo habían hecho parecer de ojos grandes e infantiles.

Los ojos de Severus siguieron cada movimiento de Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras, deteniéndose en el último escalón, pero la mente de Severus aún no lo había alcanzado. Su boca al menos se había cerrado, pero su sorpresa no podía ser más obvia. Harry sonrió, medio tímido, medio presumido.

—¿Le gusta? —Preguntó con una voz tan inocente. Severus sabía que tenía que ser falso. Se obligó a sus ojos a viajar desde el torso de Harry a los ojos verdes, esperando con expectación a que Severus respondiera. Severus se encontró mirando hacia arriba ya que Harry todavía estaba en el último paso y quería acercarse a Harry, rodear la delgada cintura de sus brazos y llevar al joven hasta el dormitorio, mientras se besaban sin aliento en el camino. Pero claro que no podía hacer eso. ¿Dónde estaba Black, de todos modos? ¿No debería estar vigilando la virtud de su cargo? Una parte de Severus quería que el perro viniera y lo rescatara de Harry. Esto era una especie de castigo, concluyó Severus, por sus pecados pasados. El universo lo estaba jodiendo, mostrándole lo que nunca podría... Joder, ¿Cuándo se acercó Harry? ¿O lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no funcionaban sus cuerdas vocales? Si no hubiera sido porque Harry finalmente se había retirado del último escalón, Severus podría haber sido un hombre perdido, pero tal como estaba, el cambio en el ángulo hizo que el cerebro de Severus volviera a la acción.

—Vamos a trabajar con pociones, hoy, señor Potter. ¿Tal vez sería mejor si usara ropas viejas? —La cara de Harry pareció caer, como si realmente le importara lo que Severus Snape pensara sobre su atuendo, pero se recuperó y obtuvo ese brillo determinado en sus ojos que Severus había temido y respetado... y admirado.

—En realidad, esperaba que pudiera ayudarme en DCAO. He estado descuidando un poco la teoría. ¿Podría? ¿Por favor? —.

—Ya he escrito un horario...—.

—Los horarios se pueden cambiar, ¿solo esta vez? —La mano de Harry se levantó y Severus no pudo evitar apartarse. No podía manejar a Harry tocándolo. El puro dolor en los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, lo deshacía más de lo que cualquier toque podía.

—Sí, está bien—Se oyó decir Severus. Harry sonrió un poco, pero todavía parecía molesto—¿Dónde trabajaremos? ¿La biblioteca? —Harry asintió y se dirigió a la biblioteca Black. Snape había fantaseado más de una vez con el hecho de pasar horas sin hacer nada más que leer estos libros, pero nunca encontró la voluntad de degradarse pidiéndole permiso al pulgoso. Harry parecía saber lo que estaba pensando...

—Todas las cosas realmente raras y oscuras se eliminaron cuando se renovó el lugar, pero todavía hay algunos volúmenes interesantes—Harry le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada—Me he convertido en un gusano de biblioteca desde que me mudé aquí. Sirius dice que a veces soy peor que Hermione—Severus no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y miró fijamente el pecho y los brazos de Harry.

—¿No puede esperar que crea que pasa todo el tiempo aquí? —Un delicado rubor cruzó las mejillas de Harry. Severus quería besarlo

—Uh, no, también entreno—.

—Puedo ver eso—Las palabras salieron de la boca de Severus, oscura y casi ronca, antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Harry miró a Severus de arriba abajo, el rubor casi desaparecido ahora.

—¿Debes mantenerte en forma? Te mueves tan fácilmente, como un gato—Una vez más, Harry había logrado moverse sin que Severus lo notara. Lo que, francamente, era totalmente injusto porque Severus era un antiguo espía y ¡debería poder atrapar estas cosas! Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para tocar y Harry lo miró, sin esas horribles gafas redondas, con la apariencia del joven más guapo que Severus había visto, quería ver, quería tocar...

—¿Tienes tu libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —Preguntó Severus, las palabras ligeramente estranguladas. El estado de ánimo, no es que hubiera estado de ningún tipo, estaba roto. Harry se alejó, afortunadamente, y Severus pudo respirar de nuevo, lo que hizo, profundamente. Harry se acomodó frente a la pequeña chimenea e hizo un gesto a Severus para que hiciera lo mismo. Tomó una silla al lado del sofá y le quitó el libro a Harry, logrando no rozar esos dedos—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que miré el plan de estudios para el Sexto Año de DCAO—Dijo Severus mientras revisaba rápidamente los contenidos.

—Ya he pasado el Sexto y Séptimo Año—Dijo Harry, sin sorprender a Severus en lo más mínimo. Él solo asintió y guardó el libro. Comenzó a interrogar a Harry sobre la teoría a partir del Sexto Año. Hablaron sobre las preguntas, Harry en realidad señaló algunas fallas y discrepancias. Severus entabló un debate con Harry con entusiasmo, sabiendo que Harry era inteligente por derecho propio, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Ni siquiera notaron el paso del tiempo. El fuego se había apagado cuando Black de repente golpeó la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Harry, ¿aún no has terminado? La cena está lista—Black ni siquiera escatimó una mirada en dirección a Severus.

—Oh, ¿hemos terminado, profesor? —Pregunto Harry

—Las clases de Hogwarts hubieran terminado hace años—Señaló Sirius bruscamente—Ven a cenar—.

—Pero solo estábamos...—.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos continuar mañana—Interrumpió Snape a Harry, levantándose rápidamente. No quería ser la causa de una discusión—Regresaré, temprano—Harry sonrió, luciendo complacido y Black murmuró algo. Severus se fue rápidamente en caso de que esos ojos verdes lo atraparan de nuevo. No quería que Black se diera cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que se producían entre ellos.

* * *

Harry tomó su comida de mal humor. Estaba un poco molesto con Sirius por interrumpir lo que había sido su conversación más larga con Snape sin un solo insulto. Había sido divertido hablar con alguien que no solo conocía bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que debido a sus afiliaciones con las Artes Oscuras tenía una perspectiva algo diferente. Su debate había sido estimulante... en más de un sentido. Parecía que todos los días Harry encontraba algo más para admirar a Snape.

Luego estaba el hecho de que Snape seguía siendo estúpido. ¡Oh, había reaccionado perfectamente a la “renovación” de Harry, pero el imbécil se había detenido! ¡Se estremeció! Harry había estado escuchando los pensamientos de Snape en ese momento, y sabía que el hombre quería a Harry más que nunca. Y Harry quería a Snape, sin duda... pero...

¿Harry sintió algo más por Snape? Admiraba la mente y la habilidad del hombre, y su cuerpo, pero realmente no podía decir que sentía algo como Snape sentía por él. Así que quizás fue una buena cosa que se hubieran detenido Harry se habría sentido absolutamente horrible si hubiera usado a Snape. No, él no iba a hacer eso. Ya había manipulado al hombre cuando colocó por primera vez el Scios Totalus sobre él. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Harry estuviera de mal humor por todo el asunto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Sirius. Harry levantó la vista e hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en algunas de las cosas que aprendí hoy—.

—Oh—Había algo raro en el tono de Sirius—¿Tú y Snape solo estuvieron sentados todo el día hablando, entonces? —Harry trató de comer con más entusiasmo, sobre todo porque le dio una excusa para concentrarse en su comida.

—Sí, el profesor Snape es realmente bueno en DCAO. Me pregunto por qué Dumbledore nunca lo contrató—.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Harry—Corrigió Sirius, algo que generalmente nunca hacía.

—Sí, eso es lo que dije—.

—No, dijiste Dumbledore. Pero sí dijiste _Profesor_ Snape—Harry se encogió de hombros, metiéndose más puré de papas en la boca. Sirius suspiró—Algo no está bien—Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su padrino. Sirius también fruncía el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—¿Por qué querías probar mi ropa vieja hoy? ¿Por qué el cabello, las gafas? Nunca te importaron esas cosas antes—Una vez más Harry se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, pero sintiéndose cada vez más aprensivo—Hiciste...—La garganta de Sirius se convulsionó mientras tragaba varias veces—¿Querías impresionar a _Snape_ , Harry? —Harry trató de mantener su rostro completamente en blanco mientras pensaba desesperadamente por una buena respuesta. Al final, descubrió que la verdad, ligeramente alterada, le serviría mejor.

—Sí ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo, tratando de exasperado y un toque de culpa—El hombre me odiaba y me dijo que tenía mil variaciones de estupidez durante años. Quería que viera que podía ser un buen estudiante, así que traté de parecer maduro. No importa lo que pienses de él, sigue siendo uno de los mejores magos del mundo. Él sabe lo que hace y yo necesito ese conocimiento, así que, sí, traté de impresionarlo... aunque no funcionó. Dudo que lo notara—Harry volvió a su plato, sin necesidad de fingir su estado de ánimo ya que ahora estaba muy molesto con Sirius. Siguió un largo silencio y Harry se preguntó si su padrino le había creído.

—Todavía te enseñará, incluso si no eres tan maduro, Harry—Dijo Sirius con suavidad—No necesitas impresionar a alguien como él, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonaba como si Sirius le suplicara que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Harry decidió compadecerse del hombre.

—Lo sé. No lo haré. Sólo seré yo mismo. ¿Puedo seguir pidiendo prestada la ropa, sin embargo? Realmente me gustan—Él sonrió inocentemente y el mago mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, claramente aliviado.

—Claro, Harry, lo que quieras—Harry pensó que era prudente no decir que quería servirse a Severus Snape con crema batida y salsa de chocolate. Comieron el resto de su comida en silencio.

* * *

A medida que pasaban las vacaciones de Pascua, Snape regresaba todos los días. Trabajaron con todos los temas de Harry, incluso Pociones, y Harry se encontró tratando desesperadamente de complacer a Snape en cada uno de ellos. En Pociones, Harry notó la forma en que Snape intentaba no gritarle cuando hacía algo malo, lo cual todavía hacía ocasionalmente, pero sin la atmósfera habitual del aula, las habilidades de Harry mejoraron enormemente.

A veces, una corriente subterránea de, a falta de un término mejor, coqueteo en sus conversaciones después de las lecciones prácticas. Harry sabía que Snape a veces se olvidaba de sí mismo, y luego, cuando de repente se daba cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con Harry, se volvía rígido y profesional por el resto de la noche. Aun así, Harry disfrutó inmensamente las rondas de olvido.

Cuando volvían a las clases solo cada sábado, Harry volvía a usar el Scios Totalus. No solo le proporcionó una visión de la vida cotidiana de Severus Snape, sino también información sobre la guerra, algo de lo que su supuesto mentor Dumbledore rara vez le informaba. Voldemort se había enfurecido por haber sufrido más bajas que las planeadas en su incursión en el Ministerio, y cuando descubrió la deserción de Lucius Malfoy, lanzó un asalto mal planeado en la Mansión Malfoy. En su prisa e ira, había subestimado enormemente la fuerza de las barreras, por no mencionar las trampas. Solo había logrado perder aún más Mortífagos. Ahora estaba escondido, lamiendo sus heridas como Severus había pensado tan acertadamente cuando Malfoy le dijo.

Harry trató de no dejar que los Scios afectaran su entrenamiento o su rutina de estudio, y por eso solía ver a Snape después de la cena, como Snape había estado haciendo un año antes. La mayoría de las noches, el hombre las pasaba solo, pero a menudo había una situación con uno de sus Slytherins a los que debía atender. Harry se sorprendió cuando vio lo amable que podía ser Snape con los estudiantes más jóvenes que estaban preocupados por la lealtad de sus padres en la guerra, y aún más temerosos de ir en contra de ellos. Ahora que la gente sabía de qué lado estaba Snape, una gran cantidad de Slytherins se acercaron a él para preguntarle si la Luz los protegería. Snape los tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, esperando todo el tiempo que tomaran la decisión correcta, pero siempre los dejó decidir porque se negó a obligarlos a hacer algo.

Todavía podía mejorar en cuanto a sus habilidades de enseñanza, por supuesto, y Harry odiaba algunas de las peculiaridades del hombre. El Scios realmente le dio mucho conocimiento a veces y Harry se encogió de vergüenza cuando pensó en todas las cosas que Snape había visto de sí mismo, y estaba francamente sorprendido de que Snape todavía lo amara. Snape no se molestaría en lavarse el pelo todos los días, algo que Harry nunca había creído realmente mientras estaba en Hogwarts. El hombre pensó que los humos de la poción lo harían grasiento en cuestión de segundos de todos modos. Tenía una higiene perfecta de lo contrario, por supuesto, pero su cabello y apariencia simplemente no importaban en absoluto, principalmente porque Snape se consideraba feo y un profesor, que no debería pensar en esas cosas. Una de las razones principales por las que Snape había despreciado absolutamente a Lockhart. Había un hechizo para proteger el cabello de los vapores, pero nuevamente, Snape no se preocupó.

También tenía una manera particular de hacer todo. Era un perfeccionista, y si algo no estaba bien, no valía la pena tenerlo. Harry quería gritar a veces cuando Snape arrojaba pociones que eran perfectamente aptas para beber, solo porque no olía ni se veía _tan bien_. Dedicó mucho tiempo a ver cómo Snape preparaba pociones, lo que, cuando Harry lo pensó un poco más, no era tan malo. Era como un baile, pensó Harry, y los ojos intensos de Snape eran mágicos en sí mismos.

Harry también se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo deseaba, solo verlo, y siempre sentía que se calentaba cuando Snape comenzaba a pensar en ese sentido. Snape era increíblemente fuerte y siempre resistió la tentación de usar sus propios Scios en Harry. En su lugar, liberaría su frustración en... otras formas. Harry, culpable y travieso como siempre, observaba y casi siempre se presentaba ante Snape, pero nuevamente, el Slytherin no tenía la estimulación visual de Harry. Harry dibujaría durante horas después: dibujos grandes y oscuros de Snape, acurrucado en una cama suave, acariciándose o, a veces, empalándose con una polla dura. Fue suficiente para llevar a Harry de vuelta a la Scios por más. También hizo que ambos se ruborizaran y tartamudearan durante sus lecciones, y Harry se propuso hacer que Snape se sonrojara una vez más de lo que lo hacía cada vez, aunque no siempre tuvo éxito cuando el hombre se ponía rígido nuevamente.

Pronto, o mejor dicho, antes de lo que Harry esperaba, el año escolar había terminado. El señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie se mudaron el día antes de que llegara el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los dos hermanos mayores habían renunciado a sus trabajos para centrarse únicamente en el esfuerzo de guerra. Los gemelos mantuvieron la tienda abierta, pero sobre todo para elevar la moral. Pero volvieron a Grimmauld Place a dormir, por si acaso. Percy vivía con Penélope, pero prometieron venir regularmente. Remus regresó de la asignación para quedarse por unas pocas semanas, y con Ginny, Hermione y Draco regresando de la escuela, de repente el lugar estaba tan lleno de vida que Harry y Sirius estaban abrumados. Aunque fue divertido, tan divertido, de hecho, que Harry se olvidó por completo de la lección de Snape ese sábado.

Sirius, Harry y Draco habían comenzado a entrenar tres contra tres de nuevo. Ginny y Hermione estaban observando desde afuera para recoger consejos y esperar su turno. Harry y Draco habían decidido de manera encubierta y silenciosa unirse a Sirius solo por diversión, y pronto ambos lo derribaron, con sus varitas entrenadas sobre él.

—Oye, no es justo! —Sirius lloró. Ginny y Hermione se rieron mientras los dos chicos sonrieron.

—Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes imaginé a un Slytherin y un Gryffindor trabajando tan bien juntos. Draco, debes tener un efecto positivo en el Sr. Potter—Un resbalón frío vino de la puerta. Todos se giraron para ver a Severus Snape de pie, algo burlón, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Harry quería desesperadamente ir y compensar al hombre por olvidarse, porque Harry sabía que Snape estaba herido, incluso si nunca lo admitiría.

—Profesor Snape. ¿En qué íbamos a trabajar hoy? —Preguntó Harry, un poco sin aliento todavía. Le devolvió a Sirius su varita y se guardó la suya. Las brujas en la esquina levantaron sus cejas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por el tono amistoso. Draco arqueó una ceja, mirando dudoso a Snape, probablemente esperando un arrebato.

—Se suponía que debíamos estar elaborando la “poción de la bola de polvo” como lo llamó tan acertadamente—Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se burlara de la forma en que Snape frunció los labios, como si algo se hubiera pasado entre ellos cuando dijo el nombre.

—¿Realmente cree que estoy listo para eso? —Pregunto Harry

—Creo que vale la pena intentarlo—Respondió Snape, mostrando que todavía tenía sus reservas.

—¿Es esta la bola que explota en una nube de humo rojo? —Preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Harry asintió—Sé cómo elaborar eso. Severus me enseñó en Cuarto Año—Se jactó. Harry lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué nunca lo usaste conmigo, entonces? —Preguntó.

—¿Estás bromeando? Severus hubiera sabido que era yo, seguro—.

—Por adorable que es esta broma—Interrumpió Snape—Si lo sabes, ¿Quizás puedas enseñárselo a Potter? De esa manera también puedo tener un sábado libre, ya que el Sr. Potter parece haber tomado uno—Con eso, Snape se volvió bruscamente y salió de la habitación. Harry miró a sus amigos y padrino.

—Volveré enseguida—Dijo y corrió detrás de Snape antes de que alguien pudiera protestar. Alcanzó al hombre en la cocina, afortunadamente vacío de Molly Weasley. Snape estaba a punto de tomar un poco de polvo flu.

—Espere, señor—Dijo Harry.

—Por favor, Potter, no me dejes alejarte de tus amigos—.

—Está siendo un imbécil—Soltó Harry. Snape se dio la vuelta, haciendo su rutina de “presencia imponente”. No era tan efectivo ahora que Harry había visto al hombre en casi todo tipo de situaciones.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, señor Potter? —.

—Acaban de regresar. Los extraño y solo quiero pasar el día con ellos, ¿Es tan difícil de entender? No significa que no quiera tener lecciones con usted, pero ellos no lo entenderían, entonces le estoy pidiendo que... ¿Quizás puedas volver mañana? ¿O podría ir a Hogwarts? Harry intentó mantener el suplicante en su voz, pero se filtró a pesar de todo.

—¿Me está pidiendo que sacrifique mi domingo también? —.

—No, le estoy pidiendo que me enseñe mañana _en lugar_ de hoy para que no me quede atrás—.

—No está en la escuela, señor Potter, no tiene nada con lo que quedarse atrás—Las palabras picaron más fuerte de lo que Harry hubiera pensado. Habiendo llegado a conocer a Snape aún mejor, Harry ahora podía ver las emociones detrás de la máscara. Severus lamentó sus palabras de inmediato. Harry miró hacia otro lado, mirando al suelo. Quería que el hombre se fuera. No entendía cómo alguien que supuestamente lo amaba podía decir tales cosas. Escuchó a Snape suspirar—Eso estuvo... mal de mí—Harry levantó la cabeza—Puede venir a Hogwarts mañana si lo desea—.

—Me gustaría eso—Dijo Harry en voz baja. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento. A Harry le resultaba cada vez más fácil perderse en esos ojos porque ahora podía ver el amor escondido allí. Se preguntó qué veía Snape en sus ojos. En silencio, convocando su magia, encerrándola dentro de él y enfocándola, Harry pronunció el comando claramente en su mente. Un segundo después y los pensamientos de Snape se deslizaron en él.

 _“Eres una broma horrible, Harry. A veces creo que disfrutas atormentándome, diciendo esas cosas, queriendo compartir mi compañía. No sé cuánto tiempo podré permanecer cerca, porque cada día estoy más cerca de quemarme más allá de todo reconocimiento... Lamento mucho las palabras ásperas que salen de mi boca, por lo que desearía poder cortar mi lengua. Los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente, y soy una persona demasiado espinosa para que estés cerca”_. Harry se dio cuenta de que esto era lo más parecido a una disculpa que recibiría. Snape admitiendo que estaba equivocado era un pequeño paso adelante, cuando lo pensaba, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de hacía qué se estaban moviendo. El cuerpo de Harry se acercó por sí solo, pero los repentinos, casi violentos, pensamientos de Severus lo detuvieron. _“¡No por favor! ¡No puedo soportar esto!”_ Snape dio un paso atrás.

—Debo despedirme—Murmuró, comenzando a volverse hacia la chimenea.

—Espere—Rogó Harry de nuevo, sin estar seguro de lo que quería. Snape dudó por un segundo, pero luego finalmente tomó el polvo flu de nuevo.

—No puedo—Dijo en voz tan baja que Harry estaba seguro de que no estaba destinado a haberlo oído. Luego Snape se había ido, y Harry tenía una extraña sensación de vacío dentro de él que no se iría por el resto del día. Era como un dolor, pero él no sabía cómo aliviarlo. Sus amigos y familiares le preguntaron por qué se veía tan pensativo, pero él solo negó con la cabeza, diciendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza, que al final del día ya tenía.

* * *

Harry se encontró con mucha oposición cuando les informó todas sus lecciones con Snape en Hogwarts. Sirius dijo que era típico de Snape no querer ir a Grimmauld Place ahora que estaba invadido por Gryffindors. Hermione y Draco dijeron que era injusto que Harry recibiera más lecciones que ellos, y Ginny simplemente dijo que era incorrecto torturar a Harry de esa manera. Al final, sin embargo, una carta de Dumbledore, diciéndoles que Hogwarts estaba esperando a Harry, los hizo callar. Harry se fue y tuvo una muy buena lección con Snape. Las cosas parecían sanadas desde el día anterior y cuando Harry fue a casa a cenar, el dolor desapareció por alguna razón.

Y así se hizo un nuevo horario. Harry entrenaría con los Gryffindors y Draco durante la semana y el domingo iría a Hogwarts y tomaría clases con Snape. El verano parecía pasar volando de esta manera. Fudge finalmente fue despedido, finalmente, y la elección se llevó a cabo después de Halloween de ese año. Shacklebolt estuvo en cambio hasta entonces y comenzó a llegar mucha más información sobre el paradero de los Mortífagos. El Ministerio nunca había sido más eficiente en ayudar a las personas tampoco, y hubo murmullos de no molestar en la elección, especialmente desde que el Auror no estaba corriendo Voldemort permaneció escondido, enfocándose en su rápida táctica de ataque, solo en una escala más pequeña ya que todavía no había reunido suficientes seguidores. Objetivos muggle en su mayoría. Parecía que el Ministerio tenía la ventaja en este momento, pero Harry sintió como si solo fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no coquetear tanto con Snape durante sus lecciones ya que obviamente lastimaba al hombre. Pero no importaba lo que Harry hiciera, todavía no podían dejar de tener esos momentos en que el tiempo parecía detenerse y simplemente no podían evitar mirarse el uno al otro. Los dibujos de Harry cambiaron. Empezó a dibujarlo a él y a Snape haciendo cosas ordinarias. Uno que lo hizo reír durante veinte minutos enteros fue que le pegó a Snape con un pastel de cumpleaños. Solo faltaba una semana para su próximo cumpleaños, cuando cumpliría diecisiete...

Tanto el miedo como la emoción llenaron a Harry cuando pensó en ello. Sería un hombre, un mago a pesar de la expulsión de los gobernadores. Técnicamente, podía comprar una varita legal, pero eso significaba que tenía que registrarse como mago o squib que no había terminado su educación. Eso no era algo que le gustara hacer. El mundo mágico parecía haberlo olvidado en la creciente amenaza de Voldemort, y barrió todo el “incidente de exposición indecente” junto con todo el conocimiento de Harry Potter debajo de la alfombra, donde Harry prefería estar en este punto.

Su cumpleaños fue un domingo, casualmente, y Snape le había dicho a Harry la semana anterior que no esperaba que tuvieran una lección. Harry casi insistió en eso por alguna razón, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no iría bien con Sirius. El día que Harry se convirtió oficialmente en un hombre en el mundo mágico, todo era perfecto. Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban allí, el pastel era una snitch brillante, e incluso Dumbledore se detuvo para darle un regalo a Harry. Todo fue perfecto, excepto que Snape no apareció. Era como una espina clavada en su pie durante todo el día. El hombre había venido en Navidad, pero ahora se quedó en Hogwarts. ¿Harry había hecho algo mal?

Todos se reunieron en el salón y acababan de abrir los regalos. Harry cortó el pastel y todos se rieron y bromearon, encontrando un momento feliz en medio de la guerra que solo se intensificaría antes de que terminara. Todavía la espina que era Severus Snape distraía a Harry. Al final, no pudo soportarlo más y se escabulló al baño para ver el Scios Totalus. Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba parado en la oficina vacía de Dumbledore frente a la chimenea. Parecía un hombre meditando en el peor de los casos. En su mano había un paquete pequeño, envuelto en marrón. Harry rápidamente agitó su varita para escuchar los pensamientos de Snape.

 _“¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿A qué me has reducido, Harry? No voy a ir. Es una locura siquiera considerarlo. Harry no me querrá allí. Una vez por semana es suficiente en compañía de un Maestro de Pociones. Por supuesto, él nunca diría tales cosas”_. Harry suspiró. Snape todavía estaba actuando estúpido. El cumpleañero decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Dumbledore se había ido hacía unos momentos, disculpándose y diciendo que tenía asuntos relacionados con la Orden, así que Harry se escurrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina y se arrodilló junto a la chimenea. Usó un poco de pólvora para llamar a la oficina del director. La mirada de sorpresa completa de la cara de Snape fue casi suficiente para hacer que Harry se echara a reír, pero en cambio logró una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, señor, acabo de olvidar algo que tenía que decirle al profesor Dumbledore, pero supongo que no volvió a Hogwarts. ¿Está llegando? —Intentó sonar ansioso, pero no demasiado ansioso o Snape sospecharía algo. Como era el hombre solo parpadeó varias veces. Harry nunca se cansaría de pillar al hombre con la guardia baja.

—Sí, quiero decir, no...—Harry hizo un puchero ligeramente—Sí, tan pronto como pueda moverse a un lado, señor Potter—Snape estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura, así que Harry se compadeció del hombre y retiró la cabeza de las llamas. Esperó muy cerca de la chimenea y cuando Snape salió, casi chocaron.

>> ¡Potter! ¿Es eso modo alguno de saludar a un invitado? —Snape gruñó mientras intentaba enderezar su túnica sin entrar en contacto con el otro mago. Harry sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente malo, especialmente porque había sido tan bueno con no haber coqueteado demasiado con el hombre en las últimas semanas, pero hoy era su cumpleaños, después de todo. Cuando abrió la boca, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna insinuación sexual en absoluto... qué extraño...

—Me alegro de que haya venido—Dijo Harry con sinceridad, sonriéndole a Snape. Lo que Snape había estado a punto de decir desapareció en una exhalación repentina. Sus ojos se encontraron por un largo momento.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—Dijo Severus suavemente. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—Soy un hombre hoy—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

—Sí, ciertamente lo eres—.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La suave sonrisa de Snape hizo cosas extrañas en el interior de Harry. Sintió que su propia sonrisa se convertía en una sonrisa tímida a cambio y luego obligó a sus ojos a mirar hacia otro lado para que nunca rompieran su más reciente competencia de mirar fijamente. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en el paquete marrón en la mano de Snape. Si Harry tuviera que adivinar, diría que era un libro pequeño, pero no podía imaginar qué tipo de libro le conseguiría Snape.

—¿Es eso para mí? —Preguntó, mirando a Snape de nuevo.

—Sí—El hombre tosió—No es nada, realmente... tome—Harry tomó el regalo y, a pesar de su envoltura bastante aburrida, Harry sintió que este sería el mejor hasta ahora. Decidió que no quería abrirlo frente a los demás, así que arrancó el papel y lo miró asombrado. Era una pequeña caja, una caja de lápices para ser exactos, hecha de madera, que contenía un pequeño número de lápices de colores. Harry pensó que era un regalo reflexivo, pero un poco pequeño. Snape debió haber notado la confusión de Harry.

—Puedes cambiar el tono de cada lápiz y así obtener el color exacto que deseas sin tener que comprar un gran conjunto de ellos—Explicó. Harry se sintió como un idiota, pero su sonrisa iluminó su rostro de alegría al pensar en todos los experimentos que podía hacer.

—Gracias, señor, es perfecto—Dijo con sinceridad.

—De nada—Murmuró Snape y Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna tanto de satisfacción como de lujuria.

—¿Puede quedarse? —Preguntó Harry, haciendo un vago gesto hacia la escalera. Fácilmente podía decir que Snape realmente no quería desafiar a la congregación de Gryffindors arriba, pero parecía decidido a no declinar.

—Sí, si lo desea—Dijo.

—Lo deseo—Dijo Harry, incapaz de resistirse a burlarse un poco del extraño tono formal de Snape. Snape aparentemente eligió enfocarse en las palabras de Harry y sus labios se curvaron de nuevo. Harry decidió que necesitaban subir antes de que Harry se perdiera por completo y besara al hombre. La necesidad era tan fuerte que era un dolor físico en su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y se obligó a guiar el camino hacia el salón. Las conversaciones que se escucharon en el interior fueron muy animadas y Harry pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Snape sobre “Gryffindors” y “hooligans” incluso sin el Scios. Abrió la puerta y entró. Todos se callaron.

—Miren a quien encontré en la cocina—Dijo Harry tan brillante como pudo, tratando de dejar en claro que era su cumpleaños y que por una vez iba a tener todo lo que quería, bueno, no _todo_ , ya que eso incluiría un regalo no en forma de snitch o hecho por Molly Weasley, pero que podría muy bien estar cubierto de glaseado... o chocolate. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry trató de asimilar la reacción de todos. Solo Molly se había levantado de su asiento y se había adelantado, aunque el Sr. Weasley asintió a modo de saludo, al igual que Remus.

—Severus, qué agradable sorpresa—Dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano, absteniéndose de abrazarlo esta vez, algo que Harry podía decir fácilmente que Snape estaba agradecido. ¿Escuchó a Sirius murmurar algo acerca de “Al menos una _sorpresa_ , ¿pero agradable?” Inmediatamente envió una mirada de odio en dirección a Sirius. Era su cumpleaños con un demonio y todo el mundo se comportaría, ¡maldita sea!

Sirius parecía confundido y disgustado. Remus se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, pero para entonces Harry se estaba enfocando en sus amigos. Ginny desconfiaba de su profesor, mientras que Hermione y Draco parecían tranquilos. Este último sonrió y saludó a Snape.

—Hola, Severus, que agradable verte aquí—Dijo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sentada muy cerca de Draco en el sofá y Harry deseaba poder sentarse así con Severus.

—Sí, bastante—Respondió Snape. Harry finalmente empujó al hombre en el asiento que la Sra. Weasley conjuró, mientras él mismo se sentó nuevamente entre Sirius y Remus, desafortunadamente.

—Oye, Harry—Comentó George desde el otro lado de la habitación, o Fred, por lo que Harry sabía—¿Qué te consiguió él? —.

—¡Una poción por supuesto! —Dijo el otro gemelo. Claramente, no creían que Snape le hubiera conseguido un regalo, y como nadie más le preguntó, era obvio que nadie más lo había hecho. En realidad, le quedaba bien a Harry, y mantuvo los lápices guardados en el bolsillo. La Sra. Weasley comenzó a servir pastel a Snape y Harry tuvo que reprimir una risita ante la expresión del hombre al ver la forma de snitch. Pronto volvieron las conversaciones, la gente ignoraba la presencia de Snape, excepto Molly, por supuesto, que siempre parece querer que Snape se mezclara en cada reunión.

Harry intentó desesperadamente no mirar a Snape demasiado tiempo, pero era difícil, muy difícil y bastante ridículo, considerando la _razón_ por la que Harry estaba mirando. Era algo tan simple, pero todavía se preguntaba por qué no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Snape había atravesado el flu. También era ridículo que se obsesionara con un detalle tan pequeño. Pero el hecho permaneció: Snape se había lavado el pelo. Y por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría? Él, como cualquier persona normal, se había preparado antes de ir a un evento social. Pero el hecho de que Snape considerara el cumpleaños de Harry como un evento lo suficientemente especial para lavarse el cabello al final del día, solo para deshacerse de los vapores de pociones de antes... hizo que ese calor se extendiera a través de Harry nuevamente. Snape había querido lucir bien para el día especial de Harry. A pesar de que Snape detestaba a las personas que se preocupaban por su apariencia de alguna manera.

Se las arregló para evitar mirar fijamente el tiempo suficiente para hacer que la gente sospechara, al menos eso esperaba. Draco le dirigió una especie de mirada de complicidad de vez en cuando, pero Harry lo ignoró deliberadamente. Bill, Charlie y los gemelos bromearon interminablemente sobre como Harry finalmente se convirtió en un hombre, Sirius se unió hasta que Remus lo calló. Como ya era bastante tarde, las cosas empezaron a calmarse bastante rápido. Ginny y Hermione se retiraron primero, seguidas por Bill y Charlie que tenían cosas que hacer por la mañana. Draco y los gemelos resistieron mucho, pero siguieron a Sirius y Remus al final. Sirius parecía querer esperar a Harry, pero Remus lo arrastró.

—Bueno, voy a limpiar—Dijo finalmente la Sra. Weasley—Deberías irte a la cama, Harry—Agregó. Harry bostezo su acuerdo.

—Debería irme—dijo Snape de inmediato. —Creo que volveré por Aparición—La señora Weasley asintió y les dio las buenas noches a ambos. El Sr. Weasley repitió el sentimiento y luego fue a ayudar a su esposa, insistiendo en que Harry no la ayudara, ya que era su cumpleaños. Harry sonrió interiormente ante su buena suerte.

—Le acompañaré a la puerta—Dijo tan casualmente como pudo. En silencio, se encaminó hacia abajo, pasando junto a la Sra. Black, quien, como siempre, seguía pegada a la pared. Hizo pasar a Snape afuera y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para que pudiera hablar libremente. Estaban bastante cerca en el escalón superior ya que tenían que permanecer dentro de las protecciones en caso de que los Mortífagos estuvieran vigilando el lugar.

—Gracias por una agradable velada—Dijo Snape y esta vez Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No parecía que te estuvieras divirtiendo—Comentó. Su rostro se suavizó bruscamente y miró a Snape—Gracias de nuevo por el regalo. Fue brillante—.

—No fue nada, estoy seguro de que tienes todo lo que un hombre joven querría—Algo dentro de Harry gritó de alegría al ser llamado un hombre joven por Snape. Él sonrió astutamente.

—Todo excepto una cosa, en realidad—Dijo vagamente. Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Preguntó en su acento habitual.

—Un beso de cumpleaños—Dijo Harry, su voz suave en lugar de las burlas que había planeado. El cuerpo entero de Snape pareció ponerse rígido y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión e incredulidad. Harry se acercó, casi tocando a Snape e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba—¿No me merezco uno? —Preguntó inocentemente, esperando contra toda esperanza que Snape se rindiera.

—Yo... eso no es apropiado, señor Pot...—.

—Harry—Interrumpió el joven—No soy estudiante y actualmente no estamos en una lección. Quiero que me llames Harry... si quieres—Harry casi se inclinó para tomar el beso, pero sabía que eso solo haría que Snape se apartara. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir el latido del corazón del hombre a través del espacio entre ellos.

—Harry... no creo que sea la persona que te dé un... un beso de cumpleaños—.

—¿Por favor? —Harry prácticamente rogó.

Severus miró a Harry confundido. _“¿Le gusta torturarme?”_ pensó abatido. Quería besar mucho esos labios, pero no podía. No sería justo para Harry, porque Harry, por supuesto, no sentía nada más que lujuria, ¿verdad? Si conociera los verdaderos sentimientos de Severus, no estaría tan dispuesto a ceder a su atracción. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿por qué alguien lo codiciaría? Aun así, había visto suficiente en el Scios antes como para saber qué Harry lo quería de esa manera.

Esos ojos verdes perforaron a Severus con una intensidad que nadie había usado mientras lo miraba. ¿Harry, el joven que Severus había venido a conocer desde el fatídico día del año pasado, le rogaría a Severus que lo besara antes de que se separaran si no sentía nada más que un deseo carnal? A pesar de que esta nueva, pequeña esperanza se encendió en Severus, levantó una mano temblorosa y gentilmente tomó la mandíbula de Harry. Cuando se inclinó, volvió la cabeza de Harry y le dio un beso suave en una mejilla blanca. Se apartó rápidamente, algo horrorizado, pero también algo orgulloso de sí mismo por atreverse.

—Buenas noches—Se las arregló para murmurar y cerró los ojos, porque no habría llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts si hubiera estado mirando a los ojos encantados de Harry, sino también haciendo pucheros en los labios mientras trataba de Aparecerse.

Harry dejó de hacer pucheros cuando Snape desapareció, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Ese fue otro paso en la dirección correcta, y la imagen mental de Harry de hacia dónde se dirigían era más clara que nunca.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrido entre el cumpleaños de Harry y el comienzo de la escuela parecía volar aún más rápido en la mente de Harry. Esperaría sus domingos principalmente, especialmente porque Snape había prometido continuar sus lecciones incluso cuando los estudiantes regresaran. Cada semana trabajaban con magia práctica o teórica. Harry hizo un punto para no coquetear como antes, y en lugar de eso solo se permitió sonreír más en la presencia de Snape. Obtuvo más de esas muecas de labios suaves a cambio, así que valió la pena.

Sirius siempre estaba de mal humor los domingos, especialmente cuando Remus se había ido. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Charlie, Bill y los gemelos todavía se quedaron en Grimmauld Place, cuando no estaban asignados. Harry no sabía exactamente por qué, pero asumió que Voldemort pronto terminaría de lamerse las heridas...

Draco, Hermione y Ginny se despidieron la mañana del 1 de septiembre y Harry los vio irse con menos amargura que la última vez. De hecho, casi podía decir que haber sido expulsado era lo mejor que le había sucedido, teniendo en cuenta todo el entrenamiento que recibió y la ausencia de personas que lo miraban, sin mencionar a un cierto Maestro de Pociones. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado y lo verdaderamente adulto que se sentía en comparación con sus amigos que regresaban a la escuela.

* * *

Era casi Halloween, el sábado anterior en realidad, y Severus entró en la oficina del director por uno de los tés frecuentes que Dumbledore disfrutaba y Severus soportaba. Encontró al viejo mago centelleando detrás de su escritorio como de costumbre y se sentó sin invitación, agarrando el té tan pronto como llegó.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? —Preguntó Dumbledore.

—Hemos superado el plan de estudios de Séptimo Año en todas sus materias y ahora nos estamos enfocando en la magia que le servirá en la batalla y también en la curación—Respondió Severus.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero no estaba preguntando sobre las lecciones—Comentó Dumbledore, mirando a Severus por encima del borde de sus gafas de media luna.

—Entonces no sé lo que quieres decir—Respondió Severus con irritación, sus ojos en cualquier lugar, excepto en el brillo, ya que seguramente lo cegaría.

—Parece que ustedes dos han desarrollado una relación cercana—Dijo Dumbledore con cuidado.

—Trabajamos amigablemente juntos—Dijo Severus, negándose a rendirse. Se había quedado sin confesiones para su antiguo mentor.

—Vamos, Severus, se bueno. Harry parece disfrutar de tu compañía. Él siempre está aquí temprano y siempre sonriendo en estos días, al menos cuando viene a Hogwarts—.

—Él se alegra de sus estudios, eso me parece encomiable—.

—Severus...—.

—¡No lo discutiré! —Él desafió el brillo y miró a Dumbledore. Estaba tan cansado de las preguntas del hombre—¿Estás más cerca de quitar el Scios Totalus de Harry? —Preguntó, desesperado por un cambio de tema.

—Todavía estoy investigando. No lo has usado, ¿verdad? —.

—No, no lo he hecho—Dijo Severus un poco a la defensiva, luego admitió—La necesidad no es tan fuerte ahora. Creo que es porque nos vemos cada semana—.

—Sí, podría ser eso—Murmuró Dumbledore—¿Has pensado en decirle a Harry cómo te sientes? —La pregunta era tan completamente inesperada y tan ridícula que Severus solo podía mirar—Quizás esa es la clave para eliminarlo... el mago que escribió el diario se detuvo después de confesar...—.

—Porque él murió de la obsesión, sin duda—interrumpió Severus.

—Quizás si vieras a Harry más a menudo... o permitieras que tu relación se volviera... más cercana—.

—Detén esto de una vez—Severus se levantó de su silla—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que yo...? —Se detuvo y respiró hondo—Ya me he acercado demasiado al chico... probablemente debería dejar el resto de su entrenamiento a los demás... yo... perdóname—Salió corriendo de la oficina en un remolino de túnicas. Mientras se apresuraba hacia las mazmorras, no podía creer las palabras de Dumbledore. ¡Eran una locura! ¿Cómo podría el hombre siquiera tener tales pensamientos? Cada vez que Harry lo rozaba durante una lección, era como una agonía. Y cada vez que Harry sonreía, Severus quería arrodillarse y confesar todo. Pero no podía, y estaba tomando un riesgo demasiado grande como estaba ahora. Él dejaría de ver a Harry antes de perder el control, algo que era tan precioso para Severus como su dignidad.

* * *

Harry no entendía. Estaba completamente confundido. Había recibido una carta, una nota realmente, de Snape diciéndole que no viniera este domingo. ¿Por qué? Al principio, Harry estaba tan enojado que había surgido algo más importante, que le había pedido a Sirius que hiciera algo divertido con él, casi como para demostrarse que no necesitaba a Severus en absoluto. Su padrino estuvo de acuerdo y se divirtieron todo el día, y mucha buena comida de parte de la Sra. Weasley.

Pero cuando se acercaba la noche, cuando usaba el Scios, peor le dolía la varita para usarlo. Todavía estaba molesto, pero ahora también sentía más curiosidad. ¿Por qué había cancelado el hombre? Se excusó después de la cena y subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta de manera segura y se acomodó en la cama. Una vez que el Scios estuvo encendido, Harry lo miró, con un pequeño ceño fruncido que estropeaba sus rasgos.

Snape estaba sentado frente al fuego como si fuera cualquier otra noche, pero no estaba mirando al fuego, estaba mirando una foto en sus manos. Harry ajustó la vista en el Scios y vio que era el dibujo de los Fundadores que Harry había dibujado como regalo de Navidad. Los pensamientos de Snape estaban en blanco, solo enfocándose en los detalles del dibujo. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el hombre? ¿Y por qué se veía tan triste?

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y Snape levantó la vista. Con un ceño confuso en su rostro, se levantó y fue a abrirlo. Harry frunció el ceño cuando Blaise Zabini fue encontrado parado afuera. No había visto al chico desde el Quinto Año. El chico, no, hombre ahora, se veía demasiado guapo para estar cerca de Severus, al menos, Harry pensaba que sí. Quería que el Slytherin se fuera, ahora, ¡y sería mejor que borrara esa sonrisa astuta de su cara o Harry tendría que eliminarla por la fuerza! Usando uno de los muchos hechizos que Snape le había enseñado.

—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo tener una palabra? —Preguntó Zabini, su voz suave como si solo un Slytherin pudiera hacerlo. Por primera vez, Harry deseó haber estado de acuerdo con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Su voz nunca sonaría así.

—Muy bien, ¿no puede esto esperar hasta la mañana? —Snape preguntó incluso mientras dejaba que el astuto Slytherin entrara en sus aposentos. ¿No había reglas contra los estudiantes dentro de las habitaciones de un profesor? Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Dumbledore en la primera oportunidad.

—Tal vez, pero fue una noche tan agradable, sentí la necesidad de dar un paseo—Respondió Zabini en voz baja.

— _Pasear solo_ después de clases, incluso antes del toque de queda, en tiempos como estos no es recomendable, Sr. Zabini—Dijo Snape. Harry sonrió triunfalmente.

—Es por eso por lo que vine aquí—Dijo el joven mago. La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció—¿Podemos sentarnos? —La confusión de Snape era evidente para Harry, que podía leer los pensamientos del hombre, pero Snape no lo dejó ver y simplemente le hizo un gesto a Zabini para que tomara asiento. ¿¡Cómo puede un hombre inteligente como Severus no saber cuándo alguien vino a sus habitaciones con el único propósito de seducirlo!? Harry estaba molesto porque alguien más había notado el encanto que Snape poseía, especialmente alguien tan alto y malditamente guapo como Zabini. El hombre usaba glamour, seguramente. ¡Snape lo vería en cualquier momento!

—Entonces, ¿de qué quería hablarme? —Preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba en su silla. Zabini parecía decepcionado de que no iban a compartir el sofá, pero se sentó de todos modos.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, estoy un poco... asustado—Zabini se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—¿Asustado? ¿Del Señor Oscuro? — _“¡Oh, vamos Severus!”_ La mente de Harry gritó. El hombre no estaba dispuesto a caer en eso, ¿verdad?

—No... en realidad es porque tengo un secreto por lo que temo que la gente me odie—Zabini miró a Snape de manera implorante y se acercó lo más posible a la silla, colocó una mano en el reposabrazos y se inclinó hacia delante—No sé en quién confiar—Susurró.

—Puede decirme, señor Zabini, sus secretos están a salvo dentro de estas paredes—Respondió Snape con calma, ¡como si Zabini no lo estuviera mirando como una serpiente que quería lamerlo! Harry había tenido suficiente. Mientras preparaba su varita para apagar el Scios para poder llegar a la cocina, Zabini evidentemente había decidido que también había tenido suficiente. El joven Slytherin frunció el ceño ante Snape, como si darse cuenta de que el Maestro de Pociones, exespía, no estaba captando el estado de ánimo. De repente extendió la mano y puso una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Snape. Antes de que Snape tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, Zabini lo había besado. Zabini gimió a pesar de que Snape se mantuvo completamente congelado. Harry vio rojo.

Movió su varita y la imagen se desvaneció. Giró sobre sus talones, agarró su capa de invisibilidad en el camino, y salió corriendo de la habitación, hasta el sótano. Molly estaba en la limpieza de la cocina y levantó la vista sorprendida cuando Harry irrumpió en la habitación. Él no la miró, sino que fue directo a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvo flu.

—Harry, ¿dónde…? —.

—Necesito ir a Hogwarts—Dijo Harry antes de tirar el polvo y desaparecer en una llamarada verde.

Si Dumbledore estaba en su oficina cuando Harry llegó, no se dio cuenta. Corrió escaleras abajo, sin duda mostrando sus pies debido a la forma en que la capa ondeaba, pero no vio a ningún estudiante, y no le importó. Llegó a la ahora tallada puerta y llamó imperiosamente. Si Severus no abría exactamente en dos... La puerta se abrió, Severus enfurecido miró hacia el pasillo aparentemente vacío, su mirada se transformó rápidamente en confusión.

Harry no perdió un segundo más, sino que empujó a Severus hacia atrás. El hombre tropezó, pero no se cayó. Harry cerró de golpe la puerta y se arrancó la capa.

—¿Harry? —Severus exclamó—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? —.

—No te importa—Gruñó Harry. Miró alrededor de la habitación. No había señales de Zabini. El lugar estaba tan impecable como siempre y no había signos de libertinaje reciente. Él miró a Severus con una mirada fulminante. El mago mayor estaba cada vez más confundido, y el hecho de que lo mostrara en su rostro era un testimonio de lo lejos que habían llegado. Pero a Harry no le importaba eso ahora. Caminó hacia Severus y usó una mano en el pecho del hombre para empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que cayó sobre el sofá. Severus estaba demasiado aturdido por las emociones en los ojos de Harry para protestar.

Sin perder un segundo, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus, tomó el rostro del hombre con las manos y se inclinó para besarlo. ¡Los labios de Severus estaban húmedos, tal vez de Zabini babeando sobre él! Harry cubrió esos labios con los suyos, asegurándose de que ahora estuvieran húmedos por él. Estaba a punto de decirle a Severus que cooperara cuando fue empujado bruscamente. Sin embargo, se aferró a los hombros del hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Severus exigió, ira, confusión y una gran cantidad de otras emociones que lo hacían sonar sin aliento.

—Eres mío—Declaró Harry antes de inclinarse para otro beso. La mano de Severus en su pecho lo detuvo.

—Harry, para esto. No quieres esto—Severus casi suplicó.

—Sí, lo hago. Te quiero—Harry lamió sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus—Te amo—Sabía que tenía que decirlo primero, pero cuando lo hizo era lo más fácil del mundo, porque era muy cierto. Y tampoco hubo miedo al rechazo. Fue una experiencia liberadora y Harry quería decirlo una y otra vez. Quería ser el único en los brazos de Severus por el resto de sus vidas. Era irónico, cómo Severus había estado en la mente de Harry durante tanto tiempo, y en el momento en que se fue, Harry solo había pensado en este hombre. Su héroe oscuro, como lo habían llamado a Severus en sus sueños.

—¿Qué? No...—Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Severus, apartándola suavemente para que pudiera inclinarse de nuevo. Se acurrucó justo debajo de la oreja izquierda de Severus.

—Sí, es verdad. Por favor, no luches más. Déjalo ir—Susurró—Te amo, Severus—Dejó que el nombre saliera de su lengua, amando la forma en que se desprendió. Un escalofrío recorrió al hombre y Harry reclamó esos labios nuevamente, derramando su amor y frustración sexual en el beso. Había fantaseado tanto tiempo que era casi doloroso que finalmente se le diera todo. Los brazos de Severus de repente encontraron su camino alrededor de la cintura de Harry y él le devolvió el beso con un gemido. Harry descubrió que realmente le gustaba la forma en que podía sentir la nariz de Severus presionando contra su mejilla. Hizo que el beso se sintiera más crudo y apasionado. Abrió la boca y Severus se aprovechó de inmediato. Harry nunca había sentido algo así y soltó un gemido que no sabía que era capaz de hacer mientras la lengua de Severus masajeaba la suya. Se separaron solo una fracción de pulgada, lo suficiente para que Severus susurrara con voz ronca:

—También te amo...—la mente de Harry gritó de alegría y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez Severus invitaba la lengua de Harry a su boca. Harry trató de compensar la inexperiencia con entusiasmo e hizo lo que se sentía bien. Como la mano derecha de Severus estaba ahora en su cabello y la otra estaba agarrando su camisa como un salvavidas, Harry adivinó que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Habría sido el beso perfecto, todo lo que Harry podría haber soñado y más, si no fuera por el final. Las manos de Harry estaban extendidas sobre el pecho de Severus y sintió el músculo debajo. Sintió que la mano izquierda de Severus se detenía en su cadera y Harry soltó un gemido de aliento. Justo antes de que Severus se metiera debajo de su camisa, sin embargo, se escucharon dos clics en algún rincón distante de su mente. Lo siguiente que supo fue el dolor como algo duro y metálico conectado con su cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Exclamó mientras se retiraba bruscamente. Severus gimió cuando algo similar lo golpeó. Harry se frotó la cabeza y miró el sofá junto a ellos. Severus siguió su mirada y se quedaron en silencio. Allí, en el sofá de Severus, había dos Scios Totalus, uno en forma de media luna y otro completamente redondo. Severus recogió lentamente el que Lucius Malfoy había robado y lo estudió. Miró a Harry con confusión y su rostro estaba tan abierto que el corazón de Harry casi se rompió de culpa.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó suavemente, sosteniendo el Scios. Sonaba como un hombre moribundo que expresa su último deseo—¿Te importaría explicarlo? —.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Harry…? ¿Te importaría explicarlo? —Harry tragó nerviosamente. Lo primero que gritó su mente fue: _“¡Fue idea de Dumbledore!”_ Intentó seguir mirando a Severus directamente, pero fue difícil y miró al Scios en la mano de Severus, y luego al que estaba en el sofá—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —La voz de Severus hizo que Harry mirara hacia arriba otra vez.

—Dumbledore me lo dio—Dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose nuevamente a los quince años de edad y en el aula de Pociones.

—¡Ese viejo entrometido! —Severus mordió la última palabra y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el rostro dolorido. Harry no sabía qué hacer, pero se estiró y le acarició el costado de la cara. Cuando los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, Harry contuvo el aliento.

—Por favor...—Harry se inclinó de nuevo, desesperado por volver a besarse, deseando tener un Giratiempo para poder borrar estos últimos minutos—Te amo—.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —Pregunto Severus, su voz ronca. Harry nunca había presenciado, en todo el tiempo que usó el Scios, a Severus tan increíblemente vulnerable. Parecía al borde de una crisis.

—Me enamoré de ti, mirándote, trabajando contigo...—Los labios de Harry viajaron hacia la boca de Severus, abriéndose camino a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula.

—Pero... lo sabías, lo viste...—Severus no parecía formar palabras, y sus esfuerzos por alejar a Harry se volvieron más débiles. Harry sabía que quizás era injusto seguir distrayendo a Severus, pero no dejaba que el hombre pensara demasiado las cosas. Ese era un rasgo de Slytherin, mirar las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Sí, sabía que me amabas, pero no me molestó. Ya me gustabas. Ahora, _por favor_ , bésame—Harry finalmente encontró esos evasivos labios y su aliento fue robado mientras esos brazos una vez más lo sostenían con fuerza. El beso se calentó lentamente, pero seguro y Harry estaba muy excitado. Se separaron una vez más y Harry estaba a punto de protestar cuando Severus comenzó a besarle el cuello. Gimió cuando Severus besó y besó rápidamente, casi desesperadamente.

—Esto no puede ser real—Susurró Severus entre besos. Harry inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso al hombre.

—Sí, sí, lo es—Gimió Harry cuando Severus se aferró y chupó—¡Ah! —Severus chupó más fuerte, dejando una marca sin duda—Por favor—El hombre se retiró. Harry miró esos ojos negros y ellos miraron hacia atrás con puro deseo y adoración. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso—¿Hazme el amor? —Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon. Harry lentamente se bajó del regazo del hombre y se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano.

—Nosotros, nosotros no deberíamos…—Dijo Severus, mirando la mano como si se le rompiera si lo tomaba.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Harry, levantando una ceja. De alguna manera, la incertidumbre de Severus lo hizo más audaz. En lugar de esperar una respuesta, o responder a sí mismo, Harry tomó la mano de Severus firmemente y la tiró. El hombre vino, al menos de buena gana, o tal vez no pudo resistir. Harry los condujo a una de las puertas, esperando que recordara cuál era cuál, y se complació más allá de las palabras cuando reveló el dormitorio. La cama estaba fuertemente cubierta de un verde tan oscuro que era casi negro. El resto de la habitación tenía un aspecto medieval, completo con paredes de piedra. Había una cómoda hecha de madera oscura con tallas de líneas de serpientes, un espejo adornado en la parte superior. También había un armario y una puerta que daba al baño. La alfombra era gruesa y cálida, probablemente encantada y tejida en un patrón intrincado. Era diferente de la sala de estar, pero extrañamente no tenía frío. En cambio, era seductora con candelabros en las mesas de noche. Harry sintió tanto emoción como nerviosismo.

—¿Harry? —Se volvió a su nombre y de repente se vio envuelto en un beso que hizo que los demás se vieran positivamente pálidos en comparación. Gimió y presionó a Severus, quien a su vez lo mantuvo cerca—Debo preguntar—Severus respiró contra los labios de Harry—Una vez más antes de que pierda... el control—Sonaba como si sus palabras le dolieran, y Harry lo besó de nuevo brevemente antes de hablar.

—Está bien—Dijo en voz baja—Puedes perder el control solo esta vez, y recuperarlo después. En cuanto a preguntar, no hay necesidad, te quiero—.

—Está bien, entonces...—Severus lo besó de nuevo, más lento esta vez, pero aún tomó un momento darse cuenta de que los hábiles dedos de Severus estaban desabotonando su camisa. Pronto fue empujado de sus hombros y luego esos dedos estaban en todas partes a la vez, dejando un rastro de hormigueo detrás de ellos. Harry estaba respirando pesadamente ahora. Estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplir todas sus fantasías, pero se sentía increíblemente nervioso. Sin embargo, su naturaleza Gryffindor no lo dejaría mostrarlo. Se esforzó por intentar desabotonar la larga túnica de Severus, tan ansioso por ver ese cuerpo que había visto innumerables veces en la _carne_. Severus apartó las manos de Harry y se arrodilló.

Cuando Severus abrió los pantalones de Harry, sus ojos negros siempre se enfocaban en los verdes, Harry sintió que temblaba de anticipación. Severus lo estaba observando, lo sabía, en busca de signos de indecisión, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dárselos. Miró de regreso con firmeza, incluso cuando Severus lentamente lo hizo salir de sus zapatos y calcetines, y luego los vaqueros, siguieron por fin sus bóxers. No era como si no hubiera visto a Harry desnudo antes, ¿verdad? Severus se levantó lentamente, sus manos deslizándose por el cuerpo de Harry. Besó a Harry una vez.

>> Acuéstate—Harry se separó a regañadientes del cuerpo cálido de Severus y rápidamente se lanzó a la cama, deslizándose bajo las sábanas donde encontró otro Encantamiento Calentador. Mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Severus, quien ahora se estaba quitando la túnica con magia. Harry se recordó a sí mismo deseando que Severus usara ropa muggle, pero no podía sentir pena en absoluto por lo que Severus tenía debajo de esos bóxers negros que Harry había visto en más de una ocasión. También había visto esa polla antes, pero eso no impidió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, ni que sus ojos se dieran un banquete.

Severus levantó las mantas y Harry se movió ligeramente para hacer espacio, presionándose contra Severus en el momento en que estaba acostado. Severus se volvió hacia él y lo atrajo, besando su cuello y hombro con lo que parecían millones de esos besos.

>> Te tengo en mi cama—Susurró Severus casi con reverencia cuando sus manos alisaron la espalda de Harry, deteniéndose justo sobre sus nalgas. Harry murmuro de acuerdo y se retorció ligeramente para hacer que esa mano se moviera. Los labios de Severus estaban sobre los suyos otra vez, y Harry gimió y presionó lo más cerca posible, mientras intentaba empujar su trasero hacia esa gran mano. Nunca podría haber imaginado el placer que esas manos podrían excitar.

—Por favor—Susurró Harry—Quiero explorar cada centímetro de ti y hacer cosas infinitamente placenteras, pero ahora solo quiero que me folles—Severus se calmó un poco, y Harry casi resopló de frustración.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar primero—Severus pareció forzar las palabras.

—No más hablar—Rogó Harry—Sexo ahora, habla más tarde—Agachó la cabeza para besar la clavícula de Severus. El hombre necesitaba entender que Harry estaba más allá del punto de no retorno. Si Severus se volvía más estúpido, Harry iba a explotar, en más formas que esa.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Estaría dispuesto a dejarte primero arriba, si eso te pusiera menos nervioso—Entonces, el nerviosismo de Harry no había pasado desapercibido. Casi dijo que sí solo porque el pensamiento causó tanto revuelo en sus regiones inferiores, pero también quería que Severus se librara de esa molesta virginidad.

—Severus—Dijo Harry tan severamente como pudo con su voz sin aliento. Se agachó audazmente y encontró la gruesa polla que había estado mirando antes. Severus gimió—Si no pones esto dentro de mí pronto, yo... Mira, sé lo que quiero... Remus y Sirius me dieron la versión enciclopédica de “La Charla”—.

—No digas sus nombres en mi cama—Gruñó Severus, pero salió medio estrangulado—Y deja eso o no podré hacer lo que me pides—Harry retiró la mano y Severus se dio la vuelta, hurgando en la mesa de noche y regresando con una botella de lo que Harry supuso era un lubricante casero—Date la vuelta, abre las piernas—Harry obedeció más rápido que una snitch.

Severus bajó las sábanas y vio a Harry temblar. Convocó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento extra. Luego se puso a trabajar con cuidado en ese precioso regalo. Estaba decidido a hacerlo bueno para Harry. Harry... en su cama. Era la experiencia más surrealista de la vida de Severus y pensó que su cabeza, así como otras partes de su anatomía, explotarían cuando Harry comenzó a respirar y gemir por más. Severus le dio la vuelta al joven y levantó las piernas musculosas para cubrirse los hombros. Ver a Harry en esa posición hizo que Severus se detuviera para respirar profundamente—¿Listo? —Harry asintió, y Severus sabía que el Gryffindor estaba nervioso, pero determinado, por lo que se colocó y empujó.

Harry gritó suavemente. Se sentía como una escoba pegada allí, incluso con toda la preparación. Se las arregló para susurrar—Ve despacio—Y Severus asintió, quedándose perfectamente quieto para que Harry pudiera adaptarse. Pronto, Severus comenzó a mecerse lentamente y Harry sintió que el placer comenzaba a reemplazar la quemadura, especialmente cuando una de esas manos de dedos largos comenzó a acariciarlo. Era una estimulación diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

>> Más rápido—Gimió, el ritmo lento ahora volviéndolo loco. Severus obedeció fácilmente. La piel del hombre brillaba a la luz parpadeante de la vela. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sintió felizmente conectado a este hombre y sus dedos de los pies curvados. Una cosa era segura: era mejor que cualquier placer que sus fantasías o sus propios dedos pudieran producir. La mano se aceleró, llevando a Harry más cerca del clímax.

—Harry—Severus gimió y fue como si se hubiera tirado un interruptor. Harry se arqueó y se corrió, gritando suavemente. Severus siguió moviéndose por unos momentos más y a Harry le encantó cómo sentía todo tan agudamente. Otro gemido “Harry” y el hombre se corrió. Harry observaba abiertamente que la cara generalmente custodiada se contorsionaba con placer, placer que Harry le había dado. Severus no se derrumbó, pero jadeó mientras lentamente salía y bajaba las piernas de Harry. Sólo entonces cayó de lado. Harry se acercó rápidamente y levantó las sábanas de nuevo. Su culo quemaba, pero era como si todavía pudiera sentir a Severus allí y por eso no le importaba. Severus estiró un brazo en el que Harry podía descansar su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Severus. Harry solo murmuró algo ininteligible, sintiéndose demasiado saciado y cansado para formar palabras reales—Hablaremos mañana—Pensó Harry que escuchó antes de dejar que los sueños se lo llevaran.

* * *

Harry estaba tan cálido y cómodo que no tenía ganas de moverse. Quería quedarse justo donde estaba. Solo faltaba una cosa: un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo. Estaba bastante seguro de que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, así que cuando se sintió en la cama y no hubo señales de Severus, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. La luz del día parecía venir de la nada, iluminando la habitación incluso sin ventanas. Harry se estiró y notó que su ropa estaba doblada pulcramente y colocada sobre las sábanas al pie de la cama. Se levantó y se la puso, dejando sus calcetines y zapatos para salir a la sala de estar a buscar a Severus.

Encontró al hombre sentado en la mesa redonda de la alcoba, leyendo _El Profeta_ y tomando té. El resto de la mesa estaba llena de todo lo que Harry había comido para desayunar en Hogwarts. Estaba bastante seguro de que Severus apenas comía nada a esta hora del día.

—Hola—Dijo Harry, tratando de concentrarse en los sentimientos de paz que venían con el conocimiento de que todo estaba al descubierto y que el Scios Totalus estaba apagado. Severus levantó la vista y simplemente vio que Harry se acercaba, vaciló, y luego se inclinó para besarlo. Harry estaba muy agradecido cuando Severus lo permitió y no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se cerraran y saborearlo. Por alguna razón, se deleitaba con el suave sonido de chupeteo cuando se separaron. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se sentó frente a Severus, quien ya había doblado su periódico.

—¿Té? —Preguntó Severus y Harry asintió. El hombre sirvió mientras Harry tomaba un pedazo de pan tostado para mordisquearlo. No podía decidir si realmente tenía hambre o le dolía la barriga—¿Leche y azúcar? —.

—Ambos—Severus hizo flotar la taza hacia él—Gracias—Harry no estaba seguro de si le gustaba el silencio o no. Parecía inseguro acerca de muchas cosas, se dio cuenta. Severus se veía bastante tranquilo, pero eso podría ser una máscara. Entonces otra vez, ¿por qué Harry debería tener cuidado de un poco de paz en la mañana? No habían tenido una discusión en... Harry no podía recordar. Rara vez la tenían en sus lecciones, entonces ¿por qué cambiarían las cosas ahora?

—Hay cosas que necesitamos discutir—Severus habló.

—¿Qué cosas, exactamente? —Pregunto Harry.

—El Scios Totalus para empezar... y nuestra... situación—Harry frunció el ceño ante el término.

—¿Te refieres a nuestra relación? —Preguntó solo para ver cómo reaccionaría Severus. El hombre suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Harry...—.

—No—Interrumpió Harry. Conocía ese tono y no iba a dejar que Severus actuara de forma estúpida por esto. Estaba francamente harto de eso. Se levantó y se acercó a Severus, agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre y se inclinó para besarla. Cuando se retiró bruscamente, mantuvo un firme control sobre las miradas negras, todavía suaves y no grasosas de la ducha matinal del hombre—¿No me escuchaste anoche? —Preguntó severamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de Severus—Eres mío, solo mío, y nunca te dejaré ir. Así que puedes lloriquear y repetir tantas versiones de “Soy demasiado viejo y un ex-mortífago y tu maestro” como quieras. Soy un hombre ahora y un Gryffindor, no importa qué. Estás atrapado conmigo—Hubo un silencio ensordecedor después, pero solo duró un latido.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Severus, logrando parecer tanto superior como Slytherin incluso con Harry aferrándose a él. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Harry lo soltó, Severus le dio otro beso áspero, Harry se deslizó fácilmente sobre el regazo del hombre y sus lenguas lucharon por dominar. Harry no lo dejaría tenerlo esta vez, y Severus se rindió, reclinándose en su silla mientras Harry lo devoraba. Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos estaban jadeando—Te has convertido en un hermoso joven, Harry—Comentó Severus secamente. Harry sonrió, un poco satisfecho y volvió a besar al hombre solo porque podía. Intentó levantarse, pero Severus lo mantuvo en su lugar—También estás atrapado conmigo, me temo—Severus arrastró las palabras y Harry soltó una risa de alivio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus, bebiendo la fresca esencia del hombre.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Zabini—Murmuró Harry mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

—¿Zabini? —.

—No te hagas el tonto—Harry empujó al hombre en el costado—Te besó y te vi. Por eso vine—.

—Ah—Fue la única respuesta de Severus.

—¿Tú lo... rechazaste, ¿verdad? —Harry pregunto con suspicacia.

—Por supuesto—Fue la suave respuesta de Severus. La quietud que siguió fue extraña, así que Harry levantó la cabeza y miró la cara de Severus. El hombre tenía esa mirada otra vez: una máscara tranquila—¿Viste con los Scios? —Preguntó innecesariamente. Harry asintió—Lo que Dumbledore te dio... ¿qué te dijo que hicieras exactamente? —.

—Eh, bueno, espiarte—Severus soltó un silbido que probablemente era una maldición y sus brazos alrededor de Harry se apretaron—Mira, si no fuera por él, nunca te habría conocido—Lo intentó Harry, pero Severus lo empujó y se levantó. Empezó a pasearse.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no te gustara lo que viste, Harry? ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Si descubriste que te amaba y... podría haber habido cientos de resultados diferentes, pero el hombre apostó, probablemente en el escenario menos probable—.

—En realidad, sabía que me amabas antes de usar el Scios—Severus se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Harry, quien agachó un poco la cabeza—Escuché una conversación entre tú y Dumbledore—.

—Ya veo... parece que no necesitas el Scios para ser un espía, Harry—.

—¿Realmente importa? Estamos juntos ahora, ¿verdad? Todo funcionó—Harry se movió hacia el hombre, deseando simplemente tocarlo. Severus negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano.

—Importa Harry, pero luego hablaré con el Director. Lo que tenemos que discutir es cómo vamos a tratar con otras personas y nuestra... relación—Harry sonrió, mostrando que estaba contento de que Severus hubiera usado esa palabra.

—En lo que se refiere a “otras personas”, no estoy tan loco por tener a algún hombre Slytherin caliente a tu alrededor, eso es seguro. Tendrá que ser la regla número uno—Dijo Harry descaradamente. Severus resopló y puso los ojos en blanco—¿Puedo llamarte mi novio ahora? —Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon un poco.

—Harry, eso no es una buena idea—Sabiendo cómo trabajar con lo que tenía, Harry avanzó rápidamente y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Severus, como lo había hecho en el fatídico día en que había plantado el Scios, solo que esta vez no solo estaba bromeando. Él podría realmente seguir adelante, y ese pensamiento lo emocionó.

—¿Por favor? —Preguntó inocentemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y ofreciendo sus labios en silenciosa invitación.

—Harry, piensa. Ya sabes cómo la gente ve la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico—.

—No quise decirles a todos—Le aseguró Harry rápidamente al hombre, levantando una mano para quitar algunos mechones negros de la cara de Severus, como siempre había querido y ahora podía—Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Draco saben que soy gay y están de acuerdo con eso—.

—Eso es poco sorprendente. El chucho y el hombre lobo _son_ gays, por lo que puedo decir, mientras que Draco sabe demasiado de subculturas de sangre pura. Granger sospecho que tiene padres muggles que son tolerantes—Harry le dio al hombre otro pequeño empujón.

—No les llames así—Reprendió, refiriéndose a “chucho y el hombre lobo”. Severus levantó una dudosa ceja, claramente no creyendo que Harry fuera capaz de reprocharle nada. Harry puso su mejor mirada—Lo digo en serio. Se bueno o no hay sexo—.

—¿Retener el sexo? Qué femenino de ti—Dijo Severus, arrastrando las cejas infernales. El león interior de Harry, Gryffindor, rugió de inmediato en protesta.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry a la ligera—Si insultas a mi familia, tendré que inclinarte sobre la mesa del comedor y dártelo tan fuerte que aún lo sentirás la próxima vez que los veas—Los ojos de Severus se habían oscurecido, y la ceja había vacilado. Harry se presionó más cerca, sorprendido, pero emocionado por su atrevimiento—En el momento en que un insulto sarcástico esté en tus labios, todo lo que tendré que hacer es mirarte y me sentirás—Sus labios estaban a tan solo un suspiro ahora.

—Qué hay de ti, Sr. Potter—Dijo Severus con una voz oscura y ronca que hizo que el miembro medio duro de Harry se levantara por completo—¿Todavía me puedes sentir? —Podía, por supuesto, y Severus lo sabía, pero un sonrojo aún subía a sus mejillas, con suerte, principalmente por la excitación.

—Sí—Siseó Harry antes de que sus labios se aplastaran.

—Realmente necesitamos terminar esta conversación—Dijo Severus cuando se separaron. Harry gimió de decepción.

—¿Ahora? —.

—Bueno, podemos esperar, si me satisfaces—.

—¿Complacerte en qué? —Severus no respondió verbalmente, sino que se inclinó y levantó a Harry, sus manos debajo de los muslos de Harry. Harry se aferró automáticamente a los hombros de Severus.

—Bésame—Bueno, no había mucho que decir a eso, ¿verdad? Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Sintió más que vio que se movían a la habitación una vez más.

Severus estaba en silencio, encantado de poder finalmente representar su fantasía, y estaba anticipando mucho más de esas delicias en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Harry volvió a salir del dormitorio, un poco dolorido, pero muy satisfecho. Severus fue y recogió la capa de invisibilidad de donde Harry la había descartado la noche anterior, y se la entregó a Harry.

—Espero que tu... familia no te haga pasar un mal rato por no volver anoche—Murmuró. Harry sonrió, ligeramente nervioso cuando pensó en ello, pero se encogió de hombros.

—No le grites demasiado a Dumbledore—Respondió Harry mientras se ponía la capa sobre los hombros. Su corazón se elevó cuando Severus se inclinó por un último beso persistente. La sonrisa de Harry no se desvaneció hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Por suerte para el viejo mago, Dumbledore no estaba dentro. Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place, con su estómago en un gran nudo. Para su completo horror, encontró a Sirius, Remus, el señor y la señora Weasley junto con Dumbledore, todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Levantaron la vista simultáneamente cuando salió de la chimenea. Dumbledore sonrió rápidamente.

—Ahí estás, Harry, solo les estaba diciendo que estabas en Hogwarts. Estaban bastante preocupados—Dumbledore hizo una pausa y tomó la habitación—Bueno, voy a seguir mi camino—Harry esperaba que Severus lo apoyara bien mientras el hombre caminaba rápidamente junto a él y desaparecía en un estallido de verde. El silencio reinó hasta que Remus se levantó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Molly nos dijo que fuiste a Hogwarts, pero cuando no viniste a casa... bueno, ahora estás aquí y...—Harry estaba perdido. No habían discutido cómo o si debían decirle a la gente, pero Harry había tenido la clara impresión de que Severus quería que se mantuviera en secreto. Harry, sin embargo, no quería más secretos de ese tipo, especialmente porque Remus y Sirius eran de las pocas personas que ya aceptaban su sexualidad.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Sirius se levantó de repente. El señor y la señora Weasley se veían muy incómodos y abandonaron la cocina lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Estaba en Hogwarts—Dijo Harry. En la expresión expectante de Sirius, él elaboró, casi automáticamente retorciendo la verdad—Se...Snape me envió un mensaje y me dijo que si lo deseaba, podríamos tener la lección después de todo... creo que me quedé dormido en el sofá—.

—¿Te dormiste en el sofá? —Repitió Sirius. Remus puso una mano en el brazo de su compañero y Sirius lo miró.

—Sirius...—Remus comenzó, pero el otro mago lo interrumpió.

—No, Remus, ¡esto es una locura! —Harry se quedó de pie, inseguro, mirando de uno a otro.

—Sirius, acordamos...—.

—¡No me importa! —.

—Estás saltando a conclusiones—Remus dijo con calma—Por lo que sabemos, esto no tiene nada que ver…—.

—¡Al infierno que no! ¡Todo encaja! —.

—Excepto por el hecho de que Severus es un candidato _altamente_ improbable—Sirius resopló, en voz alta.

—No creo que sea tan improbable. ¿Has visto a mi ahijado últimamente? No lo pondría por delante de él…—.

—Está bien, ¡eso es todo! —Gritó Harry, callando efectivamente a ambos magos y ganando su atención. Harry se estaba sonrojando debido al comentario de Sirius sobre su apariencia. Sabía que había cambiado con respecto al casi enfermizo, bajo, cubierto de cicatrices, muchacho que había sido antes, pero no había esperado que muchas personas lo notaran, y mucho menos su propio padrino—¿De qué estás hablando? Y habla en voz normal, gracias—Sirius se mostró un poco avergonzado de sus gritos, pero aún se veía a la defensiva. Por suerte, Remus habló primero.

—Sirius y yo acordamos que si alguna vez... desarrollabas sentimientos hacia el hombre enamorado de ti, lo apoyaríamos. Sirius parece haber llegado a la conclusión de que la persona es Severus. Aparentemente, Sirius te vio dibujarlo, y luego apareció de visita en tu cumpleaños, por no mencionar todas las lecciones y el hecho de que siempre pareces muy feliz los domingos, _pero…_ —Remus agregó con una mirada aguda a Sirius—Eso está lejos de ser una evidencia concluyente. Si dices que te dormiste en su sofá, entonces te creemos—Harry se sintió culpable de inmediato, por supuesto, pero ¿debería decirles la verdad? No podía explicar acerca de los Scios, eso los metería a ambos en demasiados problemas.

—Severus es el que está enamorado de mí—Soltó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse, atacando cosas como el Gryffindor que aún era. Sirius parecía triunfante y asesino.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó, señalando a Remus con un dedo, que parecía genuinamente sorprendido, pero no enojado—Solo el bastardo grasiento te codicia ahora que has crecido. Lo juro si él pone un dedo...—.

—Estoy enamorado de él también—Harry interrumpió el discurso de Sirius antes de que el hombre dijera algo que Harry no podría perdonar. Sirius parpadeó estúpidamente mientras la cara de Remus se suavizaba—Estamos juntos ahora, y vamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que digas porque soy un hombre adulto, Sirius—Remus se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar, todavía estamos aquí para ti—Harry se sintió muy aliviado con esas palabras. Todavía necesitaba la guía del sabio frente a él, incluso si era todo adulto. Harry se permitió ser abrazado. Cuando Remus se apartó, miró a Harry con atención—¿Él realmente te ama? —.

—Sí, mucho—Dijo Harry con sinceridad, sabiéndolo tan completamente que lo hacía sentir mareado solo de pensarlo.

—Bien. Te deseo suerte—Dijo Remus, con un toque de burla en su voz que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando la pareja volvió a mirar a Sirius, lo hicieron con una buena dosis de temor. El hombre solo los miró por un momento antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Lo oyeron subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Remus apretó el hombro de Harry.

—Sólo dale un momento—Dijo en voz baja. Harry asintió, sus ojos en la puerta, su estómago todavía en un nudo.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts...


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de que Harry se fue, Severus caminó por la habitación por un rato, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Se sentía tan en conflicto. Por un lado, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Era una sensación extraña. Un pensamiento seguía apareciendo en su cabeza: _“Harry me ama”_. Recuerdos de la noche anterior lo asaltaban constantemente. Apenas podía creer su suerte. Quería pellizcarse a sí mismo. Harry había sido tan receptivo y agradecido, haciendo el amor, algo que Severus nunca había experimentado antes. Sus experiencias pasadas fueron prácticamente feas en comparación.

Luego estaba la otra parte de él. La parte que quería enfurecer, gritar y maldecir todo a la vista. Dumbledore, ese viejo bastardo entrometido, se había involucrado una vez más en las vidas de los demás. El hombre era un romántico sin esperanza. ¿Cómo podía apostar la cordura de Severus de esa manera? Si Harry lo hubiera rechazado abiertamente, lo habría destruido mucho más que vivir el resto de su vida en la ignorancia.

Pero Harry no lo había rechazado. Sin embargo, ese conocimiento no ayudó a su ira. Severus se detuvo abruptamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente y caminando. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo junto a la gárgola. Se debatió sobre si debía respirar profundamente y caminar con una cabeza ligeramente más racional sobre sus hombros, pero luego pensó por qué demonios iba a querer eso. Así que gruñó la contraseña y subió las escaleras. Entró en línea recta, olvidándose de tocar, o más bien, sin molestarse en hacerlo. Dumbledore, el bastardo presumido, estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio como de costumbre, con una bandeja de té para _dos_ en frente de él. Severus no iba a acercarse a ese té. Avanzó hasta que se elevó sobre Dumbledore, solo que no estaba funcionando muy bien, porque el escritorio era tan desesperadamente grande.

—Severus—Dumbledore dijo jovialmente como si Severus solo estuviera allí para una agradable charla. Fue el final de todo un campo de pajitas y Severus lo fulminó con la mirada de una manera que hubiera hecho que un Slytherin corriera hacia las colinas.

—Esto está más allá de cualquier cosa que hayas hecho antes—Declaró, con su voz engañosamente tranquila. Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron por un momento de sorpresa, pero luego se suavizaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Severus estaba hablando; Eso era algo por lo menos.

—No podía quedarme al margen y dejarte sufrir cuando tenía la oportunidad de ayudarte—Dijo con gravedad.

—¡No tenías derecho! —Severus gritó, más allá de toda paciencia. Se giró y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la oficina—Arriesgaste todo lo que era mío por arriesgar. ¡No solo eso, sino que le dijiste a un alumno mío que violara mi privacidad y le diste los medios para hacerlo! Te sentaste en tu trono y me _mentiste_ cada vez que venía aquí , aconsejándome que “ _conociera_ a Harry”, que le dijera que lo _amaba_ —Severus se detuvo en su perorata y se concentró en Dumbledore. El anciano parecía realmente triste, pero no parecía tan culpable como Severus quería que lo hiciera—¿Qué hubiera pasado si el único resultado de tu pequeño plan fuera que Harry les mostrara a todos el horrible y asqueroso Maestro de Pociones que tenían? —.

—Sabes que eso no habría sucedido, ni lo hará, incluso si Harry no te ama—Severus asintió con la cabeza, concediendo ese punto, ¡pero era el principal de esto!

—Bien, para que nadie se hubiera enterado de mi vida personal, _excepto Harry_. ¿Pensaste, por un momento, que me gustaría vivir el resto de mi vida con ese chico _sabiendo_ que lo deseaba como una bruje enferma de amor? Rara vez he entendido tu lógica, ¡pero esto desconcierta completamente mi mente! —.

—Solo quería darte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, por supuesto—Dumbledore finalmente estaba empezando a parecer culpable, y un poco incierto. Severus se dio cuenta de que el hombre no sabía si sus sentimientos habían sido devueltos.

—¡Sé que tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado contigo! —Severus se enfureció—¡Tengo todo el derecho de no hablar contigo nunca más! —Dumbledore solo asintió a esto y Severus suspiró cansadamente. Estar enojado era un trabajo duro, y sabía que, en última instancia, no tenía ningún sentido. Aun así, no iba a dejar que el hombre se fuera tan fácilmente. Caminó hacia adelante y se dejó caer en una silla, enterrando su rostro en sus manos en lo que esperaba que fuera de una manera abatida.

—Realmente lo siento, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente—¿Puedes decirme lo que te dijo Harry? ¿Qué pasó anoche? —Oh, el hombre estaba desesperado ahora, ¿verdad? Severus no iba a darle ningún detalle, sin embargo.

—¿No me escuchaste? No te estoy hablando, excepto cuando quiero desahogar mi ira—Respondió él, sentándose y reclinándose para poder mirar a Dumbledore con mayor eficacia—¡Eres, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más intrigante, entrometida y vieja que existe! —Él gruñó—Preferiría no volver a verte nunca más…—Y allí, finalmente: Dumbledore se veía derrotado y realmente culpable. No fue la visión satisfactoria que Severus había imaginado. Rápidamente terminó su oración—Si no fuera por el hecho de que tu pequeño plan funcionó, probablemente tan perfectamente cómo te imaginaste—Dumbledore se veía más sorprendido de lo que Severus lo había visto, y _eso_ fue satisfactorio—Al parecer, Harry fue testigo de Blaise Zabini que venía a mis habitaciones y se dirigía a Hogwarts con una furia celosa —Severus relato, relajándose en su silla. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener la calma cuando añadió suavemente—Él profesó su amor por mí y me dijo que estaba atrapado con él por el resto de nuestras vidas—.

—Severus! —Dumbledore exclamó felizmente. Estaba radiante cuando se levantó y rodeó el escritorio. Antes de que Severus lo supiera, lo levantaban de su silla y lo abrazaban. Contando el abrazo de la Sra. Weasley y los “abrazos” de Harry la noche anterior, esta sería la tercera persona en hacer esto en toda la vida de Severus. Le dio una palmadita a la espalda del hombre con torpeza y cuando Dumbledore se apartó, estaba seguro de haber visto al viejo mago limpiarse discretamente una lágrima—Me engañaste bien, Severus—Se rió Dumbledore. Sacudió la cabeza con cariño—Felicidades—.

—Gracias—Severus dijo formalmente.

—Lo _siento_ , fui detrás de ti, ¡pero debes estar de acuerdo en que no puedes discutir los resultados! —Severus giró los ojos demasiado dramáticamente y se sentó de nuevo cuando Dumbledore volvió a su asiento—Entonces—Dijo Dumbledore casualmente mientras servía el té—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Severus apenas logró reprimir su gemido.

—Todavía no estoy respondiendo esa pregunta—Dijo.

—Vamos, no quise decir ninguno de _esos_ detalles—Dijo Dumbledore con una mirada aguda sobre sus gafas de media luna. Severus se encontró ruborizándose—Simplemente quise decir cómo dejaste las cosas esta mañana. Ambos son hombres muy tercos, por no mencionar que son bastante viscerales—A la expresión incrédula de Severus, Dumbledore se rió entre dientes—Al menos cuando se trata de uno con el otro—Agregó Dumbledore para su beneficio.

—Todo salió bien... yo...—Severus se encontró sin saber qué decirle a Dumbledore. ¿Debería decir que era feliz? ¿Extático? ¿Que habían tenido una muy linda mañana y un amoroso beso de despedida? Las palabras le parecieron absolutamente extrañas y se preguntó si debería pellizcarse solo para asegurarse de que después de todo no había sido un sueño—Las cosas fueron muy bien—Se conformó. Dumbledore sonrió a sabiendas.

—Estoy muy contento de escucharlo—.

—Por supuesto que lo estas—Dijo Severus con un resoplido—Tu plan tuvo éxito—.

—Solo deseo tu felicidad, ambos significan mucho para mí. Y confía en mí, cuando se trata del dicho “Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado en absoluto”... bueno, tengo que decir que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese sentimiento—Severus notó los ojos tristes y la forma en que Dumbledore agitó lentamente su té sin tomar un sorbo. El silencio reinaba, pero no era incómodo, solo estaba cargado de significado y recuerdos.

—Lo siento—Dijo Severus, encontrándolo muy deficiente. Dumbledore lo despidió.

—Hace mucho tiempo, Severus, ahora soy tan viejo que apenas lo recuerdo—Severus sabía que era una mentira, pero no iba a llamar a Dumbledore eso. En lugar de eso, tomó un sorbo de té y pensó en quién podría haber sido esta persona, quien capturó el corazón de un hombre como Albus Dumbledore, pero no dio el suyo a cambio.

* * *

Remus y Harry subieron al salón, donde encontraron al señor y a la señora Weasley hablando en voz baja. De repente, a Harry se le recordó lo que su hijo había hecho al enterarse de su sexualidad. ¿Ron había obtenido los prejuicios de sus padres? Remus se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Harry. Él era solo unos centímetros más alto que Harry ahora.

—Creo que deberíamos decirles, pero depende de ti—Dijo. Harry asintió, sin estar seguro de a qué le estaba diciendo que sí. Los Weasleys de repente notaron su presencia. Remus miró a Harry, sus ojos pidiendo permiso en silencio y Harry asintió de nuevo. Estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de decir nada en ese momento—Maravillosas noticias—Dijo Remus, sonriendo suavemente a la pareja en el sofá—Harry está enamorado, y sus sentimientos son devueltos—.

—¿Y esta persona es... Severus? —Molly Weasley preguntó, su voz insegura, pero afortunadamente no horrorizada. Remus asintió, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo asentó. Harry no pudo evitar ver destellos de la cara de risa de Ron. Se esforzó por recordar solo los buenos momentos con su amigo, pero ahora mismo todo lo que podía recordar eran los últimos meses en Hogwarts, y especialmente sus últimos dos días.

—Sí—Dijo Remus—Creo que encajan, y sé que Severus será bueno con él—Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con los suaves ojos de Remus. Sintió una gratitud abrumadora hacia el hombre lobo tranquilo y sabio. Remus siempre estaría allí para que le disparara a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su cachorro, incluso si dicho cachorro era adulto—Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Merlín sabe, si alguien se lo merece, son nuestros Harry y Severus—.

—Oh...—Remus y Harry miraron a los Weasleys. Los dos pelirrojos parecían un poco perdidos. Obviamente, no sabían cómo reaccionar, especialmente ante la sincera aprobación de Remus. Molly parecía nerviosa. Intentó hablar de nuevo—Bueno, lo que sea que te haga feliz, Harry—Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Era más de lo que Harry había esperado, ya que estaba contento de que parecían estar intentando. El señor Weasley tosió, mirando a su esposa.

—Sí, por supuesto, Harry, si eso es lo que quieres...—.

—Lo es—les aseguró Harry de inmediato—Amo mucho a Severus—Esto pareció calmarlos un poco, pero Harry todavía se sentía incómodo.

—Bueno—La señora Weasley dio una palmada—Voy a hacer el almuerzo, ¿vale? Arthur, deberías ir a trabajar ahora que Harry está de vuelta—Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se habían preocupado por él. Esperaba que no cambiara ahora que lo sabían. Los Weasleys se fueron después de incómodas palmaditas en los hombros, aunque sus sonrisas parecían genuinas. Remus suspiró.

—El mundo mágico tiene más de un prejuicio que superar. Los Weasleys tuvieron algunas opiniones bastante jodidas sobre los hombres lobo antes de que también se encontraran conmigo—Harry lo miró sorprendido y Remus sonrió—Pero lo superaron, al igual que lo harán una vez que vean que todavía eres Harry y que eres feliz—Harry asintió, una vez más agradecido por su sabio amigo—Ron era joven e impulsivo, pero tal vez incluso hubiera visto el error de sus maneras si le hubieran concedido más tiempo—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry con voz ronca, sin querer pensar en Ron.

—Voy a subir y revisar a Sirius, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió y se sorprendió de nuevo cuando Remus lo abrazó. Devolvió el abrazo al hombre y respiró profundamente en esa fuerza tranquila, soltándose con una pequeña sonrisa. Vio al otro hombre irse y luego se sentó frente a la chimenea.

* * *

—¿Sirius? —Remus asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Su amante estaba sentado en la cama, meditando. Remus entró y se paró frente a la cama. Sirius no lo estaba mirando.

—¿Cómo puedes simplemente... simplemente aceptar a Quejicus así? Él siempre ha sido horrible contigo—.

—¿No crees que es hora de dejar ir ese viejo apodo? —Remus replicó—Estás siendo infantil—.

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó Sirius. Sacudió la cabeza—No lo creo, sin embargo. ¿Cómo diablos sabemos que ese bastardo grasiento se preocupa por Harry? —.

—Tenemos que confiar en el juicio de Harry—Respondió Remus de inmediato. Sirius finalmente lo miró.

—El chico todavía es joven. ¡Nunca ha tenido un novio! ¡Snape podría engañarlo fácilmente! —.

—Sirius—Dijo Remus con esa voz calmada que le gustaba usar cuando su compañero se agitaba. Era irónico, realmente, que el hombre lobo siempre estaba calmando al mago normal. Se sentó en la cama—Puede que Harry no tenga experiencia, pero no es estúpido—.

—¡Yo sé eso! —Sirius gritó a la defensiva—Deja de hablarme como si tuviera cuatro años—Se quejó, haciendo que Remus sonriera con cariño.

—Sirius, te conozco, y lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido. Nunca sacrificarías tu relación con Harry solo porque no apruebas a su novio—.

—Merlín, Snape... novio—Gimió Sirius, inclinando la cabeza. Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de melodrama. Remus se acercó más y le acarició el cabello justo detrás de la oreja derecha a Sirius.

—Y tú eres mi novio—Susurró Remus, besando justo debajo de la oreja. Sirius suspiró contento.

—Pensé que soy yo quien usa el sexo como una distracción—Comentó mientras giraba la cabeza y capturaba los labios del otro con los suyos. Remus se rió ligeramente cuando se separaron.

—¿Quién dice que estoy ofreciendo sexo? —Preguntó. Sirius rápidamente gruñó y abordó a un Remus risueño en la cama, inmovilizando al sonriente hombre lobo. Sirius se inclinó y se besaron con avidez, pero ninguno de los dos lo llevó más lejos. No a mitad del día con Harry en la planta baja y Molly, sin duda, llamando para el almuerzo en unos momentos. Cuando se separaron, Sirius miró gravemente (para usar otra palabra que no fuera “Seriamente”) a Remus.

—Si Snape lastima a nuestro Harry, entonces deseará no haber nacido nunca—.

—Lo sé—Dijo Remus, levantándose y ahuecando una mejilla cubierta de rastrojos—Pero solo puedes matar al novio de Harry después de que el mismo Harry tenga una oportunidad, porque no tengo dudas de que él es capaz de lidiar con eso—Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero no protestó. De repente, tuvo una extraña mirada en sus ojos que Remus nunca había visto antes.

—Desearía que no fueras mi novio—Dijo Sirius de repente, con voz triste. Remus frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero tampoco saltando a ninguna conclusión. Él acarició la mejilla de Sirius, esperando que el hombre continuara—Ojalá fueras mi marido—Los labios de Remus se separaron ligeramente en sorpresa—Lo siento—Dijo Sirius de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararlo, la extraña mirada desapareció ahora—No debería haber dicho eso. Me conoces, siempre soltando cosas. Olvida que dije algo—Sirius hizo que se bajara, pero Remus lo derribó para darle otro beso apasionado. A Remus _siempre_ le encantaba cuando Sirius soltaba cosas. Fue como se juntaron en primer lugar.

—Me encantaría si pudiéramos estar casados—Dijo Remus cuando se separaron, Sirius ahora yacía completamente encima de él. Por supuesto, no podían casarse, no solo por las leyes contra los hombres lobo, sino también contra los homosexuales. La luz que brillaba en los ojos de Sirius, sin embargo, era más que suficiente promesa para Remus—Deberíamos bajar las escaleras—Dijo Remus a regañadientes—Necesitas disculparte con Harry—Sirius asintió, también de mala gana, y ambos se levantaron. De la mano, bajaron las escaleras. Encontraron a Harry escribiendo una carta en el salón. Levantó la vista cuando entraron.

—Estoy escribiendo a Hermione y Draco—Dijo, lanzando una mirada un tanto insegura a Sirius—Espero poder decirles el próximo domingo, pero pensé que los prepararía—.

—Escucha, Harry—Comenzó Sirius mientras avanzaba. Harry se levantó para encontrarse con él—Lo siento si te asusté. Siempre te amaré y apoyaré, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Fue un poco de shock—La sonrisa aliviada de Harry hizo que Sirius se sintiera aún más culpable por preocupar a su ahijado.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a matar a Severus la próxima vez que lo veas? —.

—No…—Harry entrecerró los ojos—Si él te lastima, entonces no puedo ser responsable de mis acciones, ¡solo lo digo! —Harry se echó a reír y Sirius lo agarró y lo abrazó con fuerza—Él no te hizo daño, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sirius—Quiero decir... anoche—Harry se alejó rápidamente y, gracias a su rubor, Sirius supo que había adivinado correctamente: su ahijado había perdido su virginidad la noche anterior. Con _Snape_.

—No lo avergüences—Reprendió Remus. Harry se sentó de nuevo y se ocupó de su carta. Remus se sentó a su lado y Sirius tomó la silla.

—Él sabe que puede decirnos cualquier cosa—Dijo Sirius—Él siempre nos ha preguntado sobre cosas antes—.

—Esto es un poco diferente—Señaló Remus.

—¡Solo quiero asegurarme de que Snape no lo lastimó! —Sirius exclamó, luego volvió a tranquilizarse cuando Remus le dirigió una mirada que prometía dolor si no lo dejaba pasar.

—Estuvo bien—Harry de repente habló con una voz ligeramente estrangulada—No fui herido—.

—¿Estuvo bien? —.

—¡Sirius! —.

—Creo que la señora Weasley está llamando—Dijo Harry rápidamente, levantándose y corriendo de la habitación. En la mirada exasperada de Remus, Sirius exclamó:

—¿Qué? —Remus solo rodó los ojos y fue tras Harry—Sexo con Snape….—Sirius se estremeció, pero de pronto tuvo una idea. Si hubiera estado en forma de perro, sus orejas se habrían animado. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, pero en lugar de bajar a la cocina, subió a la habitación de Harry...

* * *

Harry llamó a Sirius para que bajara a almorzar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió a la biblioteca y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que subió otra escalera a los dormitorios. Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo cuando vio la puerta de su habitación abierta y frunció el ceño. Él siempre cerraba la puerta después de él, era algo que siempre hacía, por costumbre. Fue y miró por la pequeña abertura. Sirius estaba allí mirando su escritorio, que estaba como siempre cubierto de dibujos. Harry se quedó sin aliento, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuaderno también estaba allí, abierto.

—¡Sirius! —Gritó mientras irrumpía en la habitación. El mago en cuestión se giró.

—Oh, solo estaba...—.

—Sí, ya sé en lo que estabas—Murmuró Harry. Caminó hacia delante y se abrió paso a un lado de Sirius, solo para jadear de nuevo al ver uno de sus dibujos más atrevidos de Severus, uno hecho después de haber visto al hombre en el Scios, desnudo. Rápidamente cerró el libro y se volvió para mirar a Sirius.

—Solo quería ver algunos de tus dibujos—Dijo Sirius tímidamente.

—Pero no mi _cuaderno_ —Dijo Harry con severidad, encontrando que mantener su ira era la única manera de evitar el sonrojo—Eso es privado—.

—Sí, lo adiviné, pero no lo sabía Harry, lo siento... quería ver el dibujo de Snape que hiciste... pensé que tal vez...—Sirius suspiró y agachó la cabeza—Tal vez entendería por qué te gusta él—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry sin convicción, descubriendo que realmente no podía estar tan enojado. Esto significaba que el rubor amenazaba con emerger—Bueno, no deberías husmear en mis cosas—Lo intentó.

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer—Harry de repente tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de sonreír. Hubo un momento en que Harry ni siquiera era dueño de ninguna “cosa” ni tenía a nadie que respetara su privacidad. Fue bueno saber que Sirius cumpliría su palabra, solo porque Harry le pidió que no se entrometiera.

—Está bien entonces... vamos a almorzar—Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la pregunta de Sirius lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Realmente se ve así? —Harry perdió la batalla con su sonrojo—Porque si lo hace... lo entiendo totalmente—Harry miró boquiabierto a Sirius, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor era demasiado traviesa y contagiosa. Harry le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y Sirius se lo echó sobre el hombro mientras bajaban las escaleras para comer. En la última escalera antes de la cocina, Sirius se inclinó y susurró—¿Sabe Hermione que dibujaste a Draco desnudo? —.

* * *

Harry estuvo ansioso toda la semana. Todos estaban siendo geniales, incluso el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, simplemente por no hacer un gran problema. La única persona que Harry quería hacer una gran parte de eso no estaba haciendo nada, aparentemente. Harry había debatido si enviar o no una carta a Severus, pero no sabía qué escribir. No había oído nada de Hogwarts en toda la semana, y ya no tenía el Scios, algo que era realmente frustrante. Harry se irritó aún más por las miradas comprensivas y empáticas que Remus seguía enviándole y por la forma en que Sirius seguía preguntando por los dibujos. Honestamente, el hombre era un pervertido total. ¡Eran arte! Harry había insistido, y no era material de masturbación, aunque no había podido usar esas palabras en particular mientras hablaba con su padrino.

Finalmente, el domingo llegó y Harry se levantó más temprano que nunca. Se fue a Hogwarts sin desayunar, sabiendo que no podría comer nada. Dumbledore estaba allí cuando llegó, sonriendo y brillando.

—Harry, mi muchacho, ¿puedo ofrecerte mis felicitaciones? Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Severus—Harry parpadeó, sorprendido de que Severus le hubiera dicho al Director. Entonces, de nuevo, el hombre podría haberlo adivinado.

—Eh, gracias—Dijo Harry.

—Todavía estoy investigando el Scios Totalus—Continuó Dumbledore—Quiero estar seguro de que nada salga mal cuando los juntemos. Severus me contó cómo se cayeron. Pero no te mantendré más tiempo. Adelante—Harry se sintió sin aliento cuando lo sacaron de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de que Dumbledore cerrara la puerta, agregó—Oh, al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger les gustaría verlo después de su lección. Sala de los Menesteres—Harry se quedó solo en el corredor, y tuvo que ponerse su capa apresuradamente cuando pasaron un par de estudiantes. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, se volvió hacia las escaleras. Se sentía un poco nervioso cuando llegó a las mazmorras, pero entró como siempre lo hacía. La sala de estar estaba vacía.

—¿Severus? —Llamó suavemente, quitándose la capa y colocándola sobre el brazo del sofá. Se abrió una puerta, la que conducía al Laboratorio de Pociones, y Severus salió. Se detuvieron un momento solo mirándose el uno al otro. Una vez más, Harry sintió la pérdida de los Scios, pero se recordó a sí mismo que conocía a Severus, y debería poder adivinar lo que el hombre estaba pensando a estas alturas. En el momento en que el pensamiento pasó por su mente, se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que pensaba Severus. El hombre probablemente estaba tan inseguro como él, pero Harry sostuvo las cartas porque Severus no había tenido el privilegio de mirar en la mente de Harry y ver el amor allí. Harry se acercó a Severus con una sonrisa, notando cómo los hombros de Severus bajaban ligeramente mientras el hombre soltaba algo de tensión.

—Hola—Dijo Harry, inclinando su cabeza para besarse. Severus se encontró con él a mitad de camino y fue una bendición diferente a la de la noche anterior, debido a la creciente familiaridad y al conocimiento de que Harry podría hacer esto durante el tiempo que vivieran.

—Buenos días—Murmuró Severus cuando se separaron, aunque permanecieron cerca—Harry... durante la lección...—.

—No te preocupes—Interrumpió Harry, sabiendo exactamente lo que Severus quería decir—Necesitas una distancia profesional para enseñar, lo entiendo, pero en el momento en que se acabe el tiempo, todas las apuestas están cerradas—La sonrisa descarada de Harry hizo que los labios de Severus se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

—Igualmente—Dijo suavemente—¿Hablaste con Dumbledore antes de bajar? —Harry asintió.

—Me felicitó... yo, uh... tuve que decírselo a todos en Grimmauld Place—Severus mostró su sorpresa en su rostro, pero no parecía enojado como Harry había temido.

—¿Incluso los Weasleys? —Pregunto Severus Harry abrió la boca para decir—Por supuesto—Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Severus sabría acerca de Ron, aunque Harry nunca le había dicho, lo habría visto en el Scios.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo—Dijo en su lugar—Parecen... bien con eso, supongo. Sirius... está tratando de entender—Severus hizo un gruñido sin compromiso y luego lo guió de regreso al laboratorio para su lección.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus trabajaron diligentemente en Pociones antes de que Severus entrenara a Harry para usarlas en la batalla. Era una lección bastante normal, a pesar de las miradas astutas y el roce de manos. Después, Harry tomó la mano de Severus y lo llevó directamente al dormitorio.

—¿No deberíamos hablar primero? —Pregunto Severus. Harry solo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a alisar el pecho del otro hombre con las manos.

—No, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer—Dijo con la esperanza de que fuera una voz sexy. Severus levantó una ceja.

—No estoy seguro de que me sienta cómodo si llamas a esto trabajo—Dijo arrastrando las palabras, aunque sus manos ya se habían puesto a trabajar en la camisa de Harry.

—Solo quise decir que tenemos muchas fantasías que representar—Respondió Harry, presionando contra su amante.

—Hmmm—Murmuró Severus, mordiendo el cuello de Harry—¿Y cuál está en la agenda para hoy? —.

—Ah, eh—Harry tartamudeó sin aliento cuando Severus usó su rodilla para frotar a Harry de la manera correcta—Me gustaría explorar... comenzando con tu polla—Severus gimió y rápidamente quitó la ropa de Harry, desesperado por tocar esa piel de nuevo. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que no iba a quejarse de la curiosidad Gryffindor de Harry. Les serviría a ambos muy bien en esta sala.

Harry demostró ser un experto explorador.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Harry salió de la habitación un poco aturdido, seguido por un presumido Severus.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Draco y Hermione—Dijo Harry disculpándose. Se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, que lo recibió con entusiasmo—¿Puedo verte antes del próximo domingo? —.

—¿No puedes esperar una semana, Harry? —Preguntó Severus, sus ojos le dijeron a Harry lo mucho que eso le agradaba.

—Definitivamente no—Dijo Harry. Besó su camino hacia la oreja de Severus—¿Por qué no vienes a Grimmauld Place y puedes... posar para mí? —Un escalofrío recorrió a Severus, causando que Harry sonriera con picardía.

—Lo… lo consideraré—Respondió Severus, alejando a Harry, pero no antes de robar un último beso—Ve a ver a tus amigos—.

—Nos vemos—Dijo Harry y caminó con una ligereza en sus pasos que solo parecía tener en las habitaciones de Severus. Se despidió desde la puerta con la mano antes de ponerse la capa y desaparecer. Severus estaba solo en sus habitaciones, sintiendo que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso. Pero todo había sido muy, muy real. Harry, el joven vibrante que poseía el corazón de Severus, lo deseaba, y Severus nunca rechazaría al Gryffindor. Sin embargo, algo no estaba del todo bien con su relación, pensó Severus, incluso cuando un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la palabra “relación” con Harry. Entró en su laboratorio de pociones y comenzó a recolectar ingredientes.

Harry aún era muy joven, Severus lo sabía, y como se había dicho a sí mismo cuando descubrió que Harry lo deseaba; Severus no tenía interés en acostarse con alguien que no podía ser un compañero completamente igual. Todavía había algo que hacía que Harry... aún no hubiera llegado. Probablemente era porque Severus todavía sentía que era su trabajo proteger al chico, mientras que no podía imaginar a Harry cuidándolo. Salvándolo, quizás, Harry salvaba a todos, pero eso era _porque_ era joven e imprudente. Todavía tenía algo que crecer, al menos en la mente de Severus.

Por supuesto, esto no significaba que Severus le pediría a Harry que esperaran o algo así. Él no era tan estúpido. Solo esperaba que Harry no intentara cumplir con esa promesa que involucraba la mesa del comedor antes de que estuviera bien y verdaderamente listo, de lo contrario, sería un poco ridículo. Así que, por ahora, Severus estaba bastante contento de educar a Harry y asegurarse de que Harry se convirtiera en el tipo adecuado de hombre.

* * *

Harry se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres, con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie en el camino. Una vez allí, pasó tres veces pensando en un lugar para reunirse con sus amigos. La puerta apareció y dentro había una habitación muy cómoda con un gran sofá y un cómodo sillón frente a una chimenea. Draco y Hermione estaban sentados juntos en el sofá... besándose.

Las palabras de saludo que Harry había estado a punto de decir murieron en sus labios. Vio como Draco presionaba a Hermione en el brazo del sofá. Las manos de Hermione se aferraban a la cabeza y el cuello de Draco, mientras que las suyas estaban alrededor de su cintura. Harry pensó que era una mueca, cuando de repente Draco retrocedió, colocando pequeños besos en las mejillas y la nariz de Hermione mientras retrocedía ligeramente.

—Tenemos que detenernos—Dijo Draco con evidente renuencia. Se inclinó para otro beso como si no pudiera evitarlo. Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto—Dijo ella incluso mientras lo atraía para otro beso acalorado. Harry estaba seguro de que escuchó a Draco murmurar _“insaciable Gryffindor”_ en algún lugar allí. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y los dos se separaron, con la cabeza girando en redondo para mirarlo.

—Oh, hola Harry—Dijo Hermione tímidamente mientras empujaba a Draco. El Slytherin la miró levemente, pero cuando se acomodó más lejos, pareció decidir presumir por el bien de Harry.

—Entra, Harry—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Claro ¿no estoy interrumpiendo algo? —Pregunto Harry mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Tomó la silla frente a ellos y levantó una ceja. Draco se echó a reír.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras cuando puedes lograr una expresión como esa y no parecer completamente ridículo—Dijo—Y me pregunto si esa no es la razón por la que nos reunimos ahora...—Draco levantó una ceja, y Harry tuvo que admitir que el Slytherin parecía más sofisticado al hacerlo. Hermione le dio un codazo en el costado.

—Deja que Harry nos cuente en su propio tiempo—Siseó ella. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sorprendentemente se quedó en silencio. Ambos miraron expectantes a Harry, quien tragó nerviosamente.

—Yo...—Tomó una respiración. Estos eran sus amigos, lo entenderían mejor que nadie—Estoy en una relación... con Severus—.

—¡Lo sabía! —Draco exclamó. Hermione le lanzó una mirada irritada, antes de volverse hacia Harry con una expresión amable.

—Estamos muy felices por ti—Dijo. Harry parpadeó, apenas oyendo la risa de Draco.

—¿Como supiste? —.

—Vamos—Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza—¿Con esos dibujos? Nunca he visto tantos dibujos oscuros y melancólicos de los ojos de un hombre—.

—¿Así que ambos están de acuerdo? —.

—¿De acuerdo contigo saliendo con mi padrino? —Preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione le dio un codazo de nuevo—Ow, deja mis costillas en paz—Le disparó—Sí. Estamos bien con eso—Agregó para Harry.

—Oh—Y con esa respuesta bastante aburrida, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, como Slytherins habían ido con Severus, que Gryffindors todavía creía enfermo a Harry y cuáles empezaban a cuestionar los rumores sobre su expulsión. Harry les contó sobre su entrenamiento y ambos, extrañamente, lo interrogaron en material de Séptimo Año. Era obvio que Hermione había encontrado su coincidencia cuando llegaron al conocimiento, porque en un momento estuvieron en desacuerdo sobre un pequeño hecho y ninguno se echaría atrás hasta que Harry sugiriera que solo fueran a la biblioteca ya que tenía que regresar. Todavía continuaban discutiendo mientras desaparecían a la vuelta de la esquina. No le gustaba estar cerca de quien perdiera la discusión.

Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina del Director, llamó desde que escuchó voces adentro. Dumbledore lo llamó y Harry se sorprendió al ver a Lucius Malfoy sentado frente al gran escritorio. Ambos magos estaban bebiendo té. Harry no había visto al Malfoy mayor desde aquel día en el hospital. El hombre se parecía mucho al de antes, aunque parecía más relajado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. Sorprendente para Harry, se levantó formalmente para saludar al recién llegado.

—Harry, entra, ¿confío en que hayas tenido un encuentro agradable con tus amigos? —Preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí, señor—Respondió Harry, sabiendo que el viejo mago quería saber que todo había ido bien.

—¿Y cómo está mi hijo, señor Potter? —Preguntó Malfoy, asintiendo levemente para saludar.

—Él está bien—Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar con un Malfoy educado, pero desde que se había acostumbrado a Draco, estaba seguro de que él también se acostumbraría a Lucius. Dumbledore agitó de nuevo a ambos en sus asientos y sirvió té a Harry. Al parecer, no iba a volver a Grimmauld Place pronto.

—Lucius y yo estábamos discutiendo el Scios Totalus—Dumbledore se lanzó sin preámbulos. Harry notó el uso del primer nombre de Malfoy. El aristócrata rubio estaba estudiando a Harry con curiosidad—Todavía no los hemos reunido, pero creo que hemos llegado a una solución a nuestro problema principal—.

—No—Lucius interrumpió gentilmente, volviendo su atención a Dumbledore—Llegaste a una solución. Yo, si recuerdas, no estuve de acuerdo en absoluto—Su tono no era grosero, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que Dumbledore intentara ignorar cualquier argumento que hubieran tenido.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto—Dijo jovialmente Dumbledore—¿Quizás Harry podrá convencerte? —Harry se alarmó un poco ante eso, especialmente cuando esos brillantes ojos azules se enfocaron en él, junto con el frío gris—Peter Pettigrew te debe una deuda de vida, ¿no es así? —Harry se sobresaltó momentáneamente por la pregunta, pero respondió con la suficiente rapidez.

—Sí—.

—Puede que no sea suficiente—Lucius pareció expresar lo que era un viejo argumento—Lo dejará sin supervisión por un largo período de tiempo—.

—Creo que Harry estará de acuerdo conmigo en que Pettigrew no tendrá la fuerza para resistir la deuda—Dijo Dumbledore. Harry no estaba seguro de estar cómodo en la disputa de esta manera, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía eufórico de que realmente querían su opinión.

—Pettigrew era un animago, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Lucius, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta—Debe tener alguna medida de poder sí logró esa hazaña durante sus años escolares—.

—Su poder ha sido usurpado por Voldemort desde entonces, no creo que fuera fuerte. No se resistió a la Marca, ¿verdad? —Dumbledore señaló—Fue bastante rápido para traicionar a sus amigos, sin cuya ayuda nunca habría ganado la capacidad de transformarse—Lucius inclinó la cabeza, sin reconocer ni descartar. Suspiró y miró a Harry.

—Has estado en la presencia de Pettigrew. ¿Crees que él es capaz de mucha resistencia? —Harry no respondió de inmediato. Estaba tratando de averiguar qué y por qué estaban preguntando.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga? —.

—Para adjuntar el Scios a Voldemort en tu nombre—Dijo Lucius, mirando fijamente a Harry—Debe ser alguien sobre quien tengas control total, o debes hacerlo tú mismo. De lo contrario, no funcionará para ti—Harry tragó mientras tomaba las palabras. Había disfrutado viendo a Severus... probablemente más de lo que era saludable, pero estaba seguro de que no disfrutaría espiando a Voldemort. Y no solo espiar, sino también profundizar en la mente del hombre con los dos Scios juntos.

—Yo...—Se calló. Colagusano no parecía ser un mago fuerte para Harry, pero las apariencias podían engañar en el mundo mágico. Recordó cómo el hombre se había arrastrado a los pies de Voldemort en la noche de la resurrección del Señor Oscuro. Había estado en forma de rata durante más de una década y luego había ido directamente a Voldemort... no parecía un hombre que pudiera hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta.

—El poder de la deuda de la vida también reside en ti, Harry—Dumbledore cortó los pensamientos de Harry suavemente—Debes obligarlo a pagar su deuda—.

—Puedo hacer eso—Respondió Harry, mirando a los ojos del director. Dumbledore asintió—Sé que puedo—.

—Es un mago completamente desarrollado, un animago. Por supuesto, es un cobarde y no el _Lumos_ más brillantes en una varita, pero el Sr. Potter acaba de llegar a la mayoría de edad—Lucius no sería tan fácil de convencer.

—Harry es un mago muy fuerte—Le informó Dumbledore—Más fuerte que la mayoría, de hecho—Harry intentó no retorcerse en su asiento mientras los dos hombres lo miraban, como si tratara de ver este poder extra. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo como poderoso, aunque tuvo que admitir que hacía cosas que el mago normal no podía hacer. Como aprender el hechizo _Patronus_ a los trece años, sobrevivir a un torneo para Séptimos Años, encontrarse a Voldemort varias veces, matar a un basilisco gigante, y no había que olvidar el glamour sin varita que había estado usando hasta hace poco inconscientemente desde la edad de cinco años. Con todo el entrenamiento al que se había sometido desde entonces, Harry estaba seguro de que podía controlar a Colagusano.

—Y solo tengo tu palabra en eso—Señaló Lucius—No estoy listo para arriesgar todo este plan con un mago con menos inteligencia y valor que la rata en la que se convierte si no estoy seguro de que el chico pueda manejarlo—Harry reprimió la necesidad de decir malhumorado: _“No soy un chico”_.

—Me temo que dar una demostración del poder en bruto de Harry sería imposible, por no decir peligroso—Harry escuchó a Lucius hacer un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como un resoplido.

—Puedo manejar a Pettigrew—Harry sintió la necesidad de decir—Tampoco estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos innecesarios, lo crea o no. Me han entrenado bien. Puedo hacer esto—Dumbledore sonrió desde detrás de su escritorio, mientras Lucius parecía más curioso que escéptico, por lo que Harry se sintió aliviado.

—¿Y quién te ha entrenado? —Lucius preguntó.

—Sirius, Remus y Severus, por no mencionar mis sesiones de duelo con su hijo—Dijo Harry con confianza, mirando hacia atrás. Obviamente, Dumbledore pensó que era importante que Lucius tuviera fe en el plan, así que Harry hizo lo que, con suerte, Dumbledore quería.

—¿Severus, dices? —Dijo Lucius—No he hablado con mi amigo desde hace bastante tiempo. Debo recordar bajar y verlo después—.

—Pero primero debemos aclarar a Harry sobre cómo utilizar la deuda—Dumbledore ya no se veía feliz, mientras que la cara de Lucius adoptó una expresión sombría.

—Sospecho que ninguno de nosotros está muy contento con esta solución—Comentó Lucius.

—No, pero no hay otra manera de apoderarse de Pettigrew sin levantar las sospechas de Voldemort—Dijo Dumbledore—Va a haber un ataque en la Mansión Malfoy—Harry parpadeó, mirando a Lucius.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

—No sabemos la fecha exacta—Dijo Lucius, frunciendo el ceño—Bellatrix le dijo a Narcissa que debía escapar. Aparentemente, la bruja loca tiene algo de amor de hermana en ella. Narcissa, por supuesto, me informó de inmediato. Sucederá dentro de dos semanas—.

—¿Por qué la Mansión Malfoy? Voldemort ha estado tan callado últimamente—.

—Sí—Asintió Dumbledore—Él está desesperado por conseguir nuevos reclutas, incluso ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con los Slytherins de Séptimo Año. Han estado secuestrando mucho más que durante la última guerra también, sin duda usando _Imperius_ y obligándolos a tomar la Marca. Ahora, Voldemort quiere los artefactos mágicos en la Mansión Malfoy, pero probablemente quiera vengarse de su sirviente más leal.

—¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer? —Pregunto Harry

—El Ministerio no escatimará a ningún Auror que proteja a la Mansión Malfoy—Continuó Dumbledore—La Orden se reunirá dentro de la Mansión y atraerá a los Mortífagos afuera una vez que crucen el primer conjunto de protecciones alrededor de los terrenos. Será tu trabajo acorralar a Pettigrew durante la lucha y activar la deuda de vida. en forma de rata para que pueda atravesar las protecciones de la casa y hacerse con algunos de los artefactos, o derribar las protecciones desde el interior. Es la única forma de usar la deuda sin que Voldemort sepa que la hemos usado —.

—Si el Señor Oscuro lo sabe—Lucio suministró—Dudo que Pettigrew esté dispuesto a decirle a su maestro que le debe a Harry Potter una deuda de vida—Dumbledore asintió su acuerdo.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry lentamente, repasando el plan en su cabeza—¿Cómo sabemos cuándo reunirnos en la Mansión Malfoy? —.

—No lo hacemos. Es por eso por lo que estamos moviendo a los miembros de la Orden que aún no están en la Mansión—Harry se había preguntado a menudo cómo se sentía Lucius Malfoy cuando su casa se convirtió en una fortaleza de la Orden. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

—¿Eso incluye a mí y a Sirius? —Pregunto Harry. Dumbledore asintió.

—Sí, y sospecho que Severus insistirá en venir también—.

—No puede—Dijo Harry inmediatamente, sintiendo que el miedo se alzaba en él—¿Qué hay de sus clases? ¡El Séptimo Año leal a Voldemort le dirá que Severus se ha ido! —.

—Es por eso por lo que _insistiré_ en que se quede en Hogwarts—Dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña y comprensiva sonrisa—Pero debo advertirte que él probablemente irá a la Mansión en el momento en que comience el ataque—Harry sintió que su corazón se hundía. No quería a Severus cerca de la Mansión Malfoy. Si Voldemort quería vengarse de Lucius, ¿cuánto quería el loco vengarse de Severus, que había sido un espía activo durante mucho más tiempo?

—Draco probablemente se sentirá de la misma manera—Murmuró Lucius en un tono extrañamente triste. Dumbledore lo miró con simpatía—Pero tiene diecisiete años ahora—Dijo Lucius en tono resignado—Tiene el derecho de proteger su hogar si así lo desea...—.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? —Sugirió Dumbledore—Enviaré a Fawkes para decirle que se reúna contigo en los aposentos de Severus. De esa manera todos pueden hablar—Harry estaba muy contento de que Dumbledore no sugiriera que Lucius fuera a buscar a Draco por sí mismo. ¿Quién sabía en qué puerta se abriría el hombre para encontrar a su hijo besando a cierta Gryffindor de pelo espeso?

—Sí, gracias—Dijo Lucius, levantándose de su silla. Dumbledore hizo lo mismo y se dieron la mano—Puede comenzar a enviar a la Orden inmediatamente—Dumbledore asintió en agradecimiento y envió al hombre por el camino, Fawkes desapareció en un estallido de llamas un momento después. Harry se sentó meditando durante un largo momento en silencio, su cerebro encontró formas ridículas de intentar mantener a Severus en Hogwarts a toda costa.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas Harry? —Dumbledore dijo suavemente después de un rato. Harry miró a los sombríos ojos azules—Discutiremos el plan en detalle más adelante—Harry asintió distraídamente, resistiendo la tentación de volver a las mazmorras y en su lugar, regresar a Grimmauld Place. Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, jugando una versión solitaria de Snap Explosivo. Molly estaba en la estufa, cocinando, no sorprendentemente.

—Hola, Harry querido—Dijo ella, sonriéndole. Estaba contento de que ella todavía pudiera hacer eso. Ella sabía que él debía haber regresado de ver a Severus después de todo—¿Hambriento? —.

—Sí, muerto de hambre—Dijo Harry, de repente se dio cuenta de que era cierto y que no había desayunado.

—¿Aprendiste algo? —Preguntó Sirius, con los ojos en sus cartas.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, su voz repentinamente gruesa. Tampoco quería que Sirius estuviera cerca de la Mansión Malfoy—Sobre todo pociones—.

—Mucho bien que te servirá—Se quejó Sirius. Harry no tenía ganas de discutir, así que lo ignoró. Sirius siempre estaba desesperado los domingos. Difícilmente habría mejorado, Sirius sabía que Harry y Severus eran amantes.

—Creo que solo voy a tomar una siesta—Dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada de disculpa hacia la señora Weasley.

—Si estás seguro, querida—Dijo ella—Voy a llevarte algo más tarde, ¿sí? —Harry le dio las gracias y subió las escaleras, cayendo sobre su cama, sus pensamientos confundidos y desenfocados. No quería a Severus, ni a Sirius, ni a nadie que conociera, que estuviera en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort hubiera logrado ganar más Mortífagos de los que Dumbledore anticipó? Pero también sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era importante. Probablemente había todo tipo de cosas oscuras en la mansión, y Lucius Malfoy estaba de su lado ahora, y como Dumbledore había dicho en la Enfermería; La Luz cuidaba de los suyos sin importar qué. Se sentía hace una vida que el último ataque había ocurrido. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Se sentiría Harry más viejo que Dumbledore antes de que terminara la guerra?

Más y más sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia lo que encontraría con los Scios. ¿Qué secreto quiso proteger Voldemort hasta tal punto que buscó en el mundo para encontrar el Scios Totalus? Harry no pensó que quisiera saber. Sus instintos le dijeron que el secreto tenía algo que ver con la forma en que Voldemort sobrevivió todos esos años en la noche de Halloween. ¿El secreto, tal vez, de la inmortalidad? Harry no quería saber...

Era solo una semana antes de que Halloween volviera a estar sobre ellos. Harry siempre sintió que algo grande solía pasar en Halloween, y sentía que sabía que Voldemort tampoco se quedaría quieto este año.

Antes de darse cuenta, había estado acostado en la cama durante horas y la Sra. Weasley estaba llamando a la puerta, entrando con una bandeja de comida para él.

* * *

El martes, Harry estaba sentado en su cama, todavía en Grimmauld Place, dibujando. No sabía lo que tenía ganas de dibujar, por lo que había terminado con un chico de aspecto bastante amargo, con cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido con el uniforme Slytherin. Estaba pensando que la imagen necesitaba un fondo adecuado cuando estaba seguro de que escuchó un grito desde la planta baja. No podía distinguir lo que gritaban, pero sonaba casi como un ladrido...

Se levantó y voló escaleras abajo rápidamente. Sabía que el grito debía haber sido muy fuerte, ya que llegaba desde la cocina. Se deslizó hasta detenerse justo dentro de la puerta.

Severus y Sirius estaban prácticamente en la garganta del otro. Ninguno de los dos había levantado sus varitas, pero era obvio que ambos estaban temblando con la necesidad de hacerlo.

—¡Deténganse! —Harry gritó cuando vio que ambas manos de varita se movían una pulgada demasiado. La pareja se giró para enfrentarlo, y sus expresiones de rabia cayeron.

* * *

Severus había aguantado un total de un día entero antes de saber que tenía que ver a Harry otra vez. El joven le había preguntado, después de todo, ¿y quién era él para negarse? El martes, poco después del almuerzo, se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, ignorando el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore mientras las llamas lo consumían. Cuando dejó de girar, salió con gracia de la chimenea y frunció el ceño. Black estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, solo, y leyendo el periódico mientras comía una pera de todas las cosas. La fruta jugosa hizo un horrible silenciamiento cuando el perro la mordió. Severus quería vomitar. De repente, Black miró hacia arriba y sorbió, sus ojos se estrecharon incluso cuando dejó la pera y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Severus se burló.

—Te veo comer como un perro, no importa qué forma tomes, Black—El insulto fue eliminado antes de que Severus pudiera siquiera considerar no pronunciarlo. Insultar a Black era una segunda naturaleza para él, ¿y por qué debería detenerse solo porque el hombre era la familia de Harry? Harry no estaba cerca, así que apenas importaba.

—Cállate, Quejicus—Gruñó Black, levantándose de su silla y acercándose para pararse frente a Severus.

—Original como siempre, Black—Severus arrastraba las palabras. Black extendió bruscamente la mano y _golpeó_ a Severus en el pecho.

—Ten una cosa clara, si _alguna vez_ haces daño a Harry, me aseguraré de que...—.

—No terminaría esa frase si fuera tú—Siseó Severus, sintiendo esa rabia familiar dentro de él por cada encuentro con uno o más de los Merodeadores. Estaba sorprendido de que hubieran empezado a pelear tan rápido, pero tal vez eso era porque carecían de supervisión—Lo que yo hago no es de tu incumbencia—.

—Es asunto mío cuando estás... ¡ _involucrado_ con mi ahijado! —Tal vez a Severus le hubiera encantado burlarse de Black por la leve vacilación antes de la palabra “involucrado”, pero nunca degradaría lo que tenía con Harry al insinuar algo vulgar para Black.

—Ahora es un hombre adulto, Black, y hace lo que quiere. De todos modos, casi no eres la figura paterna. Estoy bastante seguro de que desempeñas el papel de ama de casa muggle en tu relación con el hombre lobo. Ciertamente, pasas suficiente tiempo _en la casa_ —.

—¿Cómo sé que Harry está haciendo lo que quiere? —Black preguntó, ignorando las burlas de Severus en el encarcelamiento virtual de Black en Grimmauld Place—Sé que puede luchar contra un _Imperius_ , un hechizo con el que estoy _íntimamente_ familiarizado, ¡pero también estoy seguro de que sabes mil pociones para satisfacer tus propósitos sin ese hechizo!—.

—¡Una palabra más, Black, y te mostraré exactamente cuán útil puede ser una poción en cualquier situación! —Severus gruñó, la ira ardiendo en su interior. Quería maldecir la lengua de Black para que el hombre nunca pudiera decir algo tan horrible de nuevo.

—¡Diré lo que sea, malditamente lo que me plazca en MI CASA! —Bramó Black.

—Dile a Harry que lo veré el próximo domingo—Se burló Severus, sabiendo que tenía que retirarse de la presencia de Black antes de que sucedieran cosas imperdonables.

—¡NO LO HARÉ! —Gritó Black—¡No te quiero cerca de él! —Black estaba casi en su cara ahora, y Severus podía oler la pera enfermiza en el aliento del hombre. Combatió con la imagen de Black como un canino carnívoro que estaba a punto de arrancarle la garganta. La mano de Black se movió y Severus se movió automáticamente de la misma manera.

—¡Deténganse! —La cara de Severus palideció cuando vio a Harry en la puerta. Esto seguramente no terminaría a su favor.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró retadoramente a su padrino y amante. Ellos miraron de regreso. La expresión de Severus era ilegible, pero Sirius estaba mirando en algún lugar entre el shock completo y un cachorro culpable.

—Ustedes dos son imposibles, ¿lo saben? —Dijo Harry al fin. Realmente no sabía qué decir, estaba tan frustrado con toda la situación—¿Cuánto tiempo tomó exactamente para que ustedes dos se convirtieran en niños? —Quería darse la vuelta y dejarlos, pero también sintió la necesidad de ir con Severus y estar cerca de él. Ambos impulsos, sin embargo, fueron anulados por la necesidad de gritar un poco más.

—Harry…—Comenzó Sirius, después de haber interpretado la pausa de Harry como una oportunidad de explicación o, más probablemente, de excusas. Harry rápidamente levantó su mano para detenerlo.

—No quiero escucharlo—Dijo.

—¡Pero él lo comenzó! —Sirius gritó. Harry lo miró con incredulidad por un largo momento. Sirius pareció darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sido su arrebato y parecía avergonzado.

—Se necesitan dos para discutir—Dijo Harry con severidad, luego suspiró cansado. ¿No había estado pensando en cómo la guerra lo hacía sentirse viejo? Al parecer, su amante y su padrino iban a ayudar con eso. Harry se sentía como el tío abuelo de Dumbledore en este punto—Nunca esperé que se convirtieran en amigos solo porque Severus y yo estamos juntos—A Harry _no_ le gustó la forma en que Sirius se estremeció cuando dijo eso y miró con dureza al hombre—¡Realmente esperaba que pudieras ser civilizado sin la supervisión de un adulto! Draco y yo teníamos una historia tan mala, pero cuando se mudó aquí, casi no peleamos. Nos mantuvimos fuera del cabello del otro y luego nos convertimos en amigos—Él puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza—Merlín sabe que milagros como esos no sucederán aquí. ¡Ambos se están comportando como Primeros Años! —La frustración de Harry llegó a su punto máximo cuando la expresión de Severus no cambió a lo largo de su reprimenda—Si ni siquiera pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación sin lanzarse insultos patéticos, ¿cómo _demonios_ esperan trabajar juntos en la Orden? —.

—No discutimos cuando hay una verdadera pelea—Murmuró Sirius. Harry solo lo miró en silencio antes de continuar.

—Ambos necesitan ponerse de acuerdo. Rápido—. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba, dejando a los dos “adultos” solos. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y miró al techo.

* * *

Severus había estado tenso durante el pequeño discurso de Harry. Había esperado que el joven lo echara. Otra parte de él había esperado que Harry le gritara más a Black. Harry no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Casi les había gritado a ambos por igual, y tampoco había expulsado a Severus de su vida.

—Mierda—Murmuró Black, pasando una mano por su cabello grueso y largo hasta los hombros. Severus casi comentó sobre el vocabulario del hombre, o la falta de él, pero logró fruncir los labios en su lugar—Supongo que deberíamos subir y pedir disculpas...—Severus se había disculpado con Harry antes, más de una vez, pero hacerlo frente a Black no era algo que deseara hacer. Sin embargo, las palabras de Harry aún resonaban en su mente, y sabía que deberían hacerlo. Habían estado actuando infantilmente. A pesar de que el joven había estado gritando, había sonado y se vio muy maduro. Cuando hubo suspirado, parecía casi viejo.

Severus no respondió a Black, sino que se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Escuchó a Black detrás y no le gustó que estuviera de espaldas frente al perro.

—Solo para que sepas, Snape—Black de repente habló mientras subían las escaleras—Siempre te despreciaré, pero no sacrificaré mi relación con Harry por nada, así que te toleraré hasta cierto punto—.

—Siempre el noble Gryffindor—Dijo Severus sin volverse—Voy a devolver el favor, por supuesto—La verdad era que Severus se habría hecho _amable_ con el hombre si Harry lo exigiera, simplemente porque Severus no estaba completamente seguro de que Harry lo elegiría si se le obligaba a hacerlo. Le asustó muchísimo. No perdería lo que acababa de probar.

>> Harry—Dijo en voz baja cuando entró en el salón, olvidando por completo la presencia de Black detrás de él. El joven en el sofá se incorporó lentamente, como si sus huesos estuvieran viejos y desgastados. Parecía tan cansado y Severus quería levantar cualquier carga que Harry llevara... pero, por supuesto, algunas cargas nunca podrían eliminarse de este mago en particular. Severus caminó hacia adelante y se sentó al lado de Harry, se volvió de lado y se enfrentó a su amante—Perdóname—Comenzó—Los viejos hábitos mueren con fuerza, pero no insultaré a Black ni a nadie que ames de nuevo en adelante—Fue una promesa relativamente fácil de hacer. Severus sabía mantener su lengua en las circunstancias más imposibles. Se había callado la lengua con bastante frecuencia durante sus años escolares, cuando los Merodeadores se habían aliado contra él y había sido más inteligente simplemente permanecer en silencio. Esa era la razón principal por la que nunca podría dejar pasar una oportunidad ahora, porque la banda de malhechores ya no lo superaba. Nunca contó a Lupin, ya que el hombre lobo nunca lo había insultado.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Solo así? —Harry pregunto con un tono un poco dudoso.

—Lo juro—Dijo Severus—Tienes mi palabra— _“Tienes mi corazón. Tienes todo lo que soy”_. Pensó, y sabía que le daría más a Harry si así lo deseaba.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry, sonriendo ahora. Se inclinó y Severus no pudo pensar en una razón por la que debería rechazar un beso de todas las cosas. Así que inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry, su nariz tocando la mejilla de Harry como siempre. Odiaba eso, pero Harry nunca se había quejado de sus besos todavía. No fue hasta que registró una respiración pesada que no provenía de Harry o él mismo que Severus se retiró de repente. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Black de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su rostro se volvió hacia ellos. Parecía como si se estuviera manteniendo unido para evitar la explosión.

—¿Sirius? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja. El hombre los miró.

—Juro que lo intentaré, Harry—Dijo con sinceridad, un poco desesperado—Es solo que...—Hizo un vago gesto hacia ellos.

—Él es muy bueno conmigo—Dijo Harry, enviando una rápida y pequeña sonrisa a Severus, quien por alguna razón sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Black no necesitaba saber estas cosas, pero Severus no podría haberle dicho a Harry que se callara para salvar su propia vida en ese momento—Nos amamos. Soy feliz, y eso es todo lo que debería importar—Black asintió, un poco renuente. Miró a la puerta como si ansiara algo. Harry parecía saberlo—Remus regresará mañana—Una vez más, Black asintió y Severus se preguntó cuánto necesitaría el hechicero a su calmante hombre lobo. Era un pensamiento extraño, y aparentemente una pareja extraña. ¿Estaba Black todavía dañado por sus años en Azkaban, tal vez? Eso explicaría mucho... especialmente la forma en que se mantenía en ese momento, y los cambios de humor.

—¿Has empacado para mañana? —Preguntó Black de repente, ahora ignorando la presencia de Severus junto a su ahijado.

—Sí, ¿tú? —Black asintió, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place serían trasladados a la Mansión Malfoy al día siguiente. ¿Weasleys, un convicto fugado y el Chico Que Vivió, todos viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy? Severus no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. Era vital que él estuviera allí para ver la expresión de Lucius. Desde su reunión, que había incluido a Draco, el domingo habían revivido un poco su vieja amistad. Ahora que no había duda de qué lado estaban los dos, era más fácil simplemente hablar, sin tener que mirar lo que se decía.

—Bueno, tengo algo que mostrarle a Severus, así que discúlpanos—Dijo Harry de repente. Tomó la mano de Severus con la suya. Hacía tanto calor que Severus casi dijo algo al respecto. Una vez más su rostro se sonrojó cuando vio que Black lo notó. ¿Y qué si él permitía que Harry fuera cariñoso? Nadie había estado nunca con él antes, ¿así que seguramente estaba permitido?

—¿No vas a... subir? —Preguntó Black alarmado. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos a mi habitación, sí—.

—No estás...—Black se cortó en medio de la oración. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por el bien de Merlín! ¡Solo le estoy mostrando mis dibujos! No es que sea de tu incumbencia—Black pareció aliviado y no dijo nada cuando Harry arrastró a Severus, pasó junto a él y subió las escaleras—Como si te hubiera follado con él prácticamente escuchando en la puerta—Se quejó mientras tiraba de Severus detrás de él—Honestamente, está actuando como si tuviera quince años otra vez—Finalmente dentro de la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta, pero no la bloqueo—Él sabrá si la hechizo con un bloqueo—Le dijo en tono de disculpa a Severus.

—Eso está perfectamente bien—Dijo Severus, mirando a su amante, su novio, con curiosidad—No solo estamos actuando como infantilmente, sino que también parece que me siento bastante joven—Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi completa—Admito que nunca me han arrastrado lejos de un guardián enojado después de que me hayan dicho “no sexo” en la habitación de mi novio—Harry rió, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el pecho de Severus.

—Sirius solo está frustrado por lo que no puede entender. Pero lo hará. Solo necesita ver que me amas... Sé que no quieres que nadie vea tus emociones, pero Sirius nunca va a estar bien con nosotros si no está seguro de que nunca me harás daño —.

—Y eso es importante para ti—Dijo Severus, sus manos rodeando la cintura de Harry. El joven asintió.

—Remus lo ayudará—Dijo—Es el único que puede darle algún sentido a Sirius—Severus no pudo soportarlo más y se inclinó para besarlo, pero las manos de Harry en su pecho lo detuvieron—¿Quieres ver? —Por un momento de cosquilleo, a Severus se le ocurrió todo tipo de cosas que le gustaría _ver_ , pero luego se vino abajo y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba hablando de sus dibujos.

—Por supuesto—Dijo. Harry dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto a Severus para que se acercara al escritorio. Había muchos dibujos dispersos, muchos de ellos a medio terminar, pero todos muy buenos. Se dio cuenta de uno o dos de sí mismo. Harry tomó un cuaderno cerrado y Severus lo reconoció de inmediato. Miró a Harry, que tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Supongo que has visto muchos de los que están aquí? —Preguntó y fue el turno de Severus de sonrojarse. Sí, lo había visto, y había visto lo que Harry había hecho mientras veía su propio trabajo.

—Algo de eso, sí—Respondió él, esperando que Harry no estuviera enojado. Ambos se habían espiado el uno al otro por lo que esperaba poder poner eso en el pasado.

—Pero ninguno de ellos después de... ¿después de que le prometiste a Dumbledore que no usarías el Scios? —Severus negó con la cabeza. Había cumplido su palabra. Harry tomó el cuaderno y se sentó en su cama, acariciando el lugar a su lado. Severus se sentó, tan cerca que todo su lado derecho se fundió con el izquierdo de Harry. Su amante abrió el libro en la parte posterior y se abrió camino hacia adelante. Severus no pudo evitar mirar, después de haber perdido la batalla con su propio sonrojo, que ahora era más un arrebato de excitación. Los dibujos de Harry de él complaciéndose a sí mismo no eran nada como Severus hubiera podido imaginar. Fue muy extraño, encontrarse excitado por los dibujos de sí mismo, pero quizás aún más extraño que Harry lo viera de esta manera: casi... sexy.

Cuando Harry volvió a la página, la polla de Severus comenzó a endurecerse contra la tela de sus bóxers. Se sentó completamente quieto mientras se miraba a sí mismo siendo completamente follado por Harry. Echó un vistazo a la forma real de su amante y vio que Harry tenía un tono rojo Gryffindor, por vergüenza o excitación, o ambas cosas. Severus solo deseaba que el cuaderno no ocultara otra pista del estado de Harry. Avergonzado o no, Harry dio vuelta a la página con determinación: la cabeza de Severus fue echada hacia atrás, su columna vertebral se arqueaba sin querer cuando Harry lo acariciaba. El verdadero Severus ya estaba respirando pesadamente. Sintió que el calor del cuerpo de Harry crecía. El siguiente fue de Harry sentado en el regazo de Severus, con las manos aferradas al respaldo de la silla cuando Severus lo levantó de arriba abajo sobre su polla. Severus hizo una nota mental para enseñarle a Harry el hechizo para hacer que las imágenes se movieran.

Había algunos de Draco, pero solo eran variaciones sobre el mismo tema de su ahijado sentado en el escritorio en la habitación de Harry. Cuando llegaron a uno particularmente hermoso, completamente coloreado y obviamente con un dibujo en el que Harry había pasado mucho tiempo, Severus pensó que tal vez Draco había posado para eso. Una llamarada de celos se desató dentro de Severus.

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto? —preguntó.

—Justo antes de Navidad. Tú no... ¿Quiero decir, no nos viste? —Harry miró a Severus, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada—Es solo un dibujo—Severus había estado en Kiev justo antes de Navidad el año pasado. Obviamente se había perdido esa pequeña escena.

—Sé que es solo un dibujo—Dijo en voz baja, sabiendo también que no estaba siendo racional. Así que hizo a un lado sus celos—Es muy hermoso—.

—Me gustan más los tuyos—Dijo Harry, echando hacia atrás la primera imagen que habían visto. Fue de Severus perdido de placer, parado en lo que parecía ser una cascada. Como sabía que prefería masturbarse en la ducha, no tenía dudas de dónde sacó Harry su inspiración.

—Todos son muy buenos—Dijo Severus, con voz gruesa—Pero creo que deberías guardarlos—Ninguno de ellos necesitaba un Scios para conocer los pensamientos del otro. Ambos sabían que estaban a segundos de hacer lo que Harry le había dicho a Black que no harían. Severus se sentía como un adolescente travieso, algo que realmente nunca había sido, pero descubrió que le gustaba la sensación. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Severus, con la boca muy cerca. Era tan terriblemente hermoso que Severus podía inclinarse y reclamar esos labios ligeramente separados y no ser maldecido en el olvido por su atrevimiento. Así lo hizo, y debería haber alcanzado esos labios porque estaban tan deliciosamente cerca, tan cerca que podía saborear el aliento de Harry, pero no...

La puerta se abrió de golpe—¡Harry! —Black exclamó cuando los vio bruscamente alejándose. Sin embargo, Severus se negó a sentarse, principalmente porque cualquier movimiento podría alertar a Black sobre su problema actual. Harry cerró el cuaderno, pero lo mantuvo seguro en su regazo.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó exasperado cuando Black solo los miró.

—Eh, recibí una carta de Dumbledore. Dice que el flu a la Mansión Malfoy estará abierto a las diez de la mañana—.

—Está bien... gracias por decirme—Dijo Harry. Black vaciló, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos. Parecía que quería llevarse a Harry y encerrarlo. Severus podía entender ese deseo particular: mantener a Harry a salvo—¿Algo más? —Pregunto Harry. Black abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar y se volvió con desaliento hacia la puerta. Lo cerró lentamente detrás de él, sus ojos permanecieron en el par hasta el último momento. Cuando estuvo cerrado, Harry suspiró y miró a Severus—¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a Hogwarts? —

—Creo que debería, pero deberías quedarte aquí—Dijo Severus.

—¿Por qué? —Que Harry sonara tan herido no debería calentar el corazón de Severus de esa manera, pero lo hizo, porque Harry quería que se quedara, o unirse a él.

—Pediste verme antes del domingo y ahora lo has hecho. Además, nos volveremos a ver mañana ya que visitaré la Mansión Malfoy después de las clases—.

—Sí, pero eso no ayuda en nada...—Harry hizo un vago gesto hacia el cuaderno.

—Creo que eres capaz de cuidarte solo por ahora—Dijo Severus, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

—Bien, vete. Déjame—Severus se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Harry suavemente.

—Nunca te dejaré—Susurró.

—Lo sé, te amo—Fue contra la naturaleza de Severus decirlo a menudo, pero cuando se trataba de Harry era una declaración tan obvia, porque ambos lo sabían sin ninguna duda. No tenía sentido dejar sin respuesta el sentimiento de Harry.

—Y yo a ti—Severus se puso de pie; reorganizando sus ropas para que no aparecieran tan obvias mientras Harry soltaba una risita. Lo ignoró, salvo por una pequeña mirada antes de salir de la habitación de Harry.

Evitó a Black cuando salía, gracias a Merlín, y se fue a Hogwarts. Incluso tuvo más suerte de que Dumbledore estuviera fuera y se apresuró a ir a las mazmorras, muy contento de que él también fuera capaz de encargarse de las cosas.

* * *

Draco caminaba por el corredor del Séptimo Piso. No lo estaba haciendo porque estaba nervioso, a pesar de que lo estaba, sino para que apareciera la puerta. En su tercer pase, lo hizo y entró, encontrando la habitación ahora familiar y cómoda con un sofá en frente de una chimenea. También había otras dos sillas y las paredes contenían cientos de libros. Lo único que no habían usado era la cama en el otro extremo. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a un elefante que ninguno de los dos mencionaba, pero Draco era un caballero y nada más, así que ciertamente no sería el primero en hacerlo.

Hermione lo estaba esperando y él no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia ella y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios siempre eran tan insoportablemente dulces. Quería mordisquearlos todo el día. Era conocido por su gusto por lo dulce, después de todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —Ella le preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Solo tengo un momento. Severus me está esperando a las nueve y media—Ella sonrió para mostrar que estaba bien y se sentaron en el sofá, Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho. Siempre era tan surrealista en momentos como estos. Draco pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a eso: que una chica que una vez lo había golpeado era ahora su novia.

—¿Ya hiciste el ensayo de Transfiguración? —Preguntó Hermione después de un momento. Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Probablemente nunca admitiría lo agradecido que estaba de que Hermione no se pareciera en nada a Pansy Parkinson.

—Por supuesto—Dijo y Hermione se lanzó a su argumento principal, queriendo escuchar su opinión sobre él. Draco lo dio con bastante facilidad.

No mucho después, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la única cosa en la que estaba tratando de no pensar. Había estado tratando de evitar pensar en ello durante algún tiempo, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, siempre volvía a eso: ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía decirle a sus padres que estaba saliendo con una nacida muggle? Una cosa era simplemente aliarse con la Luz. Eso podría explicarse fácilmente: Draco creía que las fuerzas de Dumbledore ganarían. La ideología no tomaba en cuenta eso. Fue un movimiento puramente Slytherin por su parte. Su padre había hecho lo mismo, por el nombre Malfoy, y quizás también un poco por su hijo, le gustaba pensar a Draco. Sin embargo, los instintos de supervivencia de Slytherin no lo ayudarían a explicar que amaba a una nacida muggle. Y él la amaba, ¿no? Porque nada más le haría arriesgarse a la ira de su padre. Era un hecho.

Draco sabía que su padre amaba a su madre. Eran la pareja perfecta de sangre pura. En público mostraban poca emoción, excepto la distancia, pero Draco sabía que podían ser casi cariñosos, especialmente en tiempos de estrés y crisis. Sabía que su padre también lo amaba, y esperaba que quisiera que Draco fuera feliz más de lo que quería permanecer “puro”. Sin embargo, cada vez que Draco se imaginaba esa conversación particular con su padre, todo lo que podía ver era a Lord Malfoy lamentando el hecho de que el Ministerio estaba lleno de nacidos muggles y mestizos. El único resultado imaginable era su falta de herencia inmediata... seguido de unas pocas maldiciones de elección.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de Severus. El Jefe de Slytherin lo estaba esperando junto a la chimenea. El hombre miró a Draco y levantó una ceja. Draco se preguntó qué vería el hombre. Se sentía como si hubiera cambiado tanto desde aquella fatídica noche en el Ministerio, cuando hizo su elección. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ambos se fueron a la Mansión Malfoy juntos.

* * *

Severus suspiró, agradeciendo a los Cuatro Fundadores que la cena finalmente había terminado. Había sido tan educado y tenso que había querido arrojar a Lucius sobre la mesa y sacar el palo del culo del hombre. Tales muestras de falsa cortesía no fueron tan afectivas para los Weasley ni para nadie más. Era claro como el día que los Malfoy preferían su hogar sin ellos, pero Lucius, siempre el político, había celebrado una cena respetable para todos ellos. Los ojos enloquecidos de Dumbledore iluminaron los procedimientos, como si estuviera muy divertido por los torpes Weasleys y los malvados Malfoys. Solo Draco y Harry parecían ajenos, decidiendo desde el principio simplemente ignorar a los demás, aunque el primero de los dos parecía de alguna manera... apagado. Severus podía adivinar por qué.

Ahora que todos se habían ido a la cama, Draco y Dumbledore regresaron a Hogwarts, donde Severus también debería irse pronto. Había aceptado una copa en el estudio de su amigo primero. Sus pensamientos seguían desviándose hacia Harry, solo en una cama enorme, ¿tal vez desnudo? ¿Sacudiéndose en las sábanas sedosas?

—¿Whiskey de fuego? —La petición de Lucius lo sobresaltó de su mente sucia. Aceptó con gracia un trago, derribándolo de una sola vez para que su repentino rubor pudiera ser explicado. Lucius le sonrió con complicidad. Caminó hacia atrás hacia una estantería, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Severus mientras hablaba—Puse al joven señor Potter en la habitación verde—Dijo arrastrando las palabras—Justo arriba—Un dedo pálido dirigido hacia arriba y el estómago de Severus se retorció—¿Recuerdas la última vez que dormiste allí? —La mano de Lucius se movió hacia los libros, el mismo dedo que sacaba un gran volumen verde fuera de lugar, y todo el estante se movió hacia afuera, revelando un pasadizo oscuro, uno que Severus había visto solo una vez antes, y eso había sido desde el otro extremo, Desde su lugar de descanso sobre sabanas de seda verde.

—No debería…—Se oyó decir Severus. La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto que deberías, mi viejo amigo—Ronroneó—Es mi regalo para ti—Severus dejó a un lado el vaso vacío, repentinamente deseando otro. ¿A Harry le gustaría eso? ¿Severus entrando en sus habitaciones mientras su padrino descansaba en la misma casa? —¿Por qué no te deslizas, como una buena serpiente? —Sugirió Lucius. Severus se movió hacia la entrada, pero Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro—Una pregunta primero—.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Severus, rodando los ojos—Tus regalos nunca son gratis—Lucius solo inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento a eso—¿Qué quieres saber? —.

—Draco parecía un poco melancólico esta noche. ¿Sabrías la razón de eso? —.

—Puedo arriesgarme a adivinar—Dijo Severus. A la mirada expectante de Lucius él elaboró—Está saliendo con alguien, en realidad tiene algo de tiempo—Si Lucius estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

—Desde que Malfoy oficialmente se puso del lado de la Luz—Dijo la última palabra como si dejara un mal sabor en su lengua—¿Supongo que no es la chica Parkinson? —Severus negó con la cabeza—Y como obviamente él teme decirme, ¿también asumo que hay pocas esperanzas de que sea una Ravenclaw? —.

—Ella es más lista que Parkinson—Fue la única respuesta de Severus. Lucius resopló suavemente, luego suspiró.

—Ve deslizándote hacia tu guarida de león—Dijo y se hizo a un lado. Severus pasó junto a él en la oscuridad, emergiendo en el siguiente piso desde detrás de un espejo que llegaba hasta el piso. Cuando Severus asomó la cabeza, notó que la cama estaba vacía y frunció el ceño. Justo en ese momento, Harry salió del baño, con una mano enroscándose el cabello, mientras que la otra solo sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Vio a Severus por el rabillo del ojo y comenzó.

—¡Severus! —Exclamó, boquiabierto. Severus rápidamente entró en la habitación y cerró la “puerta”—¡Tú, astuto Slytherin! —Harry estaba sonriendo mientras prácticamente corría hacia los brazos de Severus. Sus brazos se agarraron del cuello de Severus y luego ambos se besaron acaloradamente.

—Vine a desafiar la guarida del león—Susurró Severus con voz ronca cuando se separaron. Sus manos estaban en las caderas de Harry y distrajo a Harry con otro beso mientras sus dedos trabajaban. Solo tomó un mínimo de movimientos para que la toalla cayera y el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera violentamente, su erección ya presionaba a Severus. El hombre mayor no pudo evitar que sus manos vagaran por toda la piel húmeda y de olor dulce.

—¡Ah! —Harry dijo mientras un dedo encontraba su hendidura—No te detengas—Severus retrocedió de inmediato, pero Harry se aseguró de que se mantuviera cerca. Harry se inclinó para besar suavemente a Severus frunciendo el ceño—Cuando te enfrentas al foso de los leones debes pagar las consecuencias si te atrapan—Susurró. Severus no pudo reprimir su propio escalofrío. Harry lo empujó hacia la cama, los dedos ligeramente arrugados del agua comenzaron a trabajar en los botones, pero rápidamente se frustró. Severus sintió una chispa de magia cuando todos se abrieron de repente. Harry sonrió y apartó la bata. Si hubiera sido alguien más, Severus hubiera querido una explicación minuciosa, ya que sabía que solo era el subconsciente de Harry, la magia pura hacía el trabajo por él.

Siguió a Harry a la cama y se acomodó en la posición que Harry quisiera. Cuando Harry realmente se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener una discusión sobre esto, hurgó un poco del lubricante que Severus le dijo que estaba en el cajón junto a la cama (lo cual, gracias a Lucius, era cierto). Estaba emocionado y nervioso, pero Severus no comentó nada, solo lo alentaba cuando era necesario. Harry fue tan lento que Severus gimió profundamente en su garganta cuando Harry finalmente entró en él. Había pasado un tiempo, y era cien veces mejor de lo que recordaba. Harry se cernió sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Los leones no les preguntan a sus presas si están bien con haber sido comidos—Suspiró Severus. Harry rió a pesar de sí mismo—¿Me miraste, Harry? —Pregunto Severus mientras Harry ponía un ritmo constante—¿Satisficiste tus tendencias voyeristas? —Harry gimió, sus estocadas se aceleraron, sus ojos se cerraron—¿Te hiciste una paja solo en tu habitación mientras espiabas? —.

—Sí, Dios mío, sí—Gimió Harry. Severus gruñó cuando Harry estaba ahora en celo con bastante fuerza. Le encantaba ver el agua y el sudor en el pecho del joven, gotitas corriendo sobre el músculo burlón. Severus apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Agarró las sábanas mientras Harry sostenía firmemente sus costados.

—¿Te sentiste culpable después? ¿Travieso? —.

—Sisisi—.

—¿Te corriste mientras deseabas ser visto repentinamente? ¿Ser pillado en el acto? —Severus logró ronronear incluso mientras su cabeza casi golpeaba la cabecera.

—Oh, _mierda_ , Sev'rus—Gruñó Harry—No dejes de hablar. ¡No pares! —.

—¿Invadiste mis pensamientos? —Severus preguntó mientras se tomaba de la mano, gimiendo mientras seguía hablando, sus palabras no estaban registradas por su cerebro—¿Escuchaste como soñé con que me chuparas? —.

—Jodersi—Gruñó Harry.

—¿Soñaste con hacerlo? —La mano de Severus se movió rápidamente ahora. Apenas consiguió pronunciar las palabras en un gemido.

—Soñé con hacerte esto—Dijo Harry, puntuando sus palabras con un fuerte golpe de cadera—¡Soñaba con devolver algunos de los puntos que tomaste! —El cuerpo entero de Severus pareció estallar con las palabras y él arqueó la espalda, chorreando entre sus vientres. Harry gritó, estremeciéndose cuando su orgasmo golpeó. Harry se derrumbó, ambos jadeando con fuerza durante más tiempo. Severus no estaba seguro de si recordaba todo lo que había dicho, pero las palabras de Harry se quedaron con él. Se preguntó si estaba mal encontrarlos tan eróticos.

—Has subido de peso—Dijo al fin. Harry resopló, pero rodó y se acurrucó junto a su amante.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó—No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —.

—He recibido palizas más duras que eso—Severus arrastraba las palabras. Harry le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Bastardo... joder, eso fue intenso. No me di cuenta de que sería así—Harry apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus, justo por encima de la adherencia blanca.

—De hecho—Dijo Severus—Tengo que irme—Harry hizo un suave ruido de protesta—Tengo clases mañana... y más puntos para tomar de Gryffindor—Se levantó de la cama cuando Harry se incorporó indignado, riéndose cuando una almohada le golpeó la espalda. Rara vez se había sentido tan alegre como en ese momento; mientras Harry lo miraba con cariño desde la cama mientras se limpiaba y se vestía. Incluso con el dolor en el culo y la guerra en su contra, Severus Snape estaba feliz. La brillante sonrisa de Harry cuando Severus regresó para un último beso hizo que su corazón se disparara, y al mismo tiempo había una pequeña parte de él que se atrevía a expresar su miedo más oscuro: _“¿Realmente crees que esto durará? ¿Severus Snape feliz? El mundo pronto llegará a su fin...”_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Esperar siempre es lo peor, Harry lo sabía. Prefería correr para encontrarse con sus enemigos en lugar de esperar a que llegaran. Draco había llegado justo antes de la cena, y Hermione le había dicho que fuera a tener una fiesta de Halloween con Harry. Harry estaba agradecido, y él sabía que Draco estaba aliviado de que ella no estuviera allí, pero ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente entusiasmado con el banquete en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Solía amar Halloween cuando era pequeño—Comentó Draco mientras comían sus postres. Las cenas ya no eran tan tensas, afortunadamente. Lucius y Narcissa todavía harían extraños ruidos de desaprobación de vez en cuando, pero generalmente solo dejaban que los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden hablaran entre ellos. Narcissa, sin embargo, permitía que Tonks hablara con ella sin interrupciones. La rubia simplemente se sentó y asintió con la cabeza en los momentos apropiados, mientras Tonks hablaba sobre su madre y su padre. El ojo de Ojo Loco estaba firmemente fijo en la pared a su izquierda, en busca de signos de una brecha en las barreras. Dumbledore y Severus aún no habían llegado, ya que necesitaban ser vistos en el banquete en Hogwarts.

—¿Ya no lo haces? —Pregunto Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es lo mismo en Hogwarts que en casa—Dijo Draco, con los ojos enfocados en su tiramisú.

—Nunca lo celebré en los Dursley—Dijo Harry—¿Supongo que los chicos hechiceros no hacen truco o trato? —Draco lo miró con una mirada confundida, respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry.

—¿Qué es eso? —Así que Harry se pasó el resto de la cena contándole a Draco todo acerca de cómo los muggles habían interpretado las viejas tradiciones. El Jack-o-lantern todavía era bastante exacto, según Draco, lo que a Harry le parecía desconcertante. Eran poco más de las nueve cuando llegaron Dumbledore y Severus... junto con Hermione.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón más grande, extendidos para que los Malfoy no tuvieran que entrar en contacto con los demás, aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaban estacionados alrededor de la casa para vigilar. Harry y Draco estaban en uno de los sofás frente a la enorme chimenea. De repente, el flu se encendió y Dumbledore salió. Severus lo siguió y Harry le llamó la atención y sonrió. Severus simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y luego el flu se encendió de nuevo, llamando la atención de todos, excepto a los profesores recién llegados. Hermione salió, quitándose el polvo de la túnica.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry preguntó mientras se levantaba y la saludaba con un abrazo.

—Pedí venir—Dijo simplemente—Puede que no esté oficialmente en la Orden, pero todavía quiero ayudar—Harry miró a la pareja Malfoy. Ambos parecían querer gritar algo duro, pero contuvieron la respiración. Todos estaban allí para proteger la casa de los Malfoy, después de todo. Harry miró a Draco, que todavía estaba sentado mirando inseguro en el sofá. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las orbes grises tenían un brillo determinado en ellos. El rubio se levantó graciosamente y dio un paso adelante, su mano extendida en saludo.

—Granger, qué bueno que vengas—Dijo, como si fueran viejos conocidos. Hermione se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante las expresiones de asombro en las caras de los Malfoy.

—De nada—Dijo ella, tomando su mano. Mantuvieron tal vez un latido más de lo necesario y los ojos de Lucius se estrecharon en rendijas a través de la habitación.

—¿Los puestos de vigilancia han sido ocupados? —Dumbledore dirigió su pregunta al Malfoy mayor, quien asintió con fuerza—Sra. Malfoy, ¿está segura de que su hermana no sospecha nada? —Narcissa negó con la cabeza, algo inidentificable pasó por encima de su expresión—Bien, entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar—Harry casi gimió de frustración. Todos se establecieron, con Harry en el medio.

* * *

—Harry, ¿puedo tener una palabra? —Dumbledore dijo amablemente. Harry levantó la vista y asintió, levantándose del sofá y dejando a Draco y Hermione solos. Cuando salió de la habitación con el director, escuchó a Draco continuar su conversación sin él. Caminaron hasta una habitación en la que Harry aún no había estado, pero eso no fue una sorpresa. Incluso si había estado allí más de media semana, apenas había visto todas las habitaciones. Era otra sala de estar, por lo que podía decir, hecha en azul Ravenclaw. Los muebles eran viejos y dorados, parecían más bien llamativos a la luz del sol poniente. Se detuvieron justo adentro y no se sentaron.

—Pensé que era mejor darte esto ahora. ¿Recuerdas cómo activar la deuda de vida? —El comentario de Dumbledore fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero Harry asintió de todos modos. El viejo mago metió la mano en su túnica y sacó dos objetos, uno redondo y otro en forma de media luna. Harry los tomó, uno en cada mano—Ponlos juntos—Instó Dumbledore. Harry tragó, repentinamente un poco nervioso, y lentamente juntó los dos dispositivos. La bola y la media luna encajaban perfectamente entre sí. Harry escuchó un clic y miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señor—Comenzó Harry mientras metía el, ahora, un solo dispositivo en su bolsillo—Hay una cosa sobre la que me he estado preguntando—.

—¿Y qué seria eso Harry? —.

—¿Por qué hacer dos de ellos? Si fueras un espía, ¿por qué no solo hacer uno o hacer más de ellos? ¿Por qué todo el conjunto necesita tener dos? —Dumbledore pareció sorprendido por la pregunta por un momento, y Harry se preguntó si no había preguntado algo estúpido o dolorosamente obvio, pero luego los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—¿No lo mencioné? El Scios Totalus no fue creado por un espía. El hecho de que su poder se amplifique junto es simplemente un... efecto secundario—En la mirada en blanco de Harry, Dumbledore elaboró—Fue hecho para los amantes—Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Harry pregunto sorprendido, levantando las cejas con incredulidad. Dumbledore se rió entre dientes.

—Se hizo tan pronto para que las parejas casadas pudieran conocerse, incluso sin estar físicamente juntas... es por eso por lo que te di el otro Scios, porque solo cuando los dos admiten su amor puede ser eliminado—Harry se veía un poco sin aliento. Dumbledore continuó más seriamente—Es también por eso que cuando una persona está sola en su uso, puede volverse obsesiva, porque su amor no se devuelve. Y juntos, el Scios Totalus se convierte en un artefacto mágico formidable. También es una prueba de que una magia tan antigua es...—Dumbledore se detuvo para encontrar la palabra correcta—Dudo en usar la palabra primitivo, pero puedes estar seguro de que pocos en nuestros días intentarían una magia tan poderosa e impredecible—.

—Lo usé solo, señor—Señaló Harry un poco nervioso—Severus no rompió su palabra. Supongo que estaba un poco obsesivo, pero nada extremo—.

—Ah, pero tu amor fue devuelto, y de cualquier manera solo prueba lo fuertes que son los dos. Recuérdame que te deje leer un diario de alguien que usó el Scios solo. Es bastante claro al final que toma su propia vida por eso—Harry asintió, perturbado por el pensamiento, pero sin embargo sintió la necesidad de leer ese libro. También estaba desconcertado por usar la cosa en Voldemort... mirar la mente de una persona loca no sería una buena experiencia.

—¿Sabía que me… me enamoraría de Severus? —Harry pidió distraerse. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de nuevo.

—Ven, Harry, deberíamos estar alertas—Fue la única respuesta de Dumbledore antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Harry negó con la cabeza, especulando que aún no lograba odiar al hombre, pero al mismo tiempo no está seguro de si debería estar enojado con el hombre. Se sentía muy confundido cuando regresó con los demás. Se acercó a Severus e inmediatamente llamó la atención del hombre, así como la de todos los demás, aunque intentaron ser discretos.

—¿Podemos hablar? Sólo por un minuto—Preguntó Harry. Severus lo estudió por un momento, viendo que su amante estaba preocupado por algo, y luego asintió. Salieron juntos y se detuvieron en el pasillo junto a la gran escalera—¿Sabías que el Scios Totalus fue hecho para los amantes? —Preguntó Harry sin rodeos. Severus parpadeó.

—Tenía mis sospechas, sí. Sabía que no estaba diseñado para espiar originalmente, al menos—Harry suspiró y frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada. Severus deseaba tener los Scios en este momento, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Dumbledore ya se los había dado a Harry.

—¿Crees…—Comenzó Harry, sin mirar a Severus—Que la única razón por la que estamos juntos es por los Scios? —Severus no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, esperando que Harry lo mirara. Su silencio finalmente produjo resultados cuando Harry levantó la cabeza.

—Sí—Dijo Severus—Nos dejamos entender, algo que nunca hubiéramos logrado de otra manera—Las cejas de Harry se unieron. Severus podría haber mentido, pero eso no estaba en él, especialmente cuando se trataba de esto. Lo que había sucedido era un hecho y ninguna palabra romántica cambiaría eso.

—Pero, ¿y si nos hubieran dado la oportunidad de conocernos? —Harry insistió.

—No lo hubiéramos hecho—Dijo Severus simplemente.

—Pero qué tal si...—.

—No tiene sentido detenerse en “qué tal si”—Severus interrumpió. Harry estaba empezando a parecer enojado.

—Mira. Si nunca hubieras usado el Scios y nos viéramos obligados a pasar tiempo juntos…—.

—Te habría odiado y tú me habrías despreciado—Le dijo Severus sin problemas.

—¿Me dejas hablar? —Pregunto Harry exasperado. Severus simplemente levantó una ceja—¿¡Por qué actúas así!? —.

—Porque tus palabras no tienen sentido—Explicó Severus.

—¡Ellas lo tienen! —Exclamó Harry. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus puños apretados. Severus quería violarlo, o tal vez tener a Harry...—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que pudiéramos haber estado juntos sin algún dispositivo legendario? —.

—Sí—Respondió Severus con calma—¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti? —.

—¡Porque nunca nada es mío! —Harry gritó. Miró a Severus con dureza—¡O es una profecía o las manipulaciones de Dumbledore o un maldito artefacto! ¡Todo el mundo dice que se supone que soy un héroe, pero nada en mi vida sucede por algo que _hago_! —.

—Estás siendo ridículo—Dijo Severus antes de que pudiera detenerse. Harry había hecho tanto que importaba que Severus no podía entender por qué el joven diría tales tonterías.

—¿Soy ridículo? ¿Por qué estamos juntos si es solo por la magia que nos amamos? —Severus casi puso los ojos en blanco. Harry lo había malinterpretado por completo, lo que tal vez no era tan sorprendente. Los Scios les habían dado la oportunidad de amarse, pero no era la causa de su amor directamente. Severus podía saber todo sobre Lord Voldemort y aun así no le daría nada más que puro odio.

—Detén esto, chico tonto—Siseó Severus, perturbado por Harry cuestionando su relación. Era una cosa que podía asustar a Severus.

—¿Chico tonto? —Repitió Harry, sus ojos duros como el acero—Ya no estamos en una maldita aula, Snape. No me hables así. Si no puedes...—.

—¡Ellos están aquí! —Un grito los alcanzó, causando que ambas cabezas se giraran. Severus rápidamente buscó de nuevo los ojos de Harry.

—No salgas—Dijo y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Harry no desperdició otro momento en su ira. Corrió a la biblioteca, donde esperaría a Colagusano.

* * *

Los Mortífagos avanzaron en la Mansión Malfoy desde todos los lados, pero con un grupo más grande enfocado en las puertas delanteras. Si se sorprendieron por el repentino contraataque de los miembros de la Orden, apenas tuvieron tiempo de expresarlo. Los magos y las brujas se comprometieron. Una rata solitaria se escurrió debajo de sus pies hacia la puerta, todavía abierta cuando la gente salía corriendo para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

La rata olfateó el aire del pasillo, con los ojos dando vueltas y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, sola ahora en la casa grande. La rata había estado allí antes, sabía dónde ir, donde ciertas cosas yacían escondidas. Romper las barreras sería más difícil, pero el Maestro también estaba trabajando en eso desde afuera. Se mantuvo cerca de las paredes, sin gustarle cómo los retratos estrechaban sus ojos hacia abajo en sospecha y repugnancia.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta. La rata se apresuró a entrar y miró a su alrededor. Una inhalación vino naturalmente. Una pausa. Dobló sus orejas hacia la esquina a la izquierda. ¿Un sonido? Un olor extraño y un sonido por lo general solo significaban una cosa. Sus instintos de rata le dijeron que girara la cola y corriera a casa, pero al Maestro no le gustaría eso. Su destino sería peor que allí, seguramente. Peter Pettigrew se transformó, sacando su varita mientras ganaba altura y masa. Un movimiento de tela.

 _—¡Confringo! —_ Su explosión púrpura se dirigía hacia la esquina antes de que se revelara el chico, pero golpeó la pared. El chico se había alejado, poniéndose de pie más rápido de lo que Peter podía pensar.

_—¡Stupefy! —._

— _¡Protego! ¡Crucio!_ —La maldición golpeó el escritorio. Mientras el chico se agachaba detrás, Peter aprovechó la oportunidad. La rata estaba corriendo antes de tocar el suelo. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Se pronunció un hechizo horrible, golpeando justo en la punta de su cola, pero fue suficiente. El dolor atravesó a la rata cuando fue forzado a regresar al cuerpo de un hombre grande, pero ahuecado. Jadeó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, rodando sobre su espalda, apuntando su varita.

 _—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Impedimenta! —_ Su varita fue sacada de su mano, pero su hechizo golpeó su objetivo, causando que el encantamiento de desarme perdiera su efecto y la varita cayera entre ellos. Peter se puso a gatas, olvidando que en realidad estaba en forma humana, sobre su varita. Por alguna razón, sabía que el hechizo no duraría mucho...

* * *

Severus gruñó salvajemente sus maldiciones cuando otro Mortífago cayó ante él. Habían sorprendido a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, pero el loco había usado bien su “tiempo en silencio”. Hubo mucho más que incluso las peores predicciones de Dumbledore, pero afortunadamente, y Snape usó esta palabra un poco dudoso, la mayoría de los Mortífagos eran brujas y magos jóvenes bajo _Imperio_ , o simplemente demasiado inexpertos en la vida en general para saber lo que habían firmado. Probablemente, la mayoría de los chicos habían sido educados en el hogar de quince años o más. Por supuesto, los Carrows, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle estaban allí, junto con todos los otros Mortífagos mayores. El Señor Oscuro estaba decidido a vengarse de Lucius.

Los Lestranges, notó Snape con emociones mezcladas, no estaban allí. No es que haya visto de todos modos. Bellatrix era muy probable que estuviera con su Lord, que podía estar en cualquier lugar en el terreno, trabajando en la eliminación de las protecciones de la Mansión.

Severus trató de mantener su enfoque en la batalla antes de él. Un grito y un temblor cortaron cualquier pensamiento consciente. No había podido escuchar qué o quién había gritado, pero de alguna manera resonó a través de su cuerpo. El temblor... ¡las protecciones! Estaban vacilando...

* * *

Hermione no estaba asustada. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo. Ella había empezado al lado de Draco, con la intención de protegerlo, pero en algún lugar del camino se habían separado. Ni siquiera podía volverse para buscar su cabello rubio, porque eso podría significar la muerte.

 _—¡Stupefy! —_ Otro mago, apenas mayor que ella, cayó ante ella cuando no pudo levantar su escudo a tiempo. Ella rápidamente convocó su varita y la rompió, apenas logrando saltar fuera del camino de un aturdidor que pasaba volando. Se puso de pie, solo para ser empujada bruscamente, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Ella admiraba el cabello salvaje y rubio, pero mucho más largo que el de Draco. Una maldición gritada, una con la que ella no estaba familiarizada, y otro Mortífago gritó en agonía, su dolor apenas se escuchaba por los gritos y maldiciones de los demás. Parecía que Lucius ni siquiera la había notado, porque ya estaba comprometido con el siguiente. Ella nunca lo había visto tan deshecho antes. Por suerte no eran muchos a su alrededor en este momento.

—¡Lucius! —Una carcajada alta hizo que Hermione girara la cabeza. Lucius se giró también—¡No puedo esperar a verte sangrar! —Una explosión roja, más fuerte que un _Stupefy_ , brotó de la varita de un mortífago enmascarado.

 _—¡Protego! —_ El marco de Lucius tembló cuando la maldición golpeó su escudo, pero se mantuvo, apenas. Hermione vio a otro Mortífago avanzando hacia la espalda de Lucius. Ella levantó su varita y gritó en armonía con el Señor de la mansión, aunque sus hechizos diferían mucho. El mortífago hizo a un lado su aturdidor y ella se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse con su contra hechizo. Casi de espaldas con Lucius, finalmente atrapó a la joven, de dieciséis como máximo, con una roca voladora por un lado. Ella se volteó...

—¡Ja! ¡Tenemos a tu hijo ahora, Lucius! —El mortífago gritó, señalando alegremente a su izquierda. Si Hermione hubiera registrado las palabras, podría haberse vuelto tan sorprendida al ver a Draco envuelto en cuerdas mágicas apretadas, pero como si solo fuera Lucius, dejó de respirar y miró. Se cometió un error. Una maldición se disparó hacia él, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho. Hermione levantó su varita aun cuando él cayó de rodillas.

 _—¡STUPEFY! —_ Ella gritó, más fuerte de lo que creía que podía. El mortífago parecía casi tan sorprendido por su ferocidad como lo estaba por el hechizo que lo golpeó. Hermione ni siquiera lo vio caer. Ella miró a su alrededor. Para su alivio, los combates se concentraron en un desvío a la izquierda y ningún Mortífago parecía inclinado a moverse de este modo, lejos de las puertas principales de la Mansión. Ella cayó de rodillas. Las túnicas de Lucius eran ligeras, para distinguirlo de los Mortífagos, pero con reflejos negros. Dorado y negro, todo rojo ahora, incluso sus mechones de platino, ahora enredados y sucios. Estaba respirando con dificultad y tosiendo.

—¡Oh mi... Draco! —Gritó Hermione, levantando un poco la cabeza, pero sabiendo que tenía que concentrarse en Lucius en este momento. Esperaba profundamente que los hechizos de curación que ella sabía ayudaran. Los pálidos ojos grises de Lucius buscaron los de ella de repente. Se quedó sin aliento. A distancia, Hermione oyó gritos al subir. Las protecciones estaban vacilando junto con la vida de Lucius...

* * *

Draco debería haber estado prestando atención. Sabía que los Crabbe y Goyle más jóvenes no eran buenos para mucho, pero aún podían lanzar algunas maldiciones entre ellos. Aun así, no debería haber sido un problema, si no hubiera estado buscando a Hermione. En un minuto estaban luchando lado a lado, Draco incluso olvidó sentir algo más que una determinación feroz, y al siguiente estaba aterrorizado porque ella se había ido, y Crabbe senior se las había arreglado para ponerle cuerdas alrededor. No era la mejor maldición para lanzar un duelo, obviamente, especialmente si se hace mal y sin convocar la varita de la persona atada de inmediato. Aun así, ¡era lo principal de la cosa!

Señalando su varita lo mejor que pudo, con su brazo atado a su costado, gritó un aturdidor y observó a Goyle caer con un ruido sordo. Rápidamente cortó sus cuerdas, justo a tiempo para escuchar un grito desgarrador.

 _—¡STUPEFY! —_ Se agachó y rodó, aprovechando su entrenamiento de Harry y Sirius, y buscó a Hermione, de quien estaba seguro de que era la persona que había gritado. Su corazón latía casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar la lucha—¡Draco! —Su sangre se enfrió y luego vio su pelo. Estaba de rodillas lejos de la lucha, gracias a Merlín. Draco sorprendió a otro Mortífago que actualmente se enfrentaba en duelo con un miembro de la Orden y se desilusionó lo suficiente como para correr, medio agachado, entre los vencedores y su novia.

—¡Mierda! —Draco juró cuando una maldición de corte se soltó de la lucha principal y le rozó el brazo. Sin embargo, rápidamente olvidó el ligero dolor cuando vio que la varita de Hermione pasaba rápidamente sobre el desorden de una persona. Una y otra vez pasaba mientras ella murmuraba frenéticamente. Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se arrodilló frente a ella, con el cuerpo entre ellos.

—Draco! —Ella medio lloró, medio sollozó—Lo estoy intentando, ¡pero no estoy segura de qué maldición se usó! —Estaba funcionando, sin embargo, lo que ella estaba haciendo. Draco se quedó mirando el rostro pálido de su padre. Muy, muy pálido. La sangre se hizo aún más roja por su complexión. Los ojos grises pasaron de la novia de Draco a él.

—Draco...—Habló una voz ronca, no la de su padre. No contenía ninguno de los comandos o burlas de Malfoy, por lo que posiblemente no podría ser Lucius Malfoy hablando. Sin embargo, Draco se inclinó y le puso una mano alrededor del cuello de su padre, ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia. La sangre estaba en su mano ahora.

—Padre—Dijo, deseando poder ser un gran poeta y expresar una vida de arrepentimiento, amor y admiración en una palabra. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue un débil bamboleo cuando se tragó la palabra a mitad de camino.

—Cuida de... todo—Una chispa corrió por su mano, y en ese instante lo reconoció y obligó a la magia a bajar a través de sus dedos, de nuevo a Lucius. Él no lo quería. Aún no.

—¡No! —Draco gruñó—¡No puedes decidir esto! ¡Tú decides todo, pero no esto! ¡Ya no es mi vida! ¡No seré Señor antes de que seas más senil que Dumbledore! ¿¡Me escuchas !? —Lucius jadeó y gorgoteó, ¿un intento de reírse? Hermione no se había detenido en sus murmullos. Su varita pasó a su garganta y ella hechizo el exceso de sangre allí.

—Las barreras están cayendo, Draco—Dijo Lucius, capaz de hablar más fácilmente ahora—¡Si no las llevas, la Mansión será violada! —.

—¡Entonces agárrate de ellas! —Draco gritó—Un Malfoy nunca regala sus posesiones mundanas antes de estar bien y verdaderamente muerto—.

—No puedes dejar que Voldemort ponga sus manos en nuestras colecciones. Las protecciones necesitan a alguien fuerte. Los Mortífagos... están casi... ahí—Draco se arriesgó y miró hacia la mansión. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y varios miembros de la Orden estaban parados en la puerta doble luchando contra los mortífagos que avanzaban. Sus fuerzas estaban demasiado dispersas, se dio cuenta Draco. Los miembros de la Orden y los vencedores de los mortífagos estaban dispersos por todas partes. Si tan solo pudieran reagruparse...

* * *

Los movimientos de Harry se detuvieron cuando el hechizo lo golpeó. Inmediatamente empujó contra la magia, sintiendo que se alejaba de él casi fácilmente. Colagusano se arrastraba por su varita. Harry buscó en su bolsillo y tiró una botella redonda al suelo junto a él. Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de limpieza de aire en su garganta, justo como Severus le había enseñado y vio como humo rojo llenaba la habitación de inmediato. Colagusano escupió y tosió. Harry lo escuchó caer al suelo. Llamó a la varita de la rata y la guardó en el bolsillo, limpiando el humo y casi burlándose del patético hombre que jadeaba buscando aire en el suelo.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Se acercó al hombre rata, se agachó, y agarró un puñado de cabello gris, tirando con fuerza. Colagusano gritó, pero abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, con los ojos grandes y llenos de miedo.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de a quién se estaba enfrentando—¡Harry, me recuerdas! Muestra misericordia, ¿recuerdas? ¡Misericordia para el viejo amigo de tu padre! —.

—¡Cállate! —Harry escupió. Levantó su varita y sostuvo la punta justo antes de la nariz de Colagusano. El hombre gimió patéticamente.

—¡Por favor, misericordia, Harry! ¡Tu padre querría que mostraras misericordia! —.

—¡No hables de mi padre! —Harry advirtió, una sola chispa volando de su varita. Colagusano se quedó en silencio. Harry comenzó el encantamiento para que la deuda de la vida fuera completamente mágicamente vinculante, algo así como _Imperius_ , pero con una garantía aún mejor. Colagusano no parecía reconocerlo, pero entendía que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Para! —.

—Escucha con atención, Peter Pettigrew—Dijo Harry después de que terminó—Te voy a dar un dispositivo. Vas a volver con tu Señor y le dirás que no lograste entrar a la biblioteca o derribar las protecciones. Vas a usar un hechizo que te enseñaré en _secreto_ para conectar el dispositivo a Voldemort. No hablarás de esto a nadie y olvidarás que hiciste algo así en el momento en que lo hagas. ¿Comprendes? —Los ojos de Colagusano se habían vuelto más pálidos mientras Harry hablaba, y ahora el hombre asintió varias veces. Harry dijo el hechizo a usar y otra vez Colagusano asintió, sus ojos recuperaron lentamente su color normal—Ahora sal de mi vista—Se burló Harry, metiendo la varita del hombre en su bolsillo y poniéndose de pie. Tomó otro momento antes de que Colagusano volviera en su mismo. Cuando lo hizo se transformó rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que tendría que abrir la puerta para que la cosa pudiera salir. La había cerrado cuando Colagusano había entrado, lo que probablemente había provocado que no recibiera el primer disparo.

Un golpe y de repente las puertas ya estaban abiertas. Severus se apresuró a entrar, varita en mano, una mirada salvaje a su alrededor que Harry nunca había visto antes. La rata fue olvidada...

—Harry—Severus respiró—¿Lo has hecho? —Harry asintió—Entonces debemos irnos. Las barreras se rompen incluso mientras hablamos. ¡Debemos sacarte de aquí! —.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —Harry pregunto mientras Severus tomaba su brazo como si fuera a sacarlo de la Mansión.

—Fuera, dentro, en todas partes—Respondió Severus distraídamente—Alguien ha sido enviado al Ministerio para exigir ayuda a los Aurores, pero dudo que vengan—Harry instintivamente tiró de su brazo para liberarlo.

—¡No puedo simplemente dejarlos! —.

—¡Eres demasiado importante para luchar ahora! —Severus siseó, yendo hacia el brazo de Harry de nuevo, pero Harry salió de su alcance.

—¡Ya no soy tu estudiante! ¿Cuándo entenderás eso? ¡Yo tomo mis propias decisiones! —.

—¿Arriesgarías el mundo mágico por una batalla menor? —.

—Si mis amigos mueren, ya no tendré razón para pelear—.

—Este no es el momento para pele...—.

 _—¡Confringo!_ —Una voz gritó. Harry gritó en shock cuando Severus fue lanzado a través de la habitación hacia la pared sobre la repisa. Su cuerpo cayó, golpeando la piedra dura antes de caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Harry tenía su varita y había aturdido a Colagusano antes de que el otro hombre hubiera parpadeado. No escatimó ni un vistazo a la rata, aunque se reprendió a sí mismo por haberlo olvidado, pero corrió al lado de su amante.

—¡Severus! —Rápidamente lanzó hechizos de escaneo y encontró solo unos pocos huesos rotos y una conmoción cerebral. Estaba muy contento por la curación que sabía que se curaría rápidamente en la batalla, aunque no completamente. Arregló correctamente las extremidades de Severus e hizo lo mejor que pudo. Luego convocó su capa y la puso sobre el hombre, poniéndolo en un hechizo de estasis. Antes de cubrir la cabeza del hombre, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente sudorosa—Lo siento, Severus. Me tengo que ir—.

Levitó a su amante a un rincón alejado, luego levitó la rata por la ventana hasta el suelo. Levantando el aturdidor, vio como Colagusano se iba confundido, esperanzado con su maestro. Una vez hecho, Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para unirse a los demás en la pelea...


	30. Capítulo 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se echó hacia atrás, encorvándose profundamente en la silla, pero demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa. Sintió como si los últimos remanentes de magia en él se estuvieran drenando lentamente de las yemas de los dedos, pero no podía molestarse en intentar detenerlo. De hecho, era lo contrario. Después de la agotadora batalla, la magia de Harry regresó lentamente a toda su fuerza, habiendo chocado primero justo después de que cesara la lucha. Dejó una extraña sensación en la piel de Harry. Estaba contento de haber logrado resistir. No estaba acostumbrado a los duelos durante un período de tiempo tan largo.

**_Flashback_ **

Harry corrió hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión, con su varita en la mano. Se detuvo en seco al ver lo que encontró. ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? Sólo un puñado de personas custodiaban las puertas. Harry sintió las protecciones: eran débiles y vacilaban. Si los Mortífagos se acercaran lo suficiente, probablemente podrían violarlos. Tomando una decisión rápida, Harry se volvió y corrió de regreso a la biblioteca, deteniéndose justo afuera. Rápidamente reunió tanta energía mágica que pudo reunir. La magia hizo cosas por él que no haría por los demás, cosas que él simplemente _quería_ que sucedieran, desde que era un chico...

Ahora él asaba su varita, y la agitó en un patrón de protección. Una vez que sintió que las protecciones encerraban el espacio, silenciosamente esperó que si moría, alguien encontraría a Severus debajo de la capa. Las barreras caerían si él lo hiciera.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry no se detuvo a pensar. Cerró los ojos, usando la misma magia cruda que todavía estaba en su interior y empujó las barreras. Se resistieron, apenas, solo como si fuera una respuesta automática, pero luego colapsaron. Harry apuntó su varita a su garganta.

— _¡Sonorus!_ ¡ORDEN DEL FENIX! ¡AL FRENTE! —Su voz salió de la mansión y todos los ojos y oídos se volvieron hacia ella. Tal vez hubo una fracción de segundo donde todos se preguntaban quién había llamado y qué se había dicho exactamente. Luego se escucharon los cracks de aparición como una lluvia de rocas sobre un piso de madera dura. Los restos de los miembros de la Orden se reunieron en la entrada, así como algunos dentro y fuera de los escalones. Harry se apresuró a cruzar las puertas y apuntó su varita hacia la parte superior de la entrada. Era una protección rápida, repelente al enemigo, pero prevendría futuras apariciones, con suerte. Harry se volvió hacia los Mortífagos, muchos de los cuales todavía estaban un poco aturdidos, pero otros se estaban apareciendo en la entrada....

 _—Expelliarmus! —_ Harry gritó, golpeando al Mortífago más cercano en el pecho. La varita voló de su mano mientras la persona encapuchada fue lanzada muy por debajo de los escalones y hacia los arbustos que bordeaban el camino de acceso, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban chamuscados y pisoteados ahora. El grito de Harry fue seguido por muchos otros y lentamente los Mortífagos fueron rechazados.

**_Fin De Flashback._ **

Harry apenas recordaba la pelea. Cuando la mayoría de los verdaderos Mortífagos habían huido y solo quedaban alrededor de una docena de brujas y magos jóvenes como zombies, los Aurores aparecieron milagrosamente. Para mañana, la batalla en la Mansión Malfoy sería una victoria del Ministerio. Voldemort no había sido visto una sola vez, pero Fudge lo hizo como si él mismo hubiera expulsado al Señor Oscuro de la propiedad de su antiguo seguidor.

No es que muchos hayan muerto, afortunadamente, principalmente debido a la cantidad de Mortífagos inexpertos. Los miembros de la Orden no querían matarlos, así que había sido una batalla difícil y se habían producido bajas. Los Mortífagos también habían sido capturados, incluyendo a Goyle senior, pero ninguno más alto que él. Los Aurores los habían retirado. Harry sospechaba que también se habían llevado a muchos que estaban bajo _Imperio_. Esperaba que no estuvieran detenidos demasiado tiempo.

Severus había sido lo primero en la mente de Harry después. Se había asegurado de que Pomfrey lo revisara para asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro. El hombre ahora descansaba en la cama donde estaba sentado Harry. La pálida cara de Severus era lo único por encima de las mantas. Parecía que llevaba una máscara. Una máscara de muerte. Harry suspiró y miró a través de la habitación con sus ojos. Se llenaron muchas camas esta noche, y cada vez más en San Mungo. La cama que Harry miró, sin embargo, era la cama de Lucius Malfoy. Draco se sentó a un lado y Narcissa al otro. Ambos tenían la cara blanca y miraban fijamente a Lucius.

—¿Harry? —La voz de Sirius hizo que Harry levantara la vista. El hombre estaba parado justo a su lado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta—Deberías ir a descansar—Instó Sirius, colocando una mano en el hombro de su ahijado.

—No—Harry negó con la cabeza—No lo voy a dejar—.

—Está inconsciente, Harry—Señaló Sirius.

—Brillante observación, gracias por decirme—Dijo Harry con sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros de la mano de Sirius y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Volvió a mirar a Severus.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —Sirius sonaba molesto y un poco herido.

—Mira, yo solo…—Harry suspiró, una mano se levantó para frotarse los ojos. Sus gafas se habían perdido durante la batalla—Lo siento, Sirius, pero necesito estar aquí—.

—No puedes ayudarlo ahora, Harry—.

—Lo sé—Dijo Harry con cansancio—Pero…—El cabello de Severus se sentía suave entre los dedos de Harry cuando extendió la mano—No quiero perderme cuando se despierte—Miró a Sirius, juzgando la reacción del hombre—Tuvimos una pelea. Dos peleas en realidad. Podría haberlo perdido hoy y me di cuenta de que lo último que le habría dicho fue algo... enojado e hiriente. Solo quiero estar aquí para disculparme cuando se despierte—Sirius solo miró a Harry por un largo momento, luego miró a Severus antes de asentir. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry por última vez y se fue. Harry se inclinó sobre su amante y le dio un beso en la frente a Severus.

* * *

Draco se sentó, sintiéndose como si estuviera hecho de piedra y de vidrio muy frágil al mismo tiempo. Él no podía moverse. Casi no quería pensar en caso de que se perdiera algo y su padre se escapara de ellos. Pomfrey había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero ahora le correspondía al cuerpo y la magia de Lucius hacer el resto. Draco sintió que una pequeña brisa aplastaría no solo a su padre, sino también a él. Su madre no se veía mucho mejor, aunque las huellas de lágrimas secas en su cara sugerían que ya se había roto un poco.

Los pasos en la Enfermería, por lo demás silencioso, hicieron que Draco finalmente se moviera. Levantó la vista y vio que su primo se movía de la silla de Harry, caminando por las filas hacia la salida. Mientras seguía el progreso del hombre, notó que había alguien más en la puerta. Hermione. Ella le llamó la atención y le preguntó en silencio si él quería que ella viniera, o si él quería venir a ella. Draco miró rápidamente a su madre, pero ella no vio nada más que a Lucius. Se levantó en silencio y corrió hacia su novia.

—¿Como esta él? —Ella susurró cuando él la alcanzó. La tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera de las puertas, por si acaso. Una vez que salieron de la vista, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, respirando su aroma. Ella siempre olía a la biblioteca, y eso lo calmaba como ninguna otra cosa. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, a pesar de que Draco sospechaba que podría estar lastimándola.

—Está peleando—Dijo cuando se alejó.

—Es fuerte. Lo logrará—Dijo ella con ese tono de hecho en el que Draco había llegado a confiar.

—Quiero darte las gracias—Dijo de repente. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, solo porque tenía ganas—Lo salvaste—Ella puso su mano sobre la de él—No mucha gente en tu situación habría hecho eso, especialmente considerando... —.

—No pensé en eso—Dijo Hermione. Draco siempre se maravilló de lo fácil que podía perdonar casi cualquier cosa. Cómo dejaba ir el pasado sin esfuerzo cuando no importaba. Los Slytherins eran conocidos por llevar rencor y nunca dejar ir las ofensas pasadas. Hermione hizo que Draco se sintiera tan... inferior. Pero en lugar de ponerlo celoso o enojado con ella, solo lo hacía querer esforzarse más.

—Te amo—Dijo, ya que sabía que ella no lo dejaría seguir insistiendo en que no todos los nacidos muggles estarían tan dispuestos a salvar a un ex-mortífago. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa secreta que solo él conocía y se acercó. Agachó la cabeza y tomó el beso que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

—¡Lucius! —Un siseado susurro llegó hasta ellos, ya que las puertas aún estaban abiertas. Draco apenas reconoció la desesperada voz de su madre. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia adentro, Hermione justo detrás de él. Cuando vio la cama, su corazón se detuvo por medio segundo, pero cuando comenzó a levantarse nuevamente, casi se hundió de alivio. Narcissa sostenía la cabeza de Lucius y por un breve momento pensó que su padre había muerto, pero luego ella le estaba besando la cara por todas partes y sus manos se habían acercado para agarrar sus brazos.

—Padre—Suspiró Draco. Narcissa se apartó y Lucius volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y parecía más cansado de lo que Draco lo había visto nunca, pero no tenía ningún peligro de morir. Incluso sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano. Draco dio un paso adelante y lo agarró, sus sentimientos se volvieron aún más optimistas cuando sintió la fuerza de su padre en el agarre.

—Hijo—Dijo Lucius, su voz solo un poco más baja de lo normal—¿Supongo que dada la ubicación de mi cama, ganó el lado de la Luz? —.

—Sí, la mansión está a salvo—La frente de Lucius se unió ligeramente.

—Pero las protecciones. Las sentí caer—.

—Sí—Dijo Draco—Pero solo porque Harry decidió derribarlas por su cuenta—Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron de sorpresa y Draco sonrió—Te lo explicaré todo una vez que estés más fuerte—Su padre asintió, dejando caer su mano de vuelta a la cama. Narcissa extendió la mano y le acarició la frente—¿Voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey? —Preguntó Draco.

—No, por favor—Dijo Lucius de inmediato. No había disfrutado del cuidado de la bruja la última vez que estuvo en una de sus camas. Draco sonrió—Llámala cuando esté dormido otra vez... ahora... ¿dónde está la chica que me salvó? —La sonrisa de Draco cayó. Los ojos de Lucius se movieron hacia alguien parado detrás de Draco—Señorita Granger, ¿verdad? —Draco se giró, tratando de mostrar su presencia escolar. Hermione parecía decidida a permanecer neutral, pero Draco podía decir que estaba nerviosa. Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano y ella dio un paso adelante. Narcissa la miraba con incertidumbre—Debo darle las gracias, señorita Granger. Sin usted, estaría muerto—.

—No fue nada—Dijo Hermione, respondiendo automáticamente con la respuesta del noble Gryffindor. Levantó los ojos y se cerraron con los de Draco durante dos segundos más de lo que era casual. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba nervioso ahora.

—Cuando salvas la vida de alguien, los Slytherins nunca lo tomamos a la ligera. Y también hay que considerar la tradición Malfoy—Draco casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Miró a su padre con incredulidad. ¿Seguramente el hombre todavía debe ser herido de alguna manera? Hermione parecía confundida.

—Lucius, cariño, seguramente eso es un poco… inapropiado, ¿considerando? —Narcissa dijo en voz baja, mirando a su esposo y su salvadora. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Estaría muerto si ella no hubiera estado cerca—Dijo con calma. Narcissa se estremeció visiblemente—¿Prefieres que yo ignore eso? —Lady Malfoy parecía desgarrada y un poco angustiada al pensar en la llamada cercana a la muerte de Lucius.

—No, no, claro que no—Ella volvió a acariciarle la cara, dándose más consuelo que a él—Pero, ¿estás seguro, querido? Esto es realmente ... sin precedentes—Su pálida mano subió lentamente y calmó la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Draco sintió que debía darse la vuelta, pero no era frecuente que pudiera ver el profundo amor de sus padres, así que se deleitaba con eso, incluso a través de su confusión.

—Es la única manera en que nuestro hijo puede tener felicidad y seguir siendo mi heredero—Susurró Lucius, pero la habitación silenciosa lo dejó viajar. Draco de repente tuvo una sensación nerviosa y excitada en la boca del estómago. Si entendía las cosas correctamente, era maravilloso y aterrador. Narcissa asintió y sorbió.

—¿Qué está pasando exactamente? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja, mirando a Draco en busca de alguna pista de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Creo que mi padre quiere seguir la tradición—Draco fue tan formalmente como pudo—Lo que significa que si un ser mágico salva a un Malfoy, entonces él o ella debe ser considerado como uno de la familia en todos los sentidos de la palabra—Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron casi cómicamente.

—Incluso… quiero decir incluso... —Ella tartamudeó.

—La tradición estaba escrita en el Código Malfoy mucho antes de que las preocupaciones de la sangre vieran la luz—Dijo Lucius—No tiene tales especificaciones. Sin embargo, nuestro código de matrimonio—Agregó con una mirada aguda a Draco—…lo hace—Ahora Hermione parecía un poco confundida otra vez y Draco no podía apartarse de la penetrante mirada de su padre. El único pensamiento que pudo procesar fue: _“Oh, mierda, él sabe...”_

—Señor, yo... —Comenzó Hermione, pero se calló cuando Lucius levantó la mano, aunque temblaba ligeramente. Obviamente estaba muy cansado, pero no vaciló en su aguda mirada. Draco tragó.

—Tales preocupaciones serían nulas, por supuesto…—Continuó Lucius, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco—Si la chica es parte de la familia, o una de las familias en alianza con los Malfoy—.

—Padre…—.

—Ahórrame las explicaciones o cosas similares—Dijo Lucius con cansancio—Y antes de que lo pienses, Severus no te traicionó, aunque sospecho que lo supo por un tiempo, incluso antes de que tú mismo lo supieras. Sin embargo, sí tengo algunas habilidades de observación. Fueron hace algunos días, pero pensé que era mejor quitar esto del camino lo antes posible, de esa manera no tienes que enfadarte demasiado preocupándote por eso. Ahora ve, debo dormir—Y con eso Lucius se recostó y cerró los ojos. Narcissa se sentó, con una mano acariciando el cabello rubio ahora, y no le prestó atención a su hijo ni a su novia. Draco se quedó aturdido por unos momentos antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y llevarla afuera de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro de entender qué... —Hermione nunca pudo terminar su oración porque Draco estaba quitándole el aliento con un beso desesperado y profundamente cariñoso.

* * *

Severus sintió que su conciencia se agitaba y su cuerpo lentamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama suave. Acostumbrado a situaciones extrañas y peligrosas, inmediatamente intentó recordar lo último que le sucedió antes de perder el conocimiento. Dado que estaba en una cama, obviamente había sido salvado... _"Harry"._ Recordó. Había estado tratando de llevar a Harry de regreso a Hogwarts y luego... ¿eso significaba que había fallado? ¿Qué le había pasado a su amante?

Forzando sus ojos a abrirse, aunque a su cuerpo le hubiera gustado quedarse dormido, Severus vio el techo de la Enfermería. Nada terriblemente sorprendente allí. Logró girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia lo que esperaba fuera la puerta. Tal vez podría llamar a alguien...

Harry estaba sentado justo en la silla al lado de la cama, dormido y acurrucado. Se veía perfectamente bien y Severus casi gimió de alivio. El cabello de Harry, en completo desorden como siempre, cayó sobre sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba inclinada y descansaba sobre sus rodillas estiradas. Severus se quedó quieto por un largo rato, simplemente viendo a su amor respirar constantemente. Escuchó pasos y volvió la cabeza, sintiéndose más despierto cada segundo.

—Bien, estás despierto—Dijo Pomfrey mientras se acercaba—Eso significa que puedo darte otra poción de Sueño Sin Sueño antes de irme a la cama—Severus casi gimió, pero se conformó con mirar.

—No, gracias—Dijo—Me moveré a mis habitaciones lo antes posible—Pomfrey suspiró como si no esperara nada menos.

—Supongo que está bien—Dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Severus—Estás completamente curado. Pero todavía quiero que te lo tomes con calma durante los próximos días—.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—Murmuró Severus mientras Pomfrey se movía a la siguiente cama.

—¿Hmmm Sev'rus? —Murmuró Harry. Los ojos verdes se abrieron. Harry se enderezó más rápido de lo que Severus creía posible—Estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Severus sintió que su interior se agitaba cuando Harry se acercó a él y sintió su frente.

—Estoy bien. Pomfrey dice que puedo irme—Las cejas de Harry se juntaron ante eso.

—Creo que deberías dormir el resto de la noche aquí—.

—Preferiría dormir abajo en mi cama ... contigo—Dijo Severus suavemente, muy complacido cuando Harry sonrió.

—Eso también me gustaría...—La cara de Harry volvió a mostrarse preocupada—Severus, lamento haberte gritado. No deberíamos haber peleado así. Fue un argumento estúpido—.

—El primero fue quizás un poco... innecesario, pero tenías razón en el segundo punto—Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry, Severus suspiró—Ya debería saber que eres un hombre y tomar tus propias decisiones. Solo deseo que puedas entender tu propia importancia—.

—Me doy cuenta, Severus. Simplemente no podía irme así—.

—Entiendo—.

—¿Lo haces? —

—Puede que no me guste, o que lo apruebe, pero no puedo detenerte—Harry suspiró.

—No quiero que sientas que tienes que detenerme—Dijo, tomando el rostro de Severus—Lo intentaré y seré cuidadoso, y tú intentas y me tratas como a un igual. ¿Qué tal eso? —.

—Es algo, supongo ... ahora, ayúdame a bajar. No puedo soportar un momento más de ese olor—Harry rió suavemente y ayudó a Severus a salir de la cama. Odiaba cómo olía la Enfermería también, pero pensó que era divertido que Severus, quien trabajaba con pociones, no pudiera manejarlo. Puso la capa del hombre sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo. Severus intentó empujarlo lejos varias veces, insistiendo en que no necesitaba mucha ayuda, pero Harry se mantuvo hasta las mazmorras.

Una vez abajo y en el dormitorio, Harry ayudó a Severus a ponerse su propia ropa de dormir y se desnudó. Se acurrucaron cerca, Harry dando vueltas alrededor de Severus, y se durmieron más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos creía posible.

* * *

**_Interludio:_ **

Al caer la noche y los participantes de la Batalla en la Mansión Malfoy finalmente dejaron de lado el estrés y las dificultades del día, muchas personas parecían encontrarse en parejas, como si todos supieran inconscientemente que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el momento decisivo. Incluso si todos los personajes principales esperaban y sabían que estaban más cerca que nunca de la victoria, nada garantizaba la vida de su amante en futuras batallas.

Y así todos se emparejaron, aferrándose a su mejor mitad.

Narcissa se quedó con su esposo y lo observó dormir toda la noche. Ella le acarició el pelo y trató de sonreír con cariño en lugar de llorar. Se había acercado demasiado a perder a sus dos fuertes hombres Malfoy hoy, y no podía hacer nada para detener la amenaza que vendría otra vez antes del final. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas podían ser mucho peores, así que sonrió e ignoró las lágrimas que ensuciaban su hermoso rostro.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo fuera de las protecciones de Hogwarts, sin apenas notar las muchas estrellas. Los Apareció en la mansión, los terrenos aún en completa ruina, pero su dormitorio era cálido y seguro. Él la acostó y respiró su aroma, ignorando los eventos del día y mañana. Cuando ignoraba todo menos a ella, podía fingir que estaban en otro lugar, sus identidades carecían de significado y su sangre carecía de importancia. No quería esperar, porque eso era para Gryffindors y los tontos, por lo que ignoró la ligereza en su corazón de la proclamación de su padre antes, y la atrajo más cerca.

Sirius regresó a la cama de Remus. Una vez más, su amor fue el que se lesionó, pero nada grave, gracias a Merlín. Aun así, apuñaló su corazón peor que cualquier pensamiento de su propia desaparición. ¿Tendrían tanta suerte la próxima vez? ¿O la próxima? ¿Cuántas batallas necesitarían pelear? Peor aún que eso, tal vez fue la idea de que mientras siguieran peleando, Harry no se enfrentaría a Voldemort por última vez. Sirius quería que todo terminara para que Remus estuviera fuera de peligro, pero el final significaría una amenaza mucho mayor centrada en su ahijado. Con estos pensamientos furiosos dentro de él, Sirius se transformó en Canuto y saltó sobre la cama, acurrucándose alrededor de los pies de Remus.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina, acariciando distraídamente a Fawkes mientras observaba el pasado y el futuro. ¿Terminaría esta guerra como la última Gran Guerra en la que Dumbledore había luchado? ¿La destrucción del enemigo significaría la destrucción de un ser querido? Harry era tan querido para él como un hijo, y Severus también. Si uno moría, el otro no viviría mucho, estaba seguro. Él sabía esto porque el otro seguiría a su amor a cualquier lugar. La última guerra había terminado de manera similar, Dumbledore había pensado muchas veces, si el enemigo y el ser querido no fueran el mismo, y el que amaba no fuera el asesino. Sus viejos ojos, ligeramente vidriosos, se dirigieron a Fawkes. Él acarició al ave por última vez antes de apagar las luces e irse a la cama, solo.

* * *

Una semana después y las cosas se veían un poco caóticas. El reciente ataque de Voldemort lo había puesto de nuevo en la mente de la población mágica. Más estudiantes fueron sacados de la escuela. El ministerio envió más folletos. Y Harry se escabulló a las mazmorras en cada oportunidad.

Desde la batalla, la relación entre Harry y Severus definitivamente había cambiado. Nada que un extraño pudiera detectar; de hecho, Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era, pero algo era diferente. De buena manera, por suerte. Sea lo que sea, estaba haciendo maravillas por su vida sexual. Severus parecía mucho más adelantado y Harry se volvió más confiado con cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo, una cosa pesaba mucho en su mente, y especialmente en este día en particular, una semana después de Halloween. Dumbledore había convocado a todos a la Mansión Malfoy, donde Harry y la Orden aún se alojaban. Todo el mundo quería decir Harry, Severus, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Pomfrey, los Malfoy, los Weasley mayores y Hermione, esta última se unió oficialmente a la Orden junto con Draco y Harry después de la Batalla.

La ocasión para una reunión tan grande fue el motivo de la inquietud de Harry. Subió las escaleras bajo la capa al lado de Severus, tratando de no imaginarse a sí mismo siendo devorado por el monstruo que sin duda encontraría dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort. Le asustaba como nunca antes había hecho otra cosa. Tan pronto como llegaron a la oficina del Director, Harry se quitó la capa y se acercó a Severus, absorbiendo la presencia del hombre. Fueron por flu directamente al salón, juntos para que Harry no se cayera. Él saludó con la cabeza a todos los presentes, tratando de enviar una sonrisa a sus amigos y padrinos. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, solo un poco forzado. Todavía no estaba muy cómodo con que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con Severus, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrarlo. Harry vio a Remus poner una mano en la espalda de Sirius como señal de aprobación y apoyo.

—Por favor, reúnanse—Dijo Dumbledore. Cualquiera que quisiera, por supuesto, podía tomar o conjurar una silla, pero la mayoría prefería permanecer de pie en un gran círculo. Harry se paró directamente frente a Dumbledore, tratando de evitar que sus manos temblaran—Todos ustedes aquí han sido informados sobre el Scios Totalus. Sin embargo, lo que Harry está a punto de hacer es diferente. Con el Scios combinado, será esencialmente transportado a la mente de Voldemort, donde podrá ver cualquier cosa sin el conocimiento de Voldemort. Como esta es una magia muy experimental y desconocida, he informado a Poppy sobre la situación—Todos le lanzaban miradas de nerviosismo a Harry, y él trató de parecer valiente, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo ser particularmente valiente, a pesar de que la gente le decía que lo era.

—Por lo menos le recomiendo que se siente, señor Potter—Dijo Pomfrey, sonando casi en reprimenda. A ella obviamente no le gustaba la idea más que a él. Severus puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y se dejó llevar al sofá cercano. La gente rondaba, a una distancia cortés. Harry se sentó, pero Severus lo empujó por completo, así que se estiró e intentó imaginarse cómodo.

—Recuerda el hechizo para apagarlo—Murmuró Severus—Úsalo en el momento en que sientas que algo no está bien—.

—¿Qué podría estar dentro de la mente de Voldemort? —Harry pregunto en voz baja, pero no menos incrédulo. Creyó escuchar a Sirius resoplar. Severus ya no se inmutó con el nombre. Algo en los ojos de Harry debe haberle dicho el miedo actual de Harry, ya que se acercó y, en una muestra de afecto inusitado, colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y la apretó. Luego se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

—Recuerda, busca los secretos de la inmortalidad—Le recordó Dumbledore. Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. Levantó su mano sobre su cara y susurró las palabras del hechizo. Funcionó al instante.

Lo que Harry no vio, mientras estaba sumido en los recovecos de la mente de Voldemort, fue la mirada sorprendida y asombrada en las caras de todos, habiendo visto a Harry ejecutar un hechizo complejo sin varita sin una decisión consciente de hacerlo.

>> Buena suerte, muchacho—Dijo Dumbledore con cariño, con un toque de orgullo en su voz.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry nunca había intentado Legeremancia antes, pero había experimentado su parte de alguien repasar los pensamientos de alguien más y podía fácilmente imaginar cómo era. Lo que sucedió cuando dijo el hechizo, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con eso. La Legeremancia era una técnica probada, con maestros y aprendices. Esto... esto era desconocido, no probado, y absolutamente horroroso.

La primera sensación era como ser tirado por el desagüe. Un desagüe oscuro y húmedo que conducía a Merlín sabía dónde. De inmediato, Harry supo que nada estaba “bien”. Estaba mojado sin estar realmente mojado. Y la oscuridad parecía una oscuridad nacida de sí misma, en lugar de una ausencia de luz. _Respiraba_ y pulsaba como una criatura fuertemente enrollada a su alrededor. Podía sentirla cerca, pero no podía sentir su cuerpo. Estaba anclado, flotando libre en una sustancia indefinible, y formaba parte de esa sustancia al mismo tiempo.

Y eso fue quizás lo más aterrador de todo, que él era parte de eso. No podía definir la línea entre él y esta cosa. Lo estaba ahogando, pero sabía que debería dejar de luchar, porque no necesitaba respirar. La cosa respiraba por él.

Habría abierto la boca para pronunciar el hechizo que lo llevaría a casa, a los brazos de su amante, pero no pudo encontrar su boca para decir nada. Oh, no, concluyó, probablemente estaba atrapado dentro de la mente monstruosa de Voldemort para siempre. Se quedó sin aliento, pero no su boca, porque se había ido.

—¡Argh! ¡Tontos incompetentes! —Una voz siseó desde algún lugar. Vagamente Harry se preguntó cómo el sonido viajó a través de la sustancia y, sin embargo, llegó a sus oídos inexistentes. Luego reflexionó sobre quién era el que había gritado. ¿Fue Severus? ¿Estaban en clase?

No. Eso no era posible. Harry trató de sacudir la cabeza y la encontró algo presente en sus hombros, apenas allí. Necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba perdiendo partes de sí mismo en esta cosa. Necesitaba simplemente hacerse cargo...

>> ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era traerlos aquí! —La voz continuó y Harry volvió su atención a eso. Al escuchar y concentrarse, Harry se hizo más consciente de sí mismo en el proceso. Sí, era Harry Potter, dentro de la mente de Voldemort, y escuchaba a Voldemort en persona. Convocó su magia y levantó su mano. Sí, estaba allí ahora. Separó los pliegues de la extraña negrura y había una ventana. Él podía ver hacia fuera.

Un hombre estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada y encapuchada. Harry podía ver la varita entrenada de Voldemort en él. El mortífago gimió.

—¡Por favor, mi señor! ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! ¡El Ministerio se ha puesto más alerta! Con el incidente en la propiedad de Malfoy, tampoco tenemos más seguidores dispuestos. Por favor, si solo...—.

 _—¡Crucio!_ —Voldemort siseó. El hombre cayó a un lado, sus gritos hirieron las orejas de Harry. El Señor Oscuro mantuvo al hombre debajo durante casi cinco minutos completos. Al final, el hombre estaba echando espuma por la boca e inconsciente—¡Llévenselo! —Voldemort ladró—Asegúrense de que no se está muriendo—Dos Mortífagos se adelantaron de un gran semicírculo que solo Harry notó. Estaba tan oscuro en la habitación que apenas podía verlos, pero era mucho más ligero que adentro, no quería apartarse de él todavía—¡Bella! —.

—¡Si, mi señor! —Bellatrix cayó hacia adelante y levantó la vista con loca adoración. Ella había estado más cerca de su derecha y ahora él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Harry se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus propios ojos se habían estrechado. Él inclinó la cabeza, escuchando, ¿podía oír los pensamientos del hombre? Eran indistintos y con un sonido extraño, casi sibilantes.

—He tomado una decisión con respecto a Francia—Dijo Voldemort. Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con curiosidad—Enviaré a Rabastan y a los Carrows. Permanecerás aquí—.

—Mi Señor, no estaría separada de usted, pero seguramente esta tarea es de tanta importancia...—.

—Silencio—Siseó Voldemort. Ella inmediatamente se inclinó—Necesito más seguidores dispuestos, no más _Imperiados_. No son tan fuertes. Tu destino ha sido decidido—Se puso rígida y levantó la vista lentamente, con la confusión escrita en su cara.

—¿Mi señor? —Ella preguntó.

—He pensado mucho en tu traición, Bella—Dijo Voldemort, con un toque de placer cubriendo sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo incomprensible. Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza negativamente—Oh, sí, lo sé. Fuiste con tu hermana, le contaste el ataque. Ahora lo he decidido—Ahora estaba temblando, su cabeza iba y venía tan rápido que Harry estaba seguro de que se rompería—¡Estate quieta! —Voldemort ordenó y ella se inclinó de nuevo, tocando su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra.

—Mi Señor, por favor, no quise decir...—.

—¡No más! —Voldemort la interrumpió—No deseo volver a ver tu cara. Macnair, Crabbe, saben qué hacer—Los mortífagos nombrados dieron un paso adelante, con expresiones de satisfacción evidentes por la mirada en sus ojos, aunque el resto de sus caras estaban cubiertas. Arrastraron a una Bellatrix que gritaba desde la habitación, maldiciéndolos por tocarla y rogándole a su Señor por misericordia que nunca había dado por sí misma. Harry le lanzó una mirada a su esposo, pero su cara estaba detrás de una máscara y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Voldemort se dirigió a otros asuntos. Algo sobre muggles conectados con magos o brujas dentro del Ministerio. Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar la información que necesitaba observando. Se retiró y la sustancia negra inmediatamente se tragó el agujero que había hecho. Se estremeció, sintiendo la oscuridad tratando de tragarlo también, sintiendo sus bordes borrosos. Se concentró, manteniéndose unido, pero la conexión con Voldemort era inconfundible. No quería pensar en lo que significaba.

Intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nada que ver. Se centró en los pensamientos de Voldemort de nuevo, preguntándose por qué sonaban tan extraños, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de ello. Lengua Pársel. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando, los silbidos sibilantes se convirtieron en inglés. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no tenían mucho sentido para él. La mente de Voldemort estaba, en una palabra, loca. Pasaba de estar increíblemente concentrado a pensar en diez cosas a la vez. Hizo que la cabeza de Harry doliera. ¿Ahora qué?

Se enfocó de nuevo hacia adentro, sintiendo la magia que lo mantenía allí. Voldemort no podía descubrirlo, se recordó a sí mismo, tratando de disipar el miedo que todavía lo estaba paralizando. No quería respirar profundamente, así que solo apretó los dientes y estiró su magia. _“Inmortalidad”_ llamó a la oscuridad. Esperó una respuesta, sintiendo que la sustancia negra lo iba a consumir. Un latido más tarde, lo hizo.

Era como estar en un torbellino que iba y venía. En un momento era arrojado a las profundidades más profundas, y al siguiente presenciaría una escena con Tom Riddle en ella, escuchando sus pensamientos, siguiendo su razonamiento. Fue demasiado rápido, pero por momentos, Harry pensó que las cosas se iban ralentizando. La sustancia enferma y negra impregnó las escenas como una niebla, un miasma de maldad pura. Harry solo podía mirar horrorizado mientras las cosas lentamente se volvían claras para él. Tom Riddle se mantuvo erguido y prohibido incluso en su forma más joven y hermosa, mientras marcaba a un seguidor con su marca.

 _“Sí”_ siseó la mente oscura, ya corrupta y medio loca. _“Me ayudarás a todo, me unirás a esta tierra...”_ Harry se alejó bruscamente cuando reconoció el rostro pálido de un joven Severus Snape, arrodillándose y apretando la mandíbula mientras su piel chisporroteaba. La oscuridad envolvió a Harry de nuevo. Se desplomó a través de él, no queriendo reconocer lo que había visto. De repente se le ocurrió un pensamiento.

 _“Halloween de 1981”_ , pensó girándose y mirando mientras la escena le llegaba fácilmente. No quería verlo todo, pero quería ver el momento de la maldición asesina. Vio como Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente, asomándose sobre un bebé en una cuna. Un _Avada Kedavra_ más tarde y Harry lo vio, la huella, o parte, dejada por Voldemort cuando su espíritu voló en shock y confusión. Pareció seguir la luz verde que aún irradiaba el chico que lloraba y encontró la cicatriz. Se quemó en verde por un momento y luego Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba viendo recuerdos dentro de la mente de Voldemort. Estaba viendo los recuerdos de Voldemort dentro de sí mismo. El Scios Totalus realmente le dio acceso a todo lo que era Voldemort...

—Detente—Jadeó Harry, atormentando su cerebro para tratar de encontrar el hechizo de nuevo. Movió sus brazos como si estuviera nadando, tratando de llegar a la superficie. Él gritó el hechizo para terminarla y empujó, pero había una parte que no estaba tan dispuesta a irse, que se había enredado con la sustancia. Harry se sacudió y gritó de nuevo. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de no ahogarse en arenas movedizas. Tragó lo que sabía que realmente no era aire y convocó su magia. Gritó mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que la oscuridad finalmente se desvanecía, retrocediendo como si lo picaran.

>> ¡Suéltame! —Harry gritó mientras se sentaba. Empujó y luchó contra la cosa que lo sostenía. La oscuridad se había vuelto dura y fuerte de repente.

—¡Harry! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Soy yo, soy Severus! —El nombre era como una luz que lo desgarraba todo y Harry se quedó quieto, jadeando por respirar mientras cambiaba el rumbo, tirando del cuerpo de Severus hacia él—¿Harry? —Unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y Harry trató de estabilizar su respiración. Estaba sentado en el sofá y Severus obviamente estaba de rodillas a su lado. El pensamiento inmediatamente puso en marcha un recuerdo que había visto recientemente y se retiró. Una mirada a la cara preocupada de Severus y no pudo evitarlo. Hizo un ruido estrangulado en la parte posterior de su garganta y acercó la cabeza a Severus, aplastando sus labios con los de su amor.

Se oyeron murmullos y conversaciones y Harry se retiró de nuevo, sonrojándose un poco cuando vio la escena. Todo el grupo estaba parado alrededor del sofá, todos con expresiones en algún lugar entre preocupados, divertidos y sorprendidos. Sirius se veía bastante verde. Poppy dio un paso adelante y apartó a Severus del camino. Ella ya había sacado su varita y la agitó sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Como te sientes? —Ella le preguntó. Intentó volver a la habitación. Sus pensamientos seguían dirigiéndose a lo que había aprendido.

—Un poco mareado... y con náuseas—Agregó Harry. La sensación lo superó de repente y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando una mano en su boca. Pomfrey se apresuró a conjurar un cubo y Harry no pudo sostenerlo. Vomitó violentamente, sintiendo que la sustancia negra salía y salía de su garganta. Sintió un cuerpo sentado a su lado, una mano en la espalda. Con la esperanza de que Severus terminara, recibió inmediatamente un vaso de agua. Bebió mucho. Pomfrey se ocupó del cubo y olió. Cuando Harry levantó la vista, solo había preocupación. Incluso Lucius parecía preocupado, o quizás alarmado.

—Estoy mejor ahora—Dijo Harry débilmente. Pomfrey resopló y lo revisó con algunos hechizos más. Harry se apoyó en Severus, muy complacido cuando su amante envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—No puedo detectar nada físicamente mal con él—Declaró Pomfrey.

—Deberías dormir antes de explicar lo que pasó—Dijo Remus con preocupación. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, necesito sacar esto—.

—¿Aprendiste algo de valor, me imagino? —Preguntó Severus. Harry asintió y miró a Dumbledore.

—Era como una gran _cosa_ negra que me rodeaba. Me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando...—Harry respiró hondo antes de hablar a continuación—Voldemort está utilizando a los Mortífagos marcados para atarlo a este mundo—La gente se quedó sin aliento, Severus se puso rígido y Narcissa agarró el brazo de su esposo. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró pensativo. Empezó a caminar despacio, obviamente pensando mucho.

—¿Aprendiste algo más? —Preguntó. Todos los demás permanecieron completamente en silencio.

—Sí—Dijo Harry con nerviosismo, mirando a Severus—La noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres, él...—Dumbledore se detuvo y miró a Harry con seriedad.

—Dejó una parte de su alma en ti—Supuso Dumbledore. Harry tragó y asintió—Ya había sospechado eso antes. Esperemos que no presente un problema... la Marca, sin embargo...—Dumbledore comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

—¿No hay alguna manera de eliminarlo? —Draco habló.

—Ninguna que pueda imaginar—Murmuró Severus.

—La marca de Voldemort es algo que él mismo inventó, aunque ha habido vínculos con algunas similitudes en el pasado... Me temo que solo hay dos formas en las que puedo pensar que permitirán que Voldemort muera y sea enviado en su camino—Toda la habitación parece contener el aliento cuando se detuvo—Una es que Voldemort libere voluntariamente a todos los que han sido Marcados... la otra es romper el vínculo en el otro extremo, por la muerte de todos los que están Marcados—Harry se puso de pie al instante siguiente, sin importarle que se balanceara un poco.

—Esa no es una opción—Gruñó—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —.

—Harry…—Comenzó Severus, poniéndose de pie, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

—Tiene razón, Severus. No solo no lo consideraré, sino que sería imposible siquiera intentarlo. Simplemente hay demasiados Mortífagos—.

—La otra opción es igualmente imposible—Dijo Severus.

—Sí—Murmuró Dumbledore—Harry, cuando estabas dentro de su mente, ¿sentiste la conexión entre ustedes? —Harry asintió, sin saber qué tenía que ver eso.

—Era como una parte de mí, de él en mí, no quería dejarme ir—Explicó.

—No—Severus exclamó de repente—Lo que sea que estés pensando _no lo hagas_ —Casi le gruñó a Dumbledore.

—Ahora, ahora escúchame—Dijo Dumbledore, mirando entre Harry y Severus—Si Harry usara el Scios, junto con su conexión a través de su cicatriz, podría haber una posibilidad de que pudiera afectar la mente de Voldemort... Si es lo suficientemente fuerte, lo que creo que es, podría forzar al subconsciente de Voldemort a liberar a los Mortífagos—.

—Lo haré—Dijo Harry a la vez—Sé que puedo hacerlo—En verdad no lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—No—Severus protestó de nuevo—Es ridículo. Por lo que sabemos, te matarán junto con él. Lo más probable es que los Mortífagos encadenados sean lo único que lo mantiene al mundo de los vivos—.

—Porque él ya murió—Murmuró Harry en comprensión—Podré retirarme antes de eso, lo hice justo ahora. También estableceré mi conexión con él—.

—No, no vale la pena correr el riesgo—Dijo Severus con severidad. Harry lo miró, luego miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Qué pasará con los Mortífagos una vez que se corte el vínculo? —.

—Me temo que simplemente no tenemos forma de saber nada con certeza. Todo depende de lo que la Marca los haya afectado. Seré sincero contigo, Harry. Todos pueden morir al instante, o pueden estar perfectamente bien. No hay forma de saber—Harry cerró los ojos un momento, dándose cuenta de que tampoco había manera de mantener a Severus completamente fuera de peligro.

—Debemos arriesgarnos—Reconoció.

—¡No te arriesgaremos! —Severus agarró el brazo de Harry, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de Harry. Harry lo miró con una expresión tranquila.

—¿Qué pasaría si me uniera a alguien más de una manera similar? —Preguntó de repente, mirando a Dumbledore—Podrían ayudarme a retenerme aquí cuando muera Voldemort—.

—Esa es una posibilidad—Dumbledore permitió con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Entonces podemos formar un vínculo mágico—Dijo Harry, volviéndose a su amor con una expresión feroz.

—¿Estás loco? —Severus preguntó con incredulidad, retrocediendo un paso y soltando el brazo de Harry—¿Y qué pasa si muero cuando se corte mi conexión con el Señor Oscuro? ¡Yo seré quien te arrastre hacia abajo! —.

—¡Exactamente! —Harry gritó antes de que pudiera detenerse—¡No quiero volver para encontrarte muerto! —Severus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza, aturdido.

—No—Casi susurró y el corazón de Harry se apretó—No, no me vincularé contigo—La habitación estuvo en silencio por un largo rato mientras los dos amantes simplemente se miraban el uno al otro. Harry sabía que Severus estaba diciendo que no porque no quería arriesgarse, pero en su corazón se sentía como si su amante hubiera rechazado lo mismo que una propuesta de matrimonio. No lo era, eso no era posible, pero igual dolía. Harry apartó los ojos y casi salió corriendo de la habitación. Severus lo siguió inmediatamente. Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y luego también la siguieron, sintiendo que necesitaban asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impactados para moverse.

En el pasillo de la entrada, Harry corrió a medias hacia las escaleras. Podía escuchar los pasos de Severus golpeando con fuerza el suelo de piedra.

—¡Detente de una vez, idiota Gryffindor! —Severus gruñó justo cuando Harry alcanzó el primer escalón. Se giró y miró al hombre mayor.

—¿Tonto Gryffindor? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? —Remus y Sirius se detuvieron en la puerta. Podían sentir la energía mágica vibrando.

—No, también creo que eres el hombre más egoísta que conozco—Severus escupió, agarrando el brazo de Harry. Harry no lo dejaría, y se liberó.

—¿¡Egoísta!? —Harry gritó.

—¡Todo el mundo habla del noble y abnegado Harry Potter! —Severus dijo sarcásticamente—¡Pero eres _egoísta_! ¡Quieres morir conmigo para salvarte de un poco de angustia, y _no piensas_ en las personas que dejas que te llorarían! Tu familia y amigos, ¿no significan nada? —Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y temblaba de emoción. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Significan mucho, pero no puedo vivir sin ti—Dijo.

—Todavía no estoy muerto—Dijo Severus suavemente, casi implorando. Una sola lágrima se derramó de los ojos de Harry y se acercó. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Harry pronto encontró la boca de Severus con la suya. Se besaron como si el único aire que pudieran respirar fuera el aire compartido con su amor. Cuando Harry se echó hacia atrás, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó, ajeno a las formas en retirada de Remus y Sirius mientras dejaban a la pareja sola.

—Nos arriesgamos y luchamos—Dijo Severus—Harás todo lo que puedas y _matarás_ a ese bastardo. Entonces simplemente debemos esperar—Harry asintió, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido—Dijo en voz baja—Y si fuera legal para dos hombres...—.

—En un instante—Severus lo interrumpió, sin necesitar que Harry terminara la pregunta. Harry levantó la cabeza y se besaron de nuevo. El matrimonio era algo que Severus sabía que nunca tendría, y nunca lo había deseado así que no importaba que no fuera legal para dos hombres... hasta ese momento. Harry lo besó con tanta tristeza y desesperación.

—Quería pelear para que mis seres queridos estuvieran a salvo—Susurró Harry cuando se separaron, sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra.

—No puedes mantenernos a todos a salvo—Le dijo Severus—Debes aprender eso o te volverás loco con la pena y la culpa—Severus se retiró para poder mirar a los ojos de Harry. Había recuperado sus gafas desde la batalla, pero aún eran la versión moderna que Black había transfigurado. Severus se había acostumbrado a la cara madura de Harry desde entonces. Ahora, sin embargo, con esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas frustradas, no pudo evitar recordar que Harry todavía era joven—Una vez te dije que solo lo matarías cuando estuvieras bien y listo—Dijo Severus en voz baja—Ese momento se está acercando ahora. Estás listo—.

—Sí—asintió Harry con calma—Lo estoy—Tomó la mano de Severus en la suya—Ven a la cama conmigo.—Severus no sabía cómo hubiera podido negarse cuando Harry lo llevó confiadamente escaleras arriba a su habitación. Recordó la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales allí, cuando se había colado gracias a Lucius. Intentó no pensar en el grupo bastante grande de personas de abajo que, sin duda, podrían adivinar qué estaban haciendo al cabo de un rato. No importaba Todo lo que importaba era que Severus saboreaba cada momento. Como algo hermoso y bueno, su tiempo con Harry sin duda terminaría demasiado pronto, y con un final que rivalizaría con la caída de un gran imperio.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y casi se cayó de la cama. Revisó rápidamente su memoria y descubrió que era sábado. Esa era la única razón que podía pensar para explicar por qué Severus todavía estaba en la cama con él. No muy a menudo disfrutaban de sus mañanas juntos. Cuando la conmoción desapareció, Harry sonrió para sus adentros y se acurrucó cerca de Severus, metiendo su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Severus y colocando un brazo sobre el pecho firme. Su amante hizo un ruido de contenido y mantuvo a Harry cerca, causando que el mago más joven suspirara satisfecho. Sabía que Severus estaba despierto ahora. Él podía decirlo por la respiración del hombre.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en la cama todo el día—Susurró Harry. Severus no dijo nada, pero después de un rato soltó a Harry y se sentó. Harry lo vio vestirse en silencio. Severus se dio la vuelta cuando terminó y miró a Harry con indiferencia.

—Vamos, levántate—Dijo. Harry obedeció y Severus lo miró esta vez. Cuando terminaron, se fueron juntos y bajaron al comedor donde normalmente se servía el desayuno en la Mansión Malfoy. Para sorpresa de Harry, todo el grupo de ayer todavía estaba allí. Una tensión colgaba sobre la habitación, junto con una buena dosis de aprensión. Todos miraron hacia arriba cuando la pareja entró. Harry miró alrededor confundido mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro, al lado de Hermione y Draco y frente a Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde Dumbledore estaba hablando en voz baja con Lucius. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y luego este último tomó lentamente una copia de _El Profeta_ y la entregó en silencio. Harry lo tomó y leyó la primera página, Severus leía por encima del hombro. Su estómago se desplomó.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ministerio Muggle Bajo Ataque, Por Rita Skeeter._
> 
> _Anoche se produjeron una serie de ataques por toda Gran Bretaña. Los informes hasta ahora no tienen información sobre el tamaño de los ataques o la cantidad de víctimas, solo informes dispersos. Los objetivos eran todos muggles que de alguna manera estaban conectados con empleados del Ministerio de Magia. Hasta ahora, la lista de ataques confirmados se ha elevado a más de veinticinco familias por lo menos. San Mungo ha tenido que eliminar casi todos sus encantamientos antimuggles para adaptarse al gran número de pacientes. Esto parece sugerir que incluso los muggles que tienen una conexión con los empleados del Ministerio, pero que no están en la lista de muggles informados de la magia, han sido afectados por estos ataques._
> 
> _Los culpables parecen ser los Mortífagos, aunque esto no se ha confirmado. El Ministerio ha estado en completo caos mientras brujas y magos de todos los departamentos intentan contactar a sus familiares y amigos en el mundo muggle. Una cosa parece clara: hasta ahora todas las casas verificadas por los Aurores en la lista de muggles con información mágica han sido atacadas. Uno solo puede preguntarse cuántos otros muggles han muerto sin siquiera saber por qué o cómo._
> 
> _¿Cómo Quién-Ustedes-Saben encontró a todos estos muggles? Esta mañana, una fuente en el interior reveló que durante el último ataque al Ministerio por parte de Quién-Ustedes-Saben se robaron los registros de todos los muggles informados de la magia, junto con los registros que contenían nacidos muggles, criaturas mágicas y registros criminales. ¿Por qué el público no fue informado de esto y por qué el Ministerio no ha hecho nada para verificar a las personas en las listas antes? Ni el ministro ni ninguno de los jefes de los departamentos afectados estuvieron disponibles para hacer comentarios. La facilidad con la que se han llevado a cabo estos ataques, durante el transcurso de una sola noche, es una prueba no solo de la fuerza de Quién-Ustedes-Saben, sino de otro ejemplo de la ineficacia del Ministerio. Esta reportera todavía está esperando que se tomen medidas. El público necesita algo más que información, de la que solo se nos ha dado el mínimo al parecer, sino también un Ministerio que está dispuesto a pasar a la ofensiva. Insto al ministro a que responda por sí mismo y por sus políticas._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Cuando Harry terminó, inmediatamente miró a Hermione con una leve alarma en sus ojos. Ella sonrió tranquilizadora, reconociendo la mirada.

—Los alejé hace meses, Harry—Dijo en voz baja. Harry notó que tanto ella como las manos de Draco estaban debajo de la mesa—No saben nada de magia, y me aseguré de que estuvieran lejos—Harry asintió, muy aliviado y volvió a mirar el papel. Todavía conocía a muchos nacidos muggles. ¿Qué pasaba con los Dursleys? Realmente no se preocupaba por ellos, pero no podía desear que estuvieran muertos. Tal como estaban las cosas ahora, parecía poco probable que estuvieran recibiendo una lista precisa de las víctimas durante bastante tiempo. Aun así, la culpa ya se estaba asentando profundamente en las entrañas de Harry.

—Debería usar el Scios tan pronto como sea posible—Dijo Harry, mirando el artículo.

—No—Severus, Remus y Sirius exclamaron con bastante dureza al mismo tiempo, causando que Harry lo mirara sorprendido. Severus pareció tomarlo desde allí. Puso una mano pesada sobre el hombro de Harry—No harás nada precipitado—Dijo con severidad.

—¡No tiene sentido esperar a que mueran más personas cuando se cómo derrotarlo! —Harry respondió, mirando a Severus ligeramente, pero no queriendo que se pelearan de nuevo.

—Harry—Dumbledore habló y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él—Debes usar el Scios lo antes posible, pero no será posible antes de que hayas hecho algunos ejercicios por mí—Su voz era más grave de lo habitual y no había ningún brillo, por lo que Harry sabía que no había lugar para la discusión. Él asintió su acuerdo y su amante, junto con sus “padres” se relajaron visiblemente.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicios? —Pregunto Harry

—Tienes mucha energía mágica dentro de ti, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore—Me gustaría intentar ver si puedes enfocarlo fuera de una situación de combate y usarlo mientras lanzas hechizos reales, como hiciste durante la batalla—Harry frunció el ceño pensando, pensando en la forma en que había roto las barreras y luego puso una nueva. Había usado un hechizo real para este último, pero romper las barreras había sido como su magia aleatoria de cuando era pequeño, solo que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Señor, cuando rompí las barreras, no usé un hechizo—Dijo Harry. Todos alrededor de la mesa parecían parpadear—Usé un hechizo después... pero ni siquiera puedo recordar de qué se trataba—.

—¿Qué paso cuando estabas dentro de la mente del Señor Oscuro? —Preguntó Severus.

—Dije el hechizo para apagar el Scios—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Pero cuando las cosas negras no me dejaron ir, simplemente me... _empujé_ —Todos intercambiaron miradas, excepto Harry, que se veía cada vez más nervioso.

—Harry—Habló Hermione—Normalmente, ese tipo de magia solo ocurre con los chicos que no han aprendido ningún hechizo, aunque nunca con tanta fuerza... Siempre asumí que si lograba aprovechar cualquiera o toda esa energía mágica, la canalizaría en hechizos apropiados—Miró a Dumbledore en busca de confirmación, quien asintió pensativamente.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger. He sabido desde la infancia de Harry que posee grandes cantidades de magia—Se volvió hacia Harry—Sin embargo, asumí que habías logrado enfocarlo a través de hechizos. Después de todo, tus ataques de magia subconsciente cesaron después de que viniste a Hogwarts—Severus hizo un sonido de tos en la parte posterior de su garganta y Harry se volvió hacia él bruscamente—¿Severus? —Dumbledore preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Necesitas un vaso de agua, Severus? —Harry preguntó un poco demasiado rápido.

—Harry…—Comenzó Severus, mirando implorante a su amor.

—No lo hagas—Dijo Harry.

—Harry, ellos necesitan saber—.

—No es de su incumbencia. No puedo creer que me traicionaras así—Siseó Harry, mirando a Severus.

—Albus necesita saber todo sobre tu magia. Las vidas están en juego—Tal vez fue un tiro barato, considerando la disposición de Harry a sentirse responsable por la vida de todos. Miró con fuerza por un momento más y luego se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Harry, ¿de qué está hablando? —Preguntó Sirius, con la preocupación escrita no solo en su rostro, sino en todos los rostros que actualmente miraban al joven mago. Lucius miraba a Severus con curiosidad y Narcissa parecía examinar sus uñas. Harry no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando que Severus lo hiciera.

—Harry ha estado usando un _Glamour_ subconsciente en toda la espalda, el pecho y los brazos desde que comenzó la escuela primaria muggle. Fue solo la Navidad pasada cuando finalmente lo dejó—El silencio se encontró con esta declaración y Harry cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Se preparó para la siguiente pregunta, aunque se sorprendió de quién lo hizo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocultaban estos encantos? —Preguntó Madame Pomfrey—Nunca detecté ese tipo de _Glamour_ en el chico, y lo he examinado unas cuantas veces—.

—Eso solo demuestra lo efectivos que fueron—Señaló Severus—Y en cuanto a lo que estaban ocultando, creo que solo Harry tiene derecho a decírtelo—Miró a su amante, y Harry lo miró con ojos afilados.

—Caramba, gracias—Dijo sarcásticamente. —Así es exactamente como quería pasar la mañana después de estar dentro de una mente lunática anoche. Muchas gracias—.

—Harry—Sirius habló de nuevo, sonando dolido—¿Por qué usabas _Glamour_? —Harry apartó la vista de todos los rostros preocupados, mirando hacia la pared.

—Cicatrices—Dijo, su voz completamente vacía de cualquier emoción—Cicatrices de los Dursleys. Cinturón en su mayoría, pero también algunas quemaduras por cortesía de mi querida tía. Dudley solo dejó moretones, que se curaron sin dejar cicatrices—Harry no miró a nadie, pero imaginó sus caras con bastante precisión. Sirius y Remus parecían desconcertados, al igual que Draco. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que los mayores Weasleys. Incluso Lucius y Narcissa parecían sorprendidos, quienes solo echaban a perder a su hijo. Parecía que incluso tenían problemas para imaginarse a alguien haciéndole eso a un chico pequeño. Dumbledore parecía más viejo que nunca, cerró los ojos, una lágrima escapando. Severus extendió la mano y suavemente puso una mano en la espalda de Harry.

>> No me toques—Susurró Harry. Severus retrocedió como si le hubieran picado.

—Creo que…—Comenzó Dumbledore en voz baja—Que Harry preferiría si simplemente nos moviéramos—Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en el Director, el alivio y la sorpresa evidentes en ellos—Sin embargo, esto prueba que Harry es aparentemente capaz de manipular magia pura y de hacerla voluntaria. Se cree que esta habilidad se extinguió, ya que los hechizos ahora nos permiten controlar casi todo lo que necesitamos para hacer magia. El poder y la fuerza requeridos para que algo suceda es demasiado grande para el brujo o mago promedio. Ni siquiera Voldemort ha podido hacer esto... parece que Harry tiene varios poderes que el Señor Oscuro no conoce—Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho la descripción. Él no quería ser poderoso—Su propio poder y fuerza interior, junto con el Scios Totalus combinado—Dumbledore se detuvo por un largo momento, pensando claramente—Si me acompañas a Hogwarts, Harry, intentaremos algunas pruebas—Se levantó de la mesa y asintió con la cabeza al anfitrión y la anfitriona. Harry se levantó rápidamente, contento de estar lejos de todas las miradas compasivas. Ni siquiera miró a Severus.

Fueron por flu a Hogwarts, dejando el comedor en la Mansión Malfoy en completo y absoluto silencio. Severus miró la silla donde estaba sentado Harry, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Severus—Murmuró Remus suavemente, haciendo que el Maestro de Pociones levantara la cabeza—Dumbledore necesitaba saber—.

—Lo que quiero saber es cómo supiste y por qué se han ido las cicatrices ahora—Dijo Sirius, con un tono claro en su voz.

—Algún tiempo después de la expulsión de Harry, me enviaron a ver cómo estaba con los Dursley—Dijo Severus, mintiendo para cubrir su uso del Scios—Lo rescaté de un látigo de Vernon Dursleys—.

—¿Un látigo? —Exclamó Hermione, sorprendida. Severus la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

—Sí—Continuó—Un látigo. El subconsciente de Harry dejó caer los espejismos cuando Dursley lo golpeó, para que no lo castigaran por hacer desaparecer las cicatrices del pasado. Le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie, y también le di un bálsamo la Navidad pasada—.

—La Navidad pasada…—Jadeo Sirius. Sus ojos se estrecharon de repente—Fue entonces cuando subí, después de que hubieras ido, a buscar a Harry que estaba sin su camisa, haciendo un dibujo tuyo—.

—Lo ayudé, nada más—Dijo Severus, su voz con una clara advertencia de que Sirius no debería acusarlo de nada más. Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius para calmarlo.

—Creo que es mejor si todos volvemos al trabajo—Dijo Remus—Y también creo que ninguno de nosotros debería mencionar las cicatrices a Harry. Claramente, no quería que ninguno de nosotros supiéramos—Todos alrededor de la mesa asintieron, y luego la gente comenzó a levantarse. Lucius y Arthur fueron a trabajar. Hermione y Draco regresaron a Hogwarts, junto con Pomfrey y Severus. Sirius, Remus y Narcissa fueron los únicos que se quedaron, y Remus pronto tuvo que salir por asuntos de la Orden. No hace falta decir que los dos últimos restantes pasaron el día en los extremos opuestos de la casa.

* * *

—... ops...—Harry se quedó mirando la ruina que una vez había sido la Sala de los Menesteres, que antes había sido una sala de entrenamiento. Con Harry utilizando todo su potencial mágico y simplemente _deseando_ que sucedan las cosas, los resultados tendían a ser... explosivos. Hizo que Harry se preguntara cuántas veces podría rehacerse la habitación antes de que se agotara. Merlín lo sabía, Harry ya pronto. Los resultados explosivos también podrían estar relacionados con su estado de ánimo actual, que no había mejorado desde que abandonó la Mansión Malfoy. Sus pensamientos seguían desviándose hacia Severus. Quería estar enojado con el hombre, pero todo lo que podía hacer era sentirse culpable por su trato con él. Severus había hecho mucho por él a lo largo de los años, no se lo merecía, especialmente no delante de todos los demás.

Continuaron practicando y Harry se convirtió rápidamente en un experto en tonificar la fuerza de su magia. Una vez que dejó de pensar en hechizos, como cuando estaba en medio de la batalla y simplemente reaccionando, las cosas se volvieron mucho más fáciles de controlar, por extraño que parezca. Acababa de transfigurar un cojín en una licuadora cuando Dumbledore lo detuvo.

—Excelente, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore. Sus ojos no habían mantenido su brillo habitual en todo el día, aunque Harry estaba extremadamente contento de que el Director no hubiera mencionado a los Dursleys—Creo que eso es suficiente. Está claro que tienes la fuerza de voluntad para controlar tu magia. Creo que dentro de la mente de Voldemort los hechizos solo te ralentizaran—.

—Sí—Asintió Harry—Casi no podía hablar la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos—.

—Sí... creo que estás listo, muchacho—Dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miró, un poco sorprendido, pero contento.

—Gracias, señor—Dijo—Sé que estoy listo—Dumbledore asintió.

—Vuelve a la Mansión Malfoy. Descansa. Asegúrate de enfocar tu magia de vez en cuando, solo para sentirla. Dentro de unos días vendré por ti y continuaremos. No actives el Scios sin mi presencia—Harry asintió, aceptando completamente ese punto. Se dirigió a la puerta, y acababa de llegar cuando Dumbledore habló de nuevo. —Nunca te hubiera colocado con ellos si lo hubiera sabido—Harry se volvió, mirando a los tristes ojos azules, tan viejos que Harry casi quería irse a dormir solo mirándolos.

—Lo sé, señor—Dijo en voz baja, sacando su capa de invisibilidad. La tiró sobre sí mismo y se fue, volviendo rápidamente a la oficina del Director. Se detuvo fuera de la gárgola, con la boca abierta para decir la contraseña. Pero luego volvió a cerrarla y se dio la vuelta. El instinto le dijo que Severus había regresado. Caminó lentamente hacia las mazmorras, pensando en lo que debía decir, si todavía estaba enojado, si quería que Severus se disculpara, o si simplemente quería olvidarse de todo y estar con su amante. No había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, ya que la mayoría estaban siendo perezosos en sus salas comunes. Harry finalmente llegó a la puerta tallada y vaciló. Al final decidió golpear en cambio.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta, tomó medio segundo mientras miraba el corredor vacío para entender quién era. Dio un paso atrás y permitió que Harry entrara. Quería pedirle perdón a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había hecho lo correcto al informar a Dumbledore, pero ¿quizás no debería haberlo hecho en la mesa del desayuno? Pero si Harry estaba aquí, entonces seguramente el joven quería arreglarse. ¿O solo estaba aquí para gritarle a Severus? Harry se hizo visible, arrojando la capa sobre una silla. Se encontraban a una buena distancia el uno del otro, ambos simplemente mirando.

—Lo siento—Dijo Severus rápidamente, esperando que Harry no lo viera como una traición que era imperdonable. El único temor de Severus, de que su relación era algo frágil, le parecía muy real en ese momento. Harry suspiró.

—Yo también lo siento—Dijo, sorprendiendo a Severus—No quiero pelear. Ya hay demasiadas peleas en el mundo. No me importa si la gente lo sabe—Severus sabía que era una mentira, pero no dijo nada—Solo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que podamos—Severus sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante el pensamiento, así que caminó rápidamente hacia su amante y agachó la cabeza para reclamar un beso. Harry se enrollaba alrededor de Severus como una enredadera. Severus dobló sus rodillas y puso sus manos debajo de los muslos de Harry, levantando al hombre más pequeño y caminando a ciegas hacia el dormitorio. Harry lo besó y lo palpó lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin aliento y necesitado para cuando cayeron juntos en la cama en una maraña de miembros.

—Déjame intentar algo—Susurró Harry. Severus apenas lo escuchó mientras continuaban besándose y tocándose, aunque se irritaba cada vez más por la cantidad de ropa entre ellos.

De repente se quedó sin aliento, en voz alta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y vio a un sonriente Harry sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura, completamente desnudo, como de repente él mismo estaba. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo su trasero para que Severus jadeó de nuevo. Los ojos verdes se encendieron con picardía, algo que una vez hubiera hecho sospechar al profesor, pero Severus por una vez no quiso quitar puntos, sino que quería dar... y dar.

>> Creo que disfruto de mi magia inclinada a mi voluntad—Susurró Harry, deslizando una mano por el pecho de Severus. Él se meció hacia adelante y ambos gimieron. La mano de Harry se deslizó suavemente hacia arriba otra vez y por el brazo de Severus, sobrevolando la Marca—Ojalá pudiera querer que esto desaparezca—.

—La magia siempre tendrá límites—Dijo Severus—Puedes ser poderoso, pero no eres omnipotente—Harry suspiró y presionó sus labios contra los de Severus. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo por un tiempo, hasta que la mano de Harry se deslizó entre ellos, causando que Severus se separara con un sonido de necesidad en la parte posterior de su garganta—Creo que me gustaría follarte hoy—Susurró Harry, agarrando al miembro de Severus casi con dureza. Severus gimió.

—Creo que también me gustaría—Fue lo único que logró decir de manera coherente durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a la Mansión Malfoy, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de una buena y larga follada, encontró a Sirius en su habitación. El ex prisionero no podía salir a la calle, ya que las personas estaban limpiando el jardín y fortaleciendo las salas. No mencionó las cicatrices, aunque Harry podía decir que quería hacerlo. Pasaron el resto del día juntos, Harry cuidando de detenerse de vez en cuando y simplemente sentir su magia acercándose a él. Notó que estaba mucho mejor al recordar hacer esto que en el Quinto Año.

Harry se alegró mucho cuando Severus se escabulló de Hogwarts para cenar en la Mansión Malfoy. Era un grupo extraño: Harry, Severus, Sirius, Remus y los dos Malfoy. Los miembros de la Orden estaban trabajando, o quizás Lucius no permitía que nadie comiera con ellos, Harry no estaba seguro. Él tuvo que decirle buenas noches a Severus, solo frente a la chimenea. No fue hasta que estuvo en su cama, la oscuridad a su alrededor, que el pensamiento que había estado tratando de evitar todo el día finalmente regresó.

Los ataques muggles pasaron por su mente. Podía imaginar la crueldad de los Mortífagos. Se estremeció cuando pensó en volver a la mente de Voldemort, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. También pensó en Severus y la Marca oscura, y deseó con toda su magia que su amor sobreviviera. Sin embargo, sabía que la magia no funcionaba de esa manera, por lo que finalmente se dejó llevar por un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar a una escena muy ruidosa. El comedor estaba lleno de gente, casi ninguno de ellos sentado. Todos parecían estar tratando de hablar unos a otros. Harry notó a Canuto sentado a los pies de Remus. Miró alrededor de la habitación y observó a algunos Aurores. Finalmente, vio a Dumbledore y el mago sacó su varita, disparando chispas en el aire y haciendo que todos se callaran.

—Por favor, si todos se sentaran. Auror Shacklebolt, si usted y sus hombres se sentaran aquí—Indicó el final de la mesa, que se había ampliado para dar cabida a todos. Draco y Hermione también estaban allí, y Harry les saludó con la cabeza. Parecían nerviosos—Harry, por favor, siéntate—Se acercó y se sentó a la derecha de Dumbledore, los Aurores frente a él. Un momento después, Severus se sentó a su lado. Harry estaba confundido y nervioso. Miró a Severus quien negó con la cabeza, diciéndole a Harry que tendría que esperar a que Dumbledore lo explicara.

—Lo primero es lo primero—Declaró Dumbledore—Para aquellos de ustedes que no conocen la historia completa, después de los ataques y el artículo en _El Profeta_ , el Ministerio ha decidido pasar a la ofensiva. Están planeando atacar lo que creen que es el bastión de Voldemort: la Mansión Riddle. ¿Auror Shacklebolt? —Dumbledore se sentó mientras el Auror estaba de pie, observando a las personas sentadas a su alrededor.

—Esto es lo que hace el ministro. Quiere aparecer en control y ser capaz de hacerse cargo de la guerra. Está arriesgando nuestras vidas para hacer esto. Todos los expertos, y nuestro jefe de departamento, le han aconsejado que no lo haga. Sin duda, solo en el lugar se cobrarán más vidas que la última batalla. Por lo tanto, hemos venido a pedir ayuda. Muchos Aurores se han vuelto cada vez más positivos con la Orden, y sé que mis hombres se alegrarán de que luchen junto a ellos. El problema es que tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos. Fudge quiere atacar hoy—Los murmullos estallaron a través del grupo. Shacklebolt obviamente había estado moviendo a más Aurores al lado de Dumbledore, pero Harry se preguntaba qué tan bien podría ir el ataque sin importar los números adicionales.

—Es un suicidio—Dijo Lucius claramente—Las barreras no son nada. El Señor Oscuro tiene criaturas que cuidan el lugar y sin ninguna preparación no sabrás qué esperar—Shacklebolt se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—¿Así que confirmas que Él está en la Mansión Riddle? —.

—No dije tal cosa. Simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que tendrá como protección—Respondió Lucius con suavidad.

—Sabes dónde está, si al menos lo _confirmas_ , tendremos una duda menos de qué preocuparnos—.

—Por lo que sé, el Señor Oscuro pudo haberse movido desde que estaba a su servicio—.

—Una vez un Mortífago, siempre un Mortífago—Murmuró uno de los Aurores.

—No hables así en la casa de mi padre—Draco habló bruscamente—Estamos trabajando para la Orden, no un idiota sin sentido que se hace llamar Ministro—.

—Me parece que no estás haciendo mucho por la Luz en general, sentado en tu mansión, has...—.

—Eso es suficiente—interrumpió Shacklebolt. Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero se calló cuando Lucius levantó la mano—Esto no tiene sentido. Director, necesitamos ayuda, ¿está dispuesto? —Dumbledore miró a Harry, sus ojos se encontraron en una comunicación silenciosa, antes de volverse hacia el Auror.

—Esta será una batalla peligrosa—Dijo, sus palabras cargadas de significado—Posiblemente la última batalla. Debo dejar que cada individuo pelee o no. Yo, desafortunadamente, no puedo estar allí, ni Harry Potter—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Shacklebolt preguntó—Potter fue increíble en la última batalla. Impulsaría la moral considerablemente—Harry desvió la mirada ante el elogio, pero afortunadamente Dumbledore respondió por él.

—Trabajaré con Harry para destruir a Voldemort. Es vital que comencemos lo antes posible—Shacklebolt pensó por un momento y luego asintió con comprensión. Miró la larga mesa.

—Entonces, ¿quién está con nosotros? —Los murmullos estallaron de nuevo, pero después de un momento Remus, los Weasley y varios miembros experimentados de la Orden se pusieron de pie. Un instante después, Hermione y Draco se habían levantado, junto con Severus y Lucius, quienes alzaron una ceja burlona al Auror que había dudado de él. Sostuvo una mano firme sobre el hombro de su esposa, sin duda le impidió ponerse de pie. Ella se veía pálida, pero no luchó. Todos alrededor de la mesa, excepto Harry y Dumbledore, estaban al final. Los Aurores parecían un poco sorprendidos, por no decir aliviados—De acuerdo—Dijo Shacklebolt—Este es el plan...—.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Shacklebolt se fuera, e incluso más tiempo para que la gente se preparara. El Auror regresó aproximadamente una hora antes de la puesta del sol y las cosas finalmente se pusieron en movimiento.

Mientras las personas se apresuraban en la Mansión Malfoy, y el momento de aparecerse se acercaba, Harry y Severus se encontraron y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca vacía. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, se abrazaron, apretándose fuertemente entre sí y besándose casi con locura. Pronto ambos se ralentizaron, dejando que el beso se volviera suave en lugar de desesperado. Las manos de Severus se movieron de las nalgas de Harry a su cintura, abrazando al hombre ligeramente más pequeño hacia él.

—Ten cuidado—Susurró Harry cuando se separaron, aunque siguieron abrazándose.

—Solo si tú también—Murmuró Severus—Debes sacar...—.

—Ssh—Harry lo interrumpió, besándolo suavemente—No tiene sentido las instrucciones de último minuto. Solo bésame—Severus lo hizo con mucho gusto. Ambos pensaban en la misma línea; Que esta podría ser fácilmente la última vez que se besaban. Los pensamientos de Severus también se centraron en lo increíble que había sido su vida; que había logrado enamorarse de una criatura tan maravillosa y que Harry lo amaba de vuelta. El mago más joven, por otro lado, estaba rezando a todos los dioses en el cielo para que Severus recordara lo mucho que Harry lo amaba, y que si sentía la muerte de Voldemort tirando de él, para que lo combatiera con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella. Cuando la cabeza de Sirius asomó por la puerta, se soltaron a regañadientes. Sirius frunció el ceño cuando los vio abrazarse, pero trató de luchar mientras entraba en la habitación. Remus entró después de él.

—Nos vamos ahora para unirnos a los Aurores—Dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry con una expresión ilegible. Extendió la mano—Buena suerte—Harry lo tomó, y no se sorprendió cuando Sirius le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo vas a pelear? —Pregunto Harry, su voz suave y sin aliento.

— _Glamours_ mayormente—Dijo Sirius mientras lo soltaba—Con suerte, para cuando caigan, los Aurores solo estarán buscando las máscaras—Harry asintió, en silencio esperando que Colagusano fuera atrapado esta vez. Deseaba poder hacerlo, solo para tener el placer. Remus fue el siguiente en abrazar a Harry, aunque en realidad dejó que Harry respirara. Todos asintieron el uno al otro. Remus tomó a Sirius por el brazo cuando parecía reacio a irse, y lo sacó. Harry y Severus se abrazaron por última vez.

—Estarás bien—Dijo Severus en un extraño momento de optimismo forzado. Harry solo sonrió y asintió; Viendo como su amante cerraba silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Cerró los ojos, escuchando los débiles ruidos de Desaparición mientras los miembros de la Orden se iban. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la enorme casa estuviera completamente en silencio. Entonces Harry escuchó pasos lentos y abrió los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Dumbledore estaba en la puerta, sus ojos sin brillo, pero brillando con una luz completamente diferente.

—¿Debemos hacer esto en el salón? Madame Pomfrey ha decidido quedarse y ayudar—Harry asintió, tragando con fuerza. Parece que no pudo encontrar las palabras. Siguió a Dumbledore al salón. Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada en uno de los sofás. Harry se sentó frente a ella y se acostó. Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en el hombro—Buena suerte—Dijo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a la medibruja. Estaba lanzando hechizos de monitoreo y parecía haber traído algunos instrumentos de Hogwarts que Harry rara vez había visto antes, solo cuando estaba gravemente herido. Levantó la vista hacia el techo. Era bastante hermoso, con una vieja lámpara de araña en el centro, reflejando la luz de las ventanas.

—Está bien—Dijo Pomfrey, obviamente lista con sus hechizos e instrumentos.

—Bien—Dijo Dumbledore. Miró a Harry—Recuerda lo que hablamos durante el entrenamiento. Debes usar tu conexión. No te alejes. Sumérgete. Si te descubre, te retiras y comenzaremos de nuevo. Con suerte, estará demasiado ocupado en la batalla para notarlo—Harry asintió, sabiendo que mucho de lo que estaba a punto de hacer tendría que ser por instinto. Temía volver a la oscuridad, pero también sabía que esta vez al menos sabía qué esperar... al menos era algo.

—Si no puedo retirarme a tiempo, ¿le dará mi varita a Severus? —Pregunto Harry—¿Y mis otras cosas a Sirius? —.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Me encargaré de eso—Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Harry asintió, pero tuvo que preguntar una última cosa porque todo había sucedido tan rápido y él no había podido hacerlo por sí mismo.

—¿Podrías dar mis dibujos a todos? Excepto mi cuaderno. Severus tiene que tener mi cuaderno, es privado. Todos están en mi habitación, arriba—.

—Sí, por supuesto—Dijo Dumbledore—Pero confío en que será innecesario—Harry intentó sonreír, pero falló. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que sería el último que se sentía limpio durante mucho tiempo. Levantó la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, olvidando por completo su varita. Subconscientemente sabía que no la necesitaría. Susurró el hechizo y una vez más se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Dumbledore puso una mano en la frente de Harry, sintiendo que la temperatura del chico bajaba considerablemente. Esto también había sucedido la última vez, pero no hasta el punto de ser peligroso. Simplemente lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento y se sentó en una silla cercana. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la magia en la habitación.

Su nivel era considerable, como siempre lo había sido. Madame Pomfrey era una bruja fuerte, pero ella era una pequeña estrella en comparación con el sol que era Harry. El chico simplemente lo irradiaba, y una persona que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir los matices, como Dumbledore, podía decir fácilmente cuándo Harry ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo. El sol se oscureció como si Harry se estuviera muriendo, pero Dumbledore sabía que el chico estaba simplemente en otro lugar, dentro de la mente de otro. Sin embargo, él podría sentir si Harry moría y abandonaba este mundo por completo. Solo esperaba que el sol volviera a salir pronto.

* * *

Great Hangleton estaba a solo seis millas de Little Hangleton, aunque ninguna de las dos era una ciudad muy grande. Los Aurores se habían apoderado de la estación de policía que servía en ambas ciudades, convirtiéndola en un punto de encuentro para todos los que iban a pelear. Ahora tenía una sala de espacio mágico en su sótano, llena hasta el borde con brujas y magos. Un grupo de Aurores de alto rango se paró alrededor de una gran mesa a un lado, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un mapa. Muchos Aurores observaron con sospecha mientras los miembros de la Orden aparecían en el interior, aunque ninguno de ellos protestó. Shacklebolt se dirigió hacia la mesa y tuvo una conversación en voz baja con la mismísima Amelia Bones, que estaba de pie frente a la mesa, muy disgustada.

Severus escaneó la habitación de manera rápida y eficiente. Puso su capa de invierno más apretada a su alrededor. No solo era para frío exterior, sino que su capa negra de invierno daba con mucho la mejor protección mágica. Se preguntó por qué el Ministro había dejado que la Jefa del Departamento se encargara de las cosas en lugar de hacer el trabajo él mismo. Entonces, de nuevo, tal vez no era tan sorprendente. Amelia Bones ciertamente no parecía querer el trabajo. Ella obviamente estaba dejando que los Aurores experimentados manejaran las tácticas. Después de que Shacklebolt le habló, miró al creciente grupo de miembros de la Orden. Ella sonrió y se acercó, tomando de la mano a McGonagall.

—Muchas gracias por otorgar su ayuda—Dijo.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme—Dijo McGonagall—Cada miembro de la Orden está aquí por su propia elección. He estado en Hogwarts y también he reclutado a algunos maestros—.

—La escuela sigue siendo segura, ¿espero? —Preguntó Bones.

—Por supuesto—Respondió McGonagall, un poco indignada—Albus aseguró las protecciones y está completamente consciente si algo pasara. Se está quedando en la Mansión Malfoy y se pondrá en contacto conmigo—Bones asintió, pareciendo más complacida mientras observaba a los recién llegados.

—¿Shacklebolt me dice que el señor Potter está trabajando en algo importante? —.

—Sí, él y Albus Dumbledore están trabajando mientras hablamos, pero me temo que no puedo decirte nada más sobre eso—.

—Muy bien, entiendo—Bones asintió de nuevo y volvió a la mesa. Al cabo de un rato, la Jefa Auror hizo un anuncio.

—Todavía quedan unos minutos antes de que se ponga el sol. Los líderes de su equipo tienen sus coordenadas de Aparición. La Orden del Fénix se dividirá entre ustedes—Severus se permitió a sí mismo, Remus y un Sirius bajo _Glamour_ para ser asignado a un grupo de, afortunadamente, aurores mayores. Cuando reconocieron a Severus, en realidad lo sorprendieron al sentirse aliviados y preguntarle si sabía alguna maldición realmente buena. Cuando recibieron sus órdenes y posiciones, Severus no pudo evitar sentir que toda la operación estaba condenada a menos que Harry lograra llegar primero al Señor Oscuro. Nunca había sido tan consciente de la Marca en su antebrazo cuando no estaba siendo activado.

* * *

Harry trató de no sentirse totalmente maltratado cuando estuvo sumergido en la oscuridad otra vez. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse y retrocedió ligeramente cuando sintió que las cosas a su alrededor intentaban acercarse demasiado como la última vez. El único problema era que esta vez se _suponía_ que debía dejar que lo afectara, por así decirlo.

Sin embargo, saber esto no lo hizo más fácil, y al principio Harry hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse completo y separado de la mente en la que estaba. Por supuesto, esto no podía continuar, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento. En cambio, extendió la mano y separó la sustancia oscura para hacer una ventana como la última vez. Se sentía mejor porque mantenía a raya la oscuridad y no sentía que sus bordes se desdibujaban. Miró por los ojos de Voldemort. El mago estaba en una habitación. Parecía que se había vuelto gris con la edad. Las paredes de madera y el suelo desnudo parecían fríos. Había una chimenea enfrente y, a la derecha de la silla, Voldemort estaba presumiblemente sentado. Harry vio una pequeña mesa con una copa de lo que parecía ser vino, pero Harry no quería poner dinero en ese supuesto. Lentamente, una mano escamosa de dedos largos extendió la mano y agarró el vaso. Harry estaba muy contento de no poder probar lo que Voldemort estaba bebiendo. Parecía decididamente más sangriento cuando la luz del fuego se reflejó en el cristal. Preguntándose qué estaría pensando la criatura, Harry inclinó la cabeza y escuchó.

Fue caótico, como la última vez, pero algunos pensamientos salieron claros. _“Muggles tontos. Siempre una fuente de diversión. ¡Qué historias! Lástima que no los maté yo mismo. Pero vendrá ahora... tendrá que venir. Él es demasiado Gryffindor para no venir. Pronto, muy pronto. Y si no lo hace... tendré que golpear de nuevo”._ Harry supo entonces que los Dursleys estaban muertos. No sentía remordimientos exactamente, pero se sentía culpable por no haberse asegurado de que estuvieran mejor protegidos. Una puerta se abrió con un chirrido y los ojos de Voldemort se giraron hacia un lado, pero la puerta estaba detrás de él, así que todo lo que Harry vio fue una ventana. El sol acababa de ponerse, y el cielo estaba rojo.

—¿Qué es? —Voldemort siseó. Se escuchó algo de balbuceo y luego apareció Peter Pettigrew. Se retorcía las manos y parecía culpable como pecado.

—Mi señor...—Comenzó Colagusano—Dawlish está aquí con noticias...—.

—¿Y por qué me molestas con eso? ¿Qué pasó? —Voldemort exigió.

—¿Debo dejarlo entrar? Se lo puede decir en persona. Creo que eso sería lo mejor—Colagusano, obviamente, estaba aterrorizado de decirle a su Maestro él mismo.

—¡Dímelo ahora! —.

—¡Los Aurores nos van a atacar! —La Colagusano espetó—Se están preparando ahora mismo—.

—¿Por qué no me informaron antes? —Preguntó Voldemort, aunque no había calor en su voz, lo que pareció sorprender a Colagusano.

—Dawlish dijo que no sabía del ataque hasta hace unas horas. Tuvo un día libre ayer y no lo llamaron…—.

—Eso es suficiente—Voldemort lo interrumpió—Dile a Macnair que _mate_ a ese tonto, lentamente, y sal de mi vista—.

—¿Mi... mi señor? —Colagusano tartamudeaba—¿Qué pasa con el ataque? ¿No debería convocar a los otros Mortífagos? —.

—¿Me estás cuestionando, Colagusano? —Voldemort siseó. Pettigrew inmediatamente cayó de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡No, no, mi señor! ¡Por favor! ¡No quise decir nada con eso! —.

—Cállate—Voldemort le dijo cansadamente con un gesto de su mano—Las barreras e Inferi se ocuparán de los Aurores. No me molestes otra vez—.

—Pero...—.

—¡FUERA! —Colagusano se escurrió tan rápido como la rata en la que podía transformarse. Harry estaba muy contento de que el bastardo fuera demasiado cobarde incluso para informar a Voldemort que los miembros de la Orden también estaban peleando. Solo esperaba que no hubiera demasiados Inferi. Harry recordó haber leído sobre ellos en su libro de DCAO.

Concluyendo que ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera, Harry retrocedió y dejó que el agujero se cerrara. Tragándose la sensación de temor absoluto, Harry se dejó llevar, soltando el rígido agarre de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, la oscuridad pareció invadirlo y mezclarse con una parte de él, la parte que era Voldemort. En lugar de retroceder por miedo, Harry siguió la oscuridad, permitiéndose ahogarse en ella. Por un momento, nada pareció suceder, y luego todo sucedió a la vez.

* * *

Severus se agachó instintivamente en el momento en que se había Aparecido en Little Hangleton. La Casa Riddle estaba en la colina sobre ellos. La luz del sol estaba desapareciendo detrás de ella, dejando la casa oscura y prohibida. Severus no había estado allí. Voldemort siempre los había llamado al cementerio pocas veces antes de que Severus mostrara abiertamente su lealtad.

—Vamos—Susurró uno de los Aurores. Sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a subir la colina. No había mucho viento, pero hacía frío y Severus podía ver su aliento. Cuando se acercaron a la parte superior grande y plana, donde estaba la casa en el medio, Severus sintió las barreras y levantó la mano. El grupo se detuvo de inmediato, todos asumiendo que un ex mortífago sabía lo que hacía. Miraron a derecha e izquierda, viendo a los otros grupos detenerse también. No eran suficientes para rodear toda la casa porque las barreras estaban en un amplio círculo a su alrededor. Severus sintió que era inútil, pero él envió una oración para que Harry hiciera inútil todo su esfuerzo, y comenzó a trabajar contra las barreras.

* * *

Algo hizo clic, algo conectó, y Harry sintió que sus pulmones habían sido aplastados por un segundo. Luego estuvo en todas partes a la vez, en todos los recuerdos de Voldemort, sus pensamientos. Harry era Voldemort, y aun así, él mismo estaba _dentro_ de la mente del mago oscuro. Apenas podía decir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

 _“Está bien, está bien, calma. Mantén la calma. Encuentra la marca”_. Harry se giró, imaginando la Marca claramente en su cabeza, e innumerables recuerdos lo confrontaron. Los apartó, esto no lo ayudaría. Se enfocó hacia adentro y sintió su magia. Sí, eso todavía estaba firmemente bajo su control. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacer esto? Se sentía perdido, en más de un sentido.

—¿Mi señor? —Preguntó una voz temerosa. Harry se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no había descubierto que estaba, en cierto sentido, completo de nuevo, y que su conexión con Harry estaba más cerca que nunca.

—Será mejor que esto sea bueno—Siseó una voz, de Voldemort, de Harry.

—Están trabajando en las barreras—.

—¡Ja! ¿Y por qué es eso un problema? Nunca las romperán—.

—Pero... Mi Señor, por favor, hay muchos de ellos... —.

 _“Barreras”_ Pensó Harry _. “Emmy”_

—... y creo que la Orden está con ellos—.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —La cabeza de Harry casi sonó con el grito—¿Dumbledore? —.

—N...n...no, pero todos los demás... parece—.

—¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? _¡Crucio!_ —La mente de Harry se llenó con los gritos de Colagusano. Se murieron en gemidos después de un tiempo—No importa—Se dijo Voldemort a sí mismo—Todavía no romperán las barreras... dame tu brazo—.

* * *

No había esperanza, tal como Severus había predicho. Incluso con cada Auror entrenado del Ministerio y toda la Orden del Fénix, apenas hicieron mella en las barreras. Tal vez si Dumbledore hubiera estado allí, pero Severus no quería al hombre en ninguna parte excepto al lado de Harry.

Hubo un ruido repentino y el suelo tembló, haciendo que muchas brujas y magos tropezaran. Severus mantuvo el equilibrio y miró hacia la casa. No podía estar seguro, pero sintió en sus huesos que había escuchado un grito de rabia que venía desde dentro...

* * *

Harry ignoró las maldiciones de Voldemort sobre Colagusano. La rata aparentemente se había desmayado. Harry cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el subconsciente de Voldemort. _“Barreras”._ Y de repente estaba allí, fuera de la Mansión Riddle y Voldemort se quedó murmurando para sí mismo mientras agitaba su varita en grandes arcos y pequeños remolinos. Harry pudo ver la magia formándose. Ver las barreras encerrar la casa y conectarse a Voldemort. Era muy diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Y la mejor parte fue que Voldemort no lo notó. Harry era indistinguible de Voldemort.

Era casi risible, lo fácil que era ubicar el lugar dentro de Voldemort donde se encontraban las barreras. Harry nunca sería capaz de describirlo a nadie cómo era sentir su propia magia y la de Voldemort, mientras lo veía todo cuando estaba allí físicamente. Las barreras eran como un gran arco grande, y todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era dejar que la niebla negra lo consumiera, y estirarse para tirar de una de las cuerdas. Por un momento agonizante, todo lo que era Voldemort pasó rápidamente a su mente, y sintió la necesidad de torturar algo hasta el punto de la locura. En lugar de eso, tiró con fuerza y las barreras se derrumbaron como una casa de cartas inestable. Se echó hacia atrás, recogiéndose un poco para que la oscuridad no estuviera infundiendo cada parte de él. Tomó un respiro profundo. Eso había sido relativamente fácil, y él se había retirado.

—¡AAAAAAAARGH! —Un grito de tal ira pura llenó los alrededores de Harry. La ira se filtró a través de la conexión y amenazó con abrumarlo. El miedo, que hasta ahora había estado demasiado ocupado para sentirlo, lo paralizaba. En la oscuridad pareció volverse, sabiendo que algo lo observaba desde atrás. Lentamente, en la sustancia negra que tenía ante él, se abrieron dos enormes hendiduras rojas y los ojos de Voldemort lo miraron. Voldemort sabía que él estaba allí...

* * *

Severus dejó de respirar por medio segundo cuando las barreras cayeron como si nunca hubieran existido. Un silencio misterioso reinó y todos miraron a la persona que estaba a su lado con miradas inquisitivas. Entonces el momento se fue, porque alguien había cruzado la barrera ahora desaparecida. Un extraño sonido, como un gemido, vino de la tierra y Severus se preparó, con la sangre fría.

—¡Inferi! —Gritó y muchos Aurores parecían conmocionados y asustados. Estas eran criaturas que incluso los viejos Aurores o los exploradores de lugares profundos, olvidados durante mucho tiempo, podían pasar toda su vida sin ver. No eran tan comunes, pero habían sido utilizados en la última guerra por Voldemort. Los jóvenes Aurores, sin embargo, no habían visto tales cosas—¡Usen fuego! —Severus ladró mientras avanzaba, disparando a una mano que había comenzado a desenterrarse. Por todo el terreno surgieron manos y cabezas. Gritos de terror sonaron cuando las brujas y los magos fueron agarrados alrededor de sus piernas. Pronto, casi toda la hierba se quemó, y los muertos vivientes seguían llegando.

Severus tenía que seguir girando para no ser atrapado por detrás. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos frió. Contempló usar una maldición de fuego más poderosa, aunque pondría en riesgo su lado, cuando el número de Inferi pareció finalmente disminuir. La Luz se estaba acercando a la casa ahora y la mayoría de ellos lograron reagruparse rápidamente. Todo lo que Severus pudo pensar fue: _“¿Dónde están los Mortífagos?”_

Ni un segundo después de que el pensamiento hubiera pasado por su mente, comenzaron los estallidos de la Aparición. Figuras encapuchadas con máscaras aparecieron por toda la casa. Todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que respondieron a la llamada de su Maestro estaban con una varita lista. El único consuelo de Severus, si pudiera llamarse así, era que la mayoría de los Mortífagos probablemente no estaban bajo Imperius. Todos estos parecían completamente desarrollados y con pleno control de sus sentidos. Por otro lado: significaba una batalla más sangrienta.

Severus no perdió el tiempo. Apuntó con su varita al mortífago más cercano y gritó una maldición punzante. Golpeó al mortífago directamente en el estómago y él o ella se dobló, sangre roja saliendo de la boca de la máscara blanca. Para cuando el mortífago había golpeado el suelo, todo el infierno se había desatado.

* * *

Si Harry alguna vez hubiera estado más asustado en su vida, no podría recordarlo. Esos ojos solo lo _miraban_ , y se sentía pequeño, como un insecto esperando a ser aplastado.

— _Potter_ —Dijo una voz ominosa y luego la oscuridad se disolvió y Harry estaba parado en el cementerio donde había visto a Voldemort por última vez, aunque la niebla oscura todavía estaba por todas partes. Voldemort estaba de pie ante él, de alguna manera más alto, más ancho y todo más imponente de lo que Harry recordaba. La cara de serpiente estaba torcida en una mirada de triunfo— _Qué maravillosa visita_ —Siseó y Harry se dio cuenta de que era una lengua pársel— _¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegaste a estar dentro de mi mente?_ —A Harry no le gustó la fingida cortesía, no se adaptaba en absoluto a su estilo Gryffindor, pero de alguna manera encontró la respuesta en él, simplemente porque no podía dejar que Voldemort supiera qué tan dentro de su mente estaba.

—No tengo ni idea—Dijo, agregando un tono desafiante a su voz como si estuviera fingiendo coraje, que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad—Obviamente me trajiste aquí de alguna manera. ¿Qué me hiciste? —La boca sin labios de Voldemort sonrió y consideró la cara de Harry. La sonrisa de repente murió.

— _Estás mintiendo_ —Dijo Voldemort, su voz era plana, sin emociones y en un lenguaje sencillo. Harry hubiera preferido la maldad en esos ojos rojos a la comprensión que se avecinaba en ellos— _Puedo sentir...—_ Algo apuñaló la cicatriz de Harry y su mano se acercó para presionar contra ella. Gritó y cayó de rodillas. En un momento Voldemort se había echado a reír. No con crueldad, sino de manera maníaca, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran cumplido contra toda probabilidad. La cicatriz de Harry todavía estaba ardiendo, pero trató de pensar, frenéticamente, mientras Voldemort seguía riéndose. Pero incluso mientras trataba de recordar el hechizo para salir y decirlo, o incluso pensarlo, Voldemort lo interrumpió, su voz haciendo eco dentro de la mente ahora vacía de Harry _—Ahora, ahora, Harry, ¿se va tan pronto? Acabas de llegar... —._

La oscuridad lo envolvió y él cayó a través de ella. Duró solo un momento y luego estuvo en el Ministerio, o más específicamente; En la habitación con el velo. Los mortífagos y miembros de la Orden estaban peleando. Harry miró a su alrededor y se vio a sí mismo. Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de qué momento era cuando había vuelto sus ojos hacia Bellatrix. Ella gritó su maldición y Ron volvió a caer por el velo. Harry observó cómo una vez más trató de ir tras ella y fue golpeado con la poderosa maldición.

 _—¿Que? ¿No hay gritos de luto por tu querido amigo muerto? ¿Qué es esto?... Tienes algunos recuerdos interesantes de este amigo tuyo...—_ Harry intentó volverse porque la voz venía de detrás de él, pero todo lo que vio fue la sala común de Gryffindor y sus tres amigos golpeando la mierda fuera de él.

—No—Dijo y miró hacia otro lado. De alguna manera esto era mucho peor. Se había esforzado tanto por no recordar, solo pensar en los buenos momentos con Ron. Ron era su mejor amigo, su primer amigo. Las palabras sucias salieron de la boca del pelirrojo cuando le dio una patada en el estómago a Harry, con el rostro retorcido de disgusto. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Harry podía verlo. Apretó sus dedos contra sus ojos, casi tratando de sacarlos. La suave risa de Voldemort se extendió por la habitación como la niebla enferma y negra, haciendo que Harry quisiera vomitar. Ron no hizo esas cosas. No, no, él no, Ron lo amaba como a un hermano...

 _—¿Te amó? ¿Harry Potter, el chico triste y solitario a quien le gustan otros chicos? Ni siquiera tu mejor amigo, un traidor de sangre, podrían amarte, fenómeno—_ Voldemort volvió a reírse, su voz llena de alegría y deleite ante el dolor de Harry. La oscuridad se arremolinó y apareció la cocina de Dursley y Petunia le gritaba a un Harry de cuatro años que sacaba el pollo del horno. Harry, en su prisa y total terror, trató de llegar a la cena con las manos desnudas. Petunia chilló, su cena fue un desastre y agarró a Harry por el cuello de su camiseta demasiado grande, gritándole.

—¡Eres un chico asqueroso! —Harry, el verdadero, gimió cuando Petunia gritó de nuevo para que Vernon viniera y disciplinara al chico arriba.

—Para—Jadeó— _No arriba_ —Y la escena se disolvió.

 _—¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? —_ Un Harry mayor estaba recostado en la cama, su carne desnuda se sonrojó de placer cuando Severus lo tomó lenta pero seguramente. Se miraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran asombrados de que ambos estuvieran allí. La boca de Harry estaba abierta, jadeando y gimiendo con cada empuje lento y delicioso _—¿No estas tan solo después de todo?... Hmmmm, veamos...—_ La niebla negra pareció crecer más cuando Harry observó y lentamente la escena cambió, pero de manera sutil, al principio casi imperceptible. Severus comenzó a moverse un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido. La cara de la memoria...Harry se puso un poco tenso. Pronto él estaba gimiendo, pidiéndole a Severus que se detuviera. Pero el hombre siguió, y puso a Harry en la cama mientras se inclinaba y le susurró al oído _—¿Es esto lo que querías, fenómeno? —._

—¡DETENENTE! —Esto no podría continuar. Harry estaba acurrucado en una bola, tratando de alejar las imágenes. ¡Voldemort no corrompería sus felices recuerdos también! Severus era suyo, y solo suyo. Trató de alejarse como antes, pero no pudo, la conexión era demasiado fuerte, Harry ni siquiera podía encontrarla. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo: él y Voldemort estaban conectados a la perfección. Voldemort estaba controlando la mente de Harry... al igual que Harry había removido las barreras. ¿Por qué solo estaba sentado aquí y dejando que Voldemort lo jodiera? Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su fuerza y coraje, Harry empujó hacia adelante en lugar de retroceder. Profundizó en los recuerdos de Voldemort, mirando a algunos y descartándolos, mientras se detenía en otros para considerarlos. Encontró uno que se veía perfecto y luego saltó a él.

Un joven Tom Riddle estaba hablando con su primera banda de Mortífagos. Parecía confiado y guapo. Harry miró alrededor y vio a Voldemort en su forma actual. Parecía enojado y confundido en cuanto a por qué estaba allí. Harry lo sintió intentar y tomar el control, pero Harry reunió su magia. Se detuvo. ¿Qué funcionaría? Al final, simplemente murmuró el hechizo pegajoso más fuerte que conoció a los pies de Voldemort y esperó lo mejor. Se concentró en la memoria. Susurró _Imperius_ sobre los Mortífagos y todos se echaron a reír. Voldemort se puso nervioso de donde estaba parado en la esquina. Harry hizo que uno de los Mortífagos se adelantara y tomara a Tom Riddle por la oreja, arrojándolo a la basura.

—¡Es solo un mestizo huérfano y patético! —El hombre rugió y todos rieron más fuerte. Harry dejó a Voldemort allí, maldiciendo y retorciéndose en el lugar, tratando de liberarse, pero sin entender lo que lo mantenía allí. Harry se escabulló rápidamente, esperando que su pequeña escena le hubiera ganado unos segundos. _“Marca, marca, marca”_ , pensó desesperadamente. Las reuniones de los Mortífagos pasaron por su mente al azar, ¡la mente de Voldemort! Los escaneó como si se mostraran en un libro. ¡Ahí! Todos los Mortífagos, los primeros, habían conseguido su Marca. Voldemort se quedó informándoles con orgullo de lo que representaban el cráneo y la serpiente. Pero aún no era el recuerdo correcto, incluso si Harry podía ver cómo se conectaba la magia...

 _—¡Pequeño bastardo! —_ Una voz silbó detrás de su oreja y fue sumergido en la oscuridad una vez más _—Voy a matarte—._

* * *

Severus tenía una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo, un moretón morado y rojo en la frente y varios cortes más pequeños en casi todas partes. También lo habían golpeado con una serie de maldiciones, una de las cuales todavía no había logrado contrarrestar, y por lo tanto, tenía sibilancias y apenas tenía el uso de un pulmón.

—¡Mierda! —Era casi un gruñido y Severus sabía que Black no estaba muy lejos de él. El _Glamour_ había caído hacía años y el hombre estaba bastante golpeado. Envió un impactante maldición a la derecha en los Mortífagos. Severus había estado en duelo y atrapó al mago en el pecho. El hombre se aferró a su corazón cuando se sorprendió y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Severus jadeó mientras caía de rodillas—¿Estás bien? No te estás muriendo, ¿verdad? —Black pregunto estúpidamente.

—Solo mantenlos alejados... por un segundo—Siseó Severus, buscando a tientas su varita en su pecho para aliviar la presión en su otro pulmón. Black, sin duda, en un momento de claridad, parecía adivinar qué maldición estaba afectando a Severus. Murmuró un hechizo y el aire invadió a Severus, casi ahogándolo—¡Podrías haberme _advertido_! —Chasqueó. Black se encogió de hombros y luego saltó directamente a la batalla.

Como Severus tuvo que girar repentinamente para desarmar e inmovilizar al Mortífago que venía por detrás, logró obtener una buena vista del campo de batalla. Le parecía que su lado estaba ganando, pero no por mucho. Severus estaba muy cerca de la casa en ese momento, y como todavía no se había levantado, nadie parecía notarlo. Se había estado preguntando por qué Voldemort no estaba apareciendo. Después de un momento de vacilación, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

—¡Tonks! —Hermione gritó cuando la Auror en cuestión envió un aturdidor a un Mortífago. Llegó un segundo demasiado tarde cuando una maldición golpeó a Tonks en el costado, tirándola al aire y empujándola a varios pies de distancia, justo a los pies de los pocos Inferi que quedaban y moviéndose de un cadáver a otro, comiendo. Cayeron sobre su carne viva y ella gritó como un poco dentro de ella. Hermione se agachó y saltó, esquivando maldiciones y saltando sobre cuerpos y apuntó su varita a las criaturas. Pero no podía dispararles, porque eso también significaría lastimar a Tonks.

—¡Detente! —Una mano le rodeó la cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Ella luchó—Es demasiado tarde—Dijo la voz y lo fue, porque uno de los Inferi estaba rompiendo la garganta de Tonks. Hermione jadeó y miró hacia otro lado, directamente a los ojos de Draco—Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca de mí—Dijo—Vamos, ayúdame—Apuntó con su varita a los cuatro Inferi que aún se alimentaban del cuerpo de la Auror. Hermione levantó su varita temblorosa y lanzaron fuego contra ellos desde la distancia.

* * *

Harry gritó mientras el dolor corría por su cuerpo como líquido. ¿Realmente se suponía que debía sentir dolor dentro de su mente? Parecía injusto. Luchó en la oscuridad. No era justo. Esta era su mente tanto como la de Voldemort. Simplemente podría rehacer las reglas.

— _Confringo_ —Dijo con claridad. Y de alguna manera Voldemort fue golpeado, porque aún no sabía que las reglas habían sido cambiadas. Harry convocó su magia y pensó: _“Magia sobre mente”_. Levantó la mano y golpeó a Voldemort de nuevo, aunque en realidad no podía verlo. Luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a la oscuridad, al subconsciente de Voldemort, y encerró a Voldemort afuera.

 _“La Marca. Ahora”_. Harry respiró hondo, sintiendo que su confianza regresaba un poco cuando vio que la escena aparecía de nuevo al instante, con menos niebla esta vez. _“No, más tarde, después de su regreso”_. La escena cambió, Voldemort se transformó en su apariencia de serpiente y varios de los Mortífagos se hicieron más cortos o más altos a medida que aparecían los nuevos y los viejos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Harry podía ver la conexión entre ellos, o más bien entre ellos y Voldemort. Todo parecía como si estuvieran cada uno con una correa y la idea enfermó a Harry. Luego miró más de cerca y frunció el ceño. También había una conexión entre ellos, una Marca estaba diseñada para convocar a las otras, pero ¿qué significaría para los Mortífagos cuando se cortara la conexión? No podía permitirse pensar en ello.

Pensó que escuchó un sonido de golpeteo, y fue casi como si alguien estuviera golpeando una puerta para entrar. Una fuerza presionó contra sus tímpanos y se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba tratando de entrar nuevamente. Harry empujó contra él, reuniendo toda su magia, pero no podría estar en contra del hombre por mucho tiempo. Solo había una cosa que podía detenerlo.

Harry se acercó a Voldemort, quien estaba hablando ante sus Mortífagos. El gran arco estaba allí otra vez, atando todas las vidas a su alrededor. Harry se acercó, una parte distante de su mente gritando _“¡NO!”_ , y la tomó con ambas manos. Se preparó y tiró. Dolía como el infierno.

* * *

Severus golpeó la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba, sorprendido de que no hubiera ninguna barrera en la puerta. El defecto de Voldemort parecía ser su arrogancia. Era casi cliché, en realidad. Sin embargo, se topó con una obstrucción en la parte superior de las escaleras. Peter Pettigrew se quedó apuntando con su varita a Severus. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y Severus casi se echó a reír. Solo que no lo hizo porque el hombre era un mago completamente entrenado, a pesar de la cobardía.

—¡No te acercarás a mi Maestro! —Colagusano chilló—¡Traidor! —Añadió. Severus se rió entonces. No solo por la ironía de esa declaración, sino por el hecho de que Colagusano parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

 _—¡Stupefy!_ —Dejó de reírse tan rápido que la rata solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos de sorpresa antes de caer y caer por las escaleras. Severus eludió al hombre asqueroso y lo dejó caer hacia abajo. Convocó la varita y lo puso en una fuerte sujeción al cuerpo. No le dedico otro pensamiento.

Al entrar en la habitación al final del pasillo, Severus se puso tenso ante el silencio. El fuego parpadeaba y la silla alta con respaldo de ala parecía prohibitiva. Lentamente, varita levantada, Severus la rodeó hasta que pudo ver quién estaba sentado en ella. Podía escuchar a la persona respirar pesadamente, pero todavía casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio que era el Señor Oscuro, con los ojos cerrados. Apareció para todos los intentos y propósitos estar dormido y tener una pesadilla. Severus se tomó un momento para superar su sorpresa, y luego levantó su varita de nuevo. Dos palabras fatídicas estaban casi en sus labios cuando las rendijas se abrieron y los ojos rojos miraron directamente a su alma.

Hubo quizás un momento, no medio segundo, de silencio absoluto. Y luego el corazón de Severus latía una vez, en voz alta. El sonido pareció reverberar a través de la casa e incluso fuera de los terrenos y las brujas y magos que todavía luchaban. Cuando el sonido pareció devolverle un eco, vino con un dolor punzante diferente a todo lo que Severus había sentido antes. Se aferró a su corazón, su varita cayó al suelo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, y un puño de hierro estaba apretado alrededor de él. Severus ni siquiera escuchó al Señor Oscuro gritando en agonía.

Debió de caer de rodillas en un momento dado, y estaba apoyado en un brazo. Fue entonces cuando notó, incluso a través de su dolor, que se trataba de un hilo invisible que iba de su corazón a la Marca en su brazo, y desde allí se sentía como si lo estuvieran arrastrando hacia Voldemort. Quería agarrarlo y tirar, pero alguien más lo hizo desde el otro extremo, y el cable se rompió. El grito de Voldemort llegó a lo alto, y Severus vio, incluso mientras caía de lado, que partes del cuerpo del Señor Oscuro parecían estar cayendo, como si estuviera hecho de arena húmeda y la marea subiera lentamente. Todavía estaba gritando cuando su rostro se había ido a medias y el mundo de Severus se volvió negro.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

_—¡Protego! —_ Gritó Hermione y un escudo blanco plateado la envolvió. Ella se preparó automáticamente, pero la maldición anticipada nunca la golpeó. Confundida e incapaz de ver lo que le había pasado al Mortífago con que había estado en duelo, agitó su varita y el hechizo desapareció. El suelo estaba salpicado de cuerpos y unos pocos Aurores y miembros de la Orden quedaron en pie, pero lo más extraño fue el resto de los Mortífagos. Estaban gimiendo, algunos de ellos gritando, mientras se aferraban a sus pechos. La mayoría de ellos estaban de rodillas. Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio a Draco. Él también estaba de rodillas, aferrándose desesperadamente a su padre cuyo rostro estaba torcido de dolor.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —Alguien pregunto. El lado de la Luz se había detenido y todos parecían confundidos. Los gritos de dolor de los Mortífagos se intensificaron y muchos se derrumbaron, respirando como si estuvieran bajo _Cruciatus_. Hermione estaba en una completa pérdida de qué hacer. Su agonía pareció alcanzar un crescendo y luego un rayo de luz pareció provenir de una ventana de arriba de la casa. Cuando pasó sobre ellos, los últimos Mortífagos se aflojaron. Lucius cayó hacia los brazos de Draco, pero Hermione vio con alivio que estaba respirando. Sin embargo, los Mortífagos con los que había estado en duelo estaban completamente inmóviles. Ella se agachó y comprobó su pulso. Nada. Cuando su cerebro alcanzó eso, lo más probable es que haya pasado, apretó su varita y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa.

Pasó junto a Peter Pettigrew al pie de las escaleras. Él estaba muerto, pero ella hizo una nota mental para llevar su cuerpo al Ministerio. Se apresuró a subir, sin gustarle la sensación de la vieja casa, y siguió la luz de la chimenea. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Severus yaciendo inmóvil sobre el piso. Ella ni siquiera miró la silla cuando se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó su pulso. Ella suspiró. Era estable y fuerte. Ella lo empujó lentamente y con cuidado para que él se recostara sobre su espalda. Murmurando un hechizo, se sintió aliviada de nuevo cuando funcionó al instante y Severus se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó.

—Tranquilo—Dijo ella cuando él automáticamente luchó y agarró su varita—Soy Hermione Granger—Él parpadeó y luego miró alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos se fijaron en la silla detrás de ella y Hermione se giró. No había nada más que una capa negra extendida en ella—¿Eso es...? Él...—.

—Se ha ido—Dijo Severus con voz ronca—Lo sentí—El ex-mortífago se incorporó de repente y se levantó la manga. Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron cuando vio la piel suave, sin marcas y muy pálida. Ambos miraron hacia arriba cuando oyeron pasos apresurados en las escaleras y Draco apareció en la puerta.

—Se ha ido—Dijo—La marca de mi padre. Casi todos los mortífagos están muertos—.

* * *

Dumbledore sintió que la magia cambiaba. Harry estaba luchando, había estado luchando durante bastante tiempo, pero aún no se había retirado. Dumbledore extrañamente maldijo, aunque por dentro. ¿Acaso Harry no estaba siguiendo sus órdenes o el joven estaba atrapado dentro de la mente de Voldemort?

Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor y peor. Harry estaba sudando ahora, así que Dumbledore puso un hechizo de enfriamiento. Pomfrey dijo que su ritmo cardíaco estaba aumentando, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Cuando Harry comenzó a destrozar a Dumbledore, lo sostuvo hacia abajo en lugar de atarlo. De repente se calmó y el corazón de Dumbledore pareció detenerse con él. El momento se prolongó por una eternidad y Pomfrey de repente se quedó sin aliento y dijo que el corazón de Harry se había detenido por completo, pero el viejo Director apenas la escuchó.

Entonces toda la magia en la habitación volvió en un susurro. Una fuerza tan fuerte que Dumbledore fue casi empujado físicamente hacia atrás. Se las arregló del lado de Harry, sin embargo, y el joven se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Harry? —Dumbledore dijo, sosteniendo a Harry por los hombros—Respira hondo, cálmate. Estás en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Puedes decirme a quién me pediste que entregara tu varita? —Tenía que preguntar, por si acaso. ¿Quién sabía qué había pasado cuando los dos se habían unido? Sin duda, una de las cuestiones más recientes sería la más segura, ya que Voldemort probablemente no habría considerado invadir esos recuerdos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, parpadeando rápidamente mientras su respiración se desaceleraba—Severus. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está vivo? —Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo.

—Debes calmarte, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore. Pomfrey hizo un ruido impaciente y Dumbledore se apartó y permitió que la Sanadora revisara a Harry.

—Un Sueño Sin Sueños. Necesitas que te trasladen a la enfermería, Potter. Tu corazón se detuvo un momento y te quiero bajo observación. Bebe esto, te dejará sin sentido. Necesitas calmarte—Pero Harry no se estaba calmando. Sus ojos seguían mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación como si esperaran a que los demonios salten. Pomfrey suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él se estremeció violentamente y trató de sentarse y alejarse de ella.

—Harry—Dijo Dumbledore.

—No hay niebla—Murmuró Harry, escaneando el suelo y las paredes—Un truco... ¡Muéstrame a Severus! Déjame ve—Sus manos habían subido y estaba arañando el aire delante de él. Ya no parecía ver a ninguno de ellos en absoluto. Pomfrey se levantó bruscamente y apuntó su varita. Harry se desplomó en el sofá.

—Espero que el aturdidor no fuera demasiado para él—Dijo Pomfrey con preocupación—Ayúdame a levitarlo a la chimenea—Lo hicieron juntos y Dumbledore consiguió un poco de polvo para la bruja.

—Si tuvo éxito, pronto habrá víctimas—Le advirtió. Ella asintió y se fue con su paciente en un estallido de llamas verdes. Dumbledore cerró sus ojos por un breve momento, luego se apresuró a salir por la puerta para poder aparecerse en Little Hangleton.

* * *

Harry flotaba en los recuerdos. A veces se acercaban y él se estremecía o gritaba, ya que todos estarían manchados o contaminados casi por completo. Hermosos recuerdos con Severus: trabajando juntos en una poción, haciendo un duelo y viendo los ojos intensos de su amante concentrados únicamente en él, o incluso en sus relaciones sexuales. Todo estaba retorcido y lleno de la niebla oscura.

—No, no—Murmuró Harry. _“Lo controlaré”_ , pensó. Pero cada vez que intentaba obligar a los recuerdos a obedecerle, la oscuridad lo tragaba y aparecía algo más. Tampoco podía apartarse, no podía sentir a Voldemort. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco! ¿¡Por qué no podía hacer nada!?

—Harry—Susurró una voz. Severus estaba de pie bajo la capa con él. Las altas filas de profecías los rodeaban. Los pasos de Lucius resonaron alrededor de la habitación—¿Dónde estás Severus? —Preguntó jovialmente—Justo aquí—Llamó Severus—¡He traído al mocoso! —.

— _Harry_ —Severus se estaba riendo de él. Una risa cruel llena de desprecio.

—¡Harry! —.

Con un sobresalto, Harry finalmente fue arrancado del sueño. Se quedó sin aliento y se sentó. Las manos lo agarraron por los hombros para estabilizarlo. Parpadeando rápidamente se las arregló para reconocer la Enfermería. Un escalofrío lo atravesó mientras intentaba alejar el sueño por completo.

—Aquí, bebe esto—Dijo alguien mientras empujaban un frasco de poción en su mano. Una poción calmante, Harry notó mientras tragaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que surtiera efecto. Cuando los abrió, Draco lo estaba mirando preocupado.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Harry. Draco resopló y tomó el frasco.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Acabas de tener un sueño justo después de luchar contra el Señor Oscuro usando tu _mente_. Estoy seguro de que todo se trataba de que ganabas la Orden de Merlín—.

—¿Dónde está Severus? —Harry escaneó la Enfermería. Estaba tranquilo. No se llenaron muchas camas. Harry vio a la profesora McGonagall durmiendo en una. Realmente no podía ver su cara, pero por lo que vio estaba muy pálida. A Harry no le gustaba el ambiente.

—Relájate—Ordenó Draco y empujó a Harry hacia abajo—Severus está bien. Él está allí, ¿ves? —Draco señaló al lado de Harry y por supuesto; Severus yacía durmiendo pacíficamente—Captó unas cuantas maldiciones, pero fue la separación de la Marca lo que lo cansó. Mi padre y madre también están aquí—.

—Van a…—Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Solo se quedó mirando la cara de su amante. Parecía pacífico. No se veía más pálido de lo normal.

—Todos van a estar bien, aunque son los afortunados—Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y miró a Draco, quien se apresuró a explicar—Sirius, Remus y Hermione están bien... pero hubo muchas víctimas y muchos de los Mortífagos fueron retirados después de... Voldemort—Harry respiró hondo, asintiendo. Draco parecía completamente agotado, de repente se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué no estás dormido? —Draco sonrió un poco.

—Supongo que estoy de guardia. Mandé a Hermione a la cama. Todos los demás están aquí, San Mungo, muertos u ocupados con la limpieza. Pomfrey está aquí, pero ella también está tomando una siesta. Yo solo... quería estar aquí si alguno de ustedes se despertaba... Remus y Sirius se esconden en la Mansión Malfoy—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—El cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew fue encontrado. Dumbledore está en el Ministerio en este momento. Es un poco caótico, pero quiere que limpiar el nombre de Sirius sea una de las primeras cosas que haga el Wizengamot—Harry estaba tan aliviado por su padrino que suspiró y sintió que se le escapaba una gran cantidad de tensión. Draco sonrió en comprensión. Al cabo de un rato, los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a los heridos y muertos.

—Entonces… ¿quién murió? —La cara de Draco se ensombreció y lanzó una mirada a la fila de camas. Él suspiró.

—Muchos jóvenes Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Tonks y Moody. Shacklebolt resultó gravemente herido. Está en San Mungo, pero no sé si lo logró. Unos pocos Weasley fueron heridos, pero creo que todos están bien. y sin daño permanente... McGonagall apenas respira, pero Pomfrey aún espera. Flitwick y Vector murieron, y Mayhew, el maestro de DCAO este año. No creo que lo hayas conocido. Hagrid perdió una mano, pero está bien... eso es lo que se de todo el mundo—Harry se sintió vacío al final de la lista. Tonks se había ido, y McGonagall apenas respiraba. Parecía inconcebible que esas brujas tan fuertes pudieran estar cualquier cosa menos bien.

—¿Qué pasa con los Mortífagos? —Preguntó Harry, preguntándose cómo les había afectado la separación.

—Casi todos ellos muertos. Severus, madre y padre sobrevivieron, junto con Bellatrix y su esposo. El resto murió o en la lucha o después—.

—Merlín—Dijo Harry—Eso es mucha gente—Y todos ellos podrían haberse salvado si solo... Pero eso no tenía sentido, incluso Harry lo sabía. Los “Qué pasaría si” no ayudaban a nadie, aunque para Harry eran un mal hábito que era difícil de romper.

—Todo es culpa del ministro, Harry—Dijo Draco con seriedad—Él es el que repentinamente quiso un ataque total. Voldemort está muerto, pero todos saben que fuiste tú, y están llamando a la batalla una masacre. También están pidiendo la renuncia de Fudge—Harry no le dijo nada a eso. Quería ir con Severus y miró con anhelo a su amante—Creo que deberías tomar un Sueño Sin Sueños—Dijo Draco.

—Ayúdame—Dijo Harry, ignorando la sugerencia. Empezó a levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Draco sonaba alarmado. Harry alcanzó la otra cama y el rubio entendió. Suspiró, pero ayudó a Harry a levantarse, levantando las mantas para que Harry pudiera acurrucarse en el costado de Severus. El hombre no se movió, pero probablemente estaba bajo una poción. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de su amante—Bebe esto—Harry obedientemente bebió la poción que Draco presionó contra su boca. Un momento después, una vez más estaba dormido, y no soñaba con nada, gracias a Merlín.

* * *

Severus se despertó lentamente, sintiéndose aturdido. Le dolía la cabeza y había algo grande y grumoso presionando contra su costado. La luz del sol brillaba en la Enfermería, lo que hizo que Severus cerrara los ojos con fuerza y anhelaba voltearse para poder enterrar la cara en la almohada, pero no pudo por lo que estaba en la cama con él...

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. _“Oh”_ , pensó. Finalmente, su cerebro se estaba poniendo al día. Harry estaba moldeado contra el costado de Severus, su cara sobre su hombro. Parecía tranquilo, y Severus sintió una ola de gratitud y alivio porque ambos estaban vivos y bien. Voldemort se había ido... todo se había ido. Era casi demasiado bueno incluso para atreverse a creer.

—Despierta, ya veo—Dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras corría y comenzaba a revisar a sus pacientes. Ella chasqueo sobre la forma dormida de Harry, pero no hizo que el joven se moviera.

—¿Cómo están Lucius y Narcissa? ¿Y Minerva? —Severus preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza para mirar más allá del sanador. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la cama de McGonagall resultó estar vacía.

—Minerva fue movida a San Mungo—Dijo Pomfrey con gravedad—Lucius y Narcissa han ido a casa a descansar—Severus frunció el ceño. Pomfrey terminó con sus escaneos—Ambos están completamente bien, físicamente—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con físicamente? —Preguntó Severus. Pomfrey frunció el ceño y miró a Harry.

—Estoy preocupada por él—Dijo—Ojalá fuera solo el impacto de lo que sucedió. El Sueño Sin Sueños probablemente lo haya hecho bien, pero...—Se calló. Severus miró a Harry con preocupación. El joven parecía perfectamente bien. Su rostro era suave con el sueño tranquilo. De repente, comenzó a moverse y murmuró algo en el hombro de Severus. Pomfrey dio una retirada apresurada.

—Harry—Murmuró Severus, inclinándose y besando a su amor en la frente—Despierta—Lentamente los ojos verdes se abrieron y parpadearon hacia él. Pasó un segundo, y luego dos. Harry se sentó, apartando los brazos de Severus. Miró alrededor de la Enfermería —¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus, temeroso de tocarlo, pero deseando tan desesperadamente poner una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—No hay niebla—Suspiró Harry. Miró a Severus, luego a su mano—¿Eres real? —Dijo, convirtiéndolo en una pregunta.

—Sí, por supuesto—Dijo Severus en voz baja, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado Harry. Harry respiró hondo—Lo hiciste, Harry. Voldemort se ha ido. No puede hacerte daño—Lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se extendió por el rostro de Harry. Parecía cansado otra vez.

—Estamos bien—Dijo, sus ojos deslizándose sobre las camas casi vacías. Él frunció el ceño—¿Dónde está McGonagall? —.

—Pomfrey sintió que podían tratarla mejor en San Mungo—La cara de Harry pareció ponerse rígida y se quedó largo rato mirando la cama vacía, con una expresión inamovible—Ella lo logrará—Murmuró Severus, aunque no estaba seguro de si su amante lo escuchó—¿Harry? —Finalmente el joven se volvió y parpadeó.

—Estoy bien...—Ante la expresión dudosa de Severus, Harry suspiró—Estaré bien, eventualmente, supongo... tantos muertos—.

—Ellos dieron sus vidas por lo que creían—Harry resopló ruidosamente ante eso y Severus se confundió. Era muy poco como Harry.

—Murieron por la locura del Ministro, quieres decir. Podría haber... No era necesario que hubiera una batalla. Todo se hizo en la mente del bastardo. No necesitaban...—.

—No podemos pensar así—Severus insistió gentilmente—¿Quién sabe cómo Voldemort habría luchado contra ti si no hubiera habido una batalla? —.

—Parecía muy concentrado en mí, independientemente de la pelea—Respondió Harry, sin mirar a Severus, quien suspiró.

—Si no lo dejas pasar, te comerá. Te he hablado de esto antes—.

—Lo sé, lo siento—.

—No es necesario pedir disculpas...—Severus respiró hondo. Conocía a Harry, lo conocía mejor que tal vez incluso a sí mismo. Y tal vez podría adivinar lo que el joven necesitaba en este momento—Te amo—Dijo. No era algo que se decían a menudo, casi nada en realidad, como era bien conocido por ambos. Los ojos de Harry miraron a Severus con sorpresa. Una sonrisa, esta vez sincera y llena, iluminó el rostro de Harry. Severus estaba muy orgulloso de haberla puesto allí.

—También te amo—Dijo Harry, inclinándose. Severus tomó la cara de Harry, sintiendo su propia sonrisa tirar de las comisuras de su boca cuando sintió el rastrojo en la cara de Harry. Usó su pulgar para suavizarlo, le gustaba mucho la sensación. Esperaba poder despertarse con Harry y sentirlo nuevamente con más frecuencia ahora.

Harry parecía saber lo que a Severus le parecía divertido, y efectivamente borró su sonrisa forzando su lengua en la boca de Severus. Se besaron, aunque el ángulo era bastante incómodo y Harry comenzó a moverse para hacerlo mejor. Puso una mano en el pecho de Severus para estabilizarse, sin romper el beso.

—Veo que ambos están despiertos—Dijo una voz demasiado contenta. Se separaron bruscamente, ambos se sonrojaron cuando vieron que el director les hacía un guiño cuando entró en la Enfermería—Tengo buenas noticias, que siempre son muy buenas después de noches, como la de ayer—Algo de su brillo se atenuó ante el pensamiento. Conjuró una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de Severus. Harry miró a Dumbledore, luego a Severus antes de tomar una decisión. Se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Severus, empujando al hombre hacia abajo para que descansara medio apoyado sobre las almohadas. Severus se quejó un poco, pero finalmente se acomodó con una mirada resignada al Director.

—Las buenas noticias serían muy buenas—Dijo Harry.

—Minerva se recuperará por completo, aunque me dice que se jubilará anticipadamente, y creo que eso es lo mejor. Ayudará a encontrar un sustituto para el resto del año. Y también: Sirius está siendo liberado de todos los cargos mientras hablamos—.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto Harry, su deleite evidente.

—Sí, en serio—Sonrió Dumbledore—Se le dará una suma considerable en compensación... pero tengo aún más buenas noticias—Harry levantó la cabeza y miró muy curioso. Dumbledore estaba prácticamente radiante—Harry, el Ministerio quiere darte una Orden de Merlín, aunque no están muy seguros de cómo lograste lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, la cuestión es que la Orden de Merlín solo puede entregarse a brujas y magos. Entonces, quieren permitirte tomar tus EXTASIS e incluso pagarán un tutor para que te ayude a prepararte, aunque expliqué que eso no sería necesario—La boca de Harry se abrió en un silencioso “oh”. Realmente no había pensado en no ser un mago en un tiempo, en más de un año, probablemente. Había estado usando una varita y entrenándose, así que había olvidado lo molesto que había estado después de la expulsión. Pero si tomara sus EXTASIS, sería oficialmente un mago... eso era bastante grande, ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que la hagan de Primera Clase—Gruñó Severus. Harry lo miró y no pudo evitar que una risa asustada escapara de él.

—Volveré a ser un mago apropiadamente—Dijo, sonando asombrado.

—Siempre fuiste un mago apropiado, Harry—Dijo Severus—Simplemente no lo vieron—Su sonrisa se volvió cariñosa y se inclinó, olvidando a Dumbledore por completo. Severus le dio un breve beso y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el director—¿Qué pasa con Fudge? —.

—Está renunciando, creo—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Aún más buenas noticias—Comentó Severus—¿Alguna palabra sobre quién está pensando en reemplazarlo? —.

—Madame Bones tiene el apoyo total de los Aurores restantes y prácticamente todos los Jefes y la mayoría del Wizengamot—.

—¿Y cómo es que la prensa y el público lo toman todo? —.

— _El Profeta_ no puede publicar la información lo suficientemente rápido y están surgiendo dos temas adicionales que detallan la batalla y el papel de Harry. El resto de los brujos de Gran Bretaña apenas están comenzando a darse cuenta de que tienen motivos para celebrar. Haré un anuncio a los estudiantes de que pueden salir temprano para las vacaciones de Navidad pronto—.

—Encantador—Severus murmuró sarcásticamente por eso—Justo lo que necesito—.

—Se les pedirá que hagan tareas adicionales, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore.

—Y eso es justo lo que necesito, más clasificación de papeles—Harry solo se recostó y sonrió a los dos profesores, sintiéndose un poco más ligero por primera vez desde la batalla. Las personas que habían perdido todavía lo lastimaban, y a veces tenía que volverse bruscamente porque estaba seguro de que veía algo oscuro y con niebla por el rabillo del ojo, pero en general se sentía curado solo por estar en presencia de Severus.

—Bueno, los dejo a los dos—Declaró Dumbledore—Todavía hay mucho por hacer, pero ustedes dos descansan y coman. Enviaré a Sirius y Remus para que los vean pronto—Ignoró las protestas de Severus de que su conversación no había terminado y le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro. Cuando terminó, Severus suspiró. Harry notó que parecía cansado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Estoy bien.—Pero Harry podía decirlo. Conocía a Severus.

—Todos tuvimos mucha suerte—Dijo Harry, dándose cuenta realmente de eso por primera vez. Tantos más podrían haberse perdido. Los Mortífagos podrían haber ganado la batalla. Voldemort podría haber... Pero era mejor no pensar en esos tipos de “Qué pasaría si”—Tengo hambre—Dijo en su lugar.

—Si—Severus estuvo de acuerdo—Yo también—.

* * *

Harry y Severus comieron juntos en la cama, pero cuando Sirius vino de visita, caminando en forma humana y con Remus a su lado, Harry se retiró a su propia cama. Sirius obviamente estaba contento con la disculpa oficial que recibiría, con una página completa en _El Profeta_ , pero fue sometido. Hablaron mucho sobre Tonks y Moody. Harry se sintió mejor cuando hablaron de ellos, en realidad. Se sentía bien recordar a los muertos, incluso si solo estaban hablando en voz baja sin ninguna ceremonia. Eso vendría muy pronto, supuso.

Más tarde, a Harry se le permitió irse con Severus y bajaron juntos a las mazmorras. Harry decidió que realmente ya no le gustaban los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts. Las sombras siguieron sorprendiéndolo. En un momento dado tuvo que darse la vuelta. Estaba tan seguro de que había visto un poco de niebla.

—¿Harry? —Pregunto Severus, su voz llena de preocupación. Harry se sacudió. Estaba siendo paranoico. Voldemort estaba muerto. Era una tontería seguir dejándose asustar. Bajaron en silencio. Una vez dentro de la habitación, sin embargo, Harry sintió como si las paredes se hubieran movido. ¿Había sido el lugar siempre tan pequeño? ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? La habitación de Severus siempre estaba bien iluminada. Harry se sobresaltó cuando las manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Severus en su oído.

—Nada. Estoy cansado—Dijo Harry.

—Entonces durmamos—Dijo Severus. Harry se alejó y comenzó a desnudarse. Se arrastró bajo las sábanas y se acostó, escuchando a Severus en el baño. Los ojos de Harry siguieron a Severus cuando regresó. Se estremeció cuando el hombre levantó las mantas para meterse. Severus tomó a Harry en sus brazos y presionó un beso en la sien de Harry—¿Quieres una poción? —Preguntó.

—No, estoy bien.—Harry cerró los ojos, sin querer pensar en que había en la oscuridad que le recordaba. Forzó su respiración para estabilizarse, pero incluso mientras sentía que Severus se relajaba completamente con el sueño, no podía mantener los ojos cerrados. Pero tenerlos abiertos era casi peor. Las sombras lo perseguían, lo molestaban con sus recordatorios. No quería sentir la ingravidez del sueño. Él tampoco quería soñar, así que simplemente se quedó allí, incapaz de elegir entre las sombras en la habitación o la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A la mañana siguiente, se canceló la escuela y se celebró a la gente en general, aunque algunas personas tenían que trabajar realmente, como curanderos en San Mungo que todavía trabajan en los heridos y Aurores y personal en el Ministerio. Bellatrix y Rodolphus fueron enviados de vuelta a Azkaban con bastante rapidez y siguieron muchos anuncios, incluido el plan de Amelia Bones de postularse para Ministra.

Lucius Malfoy, sorprendentemente, invitó a todos a la Mansión Malfoy para una celebración privada. El extraño grupo se reunió por última vez: Malfoys, Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Dumbledore e incluso Hermione. Después de pelear y vivir la batalla más grande de su época, Lucius y Narcissa parecían mucho más naturales en su trato con sus “extraños” huéspedes. Mientras brindaban por las personas que dieron sus vidas, Harry se sintió más tranquilo. Se sentó junto a Severus y, en su mayoría, conversaba con Sirius en su otro lado sobre todas las cosas que el hombre haría ahora que estaba libre.

El mundo mágico casi se estaba volviendo loco con la necesidad de ver a sus salvadores. La gente parecía haber olvidado que Harry se había ido desde su expulsión, y ahora estaban desesperados por saber dónde se había estado escondiendo, como si él hubiera sido el que se había escapado o algo así. Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Harry no haría apariciones en público hasta que se presentara sus EXTASIS y tuviera una varita registrada. Ya que Harry no tomaría ningún examen hasta la primavera como muy pronto, Harry estaba muy agradecido con Dumbledore por retener a los lobos.

A medida que la tarde terminaba, Sirius y Remus se marcharon cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Harry tenía un dormitorio en Grimmauld Place, por supuesto, pero había tomado la mano de Severus apenas por casualidad cuando Sirius mencionó que se había ido. Sirius no había murmurado nada en voz baja, y Harry pensó que tal vez Sirius finalmente se había acostumbrado a su relación. O tal vez fue porque había llamado la atención de Remus, Harry no estaba seguro. De cualquier manera él se quedaba con Severus. Los Weasley se fueron como un grupo un rato después.

Desde que el sol se había puesto y habían salido las sombras, Harry se había estado inquietando. Continuó encogiéndose y girándose en su silla para comprobar algo que había visto por el rabillo del ojo. Apenas notó que lo estaba haciendo, pero Severus había estado tomando notas toda la noche. Se inclinó y habló suavemente en la oreja de Harry.

—¿Nos retiramos? —Preguntó. Harry se volvió y miró a los ojos de Severus por unos segundos más de lo normal.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza casi como si hubiera tomado una decisión mucho más importante—Estoy cansado—Severus tomó suavemente a Harry del brazo y le dio las gracias a Lucius por la maravillosa cena. Había sido una noche peculiar, pero divertida, incluso Severus podía admitir eso. Dejaron a Dumbledore atrás, quien prometió llevarse a los dos últimos estudiantes con él en un momento. El brillo en sus ojos era decididamente lento, por lo que quizás serían los estudiantes quienes lo llevaran a casa...

Una vez que regresaron a la oficina del Director, Severus aún sostenía el brazo de Harry mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras. Las contracciones de Harry empeoraron a medida que los pasillos se oscurecían.

—¿Viste eso? —Preguntó Harry de repente, girándose y liberando bruscamente su brazo del agarre de Severus. Miró por un pasillo vacío.

—No puedo ver nada—Dijo Severus, tratando de mantener su voz bajo control mientras su preocupación crecía. A la luz de la antorcha parpadeante, las sombras bajo los ojos de Harry eran más oscuras. Harry se volvió sorprendido cuando Severus habló.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Exigió, la confusión y el miedo en sus ojos hacían fruncir el ceño a Severus.

—No hay nada ahí, Harry—Dijo tan calmadamente como pudo. Harry parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como para aclararlo.

—Lo siento...—Murmuró, levantando una mano hacia su cabeza—Estoy cansado—Cuando Severus tomó suavemente el brazo de Harry de nuevo, se sintió aliviado de que Harry solo suspiró y se dejó guiar. No se dijo nada más mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones de Severus.

Dentro, Harry fue al baño. Había usado el día para traer las cosas que tenía en Mansión Malfoy a Hogwarts. Severus esperaba que se quedara mientras estudiaba para sus exámenes, aunque luego podría querer vivir en Grimmauld Place ya que estaba más cerca del Ministerio. Severus sabía que Harry había querido ser un Auror, aunque sin los Scios, que habían desaparecido con Voldemort, no sabía si ese era el caso. Tal vez él renunciaría a su enseñanza, aunque esperaría más o menos un año. No quería que Dumbledore perdiera a otro miembro del personal tan repentinamente.

Sus reflexiones sobre el futuro fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry regresó a la habitación. Solo llevaba pantalones de pijama, bajando sobre sus caderas y la boca de Severus se hizo agua. Harry era todo músculo magro hoy en día. Un hermoso hombre, adulto y Severus lo tenía. No era justo, algunos dirían que Severus no se lo merecía, pero si Severus todavía estaba condenado por errores pasados, disfrutaría mucho su tiempo antes del juicio. Como ya se había quitado la túnica, se desabrochó la camisa lentamente, moviéndose hacia Harry, que lo estaba mirando. Su expresión era casi cuidadosamente neutral, pero Severus podía verlos oscurecerse con lujuria mientras avanzaba, y se deleitaba en ello.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para tocar, Harry de repente sonrió con picardía y se lanzó fuera de su alcance, se dirigió a la cama y retiró las sábanas. Severus miró con una expresión de ofensa burlona mientras Harry se acostaba. Se tendió en la cama y le dio a Severus una buena mirada de “Ven aquí”. Severus se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones antes de seguir la sugerencia de la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras estaba de pie junto a la cama—Pensé que estabas cansado—Harry se estiró perezosamente y tiró de los bóxers de Severus.

—Tengo frío—Dijo con un leve puchero—Ven a calentarme—Severus reprimió su resoplido y se lanzó hacia abajo, cubriendo el cuerpo firme de Harry con el suyo. Besó la boca de Harry, moviéndose rápidamente por el pecho de su amante mientras empujaba la parte inferior del pijama. Un gemido llegó a sus oídos, pero algo estaba mal al respecto, aunque ese hecho realmente no se registró con Severus. Cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del miembro medio duro de Harry, miró la cara de su amante y se quedó inmóvil. La cara entera de Harry estaba torcida, como si le doliera, y cerraba y abría los ojos de vez en cuando, como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer.

—¿Harry? —A su nombre, el joven mago se sacudió y miró a su alrededor. Encontró la mirada de Severus.

—¿Como me llamaste? —Severus soltó la polla de Harry, tirando de los bóxers hacia arriba, y se levantó para estar más cerca de la cara de Harry.

—Harry—Dijo con cuidado. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de aire, pero no pareció aliviado. De hecho, estaba empezando a parecer muy preocupado. Cuando Severus colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, sus dedos se entrelazaron instantáneamente con los de su amante.

—Hay algo mal—Dijo Harry, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y mirando fijamente—No puedo... todavía hay niebla. Puedo verlo, sé que puedo, pero sigue desapareciendo. Todavía está... ¡Pero sé que no lo está! Lo sé, no estoy loco—Harry estaba balbuceando y Severus apenas entendía una palabra, pero entendió la esencia.

—Silencio—Dijo con suavidad—Está bien. Por supuesto que no estás loco—Pero los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin aliento antes de poder hablar.

—Oh, Dios, Severus, creo que lo estoy. Voldemort me jodió la cabeza—Y con eso, las lágrimas de Harry cayeron y sollozó, girando la cabeza y presionándola contra el hombro de Severus para ocultar su rostro. Severus sospechaba que los sollozos eran más que su estado mental. Harry era una persona sensible, siempre sintiendo culpa y remordimiento. Severus pensó que Harry necesitaba llorar mucho más que él, y por eso trató de sentirse aliviado de que Harry lo estuviera haciendo ahora. Sostuvo a su amante mientras continuaban los sollozos, tratando de mantener la calma mientras evaluaba la situación. La salud mental no era tan fácil de solucionar con la magia, pero si el problema fuera causado por la magia, definitivamente facilitaría las cosas. Pronto los sollozos de Harry se apagaron y Severus pensó que era seguro volver a hablar.

—Voy a conseguirte un poco de Sueño Sin Sueños. Mañana iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Estoy segura de que puede recomendar a alguien en San Mungo que pueda ayudarte—.

—Lo siento, Severus. No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme. No quiero ir a San Mungo... Incluso nuestros recuerdos están arruinados. Déjame...—Harry se movió y Severus adivinó su intención.

—No seas estúpido—Lo reprendió gentilmente—Y no te disculpes. Estaré contigo en todo momento y si no se puede hacer nada, excepto que el tiempo te cure, crearemos nuevos recuerdos—Harry se calmó y respiró un poco más fácil. Sus manos se acercaron y apretaron a Severus.

—Gracias, Severus—.

—No es nada—.

—No—Protestó Harry con suavidad y Severus estaba seguro de que sentía una sonrisa contra su cuello—Sólo eres tú siendo tú—.

* * *

Harry quería agarrar la bata de Severus, pero pensó que eso era un poco demasiado infantil. En su lugar, se aferró a la capa de invisibilidad mientras seguía a su amante por un pasillo en San Mungo. Pomfrey y Dumbledore, una vez informados sobre la situación, habían recomendado al mejor curandero mental en Gran Bretaña (y, según algunos, el mundo) e hicieron una cita discreta. Ya que el hospital todavía estaba siendo vigilado por reporteros desesperados por los cuentos de los sobrevivientes, Harry había optado por viajar bajo su capa. Severus le había dicho que no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Harry decidió que le gustaba cuando su amante era protector, y especialmente cuando Harry podía someterse a esa protección y simplemente dejar que alguien más lo cuidara.

Harry no le había dicho a sus amigos acerca de su cita. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Solo quería que la niebla se fuera y que le permitiera continuar con su vida con Severus. Obtener sus EXTASIS, obtener una varita legal adecuada, y tal vez un lugar agradable, no muy lejos de Godric's Hollow, mientras trabajaba con lo que fuera que él decidiera que iba a hacer. Ser Auror obviamente no era una opción, ya que Harry no quería tener que lanzar un hechizo ofensivo de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía _“Gunhilda von Paracelsus... Sanador Mágico de la Mente”_. Severus abrió la puerta, manteniéndola subrepticiamente abierta un poco más para que Harry pudiera entrar, y se encontraron en una sala de espera decorada con colores relajantes. Harry estaba contento de que estaba bien iluminado y sin sombras. Una secretaria estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio al lado de la única otra puerta en la habitación. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, ligeramente forzada. Severus no la dejó abrir la boca antes de decirle que tenía una cita y que no le gustaba que lo dejaran esperando. Ella resopló, pero se levantó y miró dentro de la oficina.

—Ella le verá—Dijo la bruja y se sentó, sacando su varita para hacerse las uñas. Una vez más, a Harry se le permitió pasar a Severus y suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró. La oficina no era lo que Harry esperaba. Era muy... extraña. A un lado había una estantería que cubría la pared desde el piso hasta el techo, lo que en realidad era de esperar. Un viejo escritorio de caoba estaba sentado frente a la puerta con pilas de papeles y libros, junto con algunos marcos de fotos con personas saludando alegremente desde ellos. Entre la puerta y el escritorio, sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas.

En el piso había una gran alfombra completamente circular, tejida en patrones que parecían un laberinto. En ella había dos sillas enfrentadas, ambas de color amarillo brillante. Se veían cómodos y uno estaba diseñado para que uno pudiera recostarse y relajarse. Lo que era muy extraño era el parche de hierba verde en el piso justo en frente de esa silla. Había dos mesas a cada lado de la otra silla, con instrumentos que hacían que la oficina de Dumbledore se viera completamente normal. El techo era muy parecido al techo en el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, excepto que parecía estar mostrando constantemente un tímido azul con algunas nubes blancas. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que era un día gris afuera. Además, en algún lugar, un grupo de pájaros diferentes cantaban, aunque Harry no podía ver ninguna jaula.

Detrás de la mesa había una mujer delgada garabateando mientras miraba un libro abierto de vez en cuando. Llevaba túnicas de color azul claro con soles amarillos. Su cabello negro era muy largo y se abría paso por su espalda y se redondeaba sobre el escritorio en una gruesa trenza. Levantó la vista cuando Severus cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió amablemente, su rostro perdió su enfoque intenso.

—Buenos días—Dijo mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio, extendiendo su mano—Usted es mi cita de las once, ¿sí? Me temo que no tengo un nombre—Severus no le estrechó la mano, pero al menos le respondió. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que a su amante no le gustaban mucho los extraños.

—La cita no es para mí—Dijo, aunque Harry estaba contento de no sonar indignado por su presunción. No quería pensar que Severus lo consideraba débil por necesitar ayuda—¿Harry? —Miró a su izquierda, aunque Harry apareció a su derecha un momento después.

—¡Buen Merlín! —La Sanadora explicó, sobresaltada—Esa es una capa efectiva, joven—Dijo, sonriendo y claramente impresionada cuando superó la conmoción. Harry se encogió de hombros y permitió que Severus tomara la capa de él y la retirara.

—Eh, gracias—Dijo torpemente—Soy Harry—Él le estrechó la mano.

—Muy bien, Harry—Dijo ella, sin pedir un apellido—¿Te gustaría sentarte? —Ella se volvió hacia Severus—Si pudieras esperar...—.

—No, por favor—Interrumpió Harry—¿Podría quedarse? —Miró entre ellos y pareció considerarlo.

—¿Están relacionados? —Ella preguntó.

—No, estamos... juntos—Dijo Harry, mirando a Severus para asegurarse de que estaba bien decírselo. La expresión del hombre era neutral, así que Harry sabía que eso significaba que no le importaba.

—Hmmm, muy bien. Conjura una silla y siéntate fuera del círculo. Harry, ¿por qué no te quitas los zapatos y los calcetines y te pones cómodo? —Harry hizo lo que le sugirieron y encontró el parche de hierba caliente entre sus dedos. Fue reconfortante y Harry sintió que la magia flotaba hacia él en olas relajantes, casi perezosas. Decidió sentir más de la magia en la habitación. No había intentado sentir su propia magia desde la desaparición de Voldemort y había bloqueado automáticamente ese regalo en particular, que parecía haber descubierto en lo que a Harry le parecía un período muy corto de tiempo. Estiró ahora su magia y notó que Severus era una presencia fuerte como siempre. La bruja también lo era y todos los instrumentos vibraban con ella, aunque no notablemente a nadie que los estuviera mirando. Ella sonrió como si supiera lo que él estaba haciendo, luego sacó lentamente su varita y la agitó. Un extraño silencio se apoderó de ellos, aparte de la canción del pájaro. Era extraño porque la habitación ya estaba en silencio, pero ahora de alguna manera lo estaba aún más, como si se hubiera erigido una barrera e incluso se hubieran detenido los sonidos más pequeños que se filtraban desde el pasillo.

—Tu compañero todavía puede escucharnos, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes cómodo con eso? —Ella preguntó. Harry asintió—Muy bien...—Hizo una pausa como si no estuviera segura de cómo empezar, y como Harry no tenía idea, simplemente le devolvió la mirada—Me doy cuenta de quién eres, Harry, y me pregunto si esta visita tiene algo que ver con tu reciente victoria sobre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado—Harry tragó y respiró hondo. El asintió—Solo puedo imaginar lo traumática que sería esta experiencia. ¿Quizás deberíamos comenzar allí? Puedes recostarte si quieres—Harry hizo lentamente lo que sugería el sanador. El cielo azul también ayudó, algo así, y él comenzó a contar su historia. Explicó un poco sobre los Scios, ya que el dispositivo fue destruido, y luego comenzó con todo lo relacionado con la fusión mental. Fue muy, muy difícil de explicar, pero pensó que lo logró bastante bien. Cuando llegó a Voldemort contorsionando sus recuerdos, sintió que las sombras empezaban a aparecer y comenzó a moverse y agitarse en la silla.

—Relájate, Harry—Dijo Gunhilda en voz baja, hablando por primera vez—Voy a encender uno de mis dispositivos. Funcionará como una Poción Calmante, pero no tendrás ningún efecto posterior cuando te vayas—Un momento después, Harry sintió que la magia calmante lo invadía, empujando las sombras hacia atrás. Se centró en el hermoso techo y las aves. Se recordó a sí mismo que Severus estaba cerca—Quiero que te concentres en los recuerdos que te molestan. Tengo algunos dispositivos más para usar. Prueba y explica cómo te sientes—Harry no quería, pero la magia que lo rodeaba creció y pronto fue como si estuviera flotando en ella, y solo era consciente del cielo azul sobre él. Hablaba con más facilidad ahora, explicando de manera independiente cómo había destruido a Voldemort. El capullo de la magia se abrió un poco, y la voz del sanador salió.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo te sentiste después? ¿Qué experimentaste que te hizo pensar que algo estaba mal? —.

—Veo sombras en todas partes, al igual que la niebla dentro de su mente. Y a veces, cuando las cosas me recuerdan los recuerdos que usó, tengo flashbacks. Casi siempre me temo que estoy soñando o aún dentro de su mente y él cambiará algo en ello, en cualquier momento, aunque sé que está muerto—Harry no pudo evitar sentirse tonto por temer a algo simplemente ya no estaba allí. Voldemort estaba muerto, y aun así Harry no se había escapado de él.

—Hmmm... Harry, sientes la magia a tu alrededor ahora, ¿no es así? —.

—Sí—Suspiró Harry, agradecido por eso y dejándolo mostrar en su voz. Estaba seguro de que escuchó una sonrisa en la suya cuando ella respondió.

—No muchos pueden hacer eso hasta un punto útil. La mayoría de mis visitantes solo sienten los efectos que mis instrumentos tienen sobre ellos, no la magia en sí. Por lo tanto, quiero preguntarte... ¿hay algo acerca de tus experiencias que te haga pensar que la causa es mágica? —.

—Yo...—Pensó Harry. No tenía ni idea. La niebla le parecía completamente real, él no sabía nada más sobre eso—Yo…—.

—Está bien, Harry, solo tenía que preguntar—Dijo la Sanadora, sintiendo la confusión de Harry—Si pudieras sentarte—Harry sintió que la magia se desvanecía un poco cuando se sentó y la miró. No podía ver a Severus porque el hombre estaba detrás de él, pero estaba seguro de que sentía la magia del hombre, así que estaba bien. Gunhilda ajustó algunos dispositivos y la magia se calentó a fuego lento y luego se acomodó alrededor de Harry nuevamente—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha hecho Legeremancia? —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa ante la pregunta. Nadie lo había hecho desde... hacía tanto tiempo. Y había sido horrible, y él había sido expulsado al día siguiente. Aun así, algo maravilloso había salido de eso, y él no estaría donde estaba hoy sin las lecciones de Severus en el Quinto Año.

—Sí, un par de veces—Dijo, esperando que su voz fuera tranquila. La Sanadora lo miró como si quisiera preguntar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—La primera etapa en el proceso de curación de la mente es muy parecida a la Legeremancia. No es una ciencia exacta, usando la expresión muggle, ni tampoco es una magia exacta. Primero debo ver en tu mente. Si encuentro lo que te enferma. puede haber varias formas de curarte. Pociones, hechizos o un tipo de fusión de mentes ligeramente similar a la que experimentaste con Quién-Tu-Sabes, aunque no lo usaría contigo, considerando, incluso si las dos técnicas sólo tienen una similitud pasajera—Harry relajó sus hombros un poco ante eso. No quería a nadie dentro de su mente nunca más, al menos no así. La Legeremancia era diferente, supuso—Por supuesto, hay formas muggles que puedo combinar con remedios mágicos. Pero a veces simplemente no hay cura—Harry asintió ante estas palabras, sabiendo que podría ser así con él, especialmente considerando cómo se había enfermado.

>> Recuerda, cuando miro en tu mente, no debes resistirme. Tal vez alguien te haya enseñado Oclumancia, pero no debes usarlo en mi contra, porque eso dificultara mi trabajo. ¿Comenzamos? —Harry se endureció y asintió, sabiendo que usar Oclumancia era lo menos probable. Los ojos color chocolate de la Sanadora se clavaron en los suyos y ella susurró una serie de palabras. Todo fue... blanco.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la Sanadora se veía satisfecha. No fue tan violento como la Legeremancia, por lo que Harry estaba simplemente cansado y sin jadear por respirar como lo había estado durante las lecciones de Oclumancia de Severus. Lentamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su silla se había inclinado hacia atrás y el cielo aún era azul.

—¿Como te sientes? —Gunhilda preguntó desde su derecha. Ella estaba de pie junto a él.

—Cansado, pero está bien—Respondió.

—Bien. Traté de protegerte lo más que pude de mi fisgoneo. Sé que cualquier cosa que te haga la prueba podría ser perturbadora en este momento. Aquí, bebe esto—Ella sostuvo la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras él bebía. Era una poción vigorizante, aunque suave. Él se sentó de nuevo cuando ella se sentó frente a él otra vez.

—¿Sabe lo que me pasa? —Pregunto Harry

—Sí, creo que sí, y primero debo decirte que creo que finalmente estarás bien—.

—¿Finalmente? —¿Cuánto tiempo era eso? Ella le sonrió tranquilizadora.

—Aparte del trastorno de estrés postraumático, que es un término muggle que prefiero usar, también parece que tienes un... remanente de algo que era Quién-Tu-Sabes, aunque es minúsculo. Definitivamente es una presencia extraña en tu mente. Es sin embargo, tan diferente de ti, y bastante fácil de distinguir, que puede eliminarse sin dañar tu mente—Harry asintió, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Todo iba a estar bien. Él solo tenía un pedazo de metralla dentro de su cerebro desde que Voldemort cayó en pedazos. Se contrajo. El curandero ajustó un instrumento y una ola de calma volvió a invadir a Harry. Él suspiró.

—¿Cómo puede eliminarlo? —.

—Tengo algunas pociones para tu estrés postraumático. En cuanto a la “niebla” como la ves cuando se manifiesta, estoy considerando varias posibilidades. Hay una poción complicada que creo que hará el truco...—.

—Severus es un maestro de pociones, estoy seguro de que puede ayudar—Dijo Harry, con la esperanza de que su amante pudiera preparar cualquier cosa complicada que tuviera que beber. Gunhilda sonrió y lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Sí, pensé que era él. Fui a Durmstrang, pero un colega mío me lo describió... quizás deba hablar con él. ¿Puedo apagar los instrumentos, o deseas sentarte un poco más, tal vez? —.

—Por favor—Dijo Harry, anhelando simplemente flotar en la magia calmante de nuevo. Ella sonrió en comprensión y volvió a ajustar sus instrumentos. Harry se echó hacia atrás y suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron sin dificultad por primera vez desde la batalla.

* * *

Severus había observado y escuchado todo lo que le habían hecho a Harry, y finalmente tuvo que admitir que la bruja era competente. Había escuchado historias de locos que no tenían el título oficial de SMM, Sanador Mágico de la Mente, y ofrecían todo tipo de remedios ridículos para todo tipo de depresión y trastorno mental. Le habían dado a la profesión una mala reputación, pero Paracelso era probable que la mejorara. Cuando ella habló de pociones, él estaba tratando de recordar de inmediato en qué estaba pensando ella. ¿Tal vez podría modificar una cura para la esquizofrenia?

Su atención fue devuelta a la sanadora mientras ella permitía a Harry descansar. Se necesitó un pase de varita para permitir que una puerta atravesara la barrera del sonido. Salió con gracia sin perturbar la calma de Harry y la cerró detrás de ella. Ella sonrió y él le tendió la mano de nuevo. Esta vez lo sacudió, permitiendo que se mostrara su creciente respeto. Fue una ocasión rara.

—Profesor Severus Snape, me siento muy honrada de conocerlo—Dijo formalmente—De hecho, he querido escribirle y discutir con usted los beneficios psicológicos de la poción matalobos. Quería escribir un artículo sobre eso—.

—Quizás en otro momento podamos sentarnos y hablar—Dijo Severus con cuidado.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ahora, en cuanto a la poción de Harry...—.

Parecía que la idea de la Sanadora no estaba lejos de la de Severus, y se sorprendió de su conocimiento de pociones. Con su opinión, Severus confiaba en que podría hacer una poción que ayudaría a Harry con una simple dosis. Gunhilda también prescribió otras pociones curativas, todas las cuales Severus estaría preparando, por supuesto, y un horario para beber.

—¿Entiendo que el Sr. Potter está tomando sus EXTASIS pronto? —Ella preguntó después.

—De hecho ¿Cree que eso presentará un problema? —Preguntó Severus.

—Depende de cuánto necesite estudiar. No recomiendo ningún tipo de estrés—.

—Él sabe todo el material. No ha estado atrasado durante más de dieciocho meses—Dijo Severus tal vez un poco más duro de lo necesario. Sabía lo duro que Harry había entrenado y leído. Él mismo había probado al joven.

—Eso es bueno. Si es posible, creo que debería tomarse unas vacaciones—.

—¿Vacaciones? —.

—Sí, en algún lugar nuevo sin recordatorios de sus experiencias pasadas. Podría hacerlo con algunos recuerdos completamente nuevos que no fueron usados por Quién-Usted-Sabe. Creo que se curará mucho mejor con un buen viaje a algún lugar exótico. ¿Ha viajado mucho? —.

—¿Exótico? —Fue la única palabra que Severus escuchó. Se imaginó a sí mismo en una playa y casi se encogió. Sin embargo, quería hacer lo que era mejor para Harry, e iban a tener unas largas vacaciones gracias a Dumbledore... tendría que discutirlo con Harry. Gunhilda estaba medio sonriendo, medio sonriéndole, como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando. Él sospechaba que ella usaba esa expresión mucho—Lo consideraré—Dijo para cerrar el tema.

—Bueno.—Se volvió hacia Harry—Se ha quedado dormido. Me imagino que no ha estado durmiendo bien desde la Batalla... o la masacre—Agregó en voz baja—¿Podría dejarlo descansar si tiene tiempo? —Severus aceptó de inmediato y se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio de Gunhilda, discutiendo pociones y curación. Al final, Severus terminó almorzando con la Sanadora en su oficina, ocasionalmente enviando miradas a Harry para asegurarse de que dormía profundamente. Siempre cuando se daba la vuelta, Gunhilda lucía una sonrisa ligeramente engreída, un poco cariñosa.

—Se mejorará en poco tiempo—Dijo—Si él puede derrotar a Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado con una sola mano usando su mente y magia, ciertamente podemos deshacernos de la última pequeña pieza por él—Severus juró que haría eso por Harry.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó lentamente, sintiendo ese tipo de somnolencia que significaba que había dormido como un tronco toda la noche, pero todavía quería acurrucarse bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo, el sol lo fulminaba con la mirada a través de las amplias ventanas, así que se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y suspiró en la oscuridad.

Les había llevado exactamente dos semanas completar el régimen de pociones de Harry. Severus había sido más estricto que Madame Pomfrey en un mal día. Harry había tenido que seguir las órdenes de todo: cuándo beber, cuándo dormir, cuándo salir y cuándo asegurarse de ver a sus amigos. También había visitado a la Sanadora Paracelso cuatro veces más durante el corto período de tiempo. Él se deleitaba con la maravillosa magia calmante y le contaba sobre su progreso, lo que era realmente bueno.

Todavía tenía algunos flashbacks y “episodios” como los llamaba, pero las cosas estaban mejorando. Mucho mejor, especialmente después de que Severus le dijo que dejarían atrás Hogwarts y las oscuras mazmorras durante más de un mes. Dumbledore había insistido en que se fueran lo antes posible. Harry podía decir que Sirius estaba un poco triste por eso, sin duda porque el mago había esperado que Harry quisiera vivir con él ahora que estaba libre. Pero afortunadamente él tenía a Remus, y Harry tenía a Snape.

Planeaban visitar muchos lugares alrededor del mundo, o más bien, Severus hizo la planificación, y Harry regresaría bien a tiempo para estudiar para sus EXTASIS. También estaría a tiempo para otro evento que supo justo antes de irse. No podría estar más feliz por sus amigos, pero eso se explicaría más adelante...

Ahora, llevaban una semana de aventura, y su ubicación actual era Tokio. Quizás no era la opción más obvia para un par de magos, al menos no para muggles con poco conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico fuera de Gran Bretaña, pero Japón era rico en cultura y magia. Los magos de Tokio era modernos y les gustaba experimentar con cosas nuevas mientras logran mantenerlas claramente japonesas. Así fue como Harry pudo dormir en el piso veinte de un hotel mágico _dentro_ de uno muggle, que era hueco, lo que permitía que los balcones estuvieran dentro y afuera, y también permitiera que otro hotel se escondiera. La opinión de Harry era la misma que si estuviera viviendo en el hotel “exterior”. En este momento, sin embargo, no necesitaba una vista, solo dormir más.

—Harry, despierta—La voz de Severus lo alcanzó. Harry hizo una demostración de excavación aún más profunda y esto produjo una pequeña risita de su amante—Por mucho que me guste ver que te sientes cómodo durmiendo, me temo que debes levantarte. Tenemos cosas que hacer—Harry gimió. Severus era aparentemente un planificador cuando se trataba de actividades también. Bueno, al menos Harry estaba ocupado, y estaban creando un montón de nuevos recuerdos. Harry estaba a punto de pedir cinco minutos más cuando sintió que la cama se hundía y una mano cálida se arrastraba para tocar su espalda aún más cálida. Se arqueó en ella, haciendo un sonido de contenimiento. Sí, nuevos recuerdos, como hacer el amor en una habitación de hotel en sus primeras vacaciones juntos.

—Hmmm, ven aquí—Murmuró Harry, dándose la vuelta y extendiéndose.

—Me acabo de vestir, Harry—Señaló Severus, aunque su tono era ligero y burlón.

—Entonces desvístete—Respondió Harry, su mano rodeando la cintura de Severus. Tiró, y su cuerpo más ligero le hizo moverse hacia Severus en lugar de al revés. Inclinó la cabeza y encontró un cuello pálido, mordisqueando y degustando con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué eres, algún tipo de demonio de cama? —Severus preguntó, porque Harry todavía estaba completamente debajo de las sábanas. Severus se las quitó y apartó a Harry de su cuello, guiando esos labios rojos hacia su boca. Gimieron el uno en el otro, las manos de Harry trabajaban en esos duros botones mientras los largos y pálidos dedos de su amante viajaban arriba y abajo por su lado desnudo y hacia atrás, produciendo piel de gallina en su estela.

—Quítate esto—Exigió Harry, tirando de las túnicas ahora abiertas.

—Llegaremos tarde—Susurró Severus contra sus labios, probablemente refiriéndose a cualquier evento o evento que había planeado para ese día.

—¿Y? Esta es nuestra aventura. Sé un poco espontáneo—No es que Harry no apreciara la consideración de Severus, pero ¡en serio! Estaba duro y _desnudo_ por el bien de Merlín. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para convencer al estoico mago?

—Quieres decir ser más Gryffindor, ¿no? —.

—Lo que sea, siempre y cuando signifique menos de estas túnicas. _Ahora_ —.

* * *

**_Alrededor De Una Semana Antes_ **

Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su novio. Las cosas empezaban a calmarse después de la caída de Voldemort, y ahora Draco estaba actuando de manera extraña. Llevaba ropa informal dado que era sábado, pero Draco llevaba una túnica un poco más formal. Estaban en la Mansión Malfoy, lo que quizás era un poco extraño en sí mismo, pero desde la guerra todos los estudiantes aún no habían regresado, y muchos de los de Hogwarts se fueron a ver a sus familias o a los funerales. Gracias a Lucius, Draco fue a su casa todo el tiempo, y Hermione solía venir con él. Sin embargo, casi nunca vieron al Señor y la Señora de la casa, por lo que no fue tan incómodo como Hermione había temido al principio.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Draco preguntó de repente. El clima era agradable, aunque un poco frío, así que Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Draco tomó su abrigo y pronto estaban caminando por los jardines. Draco parecía moverse con más propósito de lo que sugeriría un paseo casual. Llegaron a un árbol de sauce, con un hermoso banco de piedra debajo. Draco llevó a Hermione y se sentó. Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ella preguntó.

—No... no, no pasa nada—Respondió Draco. Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera comprobando que estuvieran solos. Guardó su varita, pero se guardó la mano en el bolsillo. Hermione abrió la boca de nuevo... Luego se puso de rodillas. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo él había agitado subrepticiamente su varita dentro de su bolsillo y se aseguró de que el suelo estuviera seco antes de arrodillarse.

—Dr...—.

—Se supone que no debes decir nada todavía—Le recordó. Sus ojos brillaban ahora, y sonrió. Hermione rápidamente presionó sus labios para evitar hacer un sonido, ya que probablemente hubiera sido un sonido muy embarazoso y femenino—De hecho, preparé un discurso completo y todo, pero al verte aquí... creo que te gustaría más si solo preguntara—Respiró hondo y ayudó a su mano. En ella había un hermoso anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra verde—Hermione Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo? —Los pulmones de Hermione parecían desinflarse. Incluso si ella lo había adivinado desde el momento en que se arrodilló, aún le resultaba completamente alucinante lo que le había preguntado. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando el anillo por una eternidad. Lentamente sus ojos viajaron hasta su rostro serio. Estaba tan abierto ahora en su presencia—¿Qué es esto? —Dijo de repente, arqueando una ceja—¿Hermione Granger se quedó perpleja por una respuesta? —Ella dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La respuesta es sí, por supuesto—A pesar de que su sonrisa era igual, ella podía detectar cómo él había suspirado de alivio y decidió compensarlo. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó. El beso se calentó y terminaron en el suelo, Draco encima.

—¿Tengo que preguntarle a tu padre por tu mano? —Draco preguntó de repente, retrocediendo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Hermione.

—Leí en algún lugar que los muggles hacen eso—Ella sonrió, porque solo ella realmente sabía cuánto de un total de Ravenclaw, Draco podía ser. Igual que ella, siempre comprobando hechos.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo. Algunos todavía lo hacen, supongo, pero mi padre no lo espera—.

—Bien... lo habría hecho, ya sabes—.

—Lo sé—Ella lo besó de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión, Hermione detectó de nuevo el nerviosismo de Draco. Ella lo miró con recelo. Lo vio y suspiró.

—Creo que debo preguntarle a _mi_ padre—Dijo—O al menos decírselo—.

—¿Todavía no le has dicho? —Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Pasaron la puerta del estudio y se detuvieron simultáneamente.

—¿Espera aquí? —Dijo Draco. Hermione asintió y soltó la mano de su novio, su prometido. Ella observó cómo él golpeaba y entraba, y luego ella se quedó sola en el pasillo. Levantó la mano, mirando la luz reflejarse en la esmeralda verde. Unos pasos atrajeron su atención y miró hacia un lado para ver pasar a Narcissa al otro lado del pasillo. Hermione llamó su atención y hubo una leve pausa en los escalones. Hermione nunca podría estar segura, pero pensó que vio un leve movimiento de cabeza de la mujer. Entonces ella se fue.

Las cosas habían sido muy civiles entre los dos desde que Hermione había salvado a Lucius. Quizás esto realmente podría funcionar... todo dependía de la reacción de Lucius al final. Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Draco salió, su rostro una máscara completa. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara mágicamente detrás de él, un suave y sordo golpe. Ella no había escuchado ningún grito, así que seguramente...

Y entonces él sonrió.

—Ven aquí—Dijo y una vez más Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de su amante, que pronto sería su marido.

* * *

—¡Harry! —Severus se quedó sin aliento. A Harry le encantó cómo sonaba Severus en la cama. El sonido en realidad lo hizo venir violentamente, derramándose sobre la cama. Severus se inclinó hacia delante, su piel se aferraba a la de Harry en su estado empapado de sudor y mordía el hombro de Harry. Harry inclinó la cabeza y se estremeció cuando Severus se vació en el cuerpo dispuesto de Harry.

—Merlín—Severus suspiró mientras salía y se dejaba caer al lado de Harry. Harry solo dejó que sus extremidades se aflojaran, su cara golpeando la almohada.

—¿Mejor que hacer turismo? —Murmuró cuando logró girar la cabeza.

—... Sí, supongo—Admitió Severus después de una pausa pensativa. Harry se rió y los ojos de Severus se calentaron con el sonido. Se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Harry.

—Cuidado—Dijo Harry—La gente podría confundirte con un Hufflepuff—Severus solo se acercó, abrazando a Harry y besándolo suavemente.

—No hay gente aquí—Dijo.

—Razón de más para quedarte en la cama—Señaló Harry.

—Supongo que Tokio también estará allí mañana—Admitió Severus. Harry sonrió. Mañana. Era un concepto tan maravilloso. Mañana, y mañana, y mañana. Todos los días con este hombre. Todos los días una nueva aventura, segura, cálida, aunque a veces estresante y desesperante, y perfecta para el hombre que amaba. Ahora, ese era el tipo que a Harry le gustaba más. Y él debería saber, que había tenido suficiente del otro tipo.

—Todavía quiero explorar un poco hoy—Informó Harry a su amante. Severus levantó una ceja en cuestión—Pero será en territorio familiar—Y con eso, Harry se zambulló debajo de las sábanas de nuevo para explorar un paisaje suave y pálido del que nunca se cansaría.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

**_EL FIN_ **


End file.
